A FLAME IN THE DARK
by Dearg-Due
Summary: After the war, all has changed. Ginny has lost everything and has to put up with being a servant at Morkdrage School of Dark Arts for Boys. What awaits her there? friends,fear, love,hate? And what's that new Dark Prince got into hands? Ginny is a survivor
1. I: Welcome to Morkdrage

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! I've always been a big fanfic reader and I finally decided it was time for me to write my own story. Hope you like it! Here's the first chapter. Enjoy! **

**By the way, for now it is rated R for language, and in upcoming chapters for content too, although it is not one of those sick stories with pointless explicit scenes, so don't worry about that. I just want to feel free to write everything they way I picture it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter I : WELCOME TO MORKDRAGE**

There was a time when witches and wizards coexisted in a world where there was no evil, no darkness, no fear. Where there was always someone to save the day, a powerful hero, a Harry Potter to defeat the Dark Lord and end with the sorrow in the hearts of the forsaken. Long years had passed ever since and now, after the war, darkness had taken over the world; the good turn to evil, the fairness to corruption, life into death and desolation. All _muggles_, and wizards of _muggle_ heritage (or_ mud-bloods_) had been wiped out of the planet, as well as most of the wizards who fought against the Dark Side. The unfortunate who survived, were forced to serve their Masters who where none others than the Death Eaters, together with their families.

All schools were confiscated and destined to be boarding schools where the young warriors between eighteen and twenty-three, many of them devoted Death Eaters already, would major the arts of dark magic and learn the most secret forbidden spells. That was the case of _Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraf_t that was turn into a godforsaken place, where the glory from the past seemed nothing but a ghost, a fairytale that would perish with time.

The rowdy corridors that used to be packed with eager students, talking about the latest gossip or some annoying teacher who had just given them detention, were now deserted, and a deafening silence filled the air... The new name was _The Morkdrage School of Dark Arts for Boys_. 'Morkdrage' meaning '_Dark Dragon'_ in Norwegian.

It was in this place that a seventeen-years-old Ginevra, the only Weasley alive, was assigned to serve for the rest of her miserable life. With no family and no friends, the once Hogwarts' beauty queen had resigned to whatever the destiny would spit at her. She was still beautiful though... She had actually blossomed into a rare beauty. Her long, wavy hair reached her lower back in what seemed a waterfall of flaming fire, and her porcelain face still resembled that of a goddess, with pale pink lips, a small, slightly pointy nose, and her stunning deep chocolate-brown eyes, which had long eyelashes to match. However, her eyes were not half-as-intense as before, the glow in them had faded a long time ago; they had dropped so many tears, seen so much pain...

Ginny would've never thought that her wonderful life was going to end up that way. She had everything! A lovely family, some of the highest grades at school, amazing friends and the most handsome hero as a boyfriend. She and Harry had been together over two years when the war begun. With tears in her eyes, Ginny made him promise he would come back, but he never did.

During those years she stayed in a witch shelter at _muggle_ London, where they were sure not to be found, but when the war came to an end, everything was wiped out and no hiding-place, as secret as it could possibly be, could remain unnoticed. One by one, the women over twenty as well as the girls under twelve were executed, while the others were taken as prisoners. Ginny would never forget the day when her mother was slaughtered in front of her own eyes and she was forced to stay at a prison until the bastards assigned a school for her. She would never be the same person again...

Ginny really hoped it wasn't Hogwarts the school she was going to serve in; she didn't think she could stand living among the memories of her past, with no future to look at. Unfortunately, that was her tragic fate and so, that Sunday morning, Ginny was transferred from the prison to her old School in a train that was packed with other girls that, like her, were being taken to their future 'homes'. The air was suffocating, smelling of sweat and dirt, among other pestilent smells Ginny just didn't dare to identify.

After the journey, that seemed like an eternity, the red-head looked with sadness at what used to be her beloved, old school. How she loved and prided it! Now, looking at what it had become, she couldn't help feeling nostalgic upon remembering the incredible years she had spent there.

When they finally arrived, a big, fat lady spoke to them. She had the ugliest nose Ginny had ever seen and her hair tied up in a huge, black bun.

"Now, you scumbags, listen to me, and listen carefully, for this will be the only time I will tell you what you'll have to do and we will make sure that ANY single mistake is punished accordingly," she yelled in a cold, rough tone and paused to scratch her nose, "My name is Mrs. Draggery and I will make sure you stick to the rules. First! You will clean and cook, wash an iron..." there was a girl whispering to a friend next to Ginny "...and NEVER speak unless spoken to!" she added, whacking the girl with her walking stick and giving her a deadly look.

"Second! You shall never interact with students or teachers. Your job will be to be ghosts, making sure you clean their rooms when you are sure that they have already left. You will never address the students or teachers, not to mention spending time with them. However if they do speak to you, you shall address them politely as "_Madam_" or "_Sir_" respectively. Third! It is absolutely forbidden to steal any of the school's property or use anything without the given permission. Fourth and LAST! If you are EVER caught in any of the previously stated circumstances, you shall IMMEDIATELY be expelled and taken to Dunklerdrache School, where the students are needing human prisoners to practice their new spells with... among other things of course..."

After saying all of this she gave the girls an evil glare and one of them dared to make a question.

Big mistake.

"Excuse me," came a skinny blonde girl about thirteen years old. Her name was Justine.

"What!" Mrs. Draggery shout upon looking down at the small girl.

"Are we allowed to use magic?" Ginny closed her eyes for a second, feeling sorry for that poor soul. "I mean, 'cause it would be a lot easier if we could –"

"Sure!" the old woman answered in an extremely sarcastic tone, "And you can pick a free day to go shopping to the mall as well, if you like!" She gave a fake smile to the girl who now realised her horrible mistake. "THIS IS NO SUMMER CAMP, MISSY! You are here as a servant! The filth of this planet! The scum out of the scum! So, sugar pie... you are expected to work! Now move your lazy, little arses and follow me before I change my mind about allowing Mr. Filch to give you brats a proper welcome!".

Argus Filch, the vile, old caretaker of Hogwarts school, had never actually left the place and, after the war, when he was hired by Morkdrage to apply sanctions to the servants who refused to do their jobs properly, he was more than happy to fulfil his dream of putting into operation and dispensing the old punishments that were used during Hogwarts initial years, among others of his own invention, of course. Mrs. Draggery wouldn't stain her greasy, fat hands with those girls' blood. To her, they were more like a disgusting disease. Therefore, she would just supervise the system and make sure that the sanctions were always severe enough.

Now, the woman was taking them to what would be their rooms, which were more like cells, for the rest of their lives. They all remained fairly silent and restricted to follow, absorted in the steady movement of the lady's boundless, blubbery arse.

On their way, the girl who had whispered during the "welcome speech" came closer to Ginny. She had brown, straight hair, that reached a little lower than her shoulders, and deep green eyes. She was wearing a green tank-top that had been ripped in the neck, showing a recent scar, probably works of the Death Eaters, and a beige plated skirt that had stains all over. Altogether she was very pretty, Ginny thought.

"Hi," she whispered in a low voice. "My name is Victoria, you can call me Vicky". Ginny thought for a while, and answered:

"I'm Ginevra, they used to call me Ginny," she replied sadly. Noticing the look on her face, Vicky held her arm.

"Cheer up girl... I can only imagine what dreadful things have happened to you, but I know one thing; if we're going to stay in this awful place for such a long time as forever, at least I want to make sure I don't spend my days alone, in misery..." Ginny looked her in the eyes. "That would only score more points on their behalf and we must not give them that satisfaction, must we?" she paused. "I saw your family... you must live for them, they would've wanted you to".

"How –" Ginny uttered, her eyes suddenly aching out of the need to cry.

"I saw you in the shelter," Vicky quickly explained.

"Oh... I see, but ..."Ginny paused to think for a second, and looked away "You would never understand, I –"

"Shhhhhhhhh, who is talking?" shouted Mrs. Draggery. There was no reply. "I said, WHO is talking?" she yelled looking towards Ginny. "Right, so it must've been my imagination... I must be bloody going mad, right? Or maybe you're already turning into ghosts!" she scolded at Vicky. "Very well, so on behalf of the naughty little ghosts, you will all have to clean the kitchen from now 'till dawn..." there were loud complains. "Excuse me? I say the ghosts are claiming for an additional night-up!" they all shushed. "Now get in your uniforms you filthy maggots and come back here in five minutes or I'll make sure that you never come back at all!" she shouted and the girls ran into their rooms, which were tiny cubicles with two bunk-beads and a candle.

Each bed had a gray suit that the girls would have to wear to work. It was a very ugly knee-high dress with elbow- length sleeves, but nobody cared to complain. They had a long night ahead.

* * *

"Where the hell is my comb!" shouted a very pissed Draco Malfoy.

The rest of the boys just laughed.

"What the hell is so bloody funny now? Goyle! I can see it was you! Give me that!" he demanded, grabbing his comb out of Goyle's robe pocket. "You pillock... We have lessons in five and you still have time to play stupid pranks".

He carefully combed his hair, which wasn't gelled back as it used to. Draco had his perfectly blonde, straight hair cut in layers, just about shoulder length and he just wet his hair a bit, to make sure it matched his fresh looks. He was tall and handsome as always, he never quit working out either.

Before leaving, he carefully placed all his books in his leather bag and turned to the mirror to confirm with his dashing silver look that he was, as always, looking perfect. Realising Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise were standing right beside him in the mirror, making fun of him, his look changed to one of irritation and he snarled at them:

"Will you quit that, you faggots! It is not my fault that the genes favoured me in this life," he said with a smirk.

"Oh sure, Draco! I'm completely dying to be like you! Please teach me how to make it, please!" Blaise pleaded sarcastically while he pulled Draco's robes' sleeve.

Blaise Zabini had messy, wavy dark brown hair and green eyes that contrasted with his tanned skin, which gave him an exotic appearance. He used to be rather popular with the ladies at Hogwarts, among the Slytherins that is, of course. Sure Draco's appeal couldn't be matched, but you could say Blaise was the 'first runner up'. He happened to be a very charming young man and the girls always love that...

Draco and him had fought together during the war and had become fairly good friends. They were undoubtedly two of the most powerful wizards fighting for the Dark Side. For this reason, Draco felt that Blaise was one of the few persons he could talk to. Crabbe and Goyle gave him a good laugh every once in a while, but they would always make stupid comments about everything and therefore, it was no wonder why the more-than-witty blonde always felt like he was listening the echo of his own voice whenever he was around them.

"Sorry mate, it's in the blood and you –" he paused looking at his wrist watch. "Eight fifteen! We're so bloody late!" he urged, grabbing his bag and rushing towards the door. Noticing his friends weren't moving he shouted "C'mon ladies! We don't wanna start the week with a detention, do we?" and they hurried behind him.

When they reached their potion class, the door was already closed.

"Heck!" Draco yelled as he knocked on the door and a tall man with white hair, sharp eyes with a monocle on his left and a long, thin moustache opened.

"Late again, Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned in a slightly angry tone upon consulting his gold pocket watch.

"Sorry Mr. Blanchard. I had some inconvenients," Draco apologised

"With the comb," whispered Blaise to Goyle, making him chuckle. Draco gave them an evil glare.

"It will never happen again, Sir," he continued.

"I hope so..." Mr. Blanchard said as he let him in. "And you, lads? No! Don't tell me... You lost track of the hour, as usual, right?" he suggested ironically.

"Urm… Something like that, Mr. Blanchard," Crabbe uttered, as the teacher rolled his eyes in disapproval.

"We're really sorry," added Goyle, faking a tone that was full of regret.

"Hopeless, just hopeless... " he said giving them a very dissatisfied glare and turning around to face the class. "Well?" he questioned looking them over the shoulder, upon realising they weren't moving. "What are you waiting for? Come on in and stop interrupting my class!" he yelled.

"Yes, Sir," Goyle said, passing by him.

"Thank you, Sir," sighed Blaise. "Whew... That was close," he whispered to Goyle.

Draco took his place in the table, next to a chubby boy with freckles and orange curls named Chad. He was an exchange student from Sweden, the son of a wealthy diplomat perhaps. Malfoy didn't particularly like him, but students couldn't choose their seats. Morkdrage School had a policy which favoured no relationships between the students; the least they got sentimentally involved, the stronger they would act in the moment of truth. Affection was a feeling that was deeply related to weakness, so whenever a student signed in, the teachers made sure that they sat next to the least likely partner to make friends with.

"_At least I'm not sitting next to Daryll_", Draco thought as he looked over to the next table were Blaise was apparently struggling to shut up a pale, skinny boy with dark, greasy hair, split in the half of the head, and round glasses; the biggest chatterer in the class.

"Shut that bloody hole in your face, will ya?" he heard Blaise say.

"Yes, but first you just MUST listen to this! This one time, I was with my Dad hunting wild creatures, when I felt something slimy crawling into my pants and I was so scared! But my Dad knew exactly what to do, because he's one of the biggest wizards in the whole universe, and... did I ever tell you that?"

"Over a million times this week, retard! Now hush up before you get us in trouble, you wanker!" Blaise replied looking back to Draco. Then he quickly scribbled something on a piece of paper and showed it to him.

"_S.O.S_".

Draco couldn't help laughing.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy? Anything interesting to share with the class?" inquired Mr. Blanchard. Draco blushed with embarrassment. He hated to be told off in front of the class. He, a Malfoy, pointed out as a fool in front of all those simple minded _squibs_...

"Nothing, Sir. I'm really sorry," Draco replied.

"I'm terribly sorry too, but you can not disturb my class twice and expect to come out clean, young boy. You just earned yourself a detention on Friday afternoon".

The bell rang.

"That would be all for today, lads. Remember to bring your cauldrons and asphodel in an infusion of wormwood for next lesson, you shall prepare the _Draught of the Living Death_ and make a written report on everything you observe, so be sure to come eager to work," he commanded and then, turning to face Draco, he added "And this time, young man be sure to avoid any inconvenients with the... urm... comb," which was followed by a general laugh.

Boy, he hated that bloody teacher! Draco was the only one who got reprimanded and they were all making a fuss. How he would yell at Blaise when he saw him…

"_That blockhead,_" he thought "_Always getting me into trouble... And that bloody bastard..._" he thought, referring to Mr. Blanchard "_How dare he give ME detention out of them all?"._

He was the only teacher at Morkdrage who didn't treat him with the proper respect. After all, he was one of the wealthiest, not to mention youngest and good-looking, wizards alive, especially since his father, together with his whole family, were killed during the war, leaving him as the only suitor. Ever since, he had received the half of the Malfoy wealth. Unfortunately, it was his father's will that he had to go through Morkdrage to inherit the other half... But he wasn't worried. One day Draco would be the most powerful wizard in the whole universe and then they'd see... All those who treated him ill in the past would pay in the worse imaginable ways.

* * *

"Wake up, you lazy bitches! There's lots of work to do today!" Ginny heard a very pissed off Mrs. Draggery shriek in the corridor, while she was still immerse in what seemed to her like an endless slumber. She was using the _Sonorus_ spell to amplify her voice, that was loud and shrieking already.

"I love you too, aunt Draggery ass..." mumbled Rebekah, the girl who slept in the bunk-bed next to Ginny's, using the upper part, in a very sleepy voice. She was a nineteen-years-old black woman with curly black hair and stunning hazel eyes. She lazily stretched a leg out of the blankets and let it fall carelessly.

"What a pleasant way of waking up, Bekka..." grumbled Vicky who was sitting in the lower bed of that bunk-bed and ended with Rebekah's foot a couple of inches away from her face. She pushed it aside and moved towards Ginny's bed, which was right beside hers.

"Ginny, wake up," the young red-head heard Vicky whisper to her, while she gently shook her arm. She slowly opened her eyes and realizing again where she was, she quickly sat down on her bed and started getting dressed.

"_A week already,_" Ginny thought. She had had a very harsh time at Morkdrage. The two nights that preceded the last one, had been a real nightmare, having to stay cleaning the entire school up to the most hidden corners. She couldn't sleep until last night when she laid on her bed and upon remembering Harry again, she cried herself to sleep. Her mind didn't want to, but her body was awfully tired and demanded some rest.

In the mornings she was in charge of the cleaning of twenty rooms of the first-year students. They were always so messy... It almost seemed as if they deliberately messed up everything for her to have to work even harder. They probably did.

"_I mean, by Merlin! Who would keep a bundle of socks under the bed for heaven's sake! Or a hand mirror!"_ she had heard Justine, the skinny, blonde girl who got reprimanded, complain about. That had to be deliberately done for the girls to have to reach underneath and pick them up everyday. They were all the same... All but one particular room that caught her attention because the clothes were always left nicely placed over a chair and his belongings were never untidy either. It was one of the few rooms that had only one bed.

"_Wealthy brat,_" Ginny thought. How else would he get such a spacious single room?

When she was ready, she tied her hair up in a bun, like they had instructed them to and, taking her cleaning cart, she made her way towards her section. The working schedule was extremely carefully planned so that they would never run into a teacher or a student; after a day, Ginny really started feeling like a ghost after all.

She arrived to the first room, which was always the messiest. It took her a good half an hour to finish that one, especially since there was a melted chocolate frog over the carpet. It looked like the guy had stepped on it and sure hadn't bothered to pick it up. Why would he? There were servants for that matter, right?

Afterwards, Ginny moved on to the next rooms, thinking about how denigrating her situation was. She saw Justine waving her hand at her in the end of the corridor, she waved back. Justine bunked on top of her. She was a very sweet girl. She had lost her parents during the war, as Ginny, and had to put up with everything by herself.

"_Poor kid..._" Ginny thought. She couldn't imagine being in the same situation at her age... She figured out that was the reason why the girl always had that sorrowful look in her tiny blue eyes, even when she smiled.

She stopped at the next room, it was the wealthy bastard's one. Opening the door, she stepped in and moved towards the window, drawing the curtains. "_It's a beautiful day,_" she thought. Ginny remembered when she used to lay with Harry on the field. How they would go on talking about the kids they would have when they grew up, and the lifetime they would spend together...

"My, my, my..." she heard a smug voice behind her, "What have we here? A new, little, red-headed toy to play with..." Ginny's heart almost stopped as she turned around to face the steel eyes that used to hunt her school days...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Yay! First chapter! Hope you like it. It may be the last if you don't. :( Actually English is not my first language so you might find a mistake or two in my way of writing :P I just had this story in my head and decided to give it a go. So please R&R!**

**Btw, my goal is to update by Sunday the latest, so please be patient.**


	2. II: The Way Things Are

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! Finally done! Didn't I tell you? As promised, here I am, back with the second chapter of this so-far-tragic story, before Sunday. Yay!**

**First of all, I wanted to thank all those who reviewed. I didn't think my story would receive so much feedback... You guys kept me wanting to write more!**

**So here it is... behold Chapter II! Lol. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter II: THE WAY THINGS ARE...**

"You!" Ginny uttered in amazement as she gazed at her family's sworn enemy, while her face suddenly turned into one of astonishment and confusion at the same time. "_What the hell is he doing here?" _Ginny wondered.

"Well it is very nice to see you too, Weasley..."

As much as she didn't want to, Ginny blushed upon listening to Draco's response, but she didn't look down and kept staring at him straight into his silvery eyes. Would he notice it? She hoped not.

"'You?' Is that all you have to say after all these years? 'You'?' Why don't you come here and give me a proper hug, for old times sake", he added in an extremely arrogant tone, spreading his arms as if he were inviting her to hug him.

Why on Earth would he think _she_ would EVER want to hug _him_? Especially after all the damage he caused to her family.

Ginny was stupefied, still facing realizations and not knowing exactly how to react. All she knew was that all of a sudden she was feeling really sick about the whole situation. Then she saw his eyes looking down on her, staring at her ugly, grey dress, and he put his hands back in his pockets.

"Then again, wouldn't it be a pity to stain this fine new suit, don't you think?"

He paused as he started walking towards her. Ginny's blood begun to boil with rage and she clenched her fists firmly, fighting the desire to hit that blasted hypocrite.

"It's _Armani_', from the _muggle_ world; the only thing those good-for-nothing excuses of human flesh ever did well, I'm afraid..." he continued. "Of course you wouldn't know that, would you? Don't think those poor devils of brothers you had could ever even smell the exquisite fabric of one of these," he said as he smoothly slid his right hand over his left arm, admiring its texture. Ginny suddenly snapped out of it, her eyes widening.

"Don't you dare insult my family, you fucking bastard!" she hissed at him, fire flaming in her eyes, making him take back a couple of steps.

"Wow there! I see you didn't forget how to speak after all... Remarkable! Quite remarkable indeed! However, I believe there's no need for language, my dear," he said conceitedly, while he turned around to throw himself carelessly over a black, leather couch. "I hope that you have not forgotten your manners..."

"What would you know about manners, you disgusting prick!" Ginny spat at him with anger.

"Watch your mouth, Weasley," he replied angrily. "We're not in Hogwarts anymore and Potter is not here to save you," he threatened. "Where is he anyway? He must've died like a bloody coward, no doubt," Draco said smirking at the red-head who now felt like crying upon remembering her long, lost love.

Then, he deliberately pushed his coffee mug from the corner of his desk, making it fall over the smooth parquet surface and shatter into pieces with a loud shrilling noise.

"Oops..." he said innocently, covering his mouth with the tips of his right hand fingers and looking at her pitifully, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't play smart' with me Malfoy, I know who you are," Ginny replied between gritted teeth, while she picked up the pieces of broken ceramic.

"Oh, really? That's funny, I don't think I know you at all," Draco pointed out. "Especially in that lovely dress of yours..."

Ginny looked at her filthy clothes with embarrassment.

"It suits you, you know?" He added, and upon noticing the red-head frowning, he continued "No! Honest! Not all that different from those old, second-hand robes you used to wear for school, now that I think about it. What where they Weasley, from your great-grandmother or something?" he snorted roughly.

"My clothes are none of your business, you arrogant wanker," she replied standing up back again. "What the hell are you doing here anyway?"

"I believe this is my room, if I'm not mistaken," he said, looking around the room ironically. "Now you, on the other hand -"

"I mean in your room at this time, asshole!" she grumbled interrupting him, shifting her weight to her left side. "Shouldn't you be in classes?" she suggested.

"Don't you think that _that_ is none of your business either?"

Draco had duplicated himself so that he wouldn't have to go to that potions class he hated so much, in order to avoid the annoying Mr. Blanchard and his constant nagging on him. He had carefully instructed his double to go to lessons, stay away from any trouble and return by midday, while he finished some other duties he had for school.

"Boy! It's so hard to find competent servants nowadays. All of them nosey thieves they are... Didn't your parents teach you anything, young lady?" he asked with contempt, strengthening Ginny's vexation.

"More than your parents could've ever taught _you_, I'm sure," she scolded at him with fury.

"My parents taught me everything there is to know in life, Weasel! I learned well, and for that reason today I'm one of the most powerful wizards in the entire world. I always had everything I wanted. Now tell me, what on Earth could your parents give you that mine didn't? A sheet of newspaper to cover yourself at night?" he said chuckling, while he walked towards the window. "Pathetic.."

"Maybe love..." Draco turned around to face her, piercing her with an icy look, his smirk suddenly disappearing. "At least my parents were there for me," she added proudly, with a very determined tone, noticing the effect of her words.

"Get out..." he muttered. Ginny furrowed her brow. "GET-OUT! you filthy piece of trash! Are you deaf!" he growled at her harshly.

"Whatever you say, Sir," Ginny said sarcastically, passing by him "Good day," she uttered with a slight bow, closing the door behind her.

"_Who the hell does she think SHE is?"_ Draco thought angrily, walking restlessly from one side of his room to another, as the red-head left his place. "_Lecturing me... that skanky bint!"_

As much as he despised her for annoying him and making him feel helpless, he couldn't deny that the youngest Weasley had matured into a stunning woman all in all. Sure that awful dress didn't exactly accentuate her curves, but you could tell... You could definitely tell.

Draco hated himself for putting those thoughts into mind. At any rate, she was a Weasley through and through and those bloody maggots were not to be trusted.

"_However..."_ an idea suddenly rushed through his mind. "_Not a completely worthless maggot after all..." _he thought smirking. "_If I shall remain cloistered here until graduation... I might as well have a little fun, right?... Daddy' would've wanted me to, that's for sure,"_ and he broke into an evil laugher at his own thoughts.

* * *

When Ginny returned to the kitchen, she must've had an odd look on her face because Vicky, upon noticing her, came closer to ask if everything was alright. The girl couldn't lie to her and thus, she told Vicky the whole story, without missing any details, while they cooked lunch that today was _canard à l'orange_.

"No way!" commented a very impressed Vicky, after listening to everything. "How could something like that happen? Do you know what would become of you if the minging frump over there found out that you were talking -".

"More like arguing, actually," Ginny remarked.

"Whatever! I mean, by Merlin, Ginny! Do you think he'll tell you off?" said Vicky with anguish and worry for her friend's situation.

"Nah... I wouldn't worry too much. I've got the feeling that the bloody git won't have the guts for it", replied Ginny with a grin. "Besides, what would be the point? He was probably bunking classes anyway, so by confessing everything, he would have to admit his own crime' too".

"True," Vicky agreed, raising her eyebrows in approval. Their conversation was suddenly interrupted by an outcry from the dining hall.

"What the hell is this!" inquired an infuriated Mrs. Draggery.

"It's...urm.. It's just concealer powder, madam," and upon recognizing Bekka's shaky voice, the girls hurried to see what was going on.

"Concealer powder, ey? How lovely! Isn't it?" she pointed out, mockingly to the rest of the girls. "THIS IS NO FUCKING BEAUTY PEAGANT, YOU SLUT! Will that be of any use in some way I don't know about? Do you honestly, bloody think that ANYONE could possibly admire that on you under the present circumstances? Or is it that you're a fucking dyke, is that it?"

Bekka shook her head, feeling really distressed about the whole situation.

"Will you refresh my memory, which must be very fragile, I suppose, and tell me if I ever said you were allowed to wear make-up!" she snarled at her.

"No -"she answered.

"Then do you suppose you CAN wear make-up?". Bekka shook her head, sadly. "I thought so too, but this shall not remain unpunished, hell no! Not while I'm in charge. FIIIILCH!" she yelled out.

"Yes ma'am," came a small man, with a dust-like skeletal cat around his neck, speaking firmly.

"Will you wash this brat's face and make sure she doesn't come back until it's as clean as the day she was born?" Mrs. Draggery instructed the old guardian with malice glowing in her squinty eyes, and upon gazing at the frightened girl she added harshly: "Or more".

"Certainly, ma'am, it will be my pleasure, I'm sure," he replied looking scornfully at the poor girl. "Come here, you disgusting vermin!" he added, taking the girl by the hair, while she screamed in pain. "I'll teach you!".

Ginny and Vicky stood stupefied, as the other girls who had gathered to see what was going on. Where was he taking her? They all felt really sorry for the girl. Ginny feared the day when it would be her turn to be taken away. She knew it would come, eventually. She could feel Mrs. Draggery's hatred ever since that first day when she obviously spotted Vicky and her chatting, and somehow she sensed that hideous woman's eyes studying her every move, waiting for her to make a mistake, so that she could finally unleash her rage against her.

"And you lot!" she shrieked at the rest of them, frightening the girls considerably, as she broke the silence. "What the hell are you staring at! Do I have monkeys on my face or what! Get back to work or I'll send you all to the dungeons with Mr. Filch!" and they quickly made their way back to their places.

At least now they knew where they had taken Bekka, not that it made the issue any less serious, of course. Maybe they didn't want to know it after all, for that was the same place where they were all going to end at some point or another.

* * *

At last the work had been done. After dinner, having cleaned the enormous kitchen thoroughly, the girls returned to their respective rooms, feeling more than exhausted. When Ginny entered her room, she was startled by a languid figure over one of the bunk-beds. Recognizing who the figure was, she cried:

"Bekka!" and hugged her. The girl was contracted like a terrified animal and Ginny noticed she was crying. "Oh, Bekka your eyes are as red as a rabbit's! Poor thing... tell me, what happened to you? What did that bastard do to you?"

The girl sobbed and slowly turned her body around to face her friends. She had cuts and bruises all over her body and face.

"That horrible prick..." she begun in a pitiful tone. "When we got to the dungeons, he shaved my hair off with a rusty, old knife".

"He didn't! That son of a bitch!" exclaimed Vicky, staring sadly at the girl's head, where her beautiful ebony hair used to be.

"Then, he pushed my head into a bucket filled with freezing water... He rubbed my whole face with some cheap bleaching soap," she paused breaking into a sorrowful cry.

Ginny held her against her chest tenderly. Then Bekka parted to continue her tale, after sobbing.

"Next, he scrubbed my face roughly with what seemed to me like sandpaper. Merlin! My eyes had never stung so bad!" she said, stopping to rub her eyes. "Then he pushed me abruptly and told me to leave, without even allowing me to rinse my face first. It was horrible, Ginny! I had to come back stumbling all the way back to this room without seeing a blasted thing! And whenever I tried to open my eyes to see if I could tell anything apart, I felt as if a thousand needles punctured my eyes..."

"Oh Bekka, sweetie, I feel so sorry for you, friend... That wanker really deserves hell for what he did to you!" Ginny said, feeling like crying before such a saddening scene.

"That merciless bastard!" she yelled with rage in her hurt eyes, that kept dropping tears of pain and disdain, while the girls tried to comfort her by stroking her arm and caressing her shaved head. "I swear someday he will pay for all he did to me. Maybe I will never get to see well again!" she said, desperate.

"Don't say that, silly! It will pass and you will be alright soon again... Won't her, guys?" Vicky questioned the rest of the room-mates. They nodded in agreement. "See? You just need some rest, that's all. I bet tomorrow you will feel as good as new!"

"Yes, maybe you're right" Bekka agreed wiping her tears. Then she opened them again to stare at her friends' blurry faces of worry and concern and felt the need to hug them all. "Thank you, guys... I don't know if I would've ever made it through this without you".

They hugged her back benevolently and hurried back to bed, before Mrs. Draggery came in for the night-watch.

"Good night, Ginny" she heard Justine say.

"Good night," she replied, turning over the other side of her bed. Somehow, the red-head now felt glad that she had been assigned to serve at Morkdrage, and not any other school. She had never felt so close to any friends before, ever. It must've been fate, or maybe coincidence. Whatever it was, Ginny was more than thankful that it happened and that this special girls, each so different and at the same time so alike, were making her days much more endurable, one could almost say, happy...

* * *

The red-head swept the floor vigorously, remembering her first encounter with that arrogant prat. It was over that same floor that the dick-head had humiliated her so.

The thought made her rub harder. She couldn't believe she could be so unfortunate as to be assigned to the same place where that bloody bastard would be studying... Damn it! She would have to endure this torture for a good five years, at least... Then her eyes, which were fixed on that parquet floor, came across a pair of perfectly polished, black shoes and she jumped back in alarm, to discover those stainless shoes belonged to none other than the object of her torments.

"What are you doing here, again?" Ginny asked, as the blonde stepped towards her with a malicious smirk on his face, without saying anything. "I'm warning you, Malfoy... Stop messing with me or I'll -"

"You'll what... Exactly?" Draco interrupted, obliging her to step back as he kept walking, until he had her pinned against his desk.

Ginny felt weak on the knees and for some strange reason, she couldn't move or utter a single word. She just grasped the edge of the oak-tree table. Noticing this, Draco placed his arms around her waist and pushed her coarsely towards his fit body, leaving her face just a couple of inches away from his'. The sudden movement made Ginny moan.

"Admit it, Weasley! You want this as badly as I do, don't you?" he said upon becoming aware that the girl was giving in to his touch.

"Not even in your dreams, Malfoy! Now step back, you dolt! Leave me alone!" she urged him, trying to free herself from his grasp. But he was too strong and too determined to let her go as easy as that.

"I don't think so, Weaselette. Not without a sample of this," he said kissing her roughly on the lips. Ginny couldn't let go of him. In fact, she could hardly move, or even breathe, for that matter. She was already despairing when his right hand went to her dress's zipper and begun to skillfully pull it down.

"Stop it, you asshole! Stop it, leave me alone!" she screamed, feeling completely helpless.

"Ginny…" he whispered, "_My_ Ginny!" he groaned, kissing her neck, urgently, yet almost professionally.

"_Ginny!... Ginny! Wake up!"_ she heard Vicky between dreams.

Ginny sat-up abruptly on her bed with her heart pounding a thousand beats per second. She was as pale as a ghost.

"God! What happened, Ginny? I was so worried! You were screaming as if your life depended on it, girl!". Vicky looked really worried, so Ginny assumed it must've all been pretty disturbing. She was still gasping for air from the shock of her dream. "That bad, huh?"

"You have no idea..." Ginny replied, suddenly remembering the touch of Draco's hands around her waist, which send a cold shiver up her spine.

"A nightmare?" she inquired.

"A dreadful one".

"I see..."

Ginny was still absorbed in the images of the nightmare, which rushed through her head in a flash of a second.

"Aww, don't you worry my friend, I'm with you now," Vicky hugged her, rubbing her back. When Ginny embraced her back, tightly, Vicky whimpered.

"What is it?" asked Ginny with concern, spreading apart and furrowing her brow.

"It's nothing, don't worry! Just a little pain in the back," but Ginny looked very unsatisfied, not to mention sceptic, with her lousy explanation. "I fell from the bed and, you know how those things can cause you a hell of a back-ache, right?" she lied, but Ginny saw in her eyes that Vicky just didn't want to say any more, and decided to leave her alone.

The truth was that she had stolen a loaf of bread from the kitchen, as she was almost starving from having gone through a week of eating nothing but scraps of food. Predictably, Mrs. Draggery had caught her in the act and consequently ordered Filch to whip her "until she learned".

"Right..." she finally answered, smiling weakly at her friend. Ginny admired Vicky so much... Her courage, her disposition, her will power; all characteristics she would have loved to stand-out for too, but she didn't... They were the same age, yet Ginny felt like a child whenever she was around her. Vicky was always the one trying to cheer them all up when things got ugly, almost like a mother would. The girls loved her dearly for that.

"Now let's get back to sleep before it's dawn already," Vicky added, returning to her bed.

Unfortunately out of the two, only one of them could find the way back to '_Morpheus_'. Ginny was restless; she couldn't shut her eyes again, she didn't want to either, afraid that she would fall into the same abyss. How dare he bother her even during her sleep! The worst of all was that the confused red-head wasn't as pissed towards Draco, as she was towards herself, because in truth, between all the despair and helplessness, Ginny was afraid to admit that she didn't really wish Draco would let her go, depriving her from his touch... In the dream, Ginny had actually enjoyed it and the thought scared her to death...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Second chapter up! I hope you like it! I must admit I had lots of fun writing it, though :P. By the way, for those who didn't know, **_**Morpheus **_**is the Greek God of the Dreams, son of the dreams and of the night. Haven't seen him in a while though, lol. Not as much as I would've wanted to anyway...**

**Last but not least, make sure you R & R. Reviews keep me updating faster and draw inspiration near. ; ) so if you like this so far, let me know.**

**Thanks again to my REVIEWERS: "Cookie Monster", "Tonks34", "Kirinyaga", "mell8", "me the crazy", "Lady Ghost Buster", "gods sent angel", "DracoIsMyLOVER", "kettlechip", "Serena", "PammaPotter", "Taika" and "moonshadow4"** **THANKS A LOT!**


	3. III: When there's No Way Out

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! It's me again with a new chappie... The last one wasn't exactly a cliffie but I bet it might have left more than one of you wanting more... Thanks again to my wonderful reviewers... Shame that the review thing was under reparations precisely during the days it was ****uploaded but, oh well... As long as you had the chance to read it, I can wait for the reviews on this chapter...**

**As you might have noticed, so far I've just tried to set the scene. This chapter begins to develop the conflicts, although some may not be too evident... just check it out... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter III: WHEN THERE'S NO WAY OUT...**

"_No, you idiot! It must be someone pure, can't you see?" came a hoarse voice in an irritated tone. It belonged to a young man about twenty years of age. His confident, authoritative voice demanded obedience, while instilling fear at the same time. _

"_Yes, your highness, sorry, your highness, whatever you say, my Lord," apologised a small, shaky voice._

"_Don't be sorry, you dolt! Just find her!" he commanded harshly. He needed not to shout to sound imposing, for his manly, appealing voice already had the power to command, like an innate gift. _

_"But your highness, if I may ask –", inquired the fearful brat, with a weird accent, that didn't please his superior..._

"_No, you may not, Wihler..." interrupted the Master, eclipsing the young boy with a perfectly polished British pronunciation._

"_Right, but... your royalness, please! Why bother with this girl when you could have any witch in the kingdom, just pick one!" urged his subordinate._

"_Didn't I tell you before? I want her to be pure! To be chaste! It must be __**the one**__ and none other, or else the prophecy shall never be complete!" he scolded, partially losing his patience._

"_And how –" _

"_Do you know how difficult it is to find a respectable, virtuous woman nowadays, anyway? Merlin Wihler!, you really are a worthless, ignorant stout after all, aren't you?" the man suggested matter-of-factly. "Cursed be the day I swore to have you as my councillor..."_

"_Yes, your highness, I know... I'm really sorry... that must have been a horrible mistake, no doubt. A good for nothing fool, that's who I am... but..." he paused, catching his Master's attention, who now remained in an inquisitive silence to hear his incompetent's servant's whining again. "Where will I find her?! I've spent like a whole month here, and still nothing, your Excellency!" he cried desperate._

"_That is not my bloody problem, you brainless git!" he answered roughly. "Haven't I taught you anything? You know the marks, you know the signs! Do I have to do absolutely everything for you?" the man added bitterly._

"_But your highness! She could be anywhere!" the tremulous voice pleaded._

"_Then we don't have much time to lose, have we?" replied the strong man in a mean, sardonic tone._

"_Yes, Master, but –" the frightened sneak hesitated timidly. _

"_Will you stop whining and shut that bloody mouth, you worthless piece of scum! Can't you see you've been wasting your time, _and_ mine, when you should be out searching for her, for pity's sake! Now go and keep your lazy, adipose ass out of my sight until you do!" he threatened vibrantly._

"_And –" continued the submissive vassal._

"_Did I make myself clear?" the intimidating voice sentenced._

"_Yes, your highness, but –"_

"_I thought so too... You are dismissed, Wihler. I've got important matters to attend now..." he stated._

"_My Lord? My Lord!" he called, but the overpowering man had already ended the conversation._

* * *

It was only six thirty in the morning and the girls were already busy preparing breakfast for the teachers and students. Every other week, their section, which was split in two divisions (_gamma_ and _omega_), would be in charge of the breakfast, and that was Ginny's group turn (_omega_). They would have to clean their assigned rooms later. All in all, it had been a boring week for the servants at Morkdrage. Besides the constant torture to which they were subdued, the girls had nothing much to talk about.

"Did you hear?" Vicky inquired in a low voice to Ginny, who was stirring a huge pan filled with eggs. The red-head shook her head, furrowing her brow. "You know... about section B"

"You mean the other girls who arrived with us that night?".

Section A, the one that Ginny and her friends belonged to, was the one that was destined to the domestic duties of the school, but she remembered a group conformed of about ten other girls that she had never seen again, since the day they arrived. Vicky nodded while she skilfully flipped a pancake in the air.

"What about them?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I heard they are locked up in the left wing", the girl told her in a whisper.

"But nobody ever goes there," Ginny pointed out. "I mean, there are no rooms, or dormitories in use in that area, I believe..."

"I know! However...", she leaned closer to whisper to Ginny, after checking Mrs. Draggery was out of sight. The red-head's eyes gaped open while her face turned pale as she listened to her friend in awe.

"No!" she cried, horrified.

"Yes!" Vicky replied.

"They wouldn't!" Vicky looked at her, understandingly. "Those bloody bastards..."

"I know, right... it shocked the hell out of me when I first heard about it too... And that's not all. They say there are secret passages through which the students and teachers can get there at all times... even at the same time perhaps", Vicky suggested.

"Bloody hell..." exclaimed Ginny, facing realisations. "It makes sense though, this school is filled with hidden doors", she thought. "My brothers, they used to know them all while they were at school and used them to dodge the nasty teachers, or slip away to Hogsmeade..." she added nostalgic, a wry smile appearing on her face upon remembering her family... "Those naughty, troublesome boneheads..." she chuckled "They would always give Mom a hell of a headache..."

"Sounds like they sure did", she agreed leaving the pancake over a tall pile that she had already cooked and pouring some dough in the pan again. "Merlin, Ginny! And we thought we were unfortunate living over here..." she observed.

"Should we say we're 'lucky' then?" she suggested teasingly while she placed the scrambled-eggs in a silver bowl.

"As lucky as one could possibly be, girlfriend," Vicky answered, after which they both broke into a choked laughter that was rapidly held by Bekka's warning shush, meaning that the fat lady was near.

It was almost a week since the make-up incident, and Bekka seemed just fine.

She still had some trademarks from the blows that Filch delivered her, yet her features were so delicate that the new hairstyle made her seem like an African princess, only with pierced ears, from which silver hoops and earrings hanged.

* * *

Ginny looked around the room, remembering their last encounter. There she was again, in the bastard's dormitory, picking his dirty clothes from the floor. Yes, ever since they first met, Draco had decided to change his habits and leave his room as untidy as he possibly could. Of course something like that was expected…

She could only imagine the satisfaction glowing on his face every time he dropped his dirty underwear on every corner of the room, expecting her to lean down and pick them all up. How humiliating it was to pick up that prick's socks, wife-beaters and boxers, although Ginny was surprised to note that none of his clothes were ever stinky as she would've expected.

_"That bloody Malfoy must've been pretty clean_ after all," she thought...

Guessing by the wet towel that she always found over the floor, he probably had a shower every morning too. Those clothes... sure they didn't exactly smell like roses, but it was a mixture of a neutral deodorant, a cool perfume and an essence of his own, she supposed... a mixture of cinnamon and black coffee perhaps...

"_But what the hell are you thinking, Ginny? _The girl thought, uneasy. "_They were a Malfoy's! As filthy and pestilent as a smell could possibly be" _Ginny convinced herself, throwing a bundle of black socks violently into her cleaning cart, and proceeding to arrange the bed.

It was a king size, oak tree bed with dark green velvet covers and black silk sheets... It looked so luxurious compared to Ginny's iron bunk-bed with the stiff straw mattress, that she couldn't help wanting to lay down... just for a second... only to remember what it felt like to rest over a soft surface again.

She was merely lost in these thoughts when, before she knew it, she was already laying, eyes closed, over the inviting canopy bed.

She sighed heavily, the feeling was ecstatic; she didn't remember being so comfortable in her whole life. The sensation made her shiver, and soon she was fast asleep.

* * *

The bell rang and the students rushed out of their classrooms. Many of them had free periods, including Draco, and most of the lads hurried to the common room, where they gathered to chat about the latest events...

"You comin' Malfoy?!" yelled Blaise upon noticing that the blonde was passing by the rowdy room.

However, this time Draco was not in the mood for stupid pranks and silly jokes, so he just made a gesture with the hand and proceeded to make his way towards his dormitory.

"Fine..." Blaise added and joined the conversation.

When Draco arrived, he slammed the door behind him and started complaining aloud.

"That bloody Blanchard..." he uttered between gritted teeth. "He'll pay for this, I swear!"

The teacher had given him two hours of detention again for correcting him during lessons.

"It isn't my bleedin' fault that I know more about potions than he could ever," He added, tossing his bag on an armchair roughly. "After all, he –", a grey protuberance over his bed caught his eye and, already guessing who it was, he smirked, while he came closer to his bed.

"Well, well," he uttered, "what have we here…"

Ginny must've been really exhausted, because the red-head couldn't bother less about Draco's loud complains and kept sleeping like a baby.

"If it isn't the red-headed spitfire looking for a little action," he added, taking off his black jacket and throwing it indifferently over the couch

He laid next to her, in the opposite side of the bed, with his body in her direction and his left arm holding his head, while he finally stared at her.

If she wasn't a bloody Weasley and despite the dreadful clothes, Draco could swear that she was a fallen angel, missing only the wings... But of course he wasn't even close to acknowledge these impressions.

He watched the steady movement of her chest breathing in and out, absorbed by the girls peaceful countenance and slowly stretched his free arm reaching in direction to her flaming hair, which's bun had fallen apart, just to know how it felt between his fingers. Then he suddenly snapped out of it, amazed at his own thoughts, and stopped just a couple of inches away from her face, changing his tender look to the cold, arrogant one that he always wore.

"You _comfortable_, Weasel?" he hissed to her ear, making her shake a little.

Ginny rubbed her eyes nonchalantly and, opening them slowly, she distinguished the blurry image of the blonde, with an evil grin shining on his face. She blinked a couple of times to make sure it wasn't another nightmare of hers and when she opened her eyes good-for-nothing Draco was still there, rolling his eyes despectively.

"Bloody hell!" she yelled as she stood up abruptly and straightened her uniform. Her heart almost skipped a beat. "_Damn it, Ginny! How could you fall asleep for such a long time!_", she thought. _"Stupid Ginny, stupid, stupid, stupid..." _She mentally repeated herself, not knowing what to reply to him.

"Enjoying your stay at my humble abode, aren't you?" said the confident blonde in a sarcastic tone.

Ginny fell deeply aroused upon listening to his words, and proceeded to change her colours from a ghostly pale to a newly discovered shade of purple.

"No! Please! There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Draco offered, sullenly. "Just make yourself at home, Weaselette, don't let _me_ disturb you," he added cynically, walking towards his desk. _"Alohomora", _he mumbled, opening the lock of one of his cupboards that revealed a well-provided mini-bar.

"I... was- it... it was an accident", Ginny begun to stutter slowly, while Draco poured some scotch whiskey in a crystal glass with three ice-cubes in it.

"Oh, I know..." he replied understandingly, still using his cynical tone. "I really do know".

He offered the glass to the red-head with a gesture of his hand. Ginny shook her head, thinking that she was actually in desperate need of a drink, but couldn't take it from that blasted prick. Who knows? Maybe it was poisoned...

"Cheers", said Draco, slightly leaning his head and raising his glass to Ginny, vanishing her suspicion promptly as he drank its content in a single gulp. What did he have in mind?

"So?" wondered Ginny.

"So what?" Draco inquired, putting the bottle away and locking the cupboard back again.

"What are you planning to do about this?" Ginny asked looking to the black carpet below his feet. That was exactly the way she was feeling right then... crushed under Draco's feet.

Draco furrowed his brow.

"I haven't actually decided yet... You might as well be on your way to Dunklerdrache though, you know that, don't you?" he suggested bitterly. "Wouldn't those pillocks have a feast with you?" he chuckled. "Ah, yes... I bet they would..." he added focusing his eyes on her creamy, skinny legs.

Ginny not only felt embarrassed but also infuriated about Draco's approach, but as much as she wanted to spit at him, she contained her anger for her own sake. She knew what the consequences of her actions could be and had to be very careful in order to save her miserable skin.

"However," he continued, walking towards her, "we could always work out a way to avoid that, could we?" he suggested with a smirk, while he examined her by revolving around the red-head and stopping behind her, closing up his body against hers. Ginny didn't move and furrowed her brow.

"What do you mean?" questioned a sceptic Ginny Weasley, innocently, glaring at him over the shoulder and remembering her horrible nightmare.

"I don't know... you tell me, what have you to offer this poor..." he begun, moving her red hair off her right ear and smelling its soft scent "...naughty, little boy..." whispered Draco to her ear, meaningfully, making the red-head shiver and realise what the blonde's intentions really were.

She spun around to look at him sharply.

"You are a really sick bastard, Malfoy..." replied Ginny in a calmed, pitiful tone, shaking her head while she glared at his determined silvery eyes.

"Sick?" questioned Draco, furrowing his brow. "And why is that, if I may I ask?" he inquired the confused red-head, who looked away, evidently pissed off. "Oh! I see… You thought I would- Merlin, Weasley, you are so damn conceited! Aren't you?" he asked without receiving an answer. "You're no bloody beauty queen any more, you know that? I mean just look at you, for Merlin's sake... All pale, skinny and dirty... Not exactly a beauty paragon, if you ask me".

Noticing the girl was closing her eyes to fight the tears, he came closer to her.

"Aww... don't feel bad, weasel..." he said grabbing her chin with his hand and lifting it slowly.

She rapidly released of his grasp with a sudden movement of her face.

"It's just that," he paused, "I'm not really into your type, red-head, I'm sorry... Better luck with your next catch", he lied disdainfully, winking an eye at her before walking back to his desk again. "Damn you girls..." he continued, "always relating everything to sex..."

He unlocked a drawer to take out a golden, calligraphic quill, with his family's crest on the lid, in dashing emeralds.

"And they say we're the bloody perverts", he said sitting on his swivel chair. "Pathetic".

"Who do you think you're fooling, you bleedin' liar?" Ginny scolded at him in fury, while he signed his detention papers.

"Looks like someone's on a mood today," he replied without even looking, while he put the quill back in the drawer, casting a spell on its lock.

"And why do you bloody lock everything up, for Merlin's sake?! Are you psychotic or something?".

"Who, me? Nah..." he answered casually. "One can never be too careful nowadays, that's all," he explained, snottily. "Especially with you slimy maggots marauding in the castle and sneaking into one's room out of the blue," he added, glancing at her. "By the way, when did you say you were planning to leave?"

Ginny looked at him, disconcerted.

"I'd love to extend this... interesting conversation, but I really have work to do, Weasley, so if you don't mind..." he paused, showing her the way to the door with his left hand, without even lifting his eyes from the yellow parchment.

Ginny thought for a while and furiously made her way to the door. When she reached the door frame she stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"What if I do mind?" came Ginny in a determined tone, walking towards his desk, menacingly.

"I beg your pardon?" he questioned, staring back up at her and raising an eyebrow, inquisitively.

"If I am to be sent to Dunklerdrache," she begun, "there're a couple of things I want you to know before I'm gone."

Draco crossed his fingers in front of his face, focusing on the spirited red-head.

"This ought to be interesting," he uttered, sarcastically, at no one in particular. "Go ahead, Weasel," he added, laying back. "Enlighten me".

"You... are the most arrogant, selfish, conceited prat I've ever come up with, and believe me, I've met a lot," she spat at him with fury.

"No, really?" Draco interrupted. "That statement is bound to deprive me from sleeping, red-head" he sentenced, rolling his eyes contemptuously, as she hit him with a penetrating glare. "C'mon, Weasley," he added, "give me a break".

"You," she continued, completely ignoring his words, "have slaughtered some of my most beloved ones, you cold-hearted, spoiled bastard!", she added, fighting the tears of hate that peeked through her eyes.

"And you, young lady, have a very dirty mouth for someone that small," he mocked. "But I like it," he added with a smirk.

"You, bloody murderer, are responsible for a great deal of the pain and suffering I hold inside and I despise you for that reason," she said between gritted teeth, squinting her eyes.

"Are you done yet?" he barged in.

"Who doesn't, anyway? I bet no one has ever loved you for what you are, only maybe for your supposed 'power and wealth', of course," she added, cunningly. "I guess you're right after all, Malfoy... money does buy almost everything, even friends..."

Draco smirked.

"But I'll tell you something you don't know," she uttered. "You think you're all smart and almighty... but the truth is that you've never really achieved anything, you've never actually done anything worth telling!" she reproached, "Everything you are, everything you've ever possessed has been given to you and, for that reason, you take everything for granted, even life itself, 'cause you have never earned anything on your own!" Hissed Ginny, making Draco's impeccable smirk disappear, as he looked down to his desk. "Yes Draco, you are complete and utterly worthless. As far as I can see, you're not even worth another bloody minute of my time, so goodbye Malfoy...I hope you do rot in hell".

The blonde breathed heavily.

"So long, Weasley, see you there," he replied while Ginny moved towards the door.

"You wish," she mumbled, slamming the door with rage on her way out.

For some strange reason, Draco wasn't angry or mad... What a poor reply he had managed to work out in contrast to the red-head's sharp, eloquent words... Yet, in some way, he really couldn't think of anything else to say.

Her speech still echoed in his mind... "_No one has ever loved you for what you are", _she had dared to yell at him. It wasn't the first time someone confronted him harshly... What made it different this time?

"_What is it about this girl?"_, he wondered, looking through the window. Then he focused his hateful eyes where the girl had been standing. _"It's not true! Any of it!"_ he kept repeating himself._ "What do I care? she doesn't know me...", _he convinced himself, breathing rapidly and shaking his head in every direction. "_No one does._.." he added and looked down.

* * *

Three uneventful days went by and Ginny hadn't received any invitation to join the Dunklerdrache, experimental, guinea pigs crew. Apparently Draco had daunted and decided not to tell Ginny off. She thought it must've been due to the fact that he found so much delight and pleasure in humiliating her. What was the fun of letting her go? That would almost seem like a victory on her behalf, as it would prove that she had infuriated him so much, that he just had to get rid of her. On the other hand, Vicky had covered Ginny's afternoon duties, so Mrs. Draggery didn't realise she was missing for almost two hours.

_"Boy! It felt so good to say those words to that despicable prat!"_ Ginny kept repeating herself with a grin on her face. Ginny had noticed his hesitation and prided herself for instilling such a feeling on that bloody, smart-arse bastard, and daring to speak her mind at last. It had worked as an awesome anger-management therapy after all... Ginny felt a lot more relieved now that she had given reins to her feelings.

After that day however, and in spite of the blonde's wishes, the red-head had issued an exchange of dormitories with Justine, who was more than happy to be able to help the misfortuned Ginny. In that way, she made sure that she would never see Draco again, this time for good. Therefore, the following days were very peaceful... Indeed, Justine's rooms were much tidier, if you could use such a word to describe a Death Eater's living space, of course...

She walked by the corridor with her cleaning cart, tilted with smelly clothes. Most students weren't really big on hygiene, Ginny supposed. She entered the last of the rooms, pushing the door with her right foot as she entered facing backwards, pulling the cart.

"Missing me already, red-head?" he heard a familiarly presumptuous voice from the bathroom door. Ginny gasped and turned around in alarm, gaping her chocolate-brown eyes. There he was, holding defiantly to the door frame wearing nothing but a towel around his waist, and an evil smirk on his face...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Yay! Done with the third chapter... Sorry if I left anyone hanging... I didn't mean to... Ok, well maybe I did P lol. Just make sure you R & R... comments, opinions, questions, suggestions, appreciations, they're all welcome... I just want to know if people are actually reading my story and if they are, whether they like it.**

**Thanks to my REVIEWERS:**** "Kirinyaga", "KAteMALFOY", "Alexsara660", "FireRoseRed", "Tonks34", "cookie monster" "PammaPotter", "purus.flere" and "moonshadow4"**


	4. IV: One Frenetically Disturbing Morning

**AUTHORS NOTES:**

**Yes, I'm back with my newest release, lol. This took me a little longer to put together because of the bleedin' exams I had to give during**** the week at school... Arrg! throws a chair and breaks it on the floor They wouldn't let me write! **

**I just wanted to point out something that I haven't mentioned before... That this story is just the fic that I personally would've loved someone to write for me... just a bunch of thoughts and scenes I always had in my head. So, as nobody did the job for me, ****growls reluctantly I decided I would do it myself :P A little challenge from me, for me!**

**Well, enough of me talking, just for you mates chapter IV... enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are ENTIRELY mine, coming right out of my imagination.**

* * *

**Chaper IV: ONE FRENETICALLY DISTURBING MORNING... **

"What–! You! How – why –" Ginny begun to stutter, as she unavoidably focused her eyes on the blonde's lean chest and toned arms, from which water drops still hanged, making his fascinating abs look almost as if they shimmered.

"Let me guess ... Am I here?" Draco interrupted as he came near to her, chuckling. "You really thought you could get rid of me that easy, did you?" he added as he begun drying his wet hair roughly with a hand-towel.

"How come you be here, instead of downstairs having breakfast with the rest?", Ginny inquired in disbelief, trying not to distract on the blonde's slender figure. She still hated him, but Merlin! She wasn't made of stone either, was she?

"I just didn't feel like it..." Ginny furrowed her brow inquisitively. "That disgusting synthetic coffee tends to make me feel a little sick sometimes," he explained, scratching the back of his head.

"Aww... let me guess... Not like the one mummy serves at home? Is that it?". Ginny said in a cynically tender tone.

Draco gave her a deadly look in response. His mother Narcissa Malfoy had died during the war; she had been accidentally killed by Draco's father, Lucious, during a jealousy episode.

"No wait, don't tell me the spoiled brat has a sensitive stomach..." she added patting his belly and verifying how hard and lean it was, just as she thought.

"Only when it comes down to food, I'll tell you that," he muttered with a malicious grimace on his face as he grabbed her wrist tightly to pull her closer. Ginny released her hand roughly and stepped back, glaring at him out of the corner of her eyes.

"Don't touch me, you brute," she threatened, stroking her hand, thinking it would've been much easier to reject his touch if he wasn't so breathtakingly attractive. "At any rate, why the hell are you in this room anyway?" she inquired in an attempt to keep her head cool. "I thought you –".

"You thought you knew everything, Weasley?" he chuckled. Draco had issued a room exchange with his 'buddy' from potion lessons, who had been complaining since some time now to get a larger room anyway.

Ginny rolled her eyes and shook her head with contempt. "_So childish..."_ she thought.

"Amazing what money can achieve, Weasel, isn't it? Not like you would know that, would you?" he suggested conceitedly.

"Is it always the same with you, Malfoy? The git can't work out any better argument to fight back? All 'bout the bloody money?" she sighed feeling pity for the miserable prat. Draco glanced back at her with evil shining in his silver eyes. "Merlin! You are getting pretty boring with time, if you ask me".

"But I don't, do I?" he smirked and she didn't reply. "Look red-head, in regards to your question: It was nothing really, I just thought that the other room was rather roomy, don't you think?" he asked sarcastically.

"Roomy?" inquired Ginny, furrowing her brow. "Since when did you turn all humble and modest, Malfoy?" Ginny asked mordantly, causing Draco to chortle while she shifted her weight to the left side.

"Maybe spending so much time with scum like yourself, has caused an effect on me..." As he said that, he placed a finger over Ginny's chest, pushing her back, and removed it quickly.

The girl turned her right hand to the place he had touched, defensively.

"Damn it! It must be a bloody disease... I'm already behaving like poor, getting used to smaller rooms and all," he complained turning his eyes innocently towards the ceiling.

"You know Malfoy, you were so bloody funny, I forgot to laugh," replied Ginny in a determined, sarcastic tone. "How did you know I changed rooms anyway? It was supposed to be a secret, I-"

"That skinny, boring blonde arrived yesterday morning and it made me realise you were so much better..." Ginny furrowed her brow. Draco admitting **she** was better? "I mean with the cleaning duties, you know, Weasel..." she rolled her eyes. "Nobody arranges the bed as you do, you know that? You must be a bloody natural, no doubt," he taunted, coming near her. "And you know a Malfoy deserves the best, don't you?"

"Sure... as if anything related to _you_ could ever be called the 'best', you asshole," she scolded at him, crossing her arms around her chest and looking down at him.

"Yeah... you must be right, Weasel..." he sighed, lowering his head, as Ginny eyed him sceptically. "I guess you got me this time, red-head, that was not the reason after all," he said turning falsely sentimental and throwing himself over the couch, with his legs indifferently parted.

If she wouldn't have been standing up, Ginny swore she would've been able to see one or two things she wasn't really looking forward to look at in that moment.

"Who am I trying to cheat? It's the witty Weaselette herself interrogating me... Oh no! run for your lives!" he added sarcastically, yet unenthusiastically, as if he actually meant it. "It must be that I cannot live without you, baby..."

Ginny widened her eyes at these words. He couldn't be serious, of course, yet the idea of it and the way it sound was pretty disturbing. "Yes... being able to have any girl in the whole country, Draco Malfoy has fallen for a commoner... What do you want me to say?" he asked looking at her with puppy eyes.

"You're pathetic, Draco".

"I'm pathetic, Dra –"he paused. "Wait a minute, what did you say? How did you just call me?"

Ginny mentally cursed herself. What the bloody hell was that? What on Earth was she thinking about?

"Did I just hear my name, red-head? Or was it just product of my twisted imagination?"

Suddenly, an idea struck her mind.

"What Weasley? Are you really becoming fond of this arrogant, sex-god-like bastard after all?" he said standing up and looking at her tenderly, yet conceitedly.

Ginny bit her lower lip innocently, and remained still. Draco kept coming closer, styling a malicious smirk in his captivating face, as he strutted his stuff in front of the defenseless red-head.

"You know, I knew it would happen eventually... I tend to have that effect on the ladies," he added holding her face softly with his hand. Ginny didn't shrug.

He was standing right in front of her already, when Ginny violently wrapped her arms around his neck, grasping his wide back and gently caressing his neck, as she lifted her right leg and tangled it around his thigh.

The blonde groaned with a satisfied glare on his face, as he grabbed her bottom.

"Oh, Draco... How could I not want you," she begun in a seductive tone. "You are just, so..." she slid her hands down his wet back, closing the distance between their lips. "..so..." she continued, resting her hands in his waist.

"Yeah..." he urged, smirking as he embraced her hips tightly.

"Irresistible!" she finished, pulling his towel off and running in the opposite direction, as fast as she could, in order to avoid seeing anything she would later regret of.

"Bloody hell!" Draco growled, evidently irritated, as he tried to pick up the towel and cover himself back.

When Ginny was almost at the door, she gave her decision a second thought and decided to look back. Draco's desperate face was priceless, she thought. That would sure teach him not to mess with a Weasley. Then she turned around to exit the room and the door shut sharply. She gasped in astonishment.

"Not so fast, little Weasel!"

She tried to turn the handle around with both hands, but it was useless, it was stuck. Ginny turned over, sticking her now sweaty hands to the door's surface and breathing heavily, while she stared at Draco who had the towel in place again and his right arm extended backwards, as he had closed the door telekinetically, doing a hinge-like move.

He started walking towards her, slowly, smirking and looking at her straight into her frightened eyes.

"_Oh my God, Ginny, what on Earth where you thinking?" _Ginny thought desperately as the blonde kept drawing nearer, and nearer every second, making her feel completely powerless. _"If you wouldn't have hesitated to look back at him at the door, none of this would've ever happened! Damn it, Ginny! Why did you have to be so foolish! You just had to take a peek at that lascivious, electrifying body."_

"You are a bloody, little tease, aren't you, red-head?" Ginny could not reply and just gaped her eyes at the wild beast who was about to rush over its prey. "Did you know what happens to foolish teases like you, Wease-_lette_?" he added in a whisper, hissing the last part into her ear, as he roughly held her waist, sending a chill up her spine.

"You better let go of me in this very minute, Malfoy!" she threatened angrily, without being able to hide her fear effectively.

"Or what?" Draco wouldn't move. "Exactly?"

"I'll –! Just let me go, you pig! Don't touch me!" she begun, throwing random fists at Draco's chest, until he abruptly held her wrists, put them apart against the door and planted a deep, rough kiss on her lips.

Ginny stood motionless, trying to assimilate the facts. With the whirlwind of emotions, her blood quickly rose to her face and dyed her cheeks in a dim shade of pink, as she closed her eyes out of the bewilderment. Upon realising this, Draco groaned and strengthened the pressure over the red-head's body.

His lips tasted of mint and a cool after-shave that the red-head had smelled on him before and his tongue explored her mouth exquisitely, reaching her most sensitive spots. Ginny could feel his weight over her body and, whether it was due to his pressure or due to the sheer kiss, Ginny felt suffocated and helpless at the same time, which caused her to moan in despair.

Then, the blonde joined her both wrists to hold them up with one hand in a sudden move and the red-head heard how he mumbled something in a low-voice and proceeded to slide his free hand gently into one of her back-pockets.

At that point, Ginny was just about to respond the kiss, thinking it was well worth the latter humiliation, but the courageous movement caused her to change her mind and instead, gather strength from wherever she could to deliver him a low kick with the knee that send Draco a couple of steps back cringing, as he hunched his back, grabbing his manhood. Fortunately, this gave her enough time to release herself and run away.

"Arrg! You'll pay for this, you bitch!" he scolded in pain in a slightly high-pitched tone than usual, as the red-head rushed through the corridors and made her way back to her room.

Draco was left alone, craving and whining, but as he incorporated back, he broke into an evil laughter...

"You'll sure pay..." he chortled and smirked at the thought of having kissed that mysteriously wild creature, at last...

However the blonde wasn't sure if that had eased his feelings or actually shuddered them, as the desire of holding that ravishing enchantress in her arms again, was now unbearable.

"_That kiss..."_ he thought, brushing his hair and resting his hand on his chin reflectively.

After all those years of insipid dirtbags, Draco felt that he had finally found someone who turned his emotions upside down with her single touch. The way her lips tasted of honey and strawberries, the way her cheeks flushed when he kissed her, the way her delicately curvaceous body arched when he pressed his body against hers... He couldn't quite explain the way her every move turned him on, enticing his emotions.

But one thing he was certain about; his body was craving for more...

* * *

Ginny ran as fast as she could until she reached her room's closed door where she stopped, panting heavily, upon noticing that there was someone talking inside. It was Justine.

"_How are you today? Good? I'm so glad to hear that... Yes, it's alright... No, really, it's fine... Will you come and see me tomorrow?"_ she giggled. _"You're so sweet... what would I do without you? ...They're alright, but you know me better..."_ she added flirtatiously. _"No, you can't! ... you're so evil... I know... I better get going anyway... Love you too... Bye!"_ Ginny stood stupefied as she heard all of this.

"_Who was she talking to?"_ she wondered. She didn't hear anyone replying back... Was she going mad because of the circumstances they were living in? Ginny pushed the door open and broke in.

Justine gasped, widening her eyes. The red-head furrowed her brow. The room was empty.

"Who were you talking to?"

"Ginny! I... wha – it's... talking? Me?" Justine begun to stutter, tangling her lower lip. Ginny nodded matter-of-factly. "I... nobody! Who would I possibly be talking to, do you see anyone here?" she asked nervously, defending herself. The red-head shook her head, examining the uneasy look on the blonde's eyes.

"_Poor kid... She really must be going crazy out of her mind and I'm probably just embarrassing her right now, instead of making her feel better..."_ she thought. "_Shame on you, Ginny Weasley!"._

"You're right... Sorry Tine, it must've been my imagination... It's just that I've not quite been myself today," she said in a warm tone, remembering her previous encounter and grinning at the thought.

"Really? Oh my God, Gin, what happened?" Justine cried, happy that her friend had changed the subject, yet worried with Ginny's statement.

"Urm..." she begun, uncertain of her reply. "Nothing, really," she finally answered. "It's just that this morning has been a little... hectic, that's all".

"Oh," the girl replied reflectively, looking at the window.

"Anyway! We better get going, Tine. It's lunch duties in three minutes, so we ought to hurry," she stated, as they both exited the room and made their way to the kitchen. _"What? I guess we all have our little secrets after all, don't we?"_ thought Ginny to herself with a mischievous smirk on her face, as she closed the door.

* * *

When they entered the portentous room, they observed that the girls were all gathered around an infuriated Mrs. Draggery. They quickly joined the crowd before the hideous woman noticed their absence.

"How can you bints be so fucking mentally-restricted!" she scolded. "Didn't you pests hear me at the beginning of the term!" they nodded. "So how come you be so bloody stupid! Are you actually planning on going on vacations or someplace where a little pocket-money would be of any use?" she suggested ironically. "Now one of you, the bleedin' little sneak, will have to pay... oh, yes she will..." she squinted her eyes menacingly as she said this, while the girls stood terrified, not a muscle moving. "Now what are you waiting, you scumbags! Line up at once!"

They quickly formed a line and stood straight, facing in her direction, but looking down frightfully.

"What is going on?" whispered Ginny to Vicky while they moved.

"I don't know," she answered back. "It seems that one of them pillocks got robbed".

"Damn! Who would be as stupid as to –".

"Shut up, you disgusting sluts!" she shrieked, and soon enough the room was completely quiet.

"_What a waste of time,"_ Ginny thought as she put both hands in her back-pockets. She furrowed her brow as she felt something thin and cold in her right one, and upon realising what it was, she shuddered, her heart starting to beat faster every second. It was Malfoy's gold quill.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Tah, tah, tah, taaaaaahn! OMG! Writing this chapter even made **_**me**_** nervous, I must admit it... I want to read what happens next too! Though I know it... lol! Don't hate me! at least I make the chappies pretty long, don't I?**

**Any thoughts? Just put them down. Fill me with reviews and I promise to write the next chapter as fast as I can, although I've thousands of things to do for school, but for you guys, I just might make an effort... Remember, it's you're choice...**

**Thanks to last chappie's REVIEWERS: "buttons101", "PammaPotter", "Pink-Blondey24", "cookie monster", "andromeda-malfoy", "Tonks34", "theperfectionist", "Haunted-Shadows", "Qserenity2000", "hufflepuffluvr", "purus.flere", "Alexsara660", "blissfulxsin", "fcuking cathy", "Angel-Face101", "Taika" and "Kirinyaga" I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!**


	5. V: The Punishment

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! Chappie FIVE is finally UP! I had to sit and think a lot before I could write this ****one though... I really don't want to screw up in later chapters, so I try to plan everything in advance...**

**Thanks again to all of you who reviewed, especially long and thoughtful reviews are very much appreciated... That is the drive that keeps me wanting to post again. **

**Well, hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. Here it is, just for you...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter V: THE PUNISHMENT**

Ginny's breath rate accelerated noticeably, as she faced realizations and grabbed the smooth object with anger and worry.

"_Accio!" _she thought. _"That was the word that the bastard mumbled when he had me pinned against the door_". Ginny felt so stupid and powerless at the same time.

It all seemed to make sense now. He probably wanted to take revenge against her, so he slid his family quill into her pocket, without catching her attention. How could she have focused her attention on a detail like that when she couldn't even describe what she was doing back then, struggling against her own feelings.

"_Think fast, Ginny. Think fast_!" she repeated herself. Mrs. Draggery interrupted her thoughts.

"Very well... Will any of you thieves have the courage to confess to you crime, or will you allow me to find out by myself?" she questioned inquisitively, stopping to examine every girl's face. Her voice echoed, as no reply followed. "All bloody cowards you are, aren't you?" she suggested scornfully. "Alright, if you refuse to solve it the easy way, then we'll have to do it _my_ way!" she said with disdain. "Take off all of your filthy clothes and hold them in your hand for me to inspect!"

The red-head gaped her eyes in astonishment... What a humiliation they would all have to endure... for her fault? No! It was Draco's fault after all... But it would make no difference; there was no possible way out, and Ginny could not bare being responsible for all of this. She saw how Justine begun to drop one of the sleeves of her dress shyly, with a disconcerted look on her face. That was so wrong... she couldn't take it any longer.

"I did it," she uttered, courageously. Everyone stopped what they were doing and faced in her direction.

"Who said that? Who was the bloody maggot who stole –"

"I DID IT!" Ginny yelled. Mrs. Draggery widened her eyes as Ginny slowly took her hand out of her back-pocket and showed it open, holding the luxurious quill in her sweaty hands. The girls gasped and Vicky looked at her with a confused gaze.

"Ginny..." she uttered, furrowing her brow, with an evidently disappointed tone.

With a gesture and a shake of her head, Ginny made her understand that it was not what it seemed. Vicky nodded and held her right hand to show her support. Then, seeing how the fat, delectable lady came storming towards them, she let go.

"You..." Mrs. Draggery begun, squinting her eyes. She stood still in front of the red-head's determined eyes. Then, she raised her right hand and roughly slapped her, causing her to moan in pain and drop the quill over the floor. A general gasp was heard.

"Ginny!" Justine shout, but was refrained in her attempt to go and help her by Bekka, who looked at her sorrowfully and shook her head, making her understand that there was nothing she could do, but to worsen the situation.

Ginny's languid figure stumbled and almost fell to the floor with the vigorous blow, and when she finally incorporated, a thin stream of blood appeared from the corner of her tingling lips.

"I always knew there was something hidden behind that pretty face of yours..." she added cynically, then chuckled with evilness. "So you thought you could start a Gringotts account with that first income? Or maybe you just borrowed it to write a letter home! To your _dead_ parents?!" she suggested and laughed aloud.

Ginny clenched her fists firmly, fighting the burning tears that begun to accumulate in her eyes. What should become of her? A dreadful punishment? Or even Dunklerdrache? She closed her eyes harshly, lowering her head, thinking that it didn't matter anymore. She was doomed.

"Aww... are you afraid, honey?" the woman asked cynically, grabbing her chin to force her to face her. "Well, you should be! 'Cause as soon as I speak to the owner of this fine quill –" she picked up the pen abruptly from the floor. "I bet he will claim your expulsion, and believe _me_... I will be more than happy to allow it," he hissed to her ear. "Now come here until we're ready to send you out, you trash!" she scolded, grabbing her left arm and digging her nails on her smooth skin.

Ginny was taken out of the kitchen and her friends stood motionless as they stared at the red-headed girl who had made their lives so much better.

"Noo!!" she heard Justine shrill in desperation, as she cried and dig her head against Vicky's shoulder, who hugged her back tightly and looked at Ginny with tears in her eyes as if saying "_Goodbye, my friend... I will always be with you"._

Ginny captured that moment perfectly and begun to drop endless tears over her flushed cheeks, upon realizing that it was all over. She would never see her beloved friends again.

* * *

"What?! Is that really what you prefer? You know, there are other methods by which we could punish her... After all, it is _theft,_ Mr. Malfoy, a _felony_... We can not support that kind of behavior in our prestigious school!"

"I am well aware of that, Mrs. Draggery, and I fully appreciate your concern, but believe me, I'm sure it will be one of the worse imaginable punishments for her..." The woman looked at him reluctantly.

"Anyway, it is my decision, isn't it?" he said, pulling out a bag with the Gringotts Bank logo printed on one side and the Malfoy crest on the other one. "So, do we have an understanding?" he inquired mischievously, as he pulled it in the woman's pocket.

Mrs. Draggery looked at him with her squinty eyes wide open, then back to her pocket.

"We will do as you please, Sir" she finally answered. "The school is always happy to make our student's stay as enjoyable as possible..." she smiled maliciously to the blonde boy.

"Thank you, Mrs. Draggery, it is always a pleasure to negotiate with wise women as yourself," he said tapping her shoulder, to which Draco could almost swear that her fat cheeks blushed slightly. "I appreciate your kindness for having had to pass for so much trouble to ensure this most exquisite quill returned to my hands"

"Oh, it was nothing, really..." the disgusting woman uttered, with a hand gesture.

"Good day..." he added, tilting his head slightly.

"Good day, Mr. Malfoy!" she added as the determined blonde walked away. "Remember you can always count on me for anything you need!" she yelled anxiously.

"Pathetic, old spinster..." Draco mumbled when he turned around the corner. "My touch almost caused her a heart attack..." he chortled, smirking, _"Not that it could be otherwise, when coming down to ladies, could it?"_ he thought and made his way to his room, thinking that he was one of the few who knew the fat lady's dark, little secret: she was a _squib_, or non-magical witch...

* * *

"His slave?" asked a skeptical Ginevra Weasley, gaping her eyes at the thought.

"That's right, you skank! Do you have trouble with hearing or is it that you're plain stupid?!"

She was probably right... Ginny did have trouble with hearing her words at that moment, as she was lost in her own despair.

"You will have to serve your morning duties as usual, don't you dare think you will sit on your arse all morning! Hell, no!" Ginny looked away. "But as soon as lessons are over..." she continued menacingly, "You shall return to his room and serve him in _every_ possible way he commands. Is that clearly understood?"

"But– but why? I thought that... Isn't there any other way that –"

"Believe me, if it was up to me to decide, you would already be in the middle of an orgy at Dunklerdrache".

Ginny grimaced.

"But it was the young Master's command and his will shall be respected". The woman put her hand in the pocket, confirming that her leather bag filled with golden gallons, was still there.

"_This is not happening... Please tell me it's just one of my annoying nightmares..."_ Ginny thought, feeling hopeless. _"Me? Serving that bloody prat for the rest of my miserable existence? Merlin! And I thought my life was shitty just as it was!"_ she begun tapping her feet impatiently against the table. _"Can anything possibly be any single bit more denigrating than this?"_

"So?! What are you waiting for?" she yelled upon realizing that Ginny wasn't moving. "Go back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up and then hurry to Mr. Malfoy's chamber, he'll be waiting for you, no doubt" she said with an evil smirk on her face. Ginny stood up quietly. "Now go!" she sentenced, whacking her bottom with her walking stick and the red-head exited in direction to the kitchen.

* * *

The handsome blonde stomped into his room, brushing a hand through his sleek hair with a satisfied glare on his arrogant face. He plopped over his bed and stretched his arms nonchalantly.

"_This will be a special night..."_ he thought, remembering his last encounter that morning with the ravishing red-head.

He was ruminating on the plan he had prepared for that afternoon, when he heard a tap on the window. Immediately recognizing what it was, he stood up and let the _Weekly Prophet's_ owl come into his room. He took the paper from its paws and gave it 5 knuts in return. The white creature hurried out of the room. It was Monday, the paper always arrived on Mondays, and as it had changed owners, together with the regularity of its releases, its name had been modified too.

He unrolled the yellowish paper and was deeply shocked by the headline.

"What the –?!" he uttered aloud.

"_Voldemort overthrown"_

He kept reading, almost tearing the paper into pieces as he flicked through the pages.

"_...Last Wednesday time froze at Schattenburg, the Dark Lord's palace, when the unthinkable turned to reality. A mysterious, young wizard came into the palace and dodged every vigilance guard, to enter Lord Voldemort's chamber, where an exhausting brawl took place. The media cannot yet explain the way it happened, but the Darkness King was utterly defeated by this unknown wizard, only twenty years-old, that with a fling of his wand threw the Killing Curse against Voldemort, who could not avoid being hit and consequently died. His full identity has not yet been confirmed but he is known by the name of Dylan Vega Gray, the Prince of Darkness..."_

Draco's mouth gaped open, as he stared at the picture where a dark figure stood at the entrance of the Dark Palace, turning his back on the camera with his hands in his black coat's pockets, glaring over the shoulder, apparently irritated at the media, which he tried to avoid. His unbuttoned black coat waved, as his hair, with the powerful wind.

"It can't be..." he whispered in amazement when his thoughts were interrupted by another peck on the window. He furrowed his brow and wrapped the newspaper, as he headed to the window.

There was a parchment on the edge, and Draco saw a yellowish owl flying some meters away.

"Stupid animal..." he sentenced and opened the parchment quickly, only to discover that it had nothing written on it. "What the hell?" he added, turning the paper around to discover it was as unwritten as it was on the front side. "Bloody pillocks," he said, referring to his friends. "Making pranks at times like these".

He crumpled the paper in his hands and stuck it in his coat pocket, after which he exited the room to join the rest of the lads who were commenting the latest news in the common room.

* * *

"Ginny? Oh My God! Gin, is that you?!" Vicky yelled in direction to the door where a worried red-head smiled faintly at her.

The excited girl came running towards her friend that, forgetting about her worries for a moment, spread her arms to receive Vicky with a deep hug that almost dropped them both to the floor.

"I thought I would never see you again, Gin," she added between tears.

"Thought you could get rid of me that easy?" Ginny joked.

"Ginny!!" came Justine, running from the other corner of the kitchen and embracing her tightly. "You're alright, they had taken you... but you're alright! And you're here!" she begun stuttering as she touched Ginny's face.

"Yes, I'm not going anywhere..." she comforted her, taking her small hands in hers. "Not yet, anyway..." she added.

"Welcome back, girl," she heard Bekka's confident voice, who was waiting her turn to give her friend a deep hug too. It felt so good to be back... Until Ginny inevitably had to be reminded of her lamentable current situation again.

"But Gin, how? I mean, what on Earth happened?" asked a worried Vicky.

Ginny then proceeded to tell them the whole story, from the supposed theft to her tragic punishment, as the girls listened in astonishment.

"... so I'll have to spend every night at his place," Ginny finished woefully, after which a brief silence followed.

"That's so wrong..." Bekka pointed out, breaking the ice.

"I know... I have no choice, though".

They nodded and suddenly a group of girls stormed into the kitchen, talking eagerly. They were from the _gamma_ division. **(A/N)**

"Did you guys hear?" The girls shook their heads, dumbfounded. "You know, about _He Who Must Not Be Named _being overthrown by the new, sexiest Dark Prince? Oh my God! He's such a heartthrob, with his wavy, ebony hair reaching lower than his shoulders" she mimicked "and his icey-blue eyes penetrating you with that side-glare..." she sighed, clenching her chest with her fist. "soo sinfully, perfect!".

"Oh yes! I've heard! _Dylan Vega Gray_, oh my God! The only name makes me shiver!" replied another, excitedly. "He's such a stud! Did you see his picture on the papers? Oh my God! For a moment there, I swear I almost fainted!"

"_Voldemort overthrowned?"_ Ginny thought perplex, as the other girls.

"Yeah! And his hair waving with the wind... all powerful and imposing... I really hope he's single!... he looked way too young to be a Prince!"

"Oi" Bekka interrupted them, without being able to catch their attention.

"I'd love him to make me his Dark Princess..." they continued, chuckling.

"Oi!!" she yelled, making the talkative girls quiet. "Snap out of it girls, look around you and take a handful of reality, will you?"

The two girls looked at themselves, bewildered with the girl's words.

"We don't mean to be mean, but honestly... a Dark Prince? That sounds pretty evil to me," added Vicky, trying to ease the situation. "Haven't you had enough of evilness in here?"

"Vicky is right, you guys; he's probably a bloody bastard, as every other Dark Lord there has every been". Ginny's last statement left them thinking for a moment and then they walked away, chatting avidly.

"I wouldn't mind him doing evil things to me..." Ginny heard one of them say, laughing as they walked away.

"Stupid _gamma_'s..." Bekka uttered, rolling her eyes.

"Leave them... it's probably their way to cope with their own pain," Vicky replied. The rest nodded.

"Bloody hell!" Ginny interrupted, startling her friends.

"What is it, Gin?" Justine asked.

"What time is it?" She checked the kitchen clock and realized she should be in Draco's room in less than ten minutes! She turned to face the girls back. "It's time..." she sighed somberly.

The girls hugged their friend tenderly and wishing her the best, as best as it could possibly get anyway, they parted and watched how Ginny abandoned the room and headed towards Draco's chamber.

* * *

_"Just a drop..."_ thought a concentrated Draco Malfoy. _"Only a drop and she'll be mine"_ He raised a crystal cup in his left hand "_she won't be able to resist..."_

He poured a drop of the oozy green liquid into the cup filled with an expensive champagne. The solution turned an awkward gray color at first, but then it looked normal again.

"Perfect," he uttered, placing the cup over the table, next to an identical one.

Then he heard footsteps down the corridor. His heart rate begun to speed up.

"_That must be her,"_ he guessed, running to the mirror to check that his appearance was as appealing as ever. He brushed a hand through his hair and ran to sit over the bed. "_No_," he thought, running towards his couch. "_No!_" he sprinted towards his swivel chair and finally sat there to wait in his faultless black suit.

The steps seized and the door handle begun to turn around. Draco's eyes gaped with anxiety. The door opened.

"What are you doing here, Blaise, for Merlin's sake? get out!" he retorted, suddenly feeling the blood raising to his cheeks.

"Excuse me, I just came to borrow... a..." He stopped to gaze at the room, then to his friend and back to the setting of Draco's room. "What the hell is this, Malfoy? Expecting someone, are we?" he inquired, smirking.

"Certainly not you, you pillock! Now get out!" he scowled at him in fury.

"C'mon! A strapping Draco Malfoy all fixed up and everything..." he pointed out, lifting a lock of his blonde, humid hair, after which Draco slapped his hand away roughly "What's the occasion, huh? Who is it?" he hissed to his ear, partnerly.

"Blaise, I'm warning you –!" he threatened, raising his forefinger.

"What's the big secret, huh? Are you flooing someone in?" Everybody knew that Draco's fireplace was connected to the floo network. "And what the hell is _this_?" He asked, grabbing the bottle of green liquid. "_The Draught of the Living Dead_?" he read, lifting the cup to inspect its content. "What perverted, freaky plan are you up to, mate?" He added, maliciously, tapping Draco's shoulder. "You devil..." he grinned.

The blonde shrugged off, looked up at him and grabbed the bottle and cup out of his hands.

"Give me that, you pillock! And stop asking stupid questions, will you? My life is none of your business, Zabini, now take what you came for and be gone!" he roared.

"Ok, ok... Someone's in a mood… No need to shout, Ms. Malfoy," he begun, raising his hands defensively. "You know, you really sound like a constipated bitch when you're angry, Draco... And believe me, it doesn't suit you," he said, grabbing two books from his desk and heading towards the door.

Draco gave him an evil glare in response.

"Good luck with that date of yours... _super stud_!" yelled Blaise from the door frame, winking an eye, teasingly.

Draco rolled his eyes with contempt and groaned in anger as the door was finally closed and the room was quiet again.

"What is taking her so long, for bloodily's sake!" scowled an impatient blonde.

Then suddenly the handle turned around and in came a serious red-head, with a grave look on her face. Draco smirked. She glared at him briefly and then made her way to the corner of his bed, where she sat, unperturbed, and crossed her legs.

Ginny could feel his hawk eyes scanning her every move, but she didn't look up at him again. That first glance had been enough for her to confirm that the bastard was looking incredibly handsome tonight.

"So? Are you happy now? Is this what you wanted?" she uttered defiantly, raising her look to meet his silvery eyes, which seemed to glow with a special shimmer that night.

"Happy? Hmph..." he snorted "You really have no idea how much it takes for me to be happy," he replied. "Happiness," he added "is a feeling I'm not quite familiar with..." he said, standing up and walking towards the table, where the bubbling wineglasses were waiting. "Not giving it, or feeling it myself, of course..."

_"Why isn't this a revealing confession?"_ Ginny wondered, rolling her eyes

"Although... I must admit that the idea of keeping you as my personal slave is quite amusing indeed," Draco added, as he lifted both cups, and offered one of them to the red-head, who took it not-wanting.

The blonde smirked upon noticing that his plans were going just as programmed...

"_Amusing... as if I were a bleedin' toy or possession he could play with... the bloody bastard_," Ginny thought.

The red-head gazed at the delicate bubbles that rose from the bottom of the glass and burst at the surface. Why couldn't she just do that? To climb up and lift her sole from the abyss, bursting out her suffocating emotions...

Noticing how she was bewildered in her own thoughts, fixated in the cup, Draco came closer and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"It's called champagne, my dear... A really expensive and most luxurious _muggle_ drink, specially used to celebrate," Draco uttered arrogantly.

"Oh really... And what is the occasion?" she snapped.

"Us... Our first night together," he said, sliding his hand from her shoulder to her hand, that he slowly lifted and kissed warmly.

Ginny felt a chill climbing up her spine. He proceeded to pull her hand gently, making the red-head stand up right in front of him, staring down.

"To us," Draco came, clinging his cup with hers. "And the first of many... _amusing_ nights..." he uttered, eyeing her mischievously and winking an eye.

"Whatever..." Ginny mumbled, raising her cup to her lips, reluctantly. She hesitated and briefly inspected the glass' content again. "_What if it was poisoned?"_ she glared back to Draco, who looked at her skeptically. "_What the hell_," she thought, drinking its content in one single gallop.

"_Yes! She drank it! That's it, pretty... you'll be mine tonight..."_ Draco thought, smirking.

"What?" she questioned.

"Nothing" replied Draco, snapping out of his thoughts. "I just didn't know ladies were allowed to drink that way..." Draco censured. "Cheers," he added, sipping his own cup. _"She should fall in no time..."_

"Well… I guess I'm no ordinary lady..." she answered, turning around sharply.

"Or any kind of lady, for that matter," he added, from behind her. _"Anytime now…"_

"Do you have a word limit you have to hit everyday, or what, you idiot?" she snarled at the same time that a loud thud behind her, followed by shattering glass, obliged her to turn around.

There, over the carpet, lied an unconscious Draco Malfoy. She rolled her eyes in disbelief and snorted.

"I'm not falling in one of your tricks, Malfoy..." she hummed. "Oh no... I'm not going to lean over to see what the hell is wrong with you, so that then you can pull me down and force me to do something I don't want to..." she continued, inspecting the motionless body.

Ginny kicked his lower back mildly with her foot. Nothing. She leaned down and stared at his face.

"Malfoy, I swear to God that if you dare to put one finger, just one bloody finger over me, I'll kill you!" she warned, but no one replied back.

Ginny then raised her hand, and slapped him hard. No response.

"Malfoy..?" she called. _"What if he's dead?!"_ her heart pounded a thousand beats per second. "Dra–... Draco?" she uttered in a shaky voice, and cautiously leaned over to confirm he was breathing.

Ginny shook his arm vigorously, then sighed with disappointment.

"Some Prince charming you turned out to be..." she stood up back again.

_"What the hell is wrong with him?"_ Ginny reflected, wondering about the room. She suddenly fixed her eyes in a small bottle behind the ice box. She furrowed her brow, lift it up and, upon noticing what it was, she shook her head.

"Poor asshole... Victim of his own stupidity..." she pointed out. Then she stepped towards the door, and stopped abruptly.

Ginny turned around and studied Draco's immobile body over the floor. She walked towards it slowly, swaying her hips.

"So you were planning to use me, huh?" she begun.

The red-head leaned over and sat over Draco's hips, with her knees parted at each side of the blonde's body, and her hands leaning against his strong chest. Then she reached towards his face and removed the locks of hair that covered his eyes.

"You know, Draco?..." she spoke, as she gently stroke his blonde hair. "If you weren't such a bloody bastard, there would probably be no need for you to do this kind of pathetic attempts to get me to sleep with you...".

She slid her fingers to his pale lips, noticing his cheeks were slightly rough from an incipient beard. Draco groaned between dreams, and furrowed his brow. Ginny leaned down, closing the distance between their faces, closing her eyes. Then stopped.

"_Me? Kissing a Malfoy, willingly?"_ She furrowed her brow, then turned to look at Draco's angelical face. "_What the hell, he'll never know..."_

She brushed her lips against his and turned aback, she was about to deepen the kiss when weird noises begun to escape from the blonde's mouth.

"What the hell?!" she yelled, sitting up straight. Draco was snoring like a wild beast. Ginny sighed and chuckled.

"What a turn off, Mr. I'm-too-sexy-for-my-bloody-guts..." she grinned. "No doubt that once a Malfoy, always a Malfoy".

The red-head tried to stand up, but was refrained by a strong leg that stretched across her hips, pulling her down, and a toned arm that embraced her shoulders, with his hand resting carelessly over one of her breasts. Ginny's face instantly flushed into a deep shade of red as she figured out the way to get out of there and the blonde groaned. She shook and shrugged, but Draco's body was too heavy. She did manage to get her arms out of his embrace and pull his exploring limb down to her stomach, though.

"_Some fix you've got yourself into this time, Ginevra..."_ she thought, as she stared at the ceiling, without moving. Then back to the snoring beast that lied next to her, his face only a few inches away from hers. She patted his arm slightly and sighed. "I have to get out of here, baby".

In one last effort, she pulled his heavy leg and slid underneath his arm, finally freeing herself, which left her panting slightly. Her hair was now a mess, but it didn't matter.

Suddenly a thought rushed through her mind.

"_What will happen when they find you half-doped in here?"_ she thought in despair. They would probably blame it on her, no doubt. Ginny looked at Draco, then to the window. "I must escape," she uttered. "I must leave now". She rushed towards the window, opened it and glanced back at the sleeping blonde. "Goodbye, Draco".

As soon as she slid a foot out of the window, an alarm begun to sound loudly, which made her turn her foot inside again, almost as a reflex and freeze her body against the wall, gaping her eyes in horror.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**End of chapter five... ohh yes... Hope you liked it! Don't hate me for the cliffie, these were supposed to be two chapters anyway.**

**Good? Not too good... Awful? Any thoughts, just put them down, I'd love to know which parts you like, which ones you dislike, which chapters are the best, which aren't as good.. anything!**

**A/N: I wanted to take some lines to explain again the organization of the servants at Morkdrage School, as it may be a little confusing... There are two sections: "**_**A"**_** and "**_**B**_**". "**_**A**_**" is the one were the girls in charge of the domestic duties belong. Section "**_**B"**_** are the girls who were kept in the left wing, and so on, of which we don't know much about. Section "**_**A"**_** however, is split in two divisions: **_**gamma**_** and **_**omega**_**, who take turns on cooking breakfast, etc. Ginny and her mates belong to the **_**omega**_** division and the quite shallow girls that were featured in this chapter belong to the **_**gamma**_** division. Got it?**

**Special thank****s to last chapter's REVIEWERS: "Katelyn", "fcuking cathy", "MidnightSunn", "PammaPotter", "blissfulxsin", "Tonks34"; "Alexsara660", "blondie07", "The Good Girl", "OfLesserGod", "A Silver Secret", "Keikoku", "Haunted-Shadows", "Darcy16", "Cookie Monster", "sophiy", "buttons101" and "Kirinyaga".**


	6. VI: Things Don't Always Turn Out That Wa...

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey!! Sorry if I kept anyone waiting... I wrote this chapter as fast as I possibly could.**

**I just wanted to thank all you guys who took the time to review... I'm so happy that you like the story so far... Also thanks to all those faceless readers who bother to read it, even if they don't review. Although I'd love to know how you feel about it, so if one day you decide to review, just know that you will make one really happy writer!**

**Well, let's get down to business, lol. back to the story, where a frightened Ginny was leaning against**** the wall, while the alarm went off and a motionless Draco lied over the floor. Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter VI: THINGS DON'T ALWAYS TURN OUT THAT WAY...**

"Shit!" Ginny thought, as she listened to the hoarse beeps that filled the room, and covered her ears defensively.

Not long after, she heard steps coming down the corridor and then the door opened abruptly, letting a tall, old man in his elegant, flannel morning-robe and dark blue slippers into the room.

"What on Earth is going on in here?" asked an irritated Mr. Blanchard, as he inspected the room, fixing his eyes on Draco's languid figure. "Good Heavens!" he cried, his eyes now travelling to the desperate red-head. "And what on earth are you doing here, child?".

"Sir, I – I..." Ginny's lips tingled, trying to work out a suitable answer, when an infuriated Mrs. Draggery stormed into the room. She had a pale green paste on her face and hair-dresser tubes on her head.

Ginny suppressed a whimper.

"You!" came her shrieking voice, as the woman drew near and grabbed her skinny arm. The red-head looked at her, thinking that she would have laughed aloud of her appearance, if it wasn't for the present circumstances. "Damn it, can't you just assume your condition and do as you are told, you disgusting pest!" she scowled, shaking Ginny's arm.

"Mrs. Draggery! Will you leave that girl alone and tell me what in the good judgment is going on in here?" Mr. Blanchard demanded, turning to face the fat lady. "And what are those infernal things you're wearing on your head, for Merlin's sake?" he added.

"Mr. Blanchard! This girl has been accused of theft and was destined to spend her nights at Mr. Malfoy's chamber, as a punishment," she explained. "Mr. Malfoy, he –" she paused, noticing his immobile body over the floor. "Mr Malfoy!" she gasped aloud, running towards the blonde. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Please say something, Mr. Malfoy, please talk to me!" she cried, shaking his body avidly.

"MRS. DRAGGERY!" the old man retorted. "I believe you just finished killing Mr. Malfoy, if he wasn't dead already!" He sentenced, eyeing her menacingly. "Now please, could you just leave us alone? I'd rather deal with this case by myself... That is, if you don't mind, of course..."

"But, Mr. Blanchard! I –"

"I insist, Madam... Thank you, I knew you would understand..." he interrupted, taking her to the door by the arm, while she protested. "You can wait outside if you wish, thank you so very much..." he added, closing the door harshly to keep the woman out. "Oh dear..." he sighed. "What a drag of a woman..." Then he focused on the frightened girl again. "So, where were we? Ah, yes: will you explain me what happened here, child?" Ginny gasped. "But I warn you, don't you dare lie to me, or else you'll suffer the consequences..." he threatened, imposingly. "I demand the truth, and nothing but the truth".

Ginny nodded.

"Sir, I– I'm really not sure..." she begun, in a shaky voice.

Mr. Blanchard furrowed his brow.

"We were having a drink when he plopped to the floor after he had a sip of his own champagne".

The severe man studied her every expression.

"I found this among the bottles, behind the ice-box..." she explained, grabbing the potion bottle and handing it to the teacher, who looked at it skeptically. "I believe it must've had something to do with this".

The man put his monocle in place and read.

"Oh, boy, what an ass..." he uttered, rolling his eyes and raising his eyebrows in disapproval. "Not good enough to court a lady without the help of witchcraft..." Ginny smiled softly. "Absolutely pathetic..."

"Sir... Please! You must believe me, I had nothing to do with this!" Ginny looked at him pleadingly, waiting for his sentence.

"I believe you, child... I truly do," he begun. "I wouldn't normally take my word for a servant, but I am well aware that this disgrace is capable of doing something like that or even worse".

Ginny's eyes shimmered with joy.

"But you must understand that my position does not allow me to appear weak in front of that hideous woman, does it?"

Ginny's smile faded away as she gazed at Mr. Blanchard's determined eyes, which were locked on hers, unable to read their intention.

"Therefore, you must cooperate..." he added with a smirk.

* * *

­­

"_Crucio!"_ The students and staff heard from outside of Draco's room, followed by loud screams and whimpers belonging to a young voice belonging to a girl.

The noises were really disturbing and all but Mrs. Draggery cringed with every row of screams.

"_Please! Stop! Ahhh!_" cried Ginny'd voice. "_I be– beg you, Sir.. Please! Have some mercy! I… I'm really sorry..."_ she added.

"_Shut up, you rebel! Crucio!"_ The girl screamed and gasped.

Mrs. Draggery had an extremely satisfied glare on her face.

"What the bloody heck is going on in there?" came Blaise, who appeared among the crowd in black boxers and a white wife-beater. A loud outcry was heard from the inside. "Bloody hell! It's my mate's room! I have to get in there!" he said, trying to get through the dense barrier of students.

"Oh no, you won't!" censured Mrs. Draggery, turning around to face him.

"Holy crap!" he gasped, startled by her ugly appearance.

"I beg your pardon?!" replied the offended old woman.

"I –!" he begun, excusing himself. "Holy... urm... Crabbe! ... my mate here, who... just... urm... stepped on my... foot! yeah!" he explained and skilfully changed subject. "Madam, if you will excuse me, I must go in there, my mate Draco is inside and I –".

"Of course I don't excuse you, you pillock! If there's one person who should be in there right now, that would be me, and no one else!" Blaise frowned. "So beat it, boy!" she spat.

Blaise stepped aside and stuck his ear to the door to see if he could figure out what was going on inside. The screams were really heart-breaking, even for a devoted death-eater... But, who did they belong to? he was working out his own conjectures when the noises seized.

Then he heard sharp steps.

Then the door burst open and he fell roughly against the hard parquet-floor.

"Stand up, boy! I need help to carry Mr. Malfoy's body out..." he said calmly.

"His _body_?!" Blaise gasped, gaping his eyes in horror. "He's dead!"

"Not dead, you fool! He's asleep," Blaise sighed, relieved, as he stood up.

He quickly stormed in and saw two bodies lying motionless over the floor. One belonged to his friend, but what about the other one?

"_Who's that cute, little red-head?"_ he wondered. "_Was she Drakie's mystery date?"_ he smirked. "_What a chaos... Draco could really use some pointers on how to follow the normal course of a date..."_

"Crabbe! Goyle!" Mr. Blanchard called out.

"Sir, yes, sir!" came the two gorillas, stumbling in.

"Could you give Mr. Zabini a hand to carry Mr. Sleeping _Jester_ to the infirmary?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" They replied at the same time and hurried towards the blonde's body.

"I will search for the counter-potion to fix his condition," he added.

"Sir, and what about her?" Blaise inquired, pointing to Ginny's fainted body.

"Her? Don't worry about her... She is probably just exhausted from the torture I put her through, but she'll be fine to serve her morning duties in time, I'm sure," the vehement man explained.

_"A servant? Drakie boy bothering to screw a servant?"_ Blaise thought, smirking. "_This will sure give me a week of mocking material..."_

"Now everyone, off to bed! I want this corridor cleared in thirty seconds!" he demanded. "And that includes you, Mrs. Draggery. Go get some rest for pity's sake!" he added, noticing the woman was staying behind, a little skeptical, but soon turned around, feeling deeply offended and disappeared from his sight.

Everyone moved, chattering to their according rooms. Meanwhile, Mr. Blanchard turned to eye Ginny from the corner of his eye and winked, exiting the room. Ginny saw this gesture between her eyelids and smiled softly, as if saying "_Thank you_".

What a show they had put on.

Curtains down and no one hurt.

* * *

When the red-head was finally left alone and everything was quiet again, she got up and realised it was almost dawn, but she was as awake as ever. She couldn't believe she had got away with it and escaped from her dreadful situation, unharmed.

She leaned to pick up the glass pieces that rested over the floor, around the swivel chair, and when she was going to stand up again, she accidentally banged her head with its corner.

"Ouch!" she protested, stroking her head, when a black, leather book fell from underneath the seat of the chair. Ginny furrowed her brow.

It was a diary.

She turned the front cover, uncertain... It was due to a discovery like this that she had ended up in the Chamber of Secrets on her first year after all... She hesitated for a while, then finally made her mind and started flicking through the pages, reading a couple of random lines.

_"... and that slut of Pansy Parkinson keeps calling me 'her Drakie'... Pathetic... As if I would ever stain my hands with trash like that... I've always been taught not to eat the garbage from the floor and I intend to keep it that way..."_ Ginny sniggered, though she was sure that Draco had slept with Pansy in more than one occasion. Interesting revelations...

"._..That Scarface.. always getting on my way! I'll get him for this, I swear!..." _she grinned. Harry and Draco always bickered about everything...

Then a couple of lines drew her attention.

_"...Tonight, after dinner, Dad told me that I was born under Thuban, from the Draco constellation. He said that when the lyre was smothered by the imperial eagle, and the summer triangle was broken, the dragon should rise... Merlin knows what he meant... He wouldn't tell me, but he said that someday, somehow I would know... 'When the t__ime is right' he said. Whatever, I guess… In the afternoon, Blaise called to see if we would..."_ she read.

"_That's weird_" she thought. And closed the diary back again, carefully tugging it underneath the sit of the swivel chair.

It was time for her to carry on with her domestic duties, so she quickly arranged Draco's bedroom and proceeded with the others.

* * *

The afternoon duties had been pretty boring all in all. Ginny's friends had listened astonished to her amazing tale, unable to conceive the way in which the red-head had been able to escape unpunished from last night's incident.

Mrs. Draggery, on the other hand, wasn't as cheerful that morning... Not that she ever was, for that matter, but she would occasionally glare at Ginny as if saying "Ha, ha, ha... you finally got what you deserved". But she was awfully wrong, Ginny smirked to herself.

"Gin, can you lend me your spare hair-band?" Vicky asked, as hers had just broke.

"Sure," The red-head searched in her pocket, but found nothing. "Heck... I must've left it at Draco's room," she said casually.

"So the bastard's got a name now?" Vicky sneered teasingly.

"Who?" Ginny replied, defensively.

"Honey, you just said 'Draco'..."

"No, I didn't!" she reproached, her cheeks flushing all of a sudden.

"Yes you did..."

"Shut up!" she chuckled. "I didn't and that's final!" she added, throwing her cleaning rag at Vicky's face as she exited the kitchen. "I better go get it," she grumbled, while her friend eyed her curiously.

"Whatever..." Vicky replied, giggling as Ginny made her way to Draco's room, checking there was no one on sight.

The red-head hurried up the stairs and walked through the corridors.

"_What's wrong with me?"_ she wondered as she focused on the oak-tree door at the end of the corridor_. "I guess I just... well maybe... Damn it! Can't I just have a little fun out of this situation?"_ she censured herself. _"So what if I enjoy bugging him off, huh? What if it's MY way to cope with my problems?"_ she smirked, turning the handle around.

As she opened the door, she was shocked to see a half-naked Draco snogging with a girl on the couch. The blonde turned, his face paler than usual upon noticing her and distress quickly flooding his flushed face. In the excitement of the moment, he accidentally pushed the blonde girl who was underneath him to the floor with a loud thud, making her yell and complain aloud.

"Ouch! Be careful, you jerk! Who's that, Draco?" she demanded, without receiving an answer. "Tell her to leave, now!" the girl insisted, evidently pissed off as Ginny just stood there gazing at the whole scene, facing realisations, the blonde's eyes gaping back at her. "C'mon! I didn't floo all the way here to be observed by your servants... I thought you had arranged for some privacy, Draco!"

"Get out..." Draco uttered, staring at the floor.

"_Bye," _the stranger muttered snottily, with a small wave of her hand, looking satisfied while Ginny slowly turned around to exit the room.

"Not you!" he yelled at the red-head. "_You_!" Draco added, glaring at the naked girl, who gasped aloud. Ginny stopped on her tracks.

"What?! How dare you?!" she yelled. "I don't believe this! Being replaced by a filthy slave... Draco?" she inquired, noticing his meaningful eyes. "Fine!" she added, grabbing her bunch of clothes and heading to the fire place "Asshole..." she uttered.

As she passed Ginny by, the red-head grimaced at the intoxicating smell of her cheap perfume and the stench –or was it the situation, or a combination of both – made her terribly sick.

"Reagan Street Manor!" she yelled, throwing a handful of floo powder and finally disappearing.

Draco gasped as if to say something.

"Don't!" Ginny interrupted. "I just came to get my hair band" she uttered, mordantly, leaning down to pick the pink ring that laid next to the swivel chair. Ginny remembered what she had read that morning and wondered whether he would notice it. Somehow, she didn't care.

Draco brushed a hand through his hair, resting his left on his hips and sighed, as the red-head walked towards the door. He had totally screwed up. Not only his plan with her was being jeopardized, but Ginny would probably also tell him off, he thought.

"Good afternoon, Sir," she mumbled distantly.

Ginny slammed the door behind her and walked really fast towards the kitchen.

"_Why am I so upset?"_ She already knew that Draco was a bastard, why were these shocking news? Ginny grumbled. "That slut!" she hissed between gritted teeth. "_What, Ginny?_" she thought. "_So he's just one more disgustingly hot woman player... So what? What do you care? It's not like you have feelings for the bastard, other than hate that is.._."

"Ginny!" Vicky interrupted her thoughts, screaming agitatedly. "She's gone, Gin!" she cried, with worry and desperation glowing in her eyes.

"Who's gone, Vicky, for Merlin's sake?!" the read-head inquired, holding her friend by the shoulders.

"I swear! She was here in the morning and she's gone!"

"Vicky! Who's gone?"

"Justine!" she answered, catching her breath.

"What?!"

"She never came back from morning duties and... and... I thought she was... but she didn't! and only Merlin knows where she could possibly be right now!" she stuttered, sobbing.

"Oh my God... Please calm down, Vicky," Ginny tried to comfort her friend, while dealing with her own emotions at the same time. "She'll come back," she added, holding Vicky's flushed cheeks gently. "Alright?" Vicky nodded.

But she never did...

* * *

_"Why did__ everything have to turn out that way?!"_ Ginny wondered, as she somberly walked up the stairs. How would she look at him now? "_In the same way as always_!" she told herself. "_Why would it make any difference? So she had seen him making out with another girl; big deal! It shouldn't mean anything!"_ But it did... She sighed. "_Damn it!"_ she cursed, angry at the fact that she was so upset about something that she shouldn't be... that she was feeling things she shouldn't be feeling.

She took a deep breath and opened the door, thinking that it didn't matter anymore, she wouldn't say a word about it.

But there was no one there.

Ginny sighed in relief and walked towards the couch, then stopped, changing her mind about laying there. She wouldn't touch the place were those disgusting pigs had been rolling and sweating over...

She could perfectly picture them making out... How they explored each other's bodies and moaned, and screamed their names immersed in the pleasure of satisfying their lust... The only thought made her feel nauseous. So, she laid over his bed, trying to pull those thoughts away.

"Harry..." she uttered, her eyes filling with tears. She gathered her knees to her chest and sobbed in silence.

* * *

"Weasley, I– no, no, no... You see, red-head, she was just..." Draco sighed in the corridor next to his room. "And yesterday's incident with the champagne, I..." he paused. "What the hell am I doing?" he growled. "Why should I care? Why should I excuse myself for anything? I just did what I felt like doing and that's that, alright?" he convinced himself. "If she's upset, then fine! Good for her! It's none of my business after all... I won't lower myself to her level... She's my slave, for Merlin's sake!" he continued. "Yes! Go in there and let her know who's in charge!".

Draco opened the door and saw the red-head lying over his bed. All his courage seemed to crumble down with every step he took towards her. She was sleeping.

"_Wasn't this what you wanted, Draco?"_ he thought. "_She's sleeping, she's all yours now"._ He smirked, lying next to her.

He stretched a hand towards her face, and grabbed her from behind the head brusquely, while his other hand rested over her hips. She was so beautiful... The edge of her dress had intrepidly risen some inches above her knees, discovering her creamy, long legs. How he wished they would tangle around his body again, like that day, when the towel incident took place...

He closed the distance between their lips and closed his eyes.

"_No!_" he thought, shrugging off. "_I can't,"_ he let go of her, abruptly, standing up on the floor again.

Why? Why couldn't he just do it! She wouldn't be able to escape and God knows he desired her so badly!

"Damn!" he cursed. What was it? He didn't know. He examined her with his silver eyes, fearfully. She was so pure, so chaste... So vulnerable, yet so strong and imposing. As much as he didn't want to admit it, it was this contradiction that scared him to death, and inhibited him from doing any harm to her.

Draco wondered around his room impatiently, like a lion behind steel bars and glared at her from time to time. Then he stopped, and with a sigh the blonde walked to stand beside her. What to do? He couldn't touch her, he couldn't just leave her there... He finally made up his mind and reached for her.

The blonde lifted the red-head carefully from the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck to secure her, and then left her over the couch with gentleness. Then he hurried to the bed again, and opened the covers back, returning to the couch to get Ginny.

Her warm body felt so nice against his chest... How he wished he could have something as tender and pure as that for himself, not having to make use of his stratagems and evil plans to achieve it.

He took her to the bed and laid her soothingly among the black sheets. Draco covered her, pulling the blankets and stood next to her, gazing.

Was he doing the right thing there? Spoiling his own servant? He grumbled with confusion and scratched the back of his head. It didn't matter now; what was done, was done.

"Good night, red-head..." he uttered, grabbing a spare blanket from the closet and throwing himself roughly over his black leather couch.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Aaaand it's chapter six alright... I didn't end it with an evil/cruel/treacherous cliffie this time, did I? I just hope this doesn't mean, you'll be forgetting this story or something... I thought you just needed a break from all the previous cliff hangers ).**

**Don't forget to read and REVIEW this story, please, as I feel like I need your support to carry on right now. It's so satisfactory when people bother to give you their opinion... Sometimes I read this story and think it isn't as good. You know, how the writer i****s never entirely happy with its work... Just let me know what you think... what you liked, what you disliked, etc. I'll be forever grateful :)**

**By the way, the chapter's title corresponds to a song from the band **_**The Calling**_**, though it has nothing to do with the content of it, but I just thought I'd let you know.**

**Thanks so much t****o my last chapter's REVIEWERS: "blissfulxsin", "Darcy16", "cookie monster", "Alexsara660", "Midnight-Sunn", "The Good Girl", "Dir!en!grey", "ayumi-dono", "fcuking cathy", "buttons101", "Tonks34", "power of the stars", "SlytherinVixen", "el chikita joules", "jellybeanz225", "Veela-Valoom" and "Kirinyaga".**


	7. VII: Not All Peaches n' Cream Or Yes?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Heyy! I'm back... I know th****is took a little longer than usual, but I'm on winter break, so I went south with some friends, were I obviously had no computer, etc. However, I really needed to say that, whatever happens, I'm not planning on giving up on this fic, so if one week I don't update, don't panic! I promise I'll never abandon it, as long as you don't abandon reading it... And for what you say on your reviews, I'm fairly confident that you won't :)**

**Another fact that I wanted to point out to all those who've been wondering about the ****new Dark Prince Dylan V. Gray ist that he's a creation of my own... No, it's not Harry, Voldemort or anyone you could possibly know. Sorry if I disappoint anyone with this. Dylan is a character that has always lived in my mind, and he fits so well with the plot, that I just had to put him in. There's a great story to him too, I won't just throw him in. I hope by the end you will get to love him as much as I do.**

**Anyway... OVER A HUNDRED REVIEWS! woot woot! You guys are so great and supportive... I luv you so much! I write this story only as a way to thank you for all the wonderful words you've writt****en about my story... I think I'll cry... snif, snif so… before that happens, on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter VII: NOT ALL PEACHES N' CREAM... OR YES?**

_"For Merlin's sake, Wihler! Can't you do one thing, just one miserably simple task without turning your mission into a complete disaster?" asked an irritated hoarse voice._

_"Oh, your highness" he sobbed. "I'm so terribly sorry..." replied a small, afraid voice._

_"You always are, you incompetent wanker, but I still don't see any res__ults that could possibly amend your situation!"_

_"But Master, you know I've always been your most loyal and most faithful, and most -"_

_"Oh, shut up, Wihler, don't go all gooey on me, you worthless imbecile," the strong voice said in a tired tone. "That won't do to ease my anger right now..."_

_"I tried, your highness! I really did!"_

_"Then why - don't - you try... HARDER!" he scolded, his words echoing__ in the room. "I even told you her exact location and then you go and screw up! What kind of fool are you!"_

_"Master,__ you must understand that you told me she was in one place and then, there was this other girl there, which I brought to you!"_

_"Wihler, for heaven's sake! You know the way she looks, you know the marks that tell her apart from the rest! Is it all that difficult, really!"_

_"Oh, my Lord, but she did have this..."_

_"Scars, you idiot! They're all full of scars, obviously!" he scowled. _

_"And what was -?"_

_"A birth-mark, you nimwit! can't you tell the difference, after all this years? Merlin, you're really making me feel all frustrated here..."_

_"I'm so sorry, Master, I promise I won't ever miss again" he begun excusing himself._

_"You better," he warned._

_"In fact, in this very moment I'm plan__ning something faultless to capture my Lady, the princess to your throne"._

_"Good... Although faultless is not a word that is usually compatible with you, as anyone could see__," he added mordantly._

_"I know, your majesty... but I'm telling you, your highness, this is just spotless and perfect, and -"_

_"That will do, Wihler! have a break, for pity's sake..."_

_"Alright then. Until the next report, Master Gray!" he replied cheerfully, to which the other voice didn't reply._

* * *

Ginny woke up that morning feeling as relaxed and rested as ever. She stretched her arms lazily, arching her back, without yet opening her eyes. She had slept so pleasantly last night, absolutely unperturbed. The red-head rubbed her eyes with her fists and when she finally opened them, she snapped out of it.

"Oh my freakin... -" Ginny gasped, sitting up and looking around, realising where she was. "God!" she cried, feeling more desperate by the second. She had fallen asleep. "_How could you do that, Ginny! What were you thinking! Falling asleep with a Malfoy marauding around... Oh my god, oh my god..._" she kept repeating herself as a thousand images of what might have happened to her last night flashed through her mind.

Ginny breathed heavily, almost panting, leaving a dim cloud of white steam in the air, due to the awfully cold temperature of the room.

"_You were raped, Ginny... that's it... You had it comin,'_" she thought, frantically. "_No way in hell that the bastard didn't take this opportunity... uh, uh_." She bit her nails nervously at the thought.

Ginny felt like crying at the time... She had saved her virginity for so long and idealized that special moment a million times, what for? So that it happened with a guy she didn't want to, unwillingly and now she couldn't even remember it at all. So much for her 'first time'... Nothing like the prince charming she had always dreamed of...

"_Nice..." _her inner voice kept reproaching her, as she glared at the other side of the bed, noticing that it hadn't been used, therefore they hadn't exactly 'slept' together. She figured out he probably didn't sleep at all.

"_Great... So he was on top of me the whole time,_" she explained herself. _"...on top of me, below me, inside me..._" she heard a voice inside her remind her. Ginny curled her lips and begun feeling really nauseous all of a sudden. What difference did it make? She had been abused and nothing would ever be the same for her.

Then she scarily lifted the covers down to her waist and rose her dress' top part to inspect her body's condition through the neck aperture... She was sure that the bloody git wouldn't have treated her precisely like fine china...

"_That's funny..."_ she thought, gazing at her chest. Her underwear was still on and her body didn't seem mistreated at all.

She reached with her hands to press her breasts gently in search of bruises or sensible spots from last night. Nothing. She frowned in disbelief.

"_So the prick did treat me good after all... Even had the courtesy of leaving my clothes back on... wow, that's comforting_" she thought, sarcastically. "Oh my god..." she uttered, reaching a little lower, between her legs, her eyes closed with the psychological struggle she was going through. "_Please..." _she begged. However, after her thorough tactile inspection, she opened her eyes back again.

"_Could it be?"_ she wondered. She was still as virgin as she was when she'd fallen asleep the previous night.

However, this only left the poor red-head more confused than she was when she'd woken up that morning. What had he done to her then? Did he rape her and then jinxed her back to normal or something? Was there such charm? She furrowed her brow, feeling awfully frustrated and angry with herself.

"_How dare him touch me after all he's done?"_ she thought in fury, tears peeking through her eyes with helplessness. "_Be strong, Ginny for heaven's sake!"_ she told herself_. "You promised him…" _she sobbed_. "you promised him you would never give up!_" she added, thinking of the day Harry and her had parted, which didn't make her feel any better.

"No..." she whispered softly, yet meaningfully, her eyes glowing with rage. "You won't do it for _him_ anymore..." she uttered, sobbing and wiping the tears off her eyes. "You shall survive this for you, and for you only, Ginevra Weasley! Even if it's the only thing you do, you won't let any of this tear you apart!".

And with this last words, she stood up tall, straightened her dress and strode off to the kitchen for breakfast duties, fighting desperately to push every unpleasant thought away.

* * *

"Heeello, you little devil..." Blaise taunted Draco in a slightly high-pitched tone as they sat for breakfast.

"Sod off, Blaise, will you?" Draco replied, making a gesture with his hand, not bothering to face the dark-haired boy who looked at him with a malicious smirk on his face, expecting to hear his story.

"Aww... what happened, Drakie boy? The girl's been... _sweeping the floor_ with you?" Blaise suggested, meaningfully, as he grabbed the blonde's arm and looked up at him with puppy eyes. Draco brusquely shuddered off.

"Blaise, I'm warning you... This is horrible timing for jokes, so don't fuck with me right now" Draco threatened.

"Not in the mood, are we?" he uttered, faking a tone of understanding and partnership. "The girl didn't satisfy you, my friend? Oh, not to worry, mate... There's plenty of fish out there in the deep blue sea and I'm sure that -"

"It's not like that, you pillock! Keep your nose out of this, Zabini!" he yelled, looking at Blaise with hate as he poured some black coffee into his mug.

"Let me see..." Blaise begun, rubbing his chin with his fingers, as if thinking something. "Oh, I know," he paused, adding a pitiful tone to his words. "Last night's stratagem backfired again..."

Draco didn't answer, as he had a sip of his coffee and thought on what he had done last night. Or rather, what he had not done.

"I knew it, I just knew it..." Blaise sighed, interpreting Draco's silence as approval. "I was thinking you could really use some help, Draco". The blonde glared at him, brutally biting a piece of toast. "No, seriously! At this rate, you won't ever get laid again".

"Blaise," begun Draco, in an attempt to stay calm "How many times do I have to tell you that my sex-life -"

"Or the lack of it..." Blaise reproached

"IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" he scolded.

"Had a bad night? Is that it? The little bitch couldn't get enough of you... tough, strong _stallion_?" he added chortling, grabbing Draco's chin, after which the blonde quickly shrugged off, making his anger even more evident.

"Don't you dare call her like that!" he scowled as Blaise dig his teeth on a carrot muffin.

"Wha-?" Blaise muttered in a suffocated voice, still chewing his muffin.

"Don't play innocent with me, Blaise... I know you're not all that stupid, you know perfectly well what you said," Draco threatened.

"I know I called you a tough stallion, since when did that ever bother -"

"Her, you pillock! Her!" he retorted, already losing his tempter.

"Oooh... So we're becoming fond of this cute, little servant, are we?" he said, patting his shoulder

"No..." he answered, removing his friend's hand off his shoulder with two clamp-like fingers, feeling his cheeks slightly flushed. "We're becoming tired of the stupid comments of the brainless git who's sitting right next to me!" Draco scolded. Blaise glared at the rather nervous guy who was sitting next to Draco for a second.

"You know, Chad may be chubby and dorky at times, but he's not all that bad..." he pointed out, in a serious tone. Draco rolled his eyes. "I mean, next to my potions' buddy Daryl, who keeps reminding me of how he once went hunting with his super-hero daddy, he almost seems like a nice chap and I don't think that- Bloody hell! Speaking of nothing, he's heading this way..." he warned, hiding behind Draco's shoulder. The blonde saw as Daryl waved from the entrance and made his way towards them, dropping chairs and stumbling against everything on his way.

"I'm out of here," he mumbled and stood up from the bench to head towards his room and wash his teeth, leaving Blaise without his cover.

* * *

"That's so sad, Gin," Bekka uttered, after hearing her sad tale.

"Yeah, but I– Merlin, I don't know! I guess on the good side, he didn't leave me all bruised and everything... It's probably better that I don't remember a thing… I couldn't live with myself otherwise... It's just–" Ginny begun in a gloomy tone.

"Disappointing?" Vicky inquired.

Ginny nodded, grinning sadly, as she cleaned a dish for what it seemed like the ninth time already.

"Well?" shrieked Mrs. Draggery behind her, causing the girls to get back to their own duties. "Are you planning to rub that dish until it speaks to you to say it's enough, _missy_, or will you finally realise you've got a huge pile still waiting to be cleaned before dawn!" The old woman now picked on Ginny as often as she possibly could.

"Yes ma'am," replied Ginny politely, without looking up.

"_'Yes ma'am'_..." she said, in an unsuccessful attempt to mimick Ginny's voice. "That's all you ever got to say, don't you? Still, it seems like you never learn, do you? You worthless piece of scum!" she added, grabbing the edge of her dress' neck. "What the -" she begun, noticing something inside her dress. "What the bloody hell is this!" she yelled, grabbing the neck of Ginny's orange tank-top; she always wore it under her uniform on those cold days.

"It's umm.. it's just a t-shirt, ma'am" she answered, with fright in her tone.

"A t-shirt, ey? I wonder when did I ever allow you to wear it... Again my memory must be very fragile; let me see..." she said, pausing as if to think for a brief second, taping her fat cheek with his forefinger. "NEVER!" she scowled.

"I'm sorry, madam, it's just that I was dreadfully cold and I thought that -" Ginny begun excusing herself.

"Aww... poor thing... You haven't found the school's accommodations suitable for your most sensitive health? Then it is me who should be sorry, I believe..." she said sarcastically.

Ginny sighed, knowing she was doomed.

"Do you see any of the other girls wearing this kind of thing?" she said, holding a piece of cloth from the tank-top as if it was a dirty diaper.

The red-head nodded, though she knew of some other girls who did the same as her.

"What a coincidence, neither do I!" Mrs. Draggery retorted, faking a tone of surprise. Then she transformed her cynical smile into an evil smirk, pursing her thin lips. "Follow me!" she barked and strode off towards the exit of the kitchen, then through a number of hidden corridors and finally up to the very top of the astronomy tower, where the roof had been blown out, so there was nothing but a solid rock base.

Ginny followed quietly, feeling how the hairs at the back of her neck pricked up, because of the temperature. Her feet were absolutely stone-cold frozen.

Mrs. Draggery looked around from the top of the tower and sighed with satisfaction. Then she finally turned around to face the appalled red-head and spoke calmly.

"Undress," she commanded, not looking at her.

Ginny gaped her eyes at her, without moving an inch.

"What, are you stupid _and _deaf? I said, _undress_! and quickly, if you don't mind..." she ordered, staring at the horizon.

Ginny slowly begun pulling her zipper down and reluctantly taking her dress off. The wind was so strong and cold, that Ginny felt she would blow away any minute. When she finished, she stood shyly staring at the fat lady, who in turn stared back at her.

"For bloodily's sake, girl! Do I have to say this yet again! I said _undress_!" Ginny looked at her half naked body supposing it would be self-explanatory enough. "Completely!" she scowled, with a vicious glare and a smirk.

Ginny undid the brooch of her bra, covering her small, round breasts with the other hand and painfully begun to pull her knickers down, covering as much as she could with her skinny hands, which didn't help much. The situation was so denigrating... The only comfort the red-head seemed to have, lied in the fact that Mrs. Draggery didn't seem to show much interest for her pale, naked body and instead preferred to look away, or rather straight into her eyes.

The day was freezing; Ginny couldn't feel her body anymore.

"Now lay down, on your stomach. Legs and arms parted over the stones," she ordered.

As Ginny obeyed and her bare skin made contact with the hard, gelid stone, she gasped, feeling she might actually turn into an ice statue any second. The coldness was unbearable and she could almost feel her skin getting stuck to the floor, if she wasn't so icy that her senses were not responding properly anymore.

"What?" asked the old woman, noting her reaction. "Things suddenly got a little _chillier?_" she chortled. "Now stay there until sunset, when I'll be waiting for you downstairs," she added turning towards the staircase, while Ginny shivered. "And I wouldn't move too much if I were you, or else the ravens will come pecking on you before your time is up," she added sinisterly, following downstairs.

* * *

The time went by as slowly at it had ever done before... Ginny watched impatiently as the sun descended at the rate of what seemed like an inch per hour and felt completely helpless. Worse of all, with so much time available without doing anything, all she could do was think about last night's incident, still cursing herself every time she put the thought into mind, with her lip tingling out of control.

The red-head felt like she would faint, but it was the cold itself that kept her awake. Every single bone of her body ached as nothing had ever before, immobilising her limbs. The chilly wind caressed her slender, petrified curves, forcing her to stop breathing every now and then.

She saw how a tear fell from her eye and turned into ice as soon as it reached the gelid stone.

She soon realized that things just couldn't get any worse; she was as cold as she had ever been, and so all she lived to do was to wait... Her brain wasn't responding properly either now, and Ginny somehow felt thankful for that, because now she wouldn't be able to ruminate about her horrible nightmare.

Little by little, the sun finally descended and that was when a tough challenge was set upon her: get her body to respond and crawl down stairs. Slowly and gently she tried bending her arms, to impulse her body up, but her muscles couldn't take it and forced her back down to the floor again, collapsing painfully. It hurt like hell every time she tried and Ginny felt her bones might actually be breaking into pieces with every nasty fall. It took her twenty-three tries to finally dis-attach herself from the ground and crawl down the stairs, feeling the warmth coming from inside the tower.

She reached a room with a mushy carpet and a lit fireplace, which made her feel as thankful as ever. Her body slowly begun to return to its normal state again, involuntarily shuddering every once in a while, when Mrs. Draggery arrived strumming in.

"Learned a lesson there, ey?" She said bitterly. Ginny, in turn, glared at her with scorn, as she still shivered. "Aww... still cold, honey?" she questioned cynically, gazing at the red-head whose naked body was practically inside the fireplace in her attempt to warm herself and still cover her parts at the same time. "Let me help you out!" she yelled, sprinkling some live red hot coals over the girl's back with her walking stick, making her scream in pain as the live coals seemed to melt her back's skin.

"SHUT UP NOW, YOU WHINING, LITTLE SLUT! You asked for it!" she scolded, throwing her pile of clothes at her, while Ginny sobbed. "Dress up and report to Mr. Malfoy's room".

Ginny did this as fast as she could and ran out of the tower, minding not to trip, as her feet were still half frozen.

* * *

Draco was lying on his back over the bed. Then he rolled to his side, then he sat up and then laid on his back again. The blonde was restless and incredibly nervous. This time there was no escape, she would arrive any minute now and they would unavoidably have to confront. What would he say?

Suddenly, he heard sobs from down the corridor and moans that kept drawing near. He furrowed his brow. Something was not right.

Then the door opened and in came a weeping, little red-head, with her skin a colour that went from white to almost blue, and pale red in her cheeks, nose and ears. Draco was pretty shocked by the sight and gasped as if to say something.

"Malfoy," she sobbed in a weary, hoarse tone, as the cold had taken her voice partially away. "Save it... You're the last person on Earth I would like to talk with right now, especially after -" she paused.

"What!" replied Draco, defensively, thinking on how good he had been to her last night and how little she seemed to have cared about it. "_Maybe it's better that way_," he thought.

"Don't play the victim with me, Draco. You've done enough already. I hope you enjoyed yourself last night, 'cause I'm warning you, it will _never_ happen again! Did I make myself clear?" she hissed, then coughed painfully.

Draco looked puzzled to the extreme and didn't even reckon the fact that she had called him by his first name.

"Are you threatening _me_?" he shot back. "Has somebody forgotten about the hierarchy around here all of a sudden?" he added, eyeing her maliciously.

"I'm not afraid of you, you slug," she retorted, totally aware that this conversation had the taste of a true slave insurrection.

"Well, maybe you should," he threatened, smirking.

"You are such an asshole, Malfoy," she spat with distaste. "I can't even believe you have the face to talk to me like nothing is the matter!" she added, unable to alter the blonde's serene countenance. "Then again, you are a Malfoy, aren't you?"

"Look Weas - urm, Gin-...nev-...ra," he replied in an attempt to chill things down, noticing how oddly satisfying it felt to say her name, but minding she didn't notice it. "I don't know what's come up to you, but after spending a night in the couch, which I don't remember ever doing before, the least I would expect is a little conside-"

"_You_ spending a night in the couch while I pleasantly slept on your king-sized bed! Do you actually expect me to believe such bullshit?" she scowled. "You insult me!"

"I swear! I didn't touch you!" he shot, minding it sound as if he wouldn't have minded touching her if he had really wanted to.

"Yeah, right... And I'm Pansy Parkinson saying I'm still a virgin! Honestly Draco, who do you take me for!" she retorted.

"_Was that my name?" _he noticed, "_And who'd ever think the little weasel would actually look somewhere close to beautiful when she's irritated… Or maybe I just enjoy annoying her,_" Draco thought, absentmindedly with a fixed smirk on his face.

"Look, if you won't believe me, then fine! Go ahead; my conscience is clear..." he uttered with determination.

"As clear as the toilets I have to clean every morning, that is!" Ginny scolded back at him, but instead of replying back, Draco just grimaced at her and turned away towards his desk.

"What? Are you backing up? Finally admitting your crime? What a bloody coward you are..." she suggested, but the blonde didn't bother and kept walking. "I didn't expect much more coming from a bloody Malfoy anyway..." she added meanly, to which Draco paused.

"All right, that did it!" he yelled, turning on his heel and walking decidedly to stand next to her.

He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and added.

"Now listen Mrs. I'm-too-perfect-to-accept-I-was-wrong, I can be many things, _but_ a liar and most importantly, a coward! So unless you really want me to be truthfully evil at you, you will mind you mouth!" he said both mordantly and meaningfully, looking her straight into her apparently hurt eyes.

He smirked with pride at the evident effect his words had had on her.

"_Reverential fear," _he thought, snottily. "_Now that's what I call a real Malfoy trademark," _he added to himself.

In an incredible self-management effort, he let go of her and made it towards his desk again. However, something wet in his fingertips caught his attention. He looked at the red liquid on them and after smelling it, he confirmed what it was.

Maybe it hadn't been about Malfoy reverential fear afterall.

"You're bleeding," he uttered, furrowing his brow in disbelief.

Ginny sobbed.

"So what if I am?" she replied in an attempt to sound tough.

"Alright..." he said, rolling his eyes and turning towards one of his cupboards, unlocking it and spreading what seemed like hundreds of potion bottles until he finally came up with a jar containing a transparent, thick gel. Then he walked towards the red-head who stood defiantly.

"What do you want?" she said brusquely.

"Why, to give you a nice massage and see if I get lucky enough to get you to bed tonight," he said in a sarcastic tone. Ginny grimaced.

"What's that?" she asked, staring at the flask he was carrying in his right hand.

"It's burn-healing paste. I think that's what happened to you, am I correct?" he questioned.

She nodded, reluctantly and furrowed her brow, unbelieving at this apparently nice' gesture from him.

"Don't fool yourself, Weasel," he hurried to explain. "I just don't want my carpet all stained in Weasley blood," he stated. "Now, pull your zipper down so I can put it on your wounds".

Ginny gasped, feeling deeply offended.

"What would ever make you think that I would bare my skin to you?" she scowled in her almost soundless voice. "Willingly!" She quickly added, upon remembering what the blonde must've done to her the other night.

Draco sighed.

"C'mon, woman, either you trust me for a moment here, or you bleed yourself to death," he urged, noticing the back of her uniform was soaking with blood stains.

"Why should I!" she uttered roughly, tears falling from her eyes as she felt the open wounds in her back stinging like hell.

"Because –!" he begun, scowling aloud. "Because," he continued, lowering his voice. "I'm... the.. only one... who..." Ginny gaped her eyes at him. "who could save your skin right now!" he finished, noticing a slight disappointment in her eyes.

Ginny gasped loudly, searching for a suitable excuse to decline Draco's offer. When she convinced herself that she wouldn't make it through the night in that state, she defeatedly replied.

"Alright".

"Good," Draco stated in a sort of professional tone "Good..." he repeated, then cleared his throat nervously.

"But if you dare to do _anything_ more than healing the wounds, I'll -"

"Ok, fine... deal!" he uttered with boredom, rolling his eyes. "As if there was anything more exciting to it other than preventing my room to look like a war battlefield," he added.

But they both knew there probably was…

"Well?" he asked, seeing that Ginny wasn't doing too well with that zipper.

"It's stuck," she said, while she struggled with the zipper. Then she turned her head around, gazing at him over the shoulder. She sighed. "Alright, would you help me out?" Draco smirked.

"My pleasure, I'm sure," he said, gallantly, closing the distance between them.

As he touched her neck with one hand, Ginny felt a jolt of electricity up her spine and couldn't help being obvious about it.

"What was that?" inquired Draco, smirking with pride at the reaction he was able to cause on her.

"I'm just cold," she hurried to answer. "That's all".

And with a brusque, but skilful movement, he pulled the darned zipper down to her lower back, making her gasp in astonishment, taking her hand to her back, which didn't prevent Draco from getting a glimpse of her black knickers, that made him feel a little aroused.

"Alright, will you lay on the bed?" the blonde asked Ginny, who glared at him uncertainly. "Please," he added in his most charming tone.

The red-head did as she was told and waited for him to sit next to her. When he did, he opened the folds at the sides of her dress for a better view of the damage. He cringed at seeing how hurt she was and how painful those gashes should be.

Without previous warning, Draco undid Ginny's bra brooch with one hand, holding her stunning mane of fiery red-hair aside with the other one, so that it wouldn't bother, which caused the surprised red-head to shrug. Ginny decided not to protest, for the moment, unless things got uglier.

Then the blonde took the lid off the flask and begun applying the gel in gentle circular movements around each wound, whichg would heal instantly, in an almost miraculous way.

Then someone inopportunely knocked on the door.

"Not now!" Draco protested, thinking it must've been Blaise coming to bug him off, as usual. "What the hell do you -" he begun, opening the door. "Want" he finished the sentence, bewildered at the fact that no one was standing there.

He opened the door further and stared into the corridor. No one.

"Bloody cowards..." he uttered, and slammed the door, that strangely bounced back, instead of staying shut. "What the -" he said, returning to shut the door, that now didn't show any resistance. "Duh..." he mumbled, spotting a dirty sock in the floor, by the door frame.

"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, who was lying, waiting for him, over the bed.

He fought the urge to shoot back a Malfoyish 'what the hell do _you_ care?' answer, deciding it would do nothing but make him look childish.

"Nothing," he resolved, "just some stupid wankers, I guess..."

She rolled her eyes, unimpressed yet again by the blonde's way of referring to people.

"By the way, urm... Gin-ny" he begun. The red-head grinned faintly upon listening him call her by her short name. "I was just wondering... why didn't you ever tell me off after... well... you know... when you saw me with that girl and -"

"Don't be ridiculous; as if they would ever believe _me_ over _your_ word... Especially since that dreadful Draggery woman appears to have a little crush on you, it seems," she suggested.

"Oh... that," he replied. "Disgusting, old, whale, isn't she?"

"You have no idea..." she chortled, followed by a brief silence.

"Did _she_ do _this_ to you?" he asked, pressing softly a blister that wouldn't come out. When he lifted his finger, it was gone. Ginny nodded, while the blonde sighed. "How would anyone have the heart..."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked, furrowing her brow. The question caught Draco unaware, as he thought he had said those last words in his head.

"Well, to damage something so... delicate, so... beautiful..." he paused, tightly shutting his eyes in remorse, as he waited for the girl to laugh at his slip of sensitiveness.

But she didn't and instead listened quietly, seemingly pleased by his words.

"It's like tearing a rose apart with one's fist..." he dared continue.

"You might prick a finger that way, though," she suggested. " In this world, some thorns might even kill you".

"Are you suggesting something?"

"Only that strength is not always the most powerful weapon," she replied. "Draggery might tear my skin apart or break my bones into pieces, but as long as she doesn't break my spirit, she won't get me down".

"True..." Draco uttered, feeling a little itchy jealous about her strength of will somewhere in his heart.

The rashes, wounds and blisters had almost disappeared by then, leaving Ginny's back as lean as it ever was. However, Draco now appeared to be struggling to erase one last scar that didn't seem to be affected whatsoever.

"Damn it," he uttered, rubbing a little harder.

"What is it?" the red-head asked.

"It's this funny-shaped scar on your left shoulder that won't come off," he grumbled.

"Oh, I know what you're speaking about. Leave it, it's not a scar, it's a birth mark. I've had it ever since I can remember," she explained.

"Really?" inquired Draco, giving up the rubbing and staring curiously at the mark. "It doesn't look like a birth-mark at all, though... That shape... It's like a -"

"A twisted cross?" she chuckled.

"No, not really... I mean well yes, now that you mention it, but it looks a bit like a bird to me," he added, studying the birth-mark, while Ginny furrowed her brow. "A stork maybe or… No, more like a swan perhaps".

"You're the biggest liar ever, Draco!" she yelled, in a friendly, though challenging, tone.

"No, I'm not," he censured.

"Yes you are!" she reproached, throwing a cushion at his face, which caught him slightly unaware, so he hesitated for a moment.

"Oh yeah?" he threatened, smirking mischievously, and decided to play the game, throwing it back at her.

Before they knew it they were in a middle of a slightly heated pillow fight, laughing and screaming, when Draco suddenly ended up throwing her against the mushy carpet, holding her hands apart, while they caught their breaths. Then he looked at her, penetrating her with his silvery eyes and without even thinking, as though a supernatural force had driven him to it, he fiercely pursed his lips with hers, planting a deep kiss that left the red-head breathless.

Ginny gaped her eyes open, freeing her hands and grasping the carpet in despair, but soon enough her hands loosened up and found their way towards the back of Draco's head, where her fragile fingers tangled playfully, though urgently, between his golden locks, which caused the blonde to groan with pleasure.

As unlikely as it was, the pair remained locked up in an intoxicatingly intense kiss, unable to break apart, without even knowing why they were doing what they were doing or how did they ever engage in such a compromising situation, being that they passionately despised one another…

Maybe after a while the hate didn't matter anymore… And all that was left was the passion...

Draco's right hand was intrepidly lifting the edge of her dress when... she felt it.

The red-head uttered a suppressed whimper, shrugging off and pushing him apart, abruptly.

"Draco... I –" she hesitated at what she was about to say, "I think we should leave it there for tonight, alright?" she said, feeling her cheeks flushing with arousal as she stood up.

"Oh, sure... I was– erm... thinking the same thing," he lied, slightly panting and feeling ultimately stupid.

"Well I... wondered– whether... or how..." she continued, embarrassed by the uncomfortable situation.

"Oh, yes..." the blonde begun, reading her thoughts. "You can take the bed," he offered, "I'm okay with my good, old couch here," he said, patting its leather surface. "Nothing as comfortable".

"Really?" she asked, uncertain.

"Sure," he replied, rolling over to face the back of the couch as he covered up with the blanket he had used the previous night.

"Well, I– Good night then," she uttered, slipping inside his bed.

"Night," he replied and closed his eyes, feeling as frustrated as ever. The blonde didn't remember the last time, if there ever was one, when a girl had turned him down in a situation like that.

"_Everything was just perfect!"_ he thought angrily, with impotency_. "What could've possibly gone wrong?"_ he wondered and accommodated grumpily in the couch, going through his every move in the hope to find his mistake.

"_If he only knew..."_ Ginny sighed, from the opposite corner of the room. "_He would never believe me..._"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Chappie Seven! yay! I think I'd never written a chapter so fast, it's just that over the holidays I kind of mentally wrote everything down ****in my head, so all I had to do now was type it out. This is one of the chapters I had thought from the very beginning. Hope you like it, though I reckon it might be a little dark and scary at times... But hey! Everything in this story happens for a reason.**

**Don't forget to READ & REVIEW... Every opinion counts for me... I read all of them and enjoy each one thoroughly!**

**Special thanks to my last chapter's REVIEWERS: "blissfulxsin"****, "jellybeanz225", "Kaitie", "Alexsara660", "ayumi-dono", "fcuking cathy", "Darcy16", "The Good Girl", "Haunted-Shadows", "Tiffany", "smurfgurly", "Cookie Monster", "fuukawaii", "Evilkitty51", "Lacrosse gal", "Crystal Moon Magic", "s", "Lady Ghost Buster", "bigreader", "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's", "Cateyes8", "Katrin", "buttons101", "tina", "Tonks34" and "Kirinyaga"**


	8. VIII: In Sickness And In Health

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey y'all! I'm really, really sorry for the delay of this chapter but, as I think I've mentioned before, I'm on my senior year and so I've had a lot to cope with lately... I ****appreciate your understanding! **

**Well, once again, thank you! Thank You! THANK YOU! For all the great reviews I've received from you... I know sometimes it's a drag to write them, so I wanted you to know how much I do appreciate them...**

**And now... on with the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter VIII: IN SICKNESS AND IN HEALTH... **

Draco grumbled as he listened to his alarm-clock and wished yet again that the night was longer...

"_Or maybe not..." he_ told himself, upon remembering last night's incident.

Meanwhile, the clock's beep kept growing louder and the blonde roared with contempt as he pulled back the blanket and stretched his arm, reaching towards the night table, with his eyes still closed.

"I'm up! I'm up!" he scowled and smacked the alarm clock violently, dropping it to the floor, which switched the snooze-proof mode on, causing it to jump around the room, still beeping, while getting louder.

"Bloody hell!" he scowled, jumping out of bed and tripping over the navy-blue blanket that was tangled around his ankles, making a loud thud and groaning with pain and anger.

"Damn clock!" he growled, reaching for his wand that lied over the table while chasing the shrilling, annoying device. "_Silencio!"_ he yelled, pointing directly at it.

His target went instantly silent, but kept jumping happily around the room.

"_Impedimenta!" _he finally cursed.

The clock froze in midair and fell over the floor, motionless.

"There! That ought to shut you up..." He uttered, while he straightened his back, which produced a muffled shriek.

"Hmph!" he cried, feeling a pricking pain somewhere in his backbone. He couldn't keep sleeping in that couch for much longer, he thought, or else he would end looking as if a giant hypogriff had sat his huge horse arse over his back.

Draco rubbed the area that stung him roughly, as he made his way to the bathroom, only after having taken a glimpse towards the place where a red-headed girl still seemed to be sleeping pleasantly. Despite the time, he decided not to wake her yet; he didn't have the heart, or the courage for that matter.

As the cold drops of water ran through his face and naked body, he pondered yet again upon last night's events. He still couldn't conceive exactly what had happened; he could've sworn that she wanted him as badly as he did. Everything was almost perfect until, all of a sudden, she roughly brushed him off, as if she had suddenly remembered something, almost as a burning reflex.

"_Was she still a virgin?"_ he wondered, rinsing the soap off his body. "_No way..."_ he answered himself. "_Not with that horny Scar face as his boyfriend for so long..."_ He shivered at the thought of the two of them making out. Just disgusting... "_That Potty boy sure didn't deserve her..."_ he thought, clenching his fists. But why was he having this feeling of anger inside him? It was almost... "_Jealousy_?" he wondered, and quickly rejected the idea, while he brusquely closed the faucet and stepped out of the shower.

When he was finally fully dressed, he returned to his bed to wake Ginny up. As much as he didn't want to disturb her, he knew that she would get punished it she didn't arrive to duties on time.

And _he_ cared..?

Draco cautiously leaned over and placed a hand over her shoulder. "Ginny..." he whispered, shaking her gently, but it didn't seem to bother the red-head in the slightest.

The blonde cleared his throat.

"Ginny," he said a little louder this time, to her ear, but still the reaction didn't change whatsoever. He carefully turned her around, face up. "Ginny!" he yelled, shaking her more avidly, but the girl stayed immobile.

"_What is it with girls and sleeping nowadays,"_ he thought, rolling his eyes. Then something hit him.

"Wait a minute..." he uttered, noticing how pale she was and reaching towards her fore-head, removing his hand quickly upon realizing how warm it was. "Damn! You're boiling!".

Ginny uttered a weak moan but didn't open her eyes.

"Ginny?" he called again, unsuccessfully, and then sighed. "_If she's late for morning duties, that old hag might even kill her..."_ he thought.

He stood up and paced across the room, thinking of a possible solution, as he glanced at her from time to time. He then made up his mind and strummed to her side again.

"If it works for me, then it works for you..." he uttered, as he cast a duplicating charm on her. The blonde watched in awe as a hazy image of the red-head followed the movement of his wand out of Ginny's body and finally materialized on the floor next to him. He had never practiced that spell on anybody else than himself.

"Now listen!" he begun, speaking to the duplication of Ginny in an authoritative voice, providing that he looked straight into her empty eyes. "You shall carry out your duties as usual and return here when you're finished".

The red-head nodded, absent-mindedly.

"That's it! Off you go!" he uttered, whacking her bottom, as she made her way towards the door and the blonde smirked mischievously. "And stay away from trouble!" he yelled, as she exited the room.

Then Draco turned towards the real Ginny again and quickly replaced his smirk by a severe expression, furrowing his brow.

"Now what am I going to do with you?" he said, looking at the pale red-head with worry, then to his wrist watch.

7:55. He would never make it to his first lesson in five minutes... Unless...

"Of course..." he uttered, smirking at his own brilliantness while he quickly duplicated himself.

Soon there was an empty-looking, motionless Draco standing by his side.

"It's Mortal Charms with Professor Vanderbilt in room 25. Run there, do everything you're told –" he paused. "I mean, what _your teacher_ tells you, anyway... And be back at the end of the lessons. Go!" he instructed, and pushed his double, that had now recovered the glow in his eyes and sprinted at an incredible speed towards the exit.

"Well now, let's see..." he uttered, gazing at the suffering Ginny. _"Damn it! I always sucked at those healing lessons that my father forced me to take,_" he thought angrily, biting the knuckles of his clenched fist. "That's it!" he cried, remembering that _instant-symptom-diagnose_ apparatus his mother had gifted him in one occasion.

He quickly fetched from one cupboard to his left, took it out of the dusty box and started reading through the instructions.

"Alright," he begun. "Place the _instant-symptom-diagnose solution 2000_ over the patient's forehead..." he rested the white squared device on Ginny's head. "That's right, then... Press the orange button, wait thirty seconds and read the diagnose and treatment on the black screen". He carefully followed every step and waited anxiously for thirty seconds to pass, after which he raised the instrument and read.

_"DIAGNOSE: Severe common cold. TREATMENT: 50 cc of Pepperup potion, a soup-spoon every 2 hours, until totally cured"_

Draco felt much more relieved with the optimistic diagnose and soon found the bottle of _Pepperup_ in his cupboard. He sat by Ginny's side and poured the icy-blue coloured liquid into a spoon, that he reached to the red-head's lips, lifting her chin gently, so that her mouth opened.

As the girl painfully swallowed, Draco was relieved to see that colour was returning to her face.

"Ginny?" he called but, as expected, she was still asleep.

* * *

**:Flashback: **

_Ginny shivered as Harry wrapped__ an arm around her waist, from behind, pulling her to lay by his side, in the king-sized bed of the main bedroom at Grimmauld Place._

_The whole Weasley family and Hermione Granger had been invited to spend a week at Harry's home, considered one of the safest places at the time, as they were in an alert state, declared by the Ministry of Magic._

_It was past midnight when Harry, wearing a pair of navy-blue boxers and a wife-beater, had sneaked into the girl's bedroom and in a whisper, asked the young red-head, who was wearing pyjama shorts and a tanktop, to follow him. _

_Now, they seemed immerse in an everlasting kiss, as she grabbed the back of his head and he caresse__d her face with one hand and held her waist with another. Ginny moved her hands to the end of his back and pulled his t-shirt off. The raven-haired boy begun placing warm kisses around her face, then following a trace around her neck and finally stopping at her collarbone to take a nip, that caused her to moan with pleasure. _

_Harry slowly slid__ the hand he had on her waist to her hips and, grabbing the edge of her pyjamas, he begun pulling her shorts down, to reveal a pair of pale pink knickers. At the sight of these, he groaned with arousal and Ginny felt her heart pound a thousand beats per second. _

_This was it. _

_Harry pulled the edge of her knickers when Ginny's eyes widened, __as she pushed him away and moaned with her body racked in pain. What was happening to her?_

_"Ginny! Are you alright?" Harry asked with worry, standing to his feet, as the red-head __gasped. "Luv?" he added, resting a soothing hand on her shoulder, at which she violently shrugged off._

_"Leave me alone!" she said, grabbing her pyjama shorts and running out of his bedroom._

**:End of flashback:**

* * *

Ginny woke up feeling deeply stirred by the nightmare... She regularly had dreams remembering those kinds of moments with Harry, but they never stopped affecting her.

She slowly sat up on the bed and felt a deep headache, which caused her to bring a hand to her forehead to confirm that, although it was warm, she didn't have fever. Then she fixed her eyes on the blonde man who was sleeping face down, by her side, with his mouth open, holding a bottle in one hand and a spoon in the other. Ginny furrowed her brow.

"_What is this all about?"_ she wondered. "Draco," she whispered to his ear, causing him to startle and sit up brusquely.

"What the -? Who...?" he begun, stuttering looking in all directions, finally focusing on Ginny, who rolled her eyes. "Ginny!" he yelled mirthfully, a cheerful smile appearing on his face, then rejecting the tone he had used and wearing his usual gallant smirk, he added. "I mean... Ginny," he said, in a much hoarse tone. "Urm... How do you feel?"

Feeling slightly light-headed, and not knowing exactly what to believe, the red-head answered in a calm tone:

"What is going on here?" she inquired, blinking her eyes that were just getting used to the light. "Morning duties!" she remembered, desperate.

"Don't worry, I've sent a double to replace you".

Ginny furrowed her brow, unbelieving.

"You were sick and passed out all morning," Draco added matter-of-factly.

"Was I?" she said between a yawn.

"Are you better now?" he asked, trying his best not to sound too worried or concerned.

"I guess..." she replied. "But how come I get better so soon?"

Draco blushed at the question; he refused to admit he had been taking care of her for over five hours. What kind of pillock does that sort of thing?

"I... erm... you just..." he begun. "I don't know," he lied, lifting his shoulders.

"Then why are you here?" she asked, naturally.

"Well I... di-dn't-feel... like-going-to-lessons today..." he said in a cut voice, still trying to sound casual. Draco felt much more relieved at the red-head's believing semblance. Her eyes, however, soon travelled to his hands, and Ginny furrowed her brow.

"What are you doing with that?" she inquired, taking the bottle from his hand. "_Pepperup potion_?" she read, turning to look Draco.

The blonde was silent, he didn't know how to lie anymore.

"You were taking care of me?" her look suddenly softened and her eyes shimmered with a special glow. How could he deny?

"I... erm... Yeah, well, sort of... Just for a little while, I didn't really... I only –"

"That's so nice of you, Draco..." she interrupted, causing the blonde to get a tight knot in his throat.

"_Nice? Did she just say nice?"_ Draco didn't remember being described with such a word ever, but he liked it, maybe not only because of the word, but also because of the speaker...

"You think so, huh?" he said, staring down at the covers.

Ginny nodded.

"Well," he begun, in an attempt to change subject. "Are you hungry?" The red-head grimaced at the question."You have to eat, don't you?"

"Actually... I am a little hungry, yeah," she answered, looking sideways at him. "So what's the menu today, Mr. _Healer_?" she asked, teasingly.

"For you? I was thinking of a nice, healthy chicken soup with, let's say... strawberry jello? how does that sound to you?" He looked at Ginny who had an annoyed look. "What?"

"That can scarcely be called food, Draco..."

"Well, I'm so sorry, Miss _Gourmandise_, but the patients at _my_ hospital don't get to eat fish and chips, so I guess that would be a delicious chicken soup and jello for you and..." he stopped to think for a second, gazing at the ceiling. "I guess a boring, ol' tasteless _lasagna bolognese pour moi_," he said in an un-eager tone. "With a cup of mint _babarrois_ for dessert... why not?".

The red-head glared at him.

"Though I'd love to have your soup! It's delicious, really!" She didn't say anything and crossed her arms. "I'll go get it, you'll see…"

Draco opened a cabinet where there was an artifact that looked like a muggle microwave, but not quite; it was a lot bigger and there was only one single button and a microphone that stuck from the side.

Ginny watched in awe as the blonde stood in front of it and repeated the order. The machine begun making weird noises, green sparks jumping behind the glass door, and then, with a loud beep, became silent again. Ginny rubbed her eyes hard as he saw Draco remove a tray with a large plate of steaming soup and what seemed to be her strawberry jello, contained in a glass cup, with a chocolate leaf on the top. He placed the tray on her knees and returned to remove his tempting tray, with a lasagna with grated cheese on the top and a cup of mint _babarrois_ on the side, with the same chocolate leaf she had seen in her dessert. He sat next to her and placed his napkin on his lap.

"Well," he begun, grabbing his fork. "_Bon apetit_!"

Ginny looked at her soup, then back to Draco's lasagna... Her food seemed so precarious next to his'… Her eyes were like those of a dog outside a butchery, but still she decided not to protest anymore and, unwillingly, took a full spoon of her soup.

The warm liquid felt so comforting against her sore throat and, once again, Draco was right: it was absolutely delicious. The chicken was so soft, the recipe was just...

"Perfect," she uttered.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The soup, it's exactly as you said, it's delicious!" she replied. "How did you -?"

"Ah... Just one of them old cooking artifacts they built for my Dad a couple of years ago," he explained, after which a silence followed.

"Draco, about last night... I –"

"No," he hurried to censure. He really didn't feel ready to talk about it, as much as it intrigued him, nor was he willing to ruin lunch.

Ginny furrowed her brow.

"I mean, _please_ never mind... I think it was... pretty clear as it was," he uttered distantly.

The red-head smiled weakly.

"Alright then..." she replied, and resumed her meal.

Ginny didn't know how hungry she was at first, but the taste of the soup strengthened her appetite and soon she was halfway through the dessert, while Draco was still having his last portion of lasagna, and moving the plate aside to carry on with his own dessert.

When she finished the jello, her eyes shimmered at the sight of the chocolate leaf she had specially left for the end. She picked it up and was just imagining how sweet and soft it would feel against her tongue when a hand quickly withdrew it from her fingers and she stared in agony as Draco put it inside his mouth and chewed it briefly.

"Sorry, the leaves always come with dessert as a default," he limited to explain, while the red-head still had her fingers together and gazed at the spot where her leaf had disappeared. Draco resumed his lunch and turned to her. "What? You didn't think you were going to be given chocolates, right?"

Ginny snapped out of it.

"You dolt!" she grumbled, hitting him in the shoulder with her still weak fist. Draco raised his hands defensively, chuckling. "Don't you dare laugh!" she chuckled as well and they fell into a prolonged laughter, until they were both quiet again, staring at each other.

"What?" Draco chortled, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"You..." she begun. "Have this..." she added, pointing with her forefinger to the corner of his mouth were a bit of _babarrois_ was.

"Oh!" he replied, feeling his cheeks flushing, as he reached for his napkin.

"No..." she commanded. "Let me get it," she said with a smirk and leaned over, to lick the pale green remains of fluffy cream from his lips, after which she felt the intrepid desire to bite his lower lip. This move made the blonde respond by grabbing her upper lip between his own teeth. Ginny then begun sucking gently, which caused Draco to groan with pleasure as he draped his arms around her shoulders to pull her closer and deepened the kiss by inserting his tongue, that felt cold and fresh, due to the mint from his dessert.

Then, it was his turn to pull her apart.

"Wait," he said, standing to his feet.

"What?" Ginny asked, disconcerted.

"I want to show you something," he briefly explained, as he walked across the room, to his closet again where, after having mumbled a number of unlocking charms, he opened a huge, grey, steel box, from which he took a black velvet case. Draco returned to Ginny's side and opened it, as she gazed in amazement.

It was a platinum brooch that had his family crest, with a number of small, delicately cut, ravishing sapphires that spelled the words "_tui mens apud tui cor_".

"Wow, Draco; it's beautiful... Where did you get it?" she inquired, reaching to pick it up. "May I?" she asked, as Draco nodded.

"It's a family heirloom, worn from generation to generation," he explained. "It belonged to my mother".

"What do those words mean?" she asked, dumbfounded at the delicate, luxurious artwork.

"It says _tui mens apud tui cor," _he read in a perfect latin."Your mind, in consequence of your heart".

"I would've never thought your family would keep something with such inscription".

Draco didn't reply.

"I mean -!" she begun, noticing how she had probably upset Draco. "You know, with all of you being Slytherins and all..." she explained.

"It's alright... It's hard to be seen as anything else when you carry such heavy blood through your veins" he uttered, melancholically. "Sometimes I wish I hadn't been born a Malfoy," he added.

"Are you serious!" Ginny asked in amazement. The blonde smirked.

"Not really, no," he replied, as the red-head rolled her eyes and sighed. "But it's not easy, I'll tell you that much," he uttered, seriously. "Ginny?"

"Yes?" she replied.

"Would you do me a favor?" he asked. The red-head nodded.

"Try it on," asked, softly. Ginny furrowed her brow, uncertain of what he was speaking about. "The brooch".

"Oh!" she uttered. "Alright..." she answered, pulling her hair back and picking the brooch in her hands.

"May I?" Draco asked, grabbing one side of the brooch, Ginny nodded. The blonde pinned the dashing piece of jewelry to her chest. He stared at it, entranced and, after a while, Ginny started feeling uncomfortable about having someone staring at her breasts.

"So..." she begun, clearing her throat. "This belonged to your mother?"

"It's yours".

"What?" she questioned, thinking she might have heard wrong, but she got no answer back. "No, Draco, I couldn't possibly –"

"Please," he begged. "I... I really want you to have it".

Ginny gaped her eyes at him, then gazed at the brooch... It was by far the most expensive thing she had ever worn.

"I don't know what to say..." she begun, her cheeks blushing.

"Say you'll wear it for me".

"I have nothing to give you in return," she explained.

"Don't worry," Draco soon replied, smirking. "You'll find something to pay me back sometime..."

The truth is that this was no ordinary brooch... It had been charmed hundreds of years ago by one of the first Malfoy's. It was said that whoever wore it, would never cheat on the person who gifted it so, as long as the woman wore it, she would be bound to that person forever, never able to love another again.

However, if the owner should decide to give it away to someone else, the charm would be broken and it would mean that she didn't love the man who gave it to her on first place anymore...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Done with chapter VIII! Yay! I know it might've not been as eventful as other chapters, but I really felt I needed a chapter to consolidate their relationship a bit further... and, of course, further bother you about Ginny's problem (whatever it is...). I hope I did somehow achieve to break the ice in a subtle way...**

**Well, that's it for know, but I warn you... Hang On! Becau****se the next two chapters... uuffff... a lot is going to happen.**

**Once again, special thanks to my REVIEWERS from last chapter: "cookie monster", "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's", "bigreader", "dementorchic", "ayumi-dono", "The Good Girl", "gods sent angel", "blissfulxsin", "fcuking cathy", "Haunted-Shadows", "Alexsara660", "buttons101", "Darcy16", "coldflamez", "Tonks34", "el chikita joules", "Kaitie", "Madame Zu Zu", "lala" and "Kristen D" **


	9. IX: For Better Or For Worse

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Chapter nine already! whoohoo! Who would've thought... **

**Thank you so much once again to all those who reviewed! I'm so glad that you like this ficcie... It's so encouraging when someone bothers to read your stuff and even tell you they think it's good... ****I might cry!**

**So**** before that happens, I'll better carry on, which is probably what you guys are waiting for anyway :P ... So there you go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter IX: FOR BETTER OR FOR WORSE... **

Ginny opened her eyes, slightly startled by the snoring beast that lied by her side. She sighed and stared at him, as a ray of light peeked between the curtains and gave the blonde's semblance a celestial glow.

Yes, the red-head didn't have the heart to force him to sleep in the couch anymore. Ginny pitied the way his joints creaked painfully like rusted, old hinges with his every movement and, as much as she enjoyed the fact that he was suffering on her behalf, she couldn't afford being the object of his torture any longer, plus... She didn't _want _him to be so far from her either. Something about the way he had cared for her so dearly, had caused an effect on her. Now, she almost... trusted him.

"_Me sleeping with a Malfoy in the same bed?"_ she wondered. "_Who would've thought..."_ They had reached an agreement, though; Draco had promised not to touch her during her sleep.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

"Neither must you, you kinky temptress!" he had hurried to protest.

"_Me_?" Ginny gasped in faked astonishment.

"Yeah, you! Don't act as if you didn't know what I'm talking about..." he said, referring to the fact that she had licked the remains of desert from his mouth and then bitten his lip. "Tease!"

"Prig!"

"Vain!"

"Woman-Player!"

"Vamp!"

"Snob!"

"Flirt!"

"Sissy!"

"Sissy?" he questioned, furrowing his brow.

"Oh, come on, Draco, you turned all soft on me today..."

"I did not!"

"Yes you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID-NOT!"

"DID-TOO! and that's the end of it..." she censured.

"Caring for a woman has nothing to do with my manhood; if anything, it exalts it," he explained with self-confidence. He couldn't believe he was arguing with her like a five-year-old. "But still," he added, "you must not play with me while I'm sleeping, alright? If you're going to take advantage of me, I'd rather be awake, mind you..."

It was Ginny's turn to roll her eyes.

"Yes, I know it will be hard, considering my irresistible anatomy, but Ginevra," he said, raising his hands in front of him. "You _must_ resist, alright? Just try to keep your hands to yourself and count to a million or something…"

"Alright, I'll try my best, Draco," the red-head replied, "though I can't promise anything..." she teased.

"Then neither can I..." he suggested, after which she showed her tongue to him. "What was that for? Do you want me to do something about that loose tongue of yours? Needing some exercise, I'm afraid..." he added in a professional tone, as if stating a diagnose.

"What do I know, you're the healer here, right? What do you say?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"I say..." he begun in a suave voice, clenching his chin. "you should rest your vocal cords..." he begun, placing his forefinger on top of her lips and grabbing her waist with his free hand. "And you could use a professional massage..." he continued, brushing his lips against hers. "From an expert..." he added in a sensual voice, pulling her roughly against him, which caused the red-head to moan, at which the blonde took advantage and slid his pliable tongue inside hers, rubbing it skillfully against his own.

Ginny responded immediately and gave in to his exquisite exploration. He then traced a path of kisses down to her neck, leaving Ginny in a convenient position to lick his ear lobe and take a nip at it, playfully, at which the blonde responded with a deep groan.

Thus, they examined every single clothe-free inch of their upper bodies which, unfortunately, wasn't near as much as they were craving for. Soon, however, when things warmed up and Draco started pulling her dress' zipper down, she pulled away in alarm, uttering a suffocated cry at the back of her throat.

"What is it, now?" Draco inquired, feeling worried and slightly frustrated once again.

"It's..." she begun, panting, then faking a couple of coughs. "I– I might infect you," she lied.

"Oh, come on!" he protested. "Then I'm infected, I can live with a common cold, mind you. Now come here..." he urged, grabbing her waist again.

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away bluntly. Draco now looked pretty shocked. "I mean, _please_, Draco, alright? I'm really tired, I might have a fever..." she lied, taking a hand to her forehead.

Draco sighed. "A head-ache..." he snorted, indifferently. He remembered hearing stories from Crabbe and Goyle of women who shoved them off by claiming they had 'head-aches'... But this happening to _him_? This was far more than he could take...

"Yeah," she agreed, nodding. "Urm, Draco?"

"What?" he asked, sullenly.

"Could you spare me a pair of boxers and a t-shirt?"

"What!" he scowled. "That's one of the most disgusting things I've heard lately."

"Why? Are you _that_ dirty?" she suggested.

"Of course not!" he censured, blushing. "It's just that... my boxers..."

"It's just a short, isn't it?" she asked.

"Well yes, but..." he thought for a while.

"Come on, Draco, it's so uncomfortable to sleep with this uniform," she said, lifting the hem of her dress.

"Fine, then sleep without it!" he resolved, with a mischievous smirk.

"Ha-ha," she snapped, sardonically.

"Alright, second drawer to the left," he instructed, nonchalantly.

The red-head made her way to the walking closet at her right.

"Draco..." he heard her call out.

"Oh, sorry," he replied. "_Alohomora,_" he uttered, pointing his wand to the locked drawers.

Ginny closed the door of the closet and in less than two minutes she was out, wearing a pair of baggy, black boxers and a wife beater, that didn't do too much to ease Draco's emotions... Should he have known that she was going to look so hot before, he wouldn't have hesitated so much at her request. Draco would've never thought that such a shirt could be worn seductively before, but now, predicting her delicately round curves through the thin, white, material, he felt a little more than light-headed...

"It's a little chilly in here..." she commented, wrapping her arms around her chest and blushing upon seeing the hungry look with which Draco stared at her chest.

"So I see..." he replied, fixing his eyes in two slender protuberances in her t-shirt.

"Draco!" she scowled, smacking his head.

"Alright, alright, just kidding!" he said defensively, avoiding her fists. "But I must admit that that outfit looks much better on you than I thought it did on me and, believe me, that's saying something," he added and winked at her.

"Fair enough," she replied, in an attempt to keep her face colours in a normal range... "Good night, Draco," she said, slipping into the bed. "You better remember your promise," she added.

"Good night, Ginevra," he replied, unbuttoning his shirt off. Ginny watched between her almost shut eyelids as he undid his belt buckle and pulled his trousers down. He then pulled back the covers of his side of the bed and rolled over, pulling the covers to his side, with which Ginny ended up half uncovered.

"Hey!" she yelled, pulling the covers back roughly, leaving the blonde in her previous condition.

"But it's _my_ bed, mind you!" he complained, pulling it back again.

The covers went back and forth for a while until Draco growled.

"Stop it, alright!" he scowled.

Ginny broke into laughter.

"It's not funny!" he protested in annoyance. Draco had never actually shared the bed with another woman to sleep, nor had he needed to. "Look, you take the upper cover and I take the lower one, alright?" he asked, but the red-head was still laughing. "Truce?" he offered.

"Truce..." she replied, and tried her best to clear her mind for a good, deserved sleep.

**:End of flashback:**

* * *

Now, two days later, she pressed her eyes hard and stretched her arms, yawning nonchalantly.

With the Pepper-up potion, she soon begun feeling better, but Draco would not allow her to return to her duties until she had had a good week of rest, or at least that's what he told her, so that she would stay in bed, and he could make her company, of course.

Before they knew it, they begun talking about practically everything, from Hogwarts School to their families and past relationships. However, neither of them was too eager to speak about this last topic, questions that Draco would normally respond with his usual "_A gentleman has no memory_" line.

Ginny's mind returned to the blonde who now pressed his eyelids shut, to open them sleepily, squinting as he tried to adjust to the light.

"Hi there, you sleeping ogre..." she whispered, tenderly, removing a lock of hair from his face and tugging it behind his ear.

Draco grumbled, closing his eyes again.

"Do that thing you do with my hair..." he pleaded, with his eyes closed.

Ginny caressed the hair at the back of his head, tangling her fingers in his golden locks, then rubbing his head and scratching it softly.

"Hmmmm... I love it..." the blonde muttered, in a pleasant purr.

"Draco," she uttered.

"Hmm?"

"Will you let me come out of bed today?" she questioned, not that she complained about spending a third day of deserved rest...

"Uh, uh..." he answered sleepily. Ginny sighed and he wrapped an arm around her. "Stay with me, it's Sunday," he uttered. "Besides, you're still not completely cured," he yawned.

"Oh really?" she replied.

They lied hugged like that for another half an hour, slumbering, and then they finally decided it was time to wake up and take a shower.

"I'll go to talk to Professor Vanderbilt about tomorrow's essay, Gin," Draco said as he tuck his shirt in. "I'll be back in an hour or so," he added, striding off towards the door. He had already duplicated Ginny's body, so that she could stay in bed yet again.

"Alright," she replied.

"Don't miss me too much, okay?" he uttered with a smirk.

" I'll try..." she answered, rolling her eyes as the blonde blew a kiss at her, winking his eye and shut the door behind him.

Ginny yawned and stretched her arms again, feeling a little tired of resting, as contradictory as it may sound. She made the bed and then sat at the end of it. She was bored; what would she do in that whole hour, sixty precious minutes, thirty-six hundred seconds to be exact...

Suddenly, a thought hit her mind upon the memory of an intriguing piece of literature she had examined some weeks ago... Draco's diary.

Ginny raised an eyebrow as she slowly walked towards the swivel chair. She leaned over and found it just where she had left it last time. Sure Draco hadn't noticed. She smirked and sat on the chair to flick through the pages.

_"... I don't know what it was, but there was something about that kiss... Absurd really, she being a Weasley and all, but still, It's hard to describe the way she turned me on; her lips, her chocolate eyes, her smooth skin and that body... Oh my God, her body was on fire! I wondered how that tight arse would feel against..."_

Ginny stopped reading that, one of his last entries, and changed the page rapidly, sensing there might've been something she really didn't wish to know the details of. The red-head, however, felt the blood running to her face; it was so awkward to acknowledge being described under such terms... In a good sort of way, though...

_"...He did it again__ tonight. Sometimes I feel he will never stop until she kills her and I feel so powerless about it and I know that there's nothing I can do, as much as I want to. I just want to jump and defend her, but I know he won't show mercy for me, as he never does for her..."_

The red-head furrowed her brow, not quite understanding what Draco was referring to. His words seemed so random, like some sort of stream of conscience, as if he had been overwhelmed by his emotions. She flicked through the following pages and stopped at a paragraph that caught her attention again.

_"... I jumped and told him that he shouldn't do that, that I would kill him if he would make her suff__er once again, but soon I realized my mistake. He slapped me, threw me to the floor and kicked me while she cried and I couldn't do anything… but, more than the strokes it pained me that she was crying so much. Damn I can barely see the letters in this paper properly, my eyes are so swelled with the blows he gave me... I swear to God that some day I will –"_

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco hissed from the other side of the room. He had just arrived. Ginny gasped in astonishment and gaped her eyes, closing the diary violently.

"Draco, I –"

"You what? You thought you could mess with my private stuff just because we're living together?" He was looking so angry that Ginny feared he would hit her for a second.

"Look, I'm sorry, Draco, I just –"

"No, Ginevra!" he retorted. "You have no right to sneak into my stuff unauthorized, who the bloody hell do you think you are?" he scowled. "Give me that!" he demanded seizing the book off her hands.

"What do you fear so much, Draco? What are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding anything!" he barked, his face was red with fury.

"Then why are you so mad at this?" she inquired "Draco...?" she paused, staring tenderly at the fire that glowed in his infuriated eyes. "Did your father hurt you?"

"What exactly do you think you know, Ginevra? You don't know anything!" he scowled defensively.

"I would know if you would tell me!"

"I would tell you if you weren't so unnerving!" he hissed.

"Stop yelling at me!" she commanded, feeling deeply distressed.

"I wouldn't have yelled at you in first place if you wouldn't have felt like taking a peek at my stuff!"

"I wouldn't have done it if you would just let me in!" she uttered.

"I –!" he gasped and paused. Then he sighed, releasing some of his anger. "So what if he did, huh?"

"What?"

"What if he did hurt me, would it make any difference? Does it change anything? It does change everything! Right? So yes, I was a lonely child who would cry watching how his father bit the hell out of his mother and whenever he couldn't take it anymore and broke into the fight, got beaten even worse. How pathetic does that sound to you, who always lived amidst a loving family who was always there for you! Huh? My parents didn't give a shit about me, Ginevra! God, I would've died to have a fraction of the love your parents gave you, if you want to know..."

Ginny how as a single tear begun running down his cheek.

"Now go ahead and laugh," he uttered, sobbing while wiping his eyes roughly with his sleeve. "I don't care..." he added, and looked away.

"I'm so sorry, Draco," she said, grabbing his arm tenderly. "I didn't –"

"Don't pity me..." he responded, shrugging off and walking towards the window. "I'd rather have you laughing at me, mind you".

"Why are you so god damn arrogant, Draco?" she snapped. "Why can't you just accept that you've got feelings as well as everybody else! You're not made out of stone, you know!" she yelled. "Draco, let me help you..." she said, placing a soothing hand over his shoulder. "I want to know you..." she uttered. "I want – I want to..."

She doubted.

"…love you," she resumed, tears peeking through the corner of her eyes. Ginny was impressed to see that Draco covered her hand with his own, clenching it firmly.

"Ginny..." he said, turning around, his eyes shining, full of regret.

"Shh, it's alright..." she hurried to say. Ginny knew that Draco wasn't prepared to say 'I'm sorry' and she wouldn't force it on him either.

He sank his humid head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him dearly.

"There, there..." she uttered, stroking the back of his head.

"You're the best that's ever happened to me," he begun. "Promise you won't ever give up on me," he begged, staring at her straight into the eyes.

Ginny waited a few moments before answering. "I promise," she whispered, and he pressed his body harder against hers.

* * *

Thus, a week went by and the red-head felt that she had never been so close to anybody in her entire life, not even... Harry? As a matter of fact, for some strange reason, she didn't even give her ex-boyfriend so much thought anymore. Whether it was due to the fact that she was finally letting go of him, or because she was having so much fun, she didn't know, but all that seemed to matter right then was _him_, that once-despicable bastard that now was her only concern.

Sure he wasn't exactly prince charming and he was never as soft and mellow as he had been the night when the diary incident took place, but their relationship was so much fun as it was, so fresh...

Predictably, pointless discussions and brawls concerning topics such as the dirty socks that one had left on the way to the bathroom never seemed to end, taking place in a daily basis, but it was exactly that sort of trivialities and the continuous bickering that made their relationship entertaining, challenging. It was as though they only woke up each day to see what fate had prepared for them, to conquer the other one's heart once again, almost like a real seduction game...

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed, tying her hair up in a neat bun. "I thought I was going to lay in that bed forever..."

"It wasn't that bad, though, was it?" Draco asked, shaking his head avidly so that his wet hair would dry faster.

"I mean… _that_ bad..." she said, jokingly.

"Hey!" he complained.

"Just kidding, you dolt..." Ginny said, giving him a soft peck on the cheek. Then she realized that the dashing brooch was still perched to her uniform and she tried to pin it off.

"No!" Draco yelled, focusing his silver eyes on the brooch.

"What now?" she asked.

"Don't take it off..." he pleaded.

"Draco, I love it, you heard me say it was really beautiful, but honey, you know the bloody hag will never allow me to wear such a thing".

"Ginny –"

"As a matter of fact, she will probably rip it off my uniform and pin it on her own robes or something."

"Ginny –"

"No! Even better! She will think I stole it and send me to the dungeons with Filch, that's what she'll do," she said with conviction.

"GINNY!" he yelled.

"What?"

"She won't," he said, simply.

"You can be sure as hell that she will," she censured.

"Nope..."

Ginny furrowed her brow at his stubbornness.

"'Cause she won't even notice it," he explained. The red-head rolled her eyes.

"Honestly, Draco... This isn't exactly a thing that would go unnoticed, least of all in front of those hawk eyes of hers..."

"I know... but she just _can't_ see it".

"And why is that, if I may ask?" she inquired, crossing her arms.

"Because it's a charmed brooch and only magical people can see it".

"So?" she questioned, raising her brows.

"Ginny," he uttered. "Draggery is a squib..."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Alright, this chapter ended up being much longer than I expected it to be, so I had to split it in two (I haven't written part II yet, though). It's just that I got so carried away with the dialogues... I had so much fun writing them! I hope you liked them too.**

**As always, I invite you to leave your opinion, which I will very much appreciate, of course. You know what I love about reviews? I just love it when people refer to a specific part of the chapter, like something, even a specific line that they specially enjoyed. That's awesome... At the same time, I get an idea of the sort of things you like the most and I can include more of that in further chapters... Plus, of course, reviews encourage me to write next chapter faster, of course. I'm thinking I might update again by review 180 at least...**** lol j/k**

**THANKYOU so much to chapter VIII's reviewers: "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's", "blissfulxsin", "ayumi-dono", "The Good Girl", "bigreader", "Alexsara660", "fcuking cathy", "dementorchic", "Kristen", "Kaitie", "SlytherinVixen", "jellybeanz225", "ash", "August1", "el chikita joules", "Channy", "NeonBlue21", "Kurai-Tenshi of Doom", "gods sent angel", "buttons101", "Darcy16", "doreenmoonie", "Alicandra Black", "Tonks34" and "Kirinyaga"**


	10. X: To Love And To Cherish

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I'm sorry! I'm so sorry that ****I didn't update for so long... Once again I beg you to blame it on my teachers that have been constantly nagging me with massive overloads of homework, presentations, essays, etc. Plus my finals are coming pretty soon and I reeally need to study for those...**

**Anyway, I do hope I make it up to you with what's coming... All I can say is... read!**** :)**

**Tha****nks so much to my reviewers! I've never had so many for any other chapter and now I'm almost at 200 reviews in less than 10 chapters! Woo hoo!**

**By the way, note how the titles from the last chapters make sense together with this one.. hehe.. how**** clever I am.. lol (j/k).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter X: TO LOVE AND TO CHERISH...**

As she walked through the corridors, styling her glamorous brooch with pride, Ginny pondered upon what exactly had happened during that last week.

_"Now, what__ was that all about?"_ she found herself wondering as she furrowed her brow and grinned with mischief.

A week ago, Ginny could've practically killed Draco with her bare hands for being such an arrogant prat, but now...

The red-head sighed heavily. Their relationship (was it wise to call it so?) had evolved so blisfully fast during those precious seven days that sometimes it made Ginny wonder whether she was really living it or it was just a fiction of her imagination.

"_Sure it hasn't all been peaches and cream,_" she thought, upon remembering their last pathetic discussion, concerning nonetheless which of them was more miserable than the other. They were both under the heavy influence of fire whiskey by then and were presumably on their depressive phase.

* * *

**:Flashback:**

"_You_! What do _you_ complain about?" Ginny scowled, sobbing. "Both my parents are dead!" she cried, raising her hands and putting them down as a sign of reproach.

"Mine too!" he retorted. "Hic!" he hiccuped, blushing with the noise that had escaped his lips. "Sorry..." he excused. "And they didn't even love me to begin with!"

"But I lost my brothers!" she added, arching her brows to resemble a pitiful face.

"I never bloody had any!"

"And I lost my –hic- ex-boyfriend!"

"With a guy like Pot-Head you could almost consider that to be a blessing..."

Ginny gasped exaggeratedly.

"Don't you dare call him... uh..." she paused to remember "that!" she finally threatened. "Harry was the best boyfriend _evver_," she added, emphasizing her pronunciation of those last words by leaning towards the blonde.

"Oh, really? That should explain why he left you here and just went to play –" he covered his mouth with his fist to refrain a gas. "to play hero, for a change..."

"He didn't! He was just _protectioning, pre-tac-tioring_, pro –"

"Protecting?" he interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"That! And he was just caring for me the whole time," she blurted out, her head high with determination.

"Some way to show care," he spat. "Should I be taking some pointers?" Draco asked, his tone full or sarcasm.

Ginny paused to think and focused her eyes on the ceiling for a while in a thoughtful gaze.

"Maybe not just that one, alright?" she answered. "The point is!" she resolved "Is that I'm far more miserable than _you_ are... I'm your bloody slave, for fuck's sake," she snarled, poking him on the chest.

"Hey! Watch your fucking language!" he censured, seemingly annoyed, as he pointed at her with his forefinger.

They went quiet for a second and when they both realized the contradiction of the blonde's words, they laughed aloud, with their mouths wide open. The blonde then raised his glass cup.

"To Pot-head!" he cried. "So that the worms that eat him up won't intoxicate with his over-confident piece of arse!" he added.

"To Pot-head!" she chanted, not really paying any attention to the object of the toast.

They both emptied the content of their glasses in one single gulp.

"Ahh!" Draco exclaimed, focusing his eyes back on the red-head who was staring gloomily at her empty cup. "What's wrong? Do you want me to pour some more, luv?" Ginny slowly nodded, without replying.

"Ginny, luv?" he said, placing a soothing arm around her shoulders.

"He ain't never coming back, is he?" she finally asked, without removing her eyes from the cup.

Draco sighed heavily with evident disgust.

"I bloody hope so..." he uttered, removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Draco?" she called, catching his arm with her hand and looking him straight into his glassy grey eyes. Draco returned her gaze and they just sat there, staring at each other until she continued. "I love you so much, baby!" she uttered, breaking into tears and crashing her head violently against his hard chest.

"Hmph!" he cried, embracing her with his free arm. "It's alright, Gin; you know I'll never leave you like that Potty boy..."

The red-head wept uncontrollably against his chest as Draco dig his fingers in her fiery mane of hair, tenderly caressing her head. The blonde sobbed.

"Don't cry, red-head, please..." he pleaded, curving his lips and pouting, but Ginny kept crying without consolation. "You're gonna make me cry too..." he added, in a higher pitched voice. "You're all that I've got!" he cried and leaned his head against hers as he too begun to sob.

Soon enough they were both crying their hearts out, when the blonde suddenly pulled her apart, re-accommodating their faces so that his lips would purse against hers. They kissed urgently and passionately, yet it felt like they were doing it for the first time, probably due to their heavy ethylic-induced state.

They clumsily stood up from the couch and Draco raised her up in his arms, without yet removing his lips from hers, as he took her to the bed, where he laid on top of her and started tracing a path of warm kisses around her neck. The red-head closed her eyes, giving in to his touch as she laid over the soft covers.

He grabbed her bottom violently and she dug her nails on his back, urgently, tangling her legs around his back to feel him closer.

He groaned with pleasure as he pulled her hips against his', when suddenly the rhythm of Draco's kisses begun to slow down dramatically and each one seemed to take a whole minute, until he placed one final kiss on her lips and surrendered to a deep slumber, which left the already asleep red-head enclosed in his soothing, warm embrace.

**: End of Flashback:**

* * *

Ginny grinned with mortification upon remembering what had happened and her cheeks flushed when she thought about the nonsense she talked and how foolish she must've sound. However, it somehow didn't matter too much, besides the fact that she felt as if she currently had an axe stuck to her fore-head...

That morning they couldn't help but laughing about it and take the whole situation as a mere joke.

When she crossed the kitchen doors, her heart was pounding loud and fast, out sheer excitement of seeing her friends and finally telling them all about her last week's experience. How bewildered they would be! They would never believe it! How would they react upon seeing her again after all that time?

Thus, in came a red-head with expectant brown eyes that soon spotted her friends busy in one corner, warming a huge pot of chocolate milk.

Ginny strode off towards them and stopped in their midst, poking her head between them.

"Oh, hi Ginny," Vicky uttered in a neutral tone, without removing her eyes from the milk that could fatally curdle any minute.

"Hi, Gin," Bekka greeted her in an equally unenthusiastic tone.

"Don't you 'Hi, Gin' me!" Ginny yelled. "What did they -? How come you-" she begun, stuttering, which quickly caught her mates' attention. Then she remembered: the doubles. The red-head sighed and grinned. "_You – have – no – idea – of – what – has – been – of – me – this – last - week!"_ she finally cried.

Both Vicky and Bekka looked at her as if she were mental, seriously considering the possibility that Draco had bewitched her or something.

"Ginny, honey, are you feeling alright?" Vicky uttered with concern, checking her temperature.

"You have _no_ idea!" she replied excitedly, unable to remove her silly grin off her face. Bekka's eyes then travelled towards the red-head's chest were something shiny caught her attention.

"Jesus Christ! What's _that_ pinned to your uniform!" Bekka exclaimed, ogling at the ravishing piece of jewelry for a second and then covering it with one hand. "Are you bloody out of your mind, Gin?" she whispered, looking in all directions. "Take that off this instant and pray that Draggery didn't catch a glimpse of it, or you'll be a dead piece of arse," she added, beginning to pin it off.

"NO!" she barked, backing up and releasing herself from Bekka's hands as she grabbed her cherished pin defensively. Her friends gazed at her dumbfounded.

"Ginny! Where did you get that?" Vicky gasped, covering her mouth with one hand, unable to remove her eyes from the luxurious brooch. "Oh my God, Ginny, you really screwed up big time now, go and return it where you found it, alright?" Vicky urged, grabbing her friend by the arm to direct her towards the door.

"Knock it off, the two of you!" Ginny retorted, shrugging off and looking them straight into their gaping, disconcerted eyes. Noticing this, the red-head sighed and softened her look. "Listen you guys, we've got_ loads_ of catching up to do, so hold on to your knickers 'cause what I'm about to tell you might come as a real shocker!" she warned in an excited tone.

Ginny soon proceeded to tell them all about her last week and how Draco and her were totally getting along now, pausing to emphasize the fact that she had discovered Draggery's linage, which would explain the use of her magical brooch. After listening to her tale with amusement and excitement, they, in turn, told her about how her double had managed during those seven days.

"You _were_ kind of quiet, come to think about it..." Vicky observed.

"And you would always arrive on time and do everything perfect and all... It was getting pretty weird not hearing Draggery Ass' voice squealing at you for a whole seven-days period," Bekka added. "God! you're so lucky, Ginnyl! I wish I had someone who cared for me like that..."

"Hey!" Ginny and Vicky censured, marking how they had cared for her when her face had been 'washed' by Filch.

"I mean –!" she hurried to explain. "You know guys, you're the best friends I've ever had and all... And I love you two like anything, but sometimes I– Well, I can't help but feel... lonely". Her eyes turned unto a sad gaze.

"Don't worry," Vicky comforted as she stroke her back. "We know what you mean. My husband, he –".

"Your _what_!" they blurted out, gaping eyes and mouths at her.

She was only eighteen after all... Vicky's cheeks soon dyed into a soft shade of red.

"Oh my God, Vicky, you're married?" Ginny asked.

Vicky sighed with a wry smile.

"Well, I used to be, at least... Jake, he -" she paused upon the memory, "he was an Auror, I don't think he made it through the war..." she added, her eyes turning glassy with tears. "What the hell, right?" she resolved, embracing her friends by their waists. "At least we have each other, don't we?" she added, grinning at them with that smile that seemed to make the whole world better.

"You can bet on it!" Bekka yelled, after which they quickly returned to their duties upon hearing Mrs. Draggery's steps coming near.

Ginny giggled upon thinking about how Draggery would never see her dashing brooch... The idea was just fascinating; it was her little secret...

* * *

"_Damn, she's right_," the blonde thought as he walked through the corridors towards his potions lessons. "_You' area sissy, Draco,"_ he censured, upon remembering last week's events... Healing her wounds, pillow fighting, giving her to eat, borrowing his clothes... It was all so deliciously fluffy...

"_Why am I not angry?"_ he wondered. _"I've been snogging a bloody Weasley for the past week and this doesn't even make me feel a tad nauseous?"._ Draco smirked. "_Quite far from it, actually..."_ he answered himself, thinking on how that little red-head literally drove him crazy. "_Her scarlet hair... those chocolate eyes that look like they blaze fire whenever she gets angry at me... That body... that sensuous body that seems made for lust..." _

His mouth watered with the mere memory.

"_Yet..."_ His smirk suddenly faded away and he sighed. "_How can it be?"_ he thought, clenching his fists. _"Seven days... a hundred and sixty eight bloody hours and still nothing!" _

The blonde felt so powerless, so impotent... It is true; it looked like there was something wrong with her, but...

_"Everyone has limits_..." he sentenced.

"Malfoy!" he heard a familiar voice yell from inside the class. The messy haired man greeted him at the door.

"Zabini..." he replied with boredom, rolling his eyes.

"What!" Blaise gasped, inspecting the blonde's Armani suit. Draco, in turn, noticed how his friend was wearing baggy jeans, snickers and a yellow shirt. "You bonehead," he uttered, patting him friendly in the back of his head.

The blonde looked at him somewhat disconcerted while he saw the rest of the class dressed in equally casual clothes.

"Fieldtrip? To the _Forbidden Forest_? Ringing any bells?"

"Bloody Hell!" Draco scowled, causing Blaise to furrow his brow in confusion. "Yeah, that... I... I totally forgot," he added more casually. _"I'll have to remember telling my doubles something about assignments," _he thought

"You better hurry up and change if you don't want that expensive suit of yours to get all ripped and dirty..." he suggested.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a second," he answered, as he turned on his heel, his nose being brusquely hit by a blaze of perfume. "What? Ugh... Is that you, Zabini? Why the masses of _patchouli_?"

"Hey! More like_ Hugo Boss,_ actually..." he retorted.

"Whatever... What's the occasion anyway? Are you planning on seducing a wild _Mosag_ or something?"

"Are you kidding? It's the first time we're meeting those sexy females we have for servants," he explained, waggling his eyebrows.

When he noticed how Draco didn't show any signs of excitement, but rather worry, he sighed and added in a concerned tone:

"You're acting really weird, Draco, I'm getting worried about you, honest..."

"Well, don't be," the blonde replied. "I'm fine, alright?" he added, pounding him on the shoulder, friendly.

Blaise nodded unbelieving as Draco disappeared from thin air to get changed into casual clothes.

* * *

"What!" Ginny gasped, gaping at her friends. "And you were planning to tell me this when exactly?"

They merely listened.

"You have to understand, Gin, that it was _you_ who was absent all week and send doubles to replace you..." Bekka explained.

"We thought you already knew, I mean, you were _there_ when Draggery explained the whole fieldtrip thing after all... Even if it was not you..." Vicky added, grimacing. "This is so confusing! All the things we talked about, they just never happened..."

"That's right, so you'll just have to fill me in, guys," Ginny replied. "Plenty of time to catch up."

"The only thing we have to catch up now is the queue that's already in the main entrance!" Bekka urged. "Come on!" she added, grabbing her friends' wrists as they stormed towards the exit of the kitchen.

In their way, they run into a group of four girls from the _gamma_ division who were chatting over-excitedly.

"Oh my God! Do I look alright? I'm so nervous!" one said to another.

"I know! It's only seven of us who got chosen to go... I wonder if there are any hot guys in the group! I'm dying to meet them!" another shrieked.

"Hey, Courtney!" Bekka yelled in an cynical tone. "What happened to prince _'what's his face'_ Dray?" she asked, to which the blonde girl gasped aloud.

"It's _Gray_, you moron! _Dylan Vega Gray_ and don't you dare think I've forgotten about him... I'm just –" she paused, "Well, a girl has to leave the seducing job a bit of a challenge," she explained. "Of course you wouldn't know that, would you? What with your hair _that_ short and your ears with more holes than a strainer..."

Her cronies laughed aloud and Ginny was about to hit her pretty face, when Vicky restrained her.

"Oh! So the prince expressed his interest for you already? My, my! I'm so sorry I disturbed you then. I beg your pardon!" Bekka replied cynically. "Your royal highness..." she added with a pronounced bow which made Ginny and Vicky chuckle, after which the infuriated girl stuck her tongue at her and whipped Bekka's face with her long mane of hair.

When they finally arrived to the crowded entrance, they were startled by a mass of casual looking first years that were waiting for them.

As they saw them, the boys ogled them from head to toes and begun hooting and whistling appreciatively.

Ginny felt so humiliated... She just hated when guys did that sort of thing, unlike Courtney who was waving and winking eyes all over the place. Soon, the red-head spotted a blonde who was running down the main staircase, with his hair all messed up because of the hurry. Ginny guessed that he must've been as clueless about that day's fieldtrip as she was.

"Alright, boys! Knock it off!" an imposing, hoarse voice commanded. It belonged to Mr. Blanchard.

Everyone remained silent.

"By Merlin, aren't you lot pathetic?" he questioned. "As if you had never seen a lady in your entire lives..."

"Lady?" Goyle whispered to Blaise, who restrained a chuckle.

"I heard that, Mr. Goyle. You can stay here, thank you so much," he said roughly.

"But Mr. Blanchard, I-"

"Don't make me repeat myself, Mr. Goyle! You heard me well enough," he scolded, "unless the wax is obstructing your ears, that is".

There was a general laugh and Goyle pouted, frowning at his teacher's unfair decision.

"I don't consider you fit for this fieldtrip," he resolved gruffly, as Goyle begun making his way towards the common room, mumbling something beneath his breath. "There are many dangers hiding in the forbidden forest, Mr. Goyle, and_ you_ are the kind of boy who would easily get injured or worse, _lost_!"

As he said this, his eyes traveled to Draco, who raised an eyebrow defiantly.

"Now, listen up!" he uttered. "I will proceed to read the list of students and their respective maid who will kindly assist you on serving lunch at midday".

The boys begun whispering excitedly again, but soon fell quiet upon becoming aware of Mr. Blanchard's severe glare.

"Kline, Hepworth, Petrovich and Dolohov, you will be going with Miss Courtney Watson." The boys hooted avidly as they joined the blonde girl who stared at them with devilish eyes and a grin on her face.

"Pathetic..." Bekka whispered to her friends who nodded.

"...Macnair, Avery, Crabbe and.. well, Mr. Goyle isn't going," he continued, crossing out Goyle's name on the list. "You go with Miss Victoria Miller," he said as he pointed a finger towards Vicky, whose usual smile seemed to instantly fade away as she realized how the boys gazed at her like hungry wolves and one even dared to growl at her hear.

"Not even in your dreams," she whispered, disdainfully.

"...Kluver, Levanthal, Borkovec and Vonnegut with Miss..." he paused. "Rebekah Carmichael..." he continued, at which the boys moved to gather around Bekka, as starved hyenas waylaying their prey. The girl swallowed hard but remained as unperturbed as possible

The list continued until Mr. Blanchard read the last names.

"... And finally Mr. Wihler, Zabini, Byne and Malfoy," he said in a hurry, stopping to glare at Draco. "You go with Miss Ginevra Weasley," he finished, giving them a scornful look.

"Perfect," Blaise whispered smirking, but nobody heard him.

"Now, everyone join your partners and meet me at the entrance of the Forbidden Forest," he instructed.

"Of course," Blaise whispered to no one in particular, as he squeezed out of the main door, near to his servant.

"Super!" Daryl exclaimed mirthfully. "We get to be together, Blaise, did you hear that? huh? I thought we weren't going to get to go together, what with having to be desk buddies –"

"_Partners_, four-eyes," Blaise hurried to correct, "_Just_ seat partners…"

"Yeah, that! You imagine if we weren't assigned to go together?" Daryl asked.

"Now wouldn't _that_ have been a tragedy..." Blaise replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Tell _me_ about it!" he mirthfully answered, both pleased and oblivious of Blaise's comebacks. "We get to be together and you're finally going to see me out there in my element; you know, how my dad taught me everything there is to know about being in the woods and all. Aren't you excited?" he asked.

"Thrilled..." Blaise answered, unenthusiastically, thinking that Daryl was about to wet his pants out of enthusiasm. "Take a break, alright Daryl?"

"_Oh my God,"_ Ginny thought. "_At least my group doesn't seem too bad..."_ she looked in Vicky's direction, noticing how she was wearing a perplex look. Ginny was suddenly startled by a hand that grabbed her bottom roughly. She gasped aloud and turned to see who it had been, but there was no one staring back at her and they were so packed up that it was impossible to guess. Draco was too far back, though, so it must've been a stranger. The red-head sighed.

"Don't worry, Gin" Draco whispered, making his way to her side upon seeing her distressed countenance. "I'll be right beside you, alright?" he added, soothingly. Ginny nodded, taking hold of his hand while they were still in the mass and then letting go of it when they were finally out.

All the groups walked together up to the border of the Forbidden Forest, where they stopped for directions. Ginny stared nostalgically at what had been Hagrid's hut in the past. The house was now a wreck and it pained her to remember what a hospitable place it had been in her school years. Trying to push those thoughts away, she focused on what the Potion's teacher had to say.

"Alright, lads!" he begun, clearing his throat. "As you may or may not know, the school has been breeding wild boomslangs in the Forest. In this time of the year, the snakes shed their skin, so your task will be to find as many as you can so that next week you may master in complex polyjuice potions, which might become handy in more than one occasion."

There were murmurs as he said this and Crabbe raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Crabbe?"

"Sir, aren't boomslangs those highly dangerous snakes with real nasty venom?" he asked.

"That is correct, Mr. Crabbe, which leads me to the next point: As I've told you before, the Forbidden Forest is no playground. I'm trusting you will act cautiously, maintaining your guard high at all times." he warned. "All the same, I expect the higher of behaviors towards your respective maids; you're young gentlemen, but gentlemen nonetheless, so do yourselves a favor and start behaving as such!" he scowled.

"Yes, Sir!" about thirty hoarse voices choired.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Alright, so that's chapter ten... Coming up next, well... the fieldtrip, of course... I won't say anything else! You'll have to read to know!**

**Just a little note: The "**_**Mosag**_**" Draco mentioned when speaking to Blaise about his stench, is a female **_**Acromantula**_**, which is a huge poisonous spider that can speak, as featured on HPII.**

**Now press that little button and review please! It means a lot to me! By the way... does anybody smell trouble? (rolls-eyes)**

**THANKS so much to the REVIEWERS from chapter NINE. You've been so extremely good to me: "blissfulxsin", "August1", "fcuking cathy", "Haunted-Shadows", "buttons101", "NeonBlue21", "Alexsara660", "Kaitie", "el chikita joules", "coldflamez", "Hermione15", "jellybeanz225", "Kristen", "Tonks34", "gods sent angel", "Alicandra Black", "ayumi-dono", "JOJO", "bigreader", "dementorchic", "blondie07", "The Good Girl", "snowyangel83", "JassXOXO", "Zohra89", "Arella Hallo", "SJR", "Crystal Moon Magic", "sjr", "kit", "YvettE Sorrow", "anonymous", "Erica", "Cookie Monster", and "Kirinyaga".**


	11. XI: Until They Do Us Part

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey y'all! I really tried to upload this chapter as soon as I could… You guys deserve it for being so good to me and following this story for so much time. Screw my teachers and school! Lol but not really… :/**

**I thank you once again for the reviews, which I enjoy thoroughly and for those who bother to read it, even if you don't review, thanks to u too.**

**This chapter is for all of you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter XI: UNTIL THEY DO US PART**

_"Your highness, I'm in the group," a mousy voice announced delightfully._

_"Excellent," a satisfied, commanding voice replied. "When are you leaving?"_

_"I'm here, Master Gray; in the Forest! I just wanted to –"_

_"Idiot! Haven't I told you not to carry the mirror with you outside your chambers? What on Earth were you thinking, Wihler! That is, assuming you were thinking at all," he scolded with fury in a throaty voice._

_"Oh, my Lord! I'm so sorry, I just couldn't help it! Your highness, I saw her, I saw her with my bare eyes! She's absolutely gorgeous and beautiful and– just spotless and graceful and…"_

_"Wihler!" came the hoarse voice of a man. "I know that"._

_"Though I'm telling you that the blonde bloke won't help, uh, oh." the small voice warned. "I've known him for quite a while now and I know that he's not an easy person..." _

_"Well, that's what you're hired for, isn't it?" he hissed._

_"Your highness, I might be wrong, but that day when I saw them in his room, well… I don't know, it seemed like a pretty heated scene to me; it made me think that maybe, I don't know, I mean, they probably… Well, it seemed like they were, or they were going to –"_

_"That's impossible; you know that, you fool," the man suggested matter-of-factly._

_"Yes, but they really, looked, I mean –"_

_"Are you questioning me, Wihler?" inquired the overpowering Master._

_"No, Sir! I would never! I'm really sorry; I didn't mean to upset you, my lord. I beg for your forgiveness," the submissive brat begun pleading in a tremulous voice._

_"And I beg you to do your job instead of wasting my time in pointless conversations! What do I look like, Wihler, huh? Do I look like a nosey spinster you would want to seat to gossip and have tea and scones with?" he asked in a cynical tone._

_"No, your highness! You most certainly do not! You're not nosey at all, and you never did enjoy having tea that much –"_

_"Wihler! Just– Leave, alright? Before I change my mind and hex you."_

_"Yes, Master! Your word is my command! I promised I wouldn't fail now, and I assure you, I won't," the vassal uttered excitedly._

_"I bloody hope so… For you own sake," he added menacingly and resumed the conversation._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ginny walked nervously as she adjusted the folds of her dark blue apron. Mrs. Draggery had handed one to each of the girls so that they wouldn't stain their uniforms.

Underneath it, she could feel the luxurious brooch against her chest and it somehow gave her a sense of calmness.

Then again, she _was_ walking into the depths of the Forbidden Forest with three first-year boys… Draco leaded the way, in his khaki pants and white Ralph Lauren shirt with thin blue stripes, breaking the branches that blocked their way and making sure that Ginny was alright, without being too evident about their relationship.

Right behind her came that dark-haired boy who she remembered from school.

"_Something Zabini_," she thought to herself, remembering one time when she was walking up a staircase and Draco and him were looking under her robes from below, with other Slytherins, so then they yelled in front of everybody that she was so poor, that she had a hole on her knickers. Ginny chortled.

Something in him was just disturbing; the last time she turned to check, he was avidly scanning her bottom. Ginny now wondered whether he was currently focused in her left flank or her right…

Behind him came a skinny boy with damp black hair split in the half and glasses, whose sworn enemy seemed to be the silence, which they all appeared to be craving for. Finally, there was a plump guy with orange curls, freckles and a nervous look in the rear. Ginny recognized him as Draco's potion's partner, Chad. He had disappeared for a second to look at himself in the mirror apparently, which Ginny thought was pretty weird.

"…and that was how he sucked that boomslang's venom right out of his friend's arm when he went to that trip in Africa. It was wicked! It reminds me of that other time when we were fishing, and he –"

"Will you shut up, for fuck's sake, you pillock! So your father was a super hero? Or the King of England? Fine! I don't care! I wouldn't care if he was the Dark Lord himself or this Dark Prince person everyone is talking about, alright?"

"Your highness, Prince Dylan Gray is far too young to be my father, you know that. And I would refer to him with more respect, if I were you."

"I will refer to whoever I want in whichever way floats my boat, understood? Now shut up, will you? Leave me alone! Daryl, you – are - a – disease!"

"Gosh… My father told me this kind of things could happen. People tend to lose their heads when they feel they're lost… Don't worry, Blaise, I know what to –"

"No! You don't know, alright? We're not lost, are we Draco?" he asked. "Draco?"

"What!"

"We're not lost, are we, mate?" he asked. "Malfoy?" he inquired, the confidence fading away from his voice. "C'mon, Draco, tell him!"

"I don't know, alright Zabini?" he scowled. "It's almost as if…" he begun, scanning his map.

"What?" Blaise inquired.

"Never mind".

"What!" they all yelled.

"Well, it seems as though the places had changed, or something! I'm telling you, we were right on track and then, I don't know! This place doesn't appear anywhere!" the blonde explained, beginning to feel desperate.

"Oh, great! Now we're lost in the woods with Mr. Chatterbox and a female who keeps turning to stare at me…"

"That is _not_ true!" Ginny retorted, while Draco shot a deadly look at both Blaise and the red-head, without understanding the issue at hand.

"The hell it is!" Blaise assured.

"That's because _youve_ been staring at my arse for the last two hours," she complained, resting her hands on her hips with indignation.

"Don't fool yourself, Weasel; Believe me, I've seen better…" Blaise pointed out, ogling her body in a way that made Draco's face redden with jealousy.

"Oh yeah?" she pressed.

"Yeah!"

"A boomslang!" yelled Daryl, signaling a spot near Blaise's feet with his forefinger.

"Bloody hell!" Blaise shrieked, jumping away in panic, while all of them gasped.

"It's just the skin, silly," Daryl pointed out, calmly, after which they all sighed in relief. "Wow! I found it! I really did! I knew the lessons my father gave me would pay off sometime. I was the first to find a boomslang skin!"

"Woo-sodding-hoo," Blaise cheered, unenthusiastically, trying to make the rest forget the fact that he must've looked like a complete neurotic two seconds ago.

"Yeah, try to fix it now, you pillock," Draco snarled, patting the back of Blaise's head.

"Huh?" Blaise uttered. "Now what's eating you?" he added, furrowing his brow.

"You know well damn right what I mean, Zabini," he hissed, cunningly. The blonde glared in Ginny's direction for a second, where the red-head was staring partially uncomfortable about the situation.

"Oh," Blaise uttered. "I see..." he added in a grave tone, glaring at the red-head contemptuously. "You really have feelings for the little bitch, huh?"

"Sod off, Blaise!" he scowled

"But you do! don't you?" he retorted.

Draco didn't answer and pressed his fists strongly.

"Ha! Admit it Malfoy! You have fallen for a simple servant. Who would've thought... What would your family think, Draco? Huh? What would your father say?"

"Shut up, you –"

"...Oh, yes, I'm listening to him right now saying:" he cleared his throat to imitate Lucious Malfoy's voice. "_Oh, Draco, my poor, misguided, good-for-nothing son, look at what's become of you... I should've known better and got rid of you when I could, but now it's too late and you're about to contaminate our most prestigious blood with that of our sworn enemy, the filth out of the filth, scum out of the scum, by none less than screwing a Weasley..."_ he finished, adding a tone full of distaste to that last word.

"Sod off! I'm warning you, Zabini..." Draco hissed between gritted teeth as his words echoed painfully in his mind.

"What!" Blaise scowled. "Merlin, Draco! What the fuck are you doing, mate? What did this bitch do to you that made you change your principles in this way?"

Draco remained silent, trying desperately to ease his rage.

"Being a Malfoy is a matter of dignity and honor, you know that, don't you?" he added. "You were born one, and so you shall die..."

Each word punctured his brain as a rusty knive that poisoned his blood with each blow, because deep down inside Draco knew... He knew Blaise was right and that he stood to reason; a relationship with a Weasley would never, it _could_ never work out.

"C'mon, brother," Blaise added, resting a soothing hand in the blonde's shoulder and giving it a gentle shake. "What happened to the master plan, huh? Remember?" he asked, and Draco sniggered weakly. "Yeah... You do, don't you? The two of us ruling this godforsaken place? Huh?" he added, looking around. "The two most eligible bachelors in all England?" he whispered, friendly.

Draco sighed.

"That's my man... Now, I know that must've been a pretty convenient fuck, was it not?" he added, glaring at Ginny. "But now I want you back in the stock market alright, mate? No more of this screwing servants business..."

The blonde chuckled and soon his chuckle turned into a massive laughter, which seemed almost sinister. Everyone stared at him dumbfounded.

"A convenient fuck..." he uttered, between suffocated laughter.

Ginny glared at him with contempt, thinking on how foolish she was to waste her time with such an idiot, while her eyes filled with tears.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Zabini?" he added, with a foolish grin in his face.

"What do you mean?" inquired Blaise, in a friendly manner.

"You just don't get it, do you? You just don't!" Draco uttered, shaking his head. Then, as if a thunderbolt had suddenly stroke him, his face changed to a completely serious one. "Listen, Zabini, and listen to me good, for this shall be the only time I'll tell you this," he begun, piercing him with his silver eyes. "That woman has taught me more about living in a week than I thought I had learned in my entire life".

Blaise opened his mouth as if to say something.

"She," he hurried to say. "Is the only one who has really liked me for what I am and not for this bloody facade we insist on showing." Blaise rolled his eyes with boredom. "Ginevra has proven to be the most loyal and caring friend I've ever had and I'll tell you something: I'm not giving up on her over a selfish wanker like you".

"Well, apparently the girl did give up on you, though..." came Daryl, who pointed towards a particular spot between the bushes, signaling the place where the red-head had apparently disappeared.

Blaise smirked.

"What?" Draco gasped. "Damn it! How long ago?" he scowled at the pale boy.

"Well..."

"How long, you wanker! Answer me fast or this fist shall be the last thing you'll see of me..." he threatened, grabbing him by the collar and aiming his fist at his scared eyes that stared at the bridge of his glasses. "No, I don't give a fuck about your bloody glasses..."

"Ca - calm down, mate! I - I don't know, five minutes, maybe more!" he finally uttered, with which Draco let go of him. "Around the 'convenient fuck' part, I believe," he added, straightening his shirt with squares.

"Right..." Draco uttered, with evident concern. "Damn it!" he growled. "You go search her in that direction, alright?" he instructed Daryl, who nodded, pleased to finally get to experience some real action in the forest. "Chad, you go in that direction," he commanded, searching for his orange head. "Chad?" he called. "God damn it! Where the fuck is that Wihler guy now!" he scowled.

"He ran right after her to bring her back," Daryl answered.

"Oh, right!" the blonde snapped. "And you," he glared at Blaise. "You better stay out of this, Zabini" he warned the dark-haired boy, pointing at him with his forefinger. "You've done enough already," he added and strode off, disappearing into the bushes.

"Sure I will, Draco..." he answered to no one in particular, smirking. "Sure I will..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the middle of the forest, a red-head ran fast, as she sobbed and panted uncontrollably. Her apron was all torn and dirty in the edges, and the vines had scarred the creamy skin of her legs. The straw basket she was carrying with the lunch supplies had been abandoned on her way.

_"A convenient fuck..."_ The words amidst the strident laughter echoed in her mind with every stride she took, causing the wounds that bleed on her knees not to hurt half as much.

"W_hy? Why, Ginny!" _she thought in desperation. "_Of all guys on Earth you had to get involved with the most selfish and arrogant one of them all and – yes! you already knew beforehand the way things where, didn't you? Yes, you did... You heard a thousand times at Hogwarts how girls got their hearts broken and their feelings hurt by the bastard, but what did you do? You go and throw yourself to the lions... Aren't you proud?"_ she continued, pressing her eyelids together roughly, with which a torrent of tears sprinkled over the grass.

Suddenly she was startled by a hand that caught her wrist from behind and drag her in the opposite direction from that where she was running to. The surprise caused her to gasp and moan loudly, while her heart pounded a thousand beats per seconds.

It was a chubby, strong hand but, because of the darkness, the red-head could not identify who it belonged to. Ginny was so tired and weak that she couldn't shrug off either, so she limited to follow, panting heavily, until another hand caught her free hand and, mumbling something, made them both disappear.

The red-head opened her eyes to find herself in a clearing, somewhere in the forbidden forest. The figure standing in front of her shocked her.

"You!" she gasped.

"And who did you expect? Prince Dylan-bloody-Gray?" the dark-haired boy replied sarcastocally.

"You..." she begun, looking him straight into his green eyes.

Zabini walked near her and circled her from behind, while she glared at him with eyes wide open.

"Remember me now?" he added grabbing her tight bottom with roughness. Ginny screamed and gasped.

"It was you!" she scowled, brushing him off brusquely. "God Damn you, Zabini!"

"Ooo..." he uttered in a burlesque tone. "The little bitch has a rough temper I see..." he pointed out. "I like it," he added with a smirk.

"Sod off, Blaise," she uttered with distaste.

"And what's that?" he inquired, staring at the wetness of her cheeks. "Aww... Drakie boy made you cry, didn't he? What a dog…" he added, wiping her tears with his hand, as the red-head shrugged off.

"Don't push me, you bastard..." she warned, shooting daggers at him.

"Is that a threat?" he inquired. "I always thought it would be hot to fuck an angry, authoritarian bitch..." he added.

"You wouldn't dare..." she warned, stirred by his previous statement.

"Watch me..." he replied in a throaty voice as he took firm grip over her waist and he lowered his head.

"No!" she retorted, shrugging off. "Leave me alone, you dolt! I would never do it with a guy like you anyway! You are one of the most selfish, conceited prats I've ever come up with!" she added.

"Pff," he snorted. "I care?"

"Will you bugger off already? It's not gonna happen!" she scowled.

"Oh yeah?" he questioned, holding her face and touching her lips delicately. In a sudden move, Ginny bit the tip of his fingers.

"Yeah!" she retorted, as he squealed and glared at her.

"Look, woman!" he scolded, as he incorporated. "There are only three ways to make this: The easy way, the hard way and _my_ way, so unless you want _me_ to choose, I advise you to make this as enjoyable as possible, 'cause it will happen one way or another," he threatened. "Now come here and show me what's been keeping my mate so busy this last few days..." he added, putting his hand behind her waist an moving them intrepidly towards her bottom.

In that moment, the red-head delivered him a low kick that threw him meters away, as he grabbed his manhood in pain. Ginny took the chance to stride off, escaping into the bushes.

"Not so fast!" he yelled. "_Impedimenta!_" he added and in a flash of a second, Ginny fell onto the ground with a loud thud, and remained there as rigid as a tree. The dark-haired boy chuckled aloud. "That was a stupid mistake, little bitch..." he observed, pacing towards her.

Slowly, he kneeled by her side.

Ginny moaned painfully.

"You – bastard –," she gasped, as she panted.

"Hmm... And I'm not completely sure that I fancy your gutter mouth, Weaselette," he observed. "Not that I have anything against dirty talking but, you know..." he continued, lowering his head to her ear. "We might wake up some unwanted guests from the neighborhood," he added, looking around.

"You are an asshole, Za –"

"_Silencio!"_ he yelled, pointing his wand at her, with which she instantly became silent.

"You know, Weasley? This is a fieldtrip... Everyone knows what they are for, don't you?" he asked. "Yes, they are to fuck and get some, you're right," he explained, cynically. "We don't get much of that within the school walls, you know? And a man has his needs..." he added, ogling her breasts and kneeling beside her. "Needs of the flesh, that is," he hissed to her ear, which caused the redhead to shiver with horror.

Blaise laughed aloud.

"I do give you goosebumps, don't I?" he asked, staring into her scared eyes, which pleaded for help. "And I haven't even touched you yet!" he added. "My mate must've sucked at it to have you this needy, didn't he?" he questioned, beginning to unbutton her dark grey apron.

Ginny breathed heavily, hoping that she had never been born.

"I'll show you the way a real man does this, my little whore," he uttered as he placed a hand over her knee and begun raising the edge of her uniform intrepidly.

The red-head's brows arched resembling an expression so pitiful, that it would've softened the hardest rock, but not that of his heartless abuser.

"C'mon, sweetheart, don't look at me as if you weren't craving for some, alright?" Blaise said, looking at her with puppy eyes. "You'll see how you will enjoy this so much that, in the end, you will probably beg me for more," he added, moving his hand between her thighs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"God Damn it!"_ Draco thought in desperation, while he sprinted across the forest. "_Where the hell is she?"_

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. What if she got pricked by a poisonous hawthorn, or she came up with a wild beast?

"_If she only had stayed a little longer to listen to what I had to say..."_ Draco hoped. "_It is all my fault,"_ he convinced himself, as he fought with the thick vines that wouldn't let him pass.

Suddenly, he was startled by a beam of light that came from a spot to his left.

"Holy shit!" he heard a familiar voice yell, in the distance.

"Blaise," Draco gasped and ran at full speed towards the spot where the light and the scream had come from.

When he finally reached the clearing, he was shocked by the scene that awaited him. His old friend was bent over Ginny's body, his hands leaning against the grass on the sides and his head high with an apparently stunned face. The red-head instead, lied motionless with her eyes closed and her uniform raised up to her hips, revealing her white knickers.

"Get off of her, you bloody bastard!" he yelled, sprinting to his side and thrusting his face with his right fist.

Blaise moaned in pain with the blow as he fell back, but what hurt him the most was the fact that his once best friend was actually hurting him. Meanwhile, Draco checked the red-head's vital signs, proving that she was stable, but probably fainted because of the shock. He sighed with relief.

"What did you do to her, Zabini!" the blonde demanded, shooting daggers at Blaise's eyes. "God Damn you, Blaise! Answer me or I'll swear I'll beat you to death!" he urged. Then, upon seeing that his mate was too injured to speak, he turned to the unconscious red-head. "Ginny?" he called. "Damn, it, Gin, please talk to me, luv," he whispered, shaking her arms.

The dark-haired boy incorporated, coughing and spit blood to the soil. Then he cleared the remains from his lips with his fist and shook his head with a smirk.

"You really are an asshole, Malfoy," he snarled. "Please," he continued. "Forgive me, for mistaking you for a man that you will _never_ be". Then he glared at Ginny's fainted body. "What a waste of time," he uttered.

"If she doesn't come back, Zabini, I swear to God that you will wish you had never been born!" Draco threatened between greeted teeth.

"Oh, I'm sure that won't be necessary," he replied with a smirk. "They must be on their way now," he whispered to himself.

"They?" Draco inquired "What –"

Then, from between the bushes came the towering figure of Mr. Blanchard.

"What on Earth is this scandal?" he begun in an evidently irritated tone, as he scanned the scene. "Good heavens!" he exclaimed upon noticing Ginny's immobile figure, Blaise bruised face and Draco lying beside the girl. "Can anyone explain me what in Merlin's name happened here!" he demanded.

Draco gasped as if to say something, but couldn't find the words.

In that exact moment, loud shrieks and complains where heard from between the vines.

"When – will – they – get – rid – of – this – God – Damn – Forest!" came the shrieking voice of Mrs. Draggery from the bushes, as she removed the insects that had stuck to her dress.

"Oh dear," Mr. Blanchard exclaimed with boredom as he closed his eyes and shook his head in disapproval. "And what are you doing here, for Heaven's sakes, woman?" he inquired in a mordant tone.

"Mr. Blanchard, I'm in charge of the servants and –"

"And I'm in charge of this school!" Mr. Blanchard hurried to say.

"That slut!" the woman shrieked upon noticing Ginny's body on the floor. "Why you shameless trash, can't you stay out of trouble for one bloody day!" she yelled.

"Mrs. Draggery! In case you haven't noticed already, the girl is unconscious so, no matter how high you shriek, she just – won't – listen!" the overpowering man explained sardonically.

"Is she?" she inquired. "Then what the hell happened, here?"

"That is exactly what I was about to find out before you got here and made all this racket! Now if you will excuse me," he said, turning towards the boys. "Mr. Zabini!" he called.

"Ye – Yes sir?" Blaise asked, shyly, his tone full of innocence.

"Fake..." Draco whispered, shaking his head.

"Will you tell me what happened here, this instant!" he demanded scornfully.

"Sir, it is a bit difficult for me to say, you see... My mate here was involved in something... Well, something just terrible, I'm afraid" he sighed. "It wouldn't be right for me to say –"

"C'mon Zabini! Don't be a mollycoddle and just do as you are told!" he commanded gruffly.

"Al – Alright, Mr. Blanchard. Well, you see, we were searching for the boomslang skins as you told us, when we run out of water and Ms. Weasley kindly volunteered to go and get it," he begun.

"Liar!" Draco hurried to interrupt.

"Quiet!" the old man censured. "Proceed, Mr. Zabini".

"Dra – I mean, Mr. Malfoy, offered to accompany her and the rest of us agreed. You know, it can be so dangerous for a girl to venture into the woods by herself and we –"

"Save your breath for what matters, understood Mr. Zabini? I ask you again: what happened?" Mr. Blanchard urged.

"Well, we thought they were taking far too long and we got worried about them; we thought they might've got hurt or captured by a wild creature or -"

"He's lying! Don't listen to him!" Draco yelled.

"Mr. Malfoy!" Mr. Blanchard retorted. "One more interruption and I will make sure it will be your last," he threatened. Draco pressed his teeth with impotence.

"As I was saying, Mr. Blanchard, we got worried, so we split to search for them and I was the one to find them," Blaise continued. "Here..." he added, staring at the red-head. "Together..."

Mr. Blanchard countenance didn't change at all, as if he was expecting to hear something like that.

"Mr. Malfoy, he was..." he paused. "Please sir, don't force me to say this!" he pleaded, cynically.

"Speak, boy!" the man scowled.

"He was..." Blaise continued. "Mr. Malfoy raped the girl, sir!"

"What? No! I would never!" Draco reproached. "Don't listen to him, he's lying! You bloody bastard, I swear you'll pay for this Zabini! It was you! It was –"

"_Silencio!_" Mr. Blanchard scolded, and the blonde instantly went silent, while he still moved his lips in his desperate attempt of revealing the truth. "I warned you, Mr. Malfoy; If you can't behave civil for a couple of minutes, then you ought to be corrected!" he added.

Then he turned to Zabini who had a cynically sad look on his face, as if it pained him to see Draco in that condition.

"So what happened to her?" the angry man hurried to ask.

"Well..." he begun. "Upon seeing me, the girl urged Mr. Malfoy to hex me before it was too late and I would tell them off".

"She didn't! That filthy, little –" Mrs. Draggery interrupted, looking at Ginny with scornful eyes.

"Yes, she did," Blaise reassured. "But Draco wouldn't, right? Because we've been best mates since forever and all, so he just knocked me out as a warning," he explained.

_"You son of a bitch,"_ Draco spelled with his lips, without making any sound.

"He shouldn't have to," he added, forcing tears into his eyes.

"I see," observed a serious Mr. Blanchard.

"Mr. Malfoy! He wouldn't do such a thing!" Mrs. Draggery uttered.

"Oh I'm sure he would," Mr. Blanchard reproached. "And he shall be punished with a month's worth detention for it!"

"_A month?"_ Draco mimicked with his lips, furrowing his brow.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy and you should be thankful that I have decided against expelling you," he added. "I know what the continuance in Morkdrage means in your case".

"And her?" Came Mrs. Draggery's voice. "What about her, Mr. Blanchard? You surely cannot allow that little harpy to come out clean from this, can you? If I were you, I would definitely –"

"But you're not, are you?" Mrs. Draggery grumbled with disgust. Mr. Blanchard sighed. "As for Ms. Weasley," he added, turning towards the red-head. "She will be off to Dunklerdrache first thing in the morning," he sentenced. "Now call everyone to the castle," he ordered Blaise. "The fieldtrip is over".

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**YAY! So here it is... The longest chapter so far; quite eventful I'd say, wouldn't you agree? I had so much fun writing it, though... And it did come up pretty soon, didn't it?**

**As always, opinions, comments and appreciations are completely welcome, so please REVIEW, or else I won't ever update again! (j/k) Specially since my exams are coming soon...**

**Special thanks to my REVIEWERS "Cookie Monster" "blissfulxsin" "C" "bigreader" "ginnyC" "Alexsara660" "dementorchic" "Kaitie" "snowyangel83" "el chikita joules" "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's" "jellybeanz225" "everybodysfool" "Tonks34" "ignorencereekstruth" "Haunted-Shadows" "zephyr3" "randomgurlie07" "Charming Visions" "fcuking cathy" "Zohra89" "Kirinyaga" and "daydreamer04"**


	12. XII: Taking The Right Path

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey! Long time no see! F****irst of all I wanted to apologize to all those who I left waiting for so long but, as I've been telling you and, for that matter, boring you about, I had the bloody PSU exams (local examinations to get into university) and I couldn't devote myself to write for some time.**

**Fortunately i****t's over... for better or for worse... Hopefully I didn't do too bad and I'll get into a decent university next year. Thanks to all those who supported me and wished me luck!**

**Anyway! I'm sure you didn't check this page out to know about me, did you? It's okay, I'm a fanfic reader too, so I'll shut my mouth right away and proceed with the next chapter of this hopefully exciting story. Hope you like!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter XII: TAKING THE RIGHT PATH **

_"M- m- master?" came a shaky voice. "M- m- Master G- Gray?"_

_"Wihler! Good, I've been waiting all day for you to contact me, are you out yet?" the hoarse voice with evident anxiety inquired._

_"Well, I- I- Sir- Your highness, you'll see... It's uh... that I- didn't quite -"_

_"Stop stuttering like an idiot, you pillock and be a man, for pity's sake!" the impatient voice commanded gruffly. "Now, I'll make this plain fo__r you so that your useless, mononeuronic brain can understand: Is she with you now or is she not?"_

_"Your majesty, I- With me? You mean like right here next to me or just -"_

_"Is she!" he urged._

_"Well no, technically no, my Lord, not exactly but you see, I –"_

_"You – are – a disgrace, Wihler! How did you -? How could you possibly -__?" he begun, with evident disgust, then he groaned and sighed, in an attempt to ease his contempt._

_"Sir! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, your highness," Chad's fearful voic__e begun whining. Then he sobbed uncontrollably._

_"Sorry?" he replied, snorting. "Sorry!" he repeated, shouting. "Wihler you should be __dead right now, how can you possibly wake up every day knowing that you represent such an offence to the magic world? No! To the human race!"_

_"Oh, I know Master Gray," he continued, his voice breaking into a lame cry. "I really do know, and I'm so sorry..." he added, moaning desperately._

_"Stop that, you sissy__!" demanded the deep, infuriated voice. "Crying will take you nowhere right now," he scolded._

_"Oh, Master Gray, I've failed you __so... I – I," he paused to sob again and stridently blow his nose. "But there is one last chance, your highness,"_

_"No, is there really__?" inquired the overpowering Master, sarcastically amazed. "What is it now? You're planning to ask her politely to accompany you to my castle? Huh?" The subject remained silent in obvious shame. "Answer me!" he demanded._

_"No, your majesty,__" he shyly begun. "That's not quite it," he added, his voice regaining a little confidence._

_"I'm listening, though I warn you; __I'm not taking any more bullcrap from you, I'm not!" the Master threatened._

_"My Lord, she is going to be sent to Dunklerdrache –"_

_"What!" interrupted the grave voice. "Why!" he asked with evident concern._

_"Something about that blonde guy I told you about, again"._

_"Malfoy," he hissed, between gritted teeth._

_"Yes, him," he replied. "It doesn't really matter, Sir, she –"._

_"What do you mean 'it doesn't really matter', y__ou mindless idiot! Do you realize what they would do to her in such a place? Oh, Wihler, what I'm going to do to that lame arse of yours when you get here, I swear-"_

_"With all due respect, your highness..." the vassal dared to interrupt. "That is IF she ever gets there..." he suggested._

_"What__ so you -!" the dark prince scowled roughly, then he paused for a second and added. "Oh..." he uttered "I see..."_

_"Yes, Master Gray, I think I can do something about that," Chad suggested._

_His master breathed in heavily, and then sighed._

_"You better," h__e finally replied. "This is it," he whispered._

_"Yes! I know, My Lord! It's perfect!" said the subject enthusiastically._

_"No!" he scowled. "You don't," The vassal remained in inquisitive silence. "This," he proceeded, "is your last chance, Wihler," he sentenced. "If you fail me this one last time, I swear I'll have you locked away, and I don't care whatever promise I made to have you as my __Councilor," he added marking his words, after which Chad swallowed hard with fright. "I think I can live without such an incompetent councilor as yourself anyway"._

_A prolonged silence followed in which it could be sensed that the air was so dense, it could've been cut with a knife._

_"Report to me in five hours, Wihler," Prince Dylan commanded. "And there better be good news," he added threateningly, resuming the conversation._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, an uneasy blonde with a concerned look on his face paced from one corner of his luxuriously decorated room to the other, with his shirt completely unbuttoned.

He suddenly stopped and grumbled aloud.

"Why, God Damn it! Why!" he yelled.

He felt so powerless in his room, without being able to do or say anything about it. After the fieldtrip was called to a halt, Draco had made a remarkable attempt of pulling out the truth but, unfortunately, everyone refused to believe him, especially Mr. Blanchard, who was always willing to believe any wrong-doings from him.

The blonde lifted a glass of scotch and swallowed its content in one single gulp. Then he stared for a while, his eyes fixated in the glass' design, when he suddenly raised it and threw it violently to the corner, causing the fine crystal to shatter into a million pieces with a shrilling noise.

"That bloody son of a bitch; I can't believe I had him for a friend for so long, how could he -? Why did he -?" his mind wouldn't give him a rest. "What the hell did I do to him that would make him do something like that? Why does he hate me so much all of a sudden!" A million questions rushed through his head. "Though in some way..." a thought hit him.

The fact was that, all in all, Draco begun realizing that maybe it wasn't about him. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with him at all... After all, Draco had only earned a month worth of detention but, given the circumstances, Blaise could've even caused his expulsion; Mr. Blanchard would've believed anything from him.

No, Blaise was even protecting Draco all the time...

**:F****lashback:**

_..."Well, anyway, Draco wouldn't kill me, right? Because we've been best mates since forever and all"..._

**:End of F****lashback:**

"Then why?" the blonde wondered, impatiently. "If it wasn't because of me then why would he –" he abruptly stopped talking as realizations hit him. "Ginny!" he yelled aloud. "He wanted her out!" The blonde grunted, trying to ease his vexation.

**:F****lashback:**

"_...now it's too late and you're about to contaminate our most prestigious blood with that of our sworn enemy, the filth out of the filth, scum out of the scum, by none less than screwing a Weasley..."_

_"God, Draco! What the fuck are you doing, mate? What did this bitch do to you that made you change your feelings in this way?"_

_"Being a Malfoy is a matter of dignity and honour, you know?" he added. "You were born one, and so you shall die..."_

**:End of F****lashback:**

These words kept echoing in his mind as he finally begun to understand what his old friend's real motives where.

"He was just trying to protect me," he finally uttered.

Blaise knew how Draco had always felt about the Weasleys; how he had always planned to marry, if necessary, to a pure-blooded, preferably blonde Slytherin. Someone like Pansy Parkinson, perhaps. They had even sworn an oath to watch over the other's interests and that, no matter what, they would see that the other wasn't drawn into what they referred to as "the ill doctrine".

The blonde sighed heavily and ran a hand through his sleek hair. He now understood everything; how foolish he had been for loathing his friend so...

"He was right," he thought. "He was absolutely right". What was his relationship with Ginny anyway? Draco sniggered. "I'm like her fucking friend with benefits, for Merlin's sake..."

They had never seen each other naked, they had never had sex. God! They had never even got to second base properly without her supposed "something- aches"...

Then what were his feelings towards her?

Draco walked towards his desk and rested his hands over its smooth surface, with his head leaning down and his eyes closed.

"Ginny..." he furrowed his brow upon the memory of those vivid chocolate eyes, that flaming, red hair, those pale pink, delicate lips that drove him crazy...

"Why can't I get rid of her? Why does she keep battering inside my head?" as he said this, Draco ran a hand across his desk, throwing everything that was on it to the floor.

"What could I possibly do about it anyway?" he kept tormenting himself. "It's not as if I hadn't tried to reveal the truth! They were definitely not willing to listen to me, why should I feel guilty? It just can't be, it isn't meant to be," he unsuccessfully tried to convince himself. "What am I possibly supposed to do? Hug a pillow and cry myself to sleep? Not a chance... Not while I still have some dignity left".

**:F****lashback:**

_"Why are you so god damn arrogant, Draco? Why can't you just accept that you've got feelings as well as anybody else! You're not made out of stone, you know!"_

**:End of F****lashback:**

"Then who do you think you are? Do you presume to know me well enough as to tell me how I feel? Alright, then tell me! What do I feel for you, huh? You think you're smart? Then bloody answer me!" he yelled, his face reddening with the strike of emotions.

"Love?" he sarcastically suggested, chortling.

Draco wouldn't dare to use the "l" word to describe anything that remotely concerned him... To fall in love...

"What the hell is that supposed to mean anyway?" the blonde wondered, as he pulled his trousers down and lied over his bed, wearing only a pair of boxers. "I mean, yeah, we've spent some... pretty interesting time together, but... love?"

A Malfoy surely didn't fall in love. Therefore, he could forget any girl he chose to and he could hence let that one woman go. What made her different? Nothing.

_"Being a Malfoy is a matter of dignity and honour, you know? You were born one, and so you shall die..."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"...Ginevra..." came a deep, throaty voice that the red-head had never heard before. "...my lady..." he added. "...come to me..." A cool breath caressed her right ear, sending a tingling __jolt up her spine, as he commanded this. "... my queen..."_

A cold shiver ran up her spine as she pressed her eyelids together, beginning to feel aware of her senses once again. Her right cheek was pressed against a smooth, but unendurably cold surface. She knew she wasn't in Draco's bedroom anymore.

"_What –?"_ she drowsily wondered as she opened her eyes, not reacting quite yet, dumbfounded because of her disturbing dream and the tiring day that had preceded that morning. "_Where –?"_ With furrowed brows and an unbelieving look, Ginny inspected the place she was in.

Three walls and an exit. The walls and the floor made of frigid paving stones and the exit effectively obstructed by thick steel bars.

Ginny suddenly gasped aloud and gaped her eyes, cornering herself to the nearest wall as realizations hit her.

She had been there before; she was locked in Hogwarts basement dungeons.

A thousand images begun rushing through her head and it pained her so much to remember that she took her hands to the sides of her head and pressed hard in the hope to make it stop, to make it disappear.

Blaise. His hand crawling painfully up her thigh. Then a powerful beam of light. Then darkness. Then nothing.

**:F****lashback:**

_"You'll see how you will enjoy this so much that, in the end, you will probabl__y beg me for more," he added, moving his hand between her thighs._

**:End of F****lashback:**

"_What the hell happened?"_ she thought, panting, feeling despairingly powerless about it. How she would've liked to kick that bastard where it most hurt him. Again…

She closed her eyes roughly, grimacing at the thought of what could've happened in the forest.

Then again...

Ginny's face of anguish immediately turned to one of extreme sadness and disgust at the same time.

"_That's not really what bothers me the most,"_ she thought, tears rushing to her eyes. "_How could he say that? How could he be such a fake, such a hypocrite, such a –"_ she paused to groan with contempt. "_Bastard!"_ she yelled. "_After all those days, after all those wonderful moments..._" she added. "He just, He-" she sobbed.

"He was just... fooling me the whole time," Ginny rubbed her eyes roughly to wipe her tears away. "And to think that I – that I –I thought that I –" she begun stuttering, unable to form the words.

Then the red-head focused her eyes in a luxurious piece of jewelry that was still pinned to her chest and sighed. She read the inscription once again.

_"Tui mens apud tui cor" _

She used to think it meant so much that he had given something like that to her, but now...

"Your mind in consequence of your heart my ass," she hissed, grabbing it roughly, ready to tore it off her uniform. But when she had her hand tightly pressed around it, something stopped her from ripping it off. She shut her eyes strongly and slowly let go of it. Then sighed again.

"_It doesn't even matter anymore..."_ she thought. "_But somehow I can't avoid thinking that – Maybe he–,_" she muttered. "Oh I hate him so much I could –!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by noises coming from the end of the corridor where loud steps were heard as they made their way towards her cell.

The red-head instantly recognized the plump figure of his visitor as a loud, shrieking meow was heard along too.

"Move that sorry piece of arse, you maggot; your time has come," he commanded gruffly, as he opened the cell's door with a heavy hold of keys.

"Time?" she inquired, standing up, defensively.

"You heard me."

"Time for what?"

"Why, to Dunklerdrache, of course, where else?" he relied sardonically. "Now come here!" he demanded, grabbing her wrist and throwing her out of the cell abruptly

"Dunklerdrache? But I – I don't understand this!" Ginny uttered, looking in every direction as if she was searching for an answer. "What did I do!"

Filch did not answer and solely limited to grumble with aversion.

"Why? Why, in Merlin's name why?" she blurted out, desperately.

"Be-cause, once again you would refuse to stick to the rules, you vermin! Now keep walking or I'll whip your arse to the main exit!" he threatened with a vicious look on his face.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When she arrived to the staff main entrance, Ginny was surprised to discover that there wasn't a conventional carriage, moved by threstals, waiting for her, but rather an odd one, that was tied to two horses instead; a brown and a white one. She knew she would've definitely been able to see the threstals this time, for she had unfortunately seen many people die during the war...

"Why are they using horses?"

"That is none of your business," scolded Filch, as he let go of her.

"The air is not safe anymore," came a stern voice behind them.

Ginny turned to face his once savior Mr. Blanchard.

"We got these recently for that matter," he added. "They're taking you to your destination," he said and looked away.

Ginny somehow had the feeling that the man was disappointed, but it was killing her not to know why.

"A student of ours is taking you to the station," he continued, in a monotonous tone, making Ginny notice that a person in a black cape and hood was sitting in the front, holding the reins. "And a person will pick you up at Dunklerdrache".

Mr. Blanchard then came near to the rider.

"Ride safe, Wihler," he told him and patted the boy on the shoulder, without getting a response.

The man slowly walked away and Filch grabbed her arm to get her into the carriage.

"Sir!" Ginny dared to call, making him stop on his tracks, without turning to stare at her. "Why?" she cried, her eyes beginning to fill with tears, overwhelmed by the emotions.

"Because you left me no other choice," he briefly replied.

"C'mon, get into the carriage, you vermin! Stop wasting my time!" Filch called.

"Noo!" she yelled, breaking into a disconsolate cry. "Please, I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" she kept screaming, until she was inside the cabin and Filch slapped the horse in the flank, making the carriage move at full speed.

Inside, Ginny sobbed and moaned, staring at the window, where the landscape kept changing. After a while, she gave up and decided there was nothing she could do.

"_Why did it have to be like that?"_ she wondered, tears running down her cheeks. Not only was she being taken to the most horrible place on Earth, but she was also being separated from the persons she loved the most. "Bekka..." she uttered. "Vicky..." The thought of never seeing them again ached in her heart. "Draco..."

Ginny pressed her fists firmly, hating herself for admitting she would unavoidably miss him too.

Suddenly, an idea hit her.

"_If they're going to rape me, or even kill me at Dunklerdrache,"_ she begun. "_Then I've got nothing to lose,_" she told herself.

She wiped her tears away and focused her eyes in the door's handle.

_"Please let it be open, God. Please give me that..."_ she pleaded, taking hold of the handle and slowly turning it around, proving that it was completely unlocked.

"Yes!" she uttered, as the roaring noise from the outside filled her ears.

They were riding so fast that Ginny could barely tell anything apart, but she knew they were riding next to high grass and bushes.

She opened the door widely and stood up as her heart begun to throb faster by the second, adrenaline flowing wildly through her veins.

"Alright Ginny, on the count of three," she told herself to give her courage, as the carriage kept moving and the door swayed threateningly. "One..." she uttered. "Two..." she said, taking firm grip over the sides of the exit.

Then, after a brief pause that seemed to last for ages, she gathered courage and did it.

"Three!" she yelled and jumped out of the carriage, closing her eyes and covering her head with her arms.

Her body rolled a couple of meters and then she opened her eyes.

She was still alive.

"Woo hoo!" she cried mirthfully, standing up. "I did it!"

She couldn't believe she had managed to come out completely unharmed, except for a couple of scratches.

"I'm free!" she cried, turning around to face the road.

Ginny stared at the carriage, which kept running through the next turn.

"Ha!" she exclaimed pridefully, resting her hands on her hips.

Then she heard horses neighing and the noise from the carriage's wheels moving, was no longer heard.

The carriage had stopped.

"Bugger!" she cursed and begun racing through the forest, as fast as her legs could take her.

Ginny was panting violently from the exhaustion and, after a while, she couldn't feel her legs anymore, when suddenly her foot came across something that made her trip, and fall abruptly to the floor.

The red-head moaned with confusion and pain. Then she raised her look and recognized a slimy creature she remembered seeing in a book at Hagrid's hut before.

The boomslang's yellow eyes stared into hers menacingly, standing just a couple of inches away.

Ginny's heart rate rose again and she tried her best to ease her feelings and breathe as gently as she could, without even blinking.

"_Oh my God,"_ she kept thinking. _"So much for my freedom, I suppose"._ It was all so deliciously ironic, it made her want to laugh aloud and spit at the destiny in the face.

The beast crawled a little closer. So close, that when it stuck its tongue out to smell Ginny's scent, it tickled her nose and she felt the desperate need to sneeze.

"_Oh, no,"_ she thought. "_Not now..."_ she pleaded, but her body didn't listen to her.

She found herself lost in these thoughts, breathing in to make sure that that last sneeze was her most pleasurable one ever.

_"If this sneeze will cost me my life, then it better be the most God damn ecstatic sneeze a person has ever produced,"_ she told herself.

Ginny was ready to release that sneeze, when a loud gallop was heard from nearby. The snake looked away for a second in the direction where the gallops were heard and the next second, as she stridently sneezed, the carriage's rider, over a beautiful white horse was diving in to hold Ginny's waist and pull her up, behind him.

He didn't even stop to do all of this, but kept galloping at full speed, leaving the red-head with no other choice other than taking a firm grip of his chest. Soon enough, they were out of the woods and into a green prairie.

Ginny was still shocked from the events and it wasn't until then that she finally reacted.

"Hey!" she yelled, her voice partially suffocated because of the wind. "What do you think you're doing!" she added. "Put me down!"

But the hooded rider kept running, without bothering to reply at all.

"_Great,"_ she thought. "_Just... peachy..."_ No matter what she did, she was unavoidably going to end up at Dunklerdrache, there certainly was no escape. "My luck," she told herself and snorted.

Ginny sighed heavily, when she noticed there was a high barrier of bushes right in front of them and the rider didn't make the least gesture to turn or stop.

"Hey! What are you doing! Stop it or you will get us both killed!" she yelled but, upon seeing that he was determined not to listen to her, she saw herself obliged to wrap her arms even more tightly around him, with her face pressed against his back and her eyes strongly closed.

Soon, she felt the horse jumping and remaining in the air for what seemed forever, until they finally landed safely on the other side, but kept galloping at a constant speed.

When she opened her eyes and saw moving prairies at the side she was looking at, she sighed with relief.

"Wow, that was very –" she stopped abruptly upon noticing that the rider's hood had fallen back after they jumped, "impressive..." she uttered, dumbfounded with what she was seeing.

Unmistakable golden locks of hair were waving in front of her eyes and the now uncovered rider slightly turned his head.

"I know," he uttered, with a smirk.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**HA! I bet you didn't see that one ****coming did you? Yes, I couldn't possibly make our dearest Ginny go to that awful place... *shivers at the thought***

**What next? Jeez...**** I don't know... But I have the hunch that there's a certain person who won't be so happy about these last events...**

**So well, as always, I encourage you to review this chappie and drop your opinion and comments, they're all very important to me, so press that little button at the end of the page and review plz. Maybe a decent amount will get me to update before the holidays, wouldn't it make a nice Christmas present from me to you all?**

**Special thanks to chapter 11's faithful REVIEWERS: "bigreader" "blissfulxsin" "mell8" "jellybeanz225" "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's" "stephanny" "ignorencereekstruth" "ayumi-dono**" (I didn't put you in chapter 10's thanks because you really didn't review that chapter, hun, sorry!)** "squee" "dementorchic" "valentines-hater" "Girl Pan" "AmericanGirl14" "angelita" "waytoevil" "ssserpent" "Cookie Monster" "NeonBlue21" "daydreamer04" "Darcy17" "Monika1" "Tonks34" "HPfan4eva" "GinaFelton" "asdgfdsahgds" "okay it's me" "me again" "and me again" "just guess" "pher" "LaraRIDdle" "erica" and "EatMorChikin" **


	13. XIII: Hating To Love Or Loving To Hate?

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Ahem, ahem! Just sing along! ****  
"On the twelfth day of Christmas, my author brought to me, twelve horses prancing, eleven snakes are sissing, ten Mr. Blanchards, nine Crabbes and Goyles, eight sexy Dracos, seven hags are squealing, six Ginny Weasleys, Five Dorky spieees, four stupid Blaise, three good friends, two Dylan Grays, and a brand new, wicked chappieee!" ****  
LOL! Thank you, thank you... Maybe someday I can make a living out of my covers, lol. Just kidding... I simply thought since Christmas is so near, I would do something special in the beginning of this chappie... too bad for those who have never heard the original song ("Twelve Days of Christmas", preferably from Burl Ives), they surely must be thinking I'm out of my mind right now... Maybe just a little  
About those PSU exams I've been telling you about, to anyone it may concern... Good news! I'm in! I scored enough to get into any university, so I'm very happy right now... Oh yes I am... It wasn't BRILLIANT, but it was good enough... All this only because once again you were so good to me... Thanks to all of my faithful reviewers! Enjoy! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XIII: HATING TO LOVE, OR LOVING TO HATE?**

_"Idiot!" a strong voice scolded. "Imbecile!"_

_The vassal remained in thoughtful silence, sobbing uncontrollably._

_"My lord," he begun. "It wasn't my fault," he paused to sniff. "I-"_

_"What!" the infuriated master interrupted. "What exactly is your half-ass excuse now, huh? The weather conditions didn't suit you, is that it!"_

_"Master Gray!" the subject cried. "It was him again! It was Draco Malfoy who boycotted my plan!"_

_"Again?" he scornfully inquired._

_"Yes..." he assured._

_"And how is that?"_

_"I was ready to take her to the station, I swear it! I had earned the permission to take her, I had my suit on and all, I tied the –"_

_"And!" he interrupted. "Your point is?" he asked, after which Wihler begun stuttering. "Quit that, you brainless idiot, and tell me what happened!" he scowled_

_"Well I- Sir- You see, I was in the barns when he appeared and –"_

_"Oh, what does it matter," the master uttered, defeatedly. "You just don't have her..." he added._

_"No, it was him who took her!"_

_"What!" he scowled. "How could you ? How did you !" The prince groaned with anger and then, as if he had suddenly remembered something, he calmed down. "So they must be out of Morkdrage's grounds..." he said to himself._

_"They most certainly are, my Lord!" the vassal mirthfully replied._

_"Excellent..." he whispered. "Be gone, Wihler..." he calmly commanded. "I shall need you here shortly..." he added._

_"What? Then you're not going to kill me?" he asked with glee._

_"Not for now," he sentenced. "But I wouldn't be too careless if I were you..." he threatened._

_"Of course not, Master Gray! I shall meet you there in no time!" he responded._

_"Tomorrow, Wihler..." he solemnly told his vassal. "I think I might go out for a walk tonight..." he whispered._

_"Good, Master! It shall do you well to have some fresh air, I think," he told him. "Oh! But look at the time, I must be gone at once!" he announced. "I'll meet you in the morning, Master Gray!" he added, and resumed the conversation._

_In the room, a reflective prince was left meditating, a smirk slowly forming in his lips._

_"If you want something done right..." he whispered. "Do it yourself."_

* * *

"Dra- Dra," Ginny was so shocked, that she couldn't believe her eyes. Was it possible? Was it true?

"Yeah, it's me, who did you expect?" he simply answered, slowing down so that they could hear each other better.

"But I- I thought that- Wasn't Chad going to-" Her mind couldn't think straight with all the stuff that was going through her head.

"Take you to the station?" the blonde interrupted. "Oh yes, he was. My good, old pal was ready to go out this morning. God, I had never seen someone so excited about doing a task as boring as that one..."

"So, what happened to him?" Ginny hurried to ask, still dumbfounded, her eyes wide open.

"Well, I- Let's just say that he suddenly felt the itchy need to take a nap," Draco answered, smirking.

"You knocked him out!" she yelled, horrified at the thought.

Ginny suddenly became aware that her arms were still tightly wrapped around Draco's chest and she brusquely removed them, crossing them in front of her.

"I didn't want to say it under such terms, but now that you did, well yes, you could say so".

The blonde kept replying with such confidence that it begun to drive the red-head crazy. How couldn't he feel the least bit guilty?

"Why would you do something like that?" she inquired.

"Well, because I-" he paused, to turn around and face the red-head, after which he tenderly took her hand into his, making Ginny stare at that union as if it was mud that had just touched her hands. "Well, I think that I discovered that I-"

"Let me guess... Loved me?" she asked, with a cynical smile on her face.

Draco nodded, his eyes filled with mirth.

The next moment, Ginny's hand ran across the blonde's cheek with a slap that would've made the most infuriated woman jealous and her loving expression faded to one of extreme hatred.

"You are such an animal, Malfoy," she muttered, in a determined tone, as the blonde stroked his reddened cheek with a hurt look in his face.

"Hey, what happened with the 'Dra-'" he softly begun.

"Jesus, Draco! Who do you think you are? How do you even have the face to come across me again? Do you think I'm falling for your tricks again, well here's a bit of news for you: I'm not!" she barked at him.

"Hey!" Draco proceeded, regaining his confidence under the conviction that his explanation would clear everything up. "It's not like that, it's not like that at all," he added.

"The hell it's not like that!" she scowled back.

"But Ginny, luv-"

"Don't you 'Ginny luv' me, you bastard!" she scolded with fire burning in her eyes. "I'm not taking anymore bullshit from you!"

"It's not like that, Ginny, let me explain..."

"There's nothing to explain, Malfoy, now put me down!" she commanded, her forefinger pointing towards the floor.

Strangely enough, those last words made the blonde sneer.

"Is that what you really want?" he inquired, fully stopping the horse's steady pace.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do," Ginny replied, her head as high as ever.

"Well then, I won't be the one to stop you," Draco announced, gracefully getting off the horse.

"Good," she uttered, as he skilfully lifted her from the horse and, much to her complains, put her down on firm ground.

The red-head straightened her uniform and gave Draco a last side glare before striding off in no particular direction, but making sure that he wouldn't notice that, but rather thought that she knew exactly where she was going.

Surprisingly, not ten seconds had she walked when she felt the horse's hoofs walking right next to her.

"So, where exactly are you planning to go now?" asked Draco, from above the horse.

"That is none of your business," she gruffly replied, without bothering to look at him.

"You're right, it's not," he answered. "Why should I care about the dozens of Death Eaters who will be out looking for you when they soon discover you didn't even make it to the station," he suggested, ironically.

"No, they won't, why would they care?" Ginny defiantly clarified.

"Well, let me see..." begun Draco, stroking his chin. "Firstly, magic labour hand is running a little scarce nowadays. Secondly, at Morkdrage the bored Death Eaters are plenty and lastly, it wouldn't bother any of them to get their hands in such fine piece of arse."

Ginny pretended not to listen and simply glared at him with contempt.

"What did you expect? To make a heroically triumphal _'Sound of Music'_-ish escape?" he chortled.

"Well, maybe I will," she hissed, stopping to stare at him straight into his silvery, determined eyes, which matched with his fixed smirk.

"You know you won't," he confidently stated.

"Shut up," she unenthusiastically commanded, resuming her journey.

"Admit it, Gin, you need me," he insisted, closing her way with the horse, after which she glared and grimaced at him.

"No, I don't," she replied, dodging the obstacle.

"All you have to do is ask and I will take you with me". Draco offered her a hand as he said this, but it was roughly shrugged away by the red-head.

"Not even close to happening".

"Merlin! Do you hate me so much you would prefer any other Death Eater's hands before mine?" he inquired.

"I would prefer any other human being before you," she hissed.

"Even a _muggle_?" Draco suggested.

"Even a _muggle_".

"Even a _mudblood or a squib_?"

"Yeah, " she chortled. "Even one of those".

"Even Zabini?"

Ginny sighed upon the memory that bastard, but decided to follow the game.

"Yep, even him".

"Even if I told you I love you?"

"Even if you-" The words Draco had just said, hit her head. "What?" she inquired. "What did you just say?"

"Look, Gin, I know it's hard to believe," he begun, jumping off of the horse. ",but it was all a misunderstanding, really."

"Misunderstanding my ass," she blurted out, as she overcame his previous statement.

"And a very good one, for that matter," he dared to say, making her chuckle somberly as he held her shoulders, moving to stand in front of her. "Gin, look, I'm sorry if what you heard back in the forest made you feel upset, but –"

"Upset?" What ever calm that was previously achieved, had now vanished. "It made me feel like shit!" she scowled, shrugging off. "I've never felt so stupid, so foolish, so used in my entire - bloody - life!"

"Ginny, I understand why you feel like that," he chased her across the prairie as he said this. ",but you are being completely unfair there, you see... You would know if you wouldn't have ran away like that".

"Well, I obviously wouldn't have done it if you hadn't said..." The harshness in her eyes was replaced by a sorrowful expression. "That thing you said... in that way you did it".

"The only reason why I laughed that way and said those words was because of how ridiculous they sound to me," Draco explained.

"Yeah, right," she snorted.

"Honest!" he yelled and sighed, after which a reflective silence filled the prairie. "C'mon! You know you still love me," he suggested and Ginny sniggered.

"No, I don't," she untruthfully replied, not having the courage to look into his eyes.

"Yes you do," he insisted.

"What ever would give you such an idea?" she inquired, daringly.

The blonde smirked as if he was waiting for her to ask such a question.

"You kept the brooch..." he confidently answered, staring at the fine piece of jewellery, that was immediately covered by Ginny's hand.

"_Shit! Why didn't I take it off back at the school, how foolish of me!"_ Ginny told herself, as she bit her tongue in remorse.

"That has nothing to do with anything..." Ginny poorly uttered.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!" she replied. "I just, you know, thought I might be able to sell it somewhere, that's all," she lied.

"You care, don't you?"

"No, I don't".

"Liar..." he teasingly reproached.

"Look who's talking!" she blurted out, shooting daggers at him.

"I've told you before I'm not a liar, you know that. When have I ever lied to you?"

"This one makes up for all your supposed previous honesty, I'm afraid," she answered.

"You should've heard what I said right after that, what I said about you, how I put Zabini in his place, and let them all know that I cared for you".

"Jeez," she begun, her voice filled with irony. "But unfortunately there's no proof of any of that, or those wonderful feelings you preach about, is there?"

"Are you kidding?" he inquired, furrowing his brow.

"There just aren't!" she reassured.

"Then why am I here? Isn't it prove enough for you?"

A brief pause took place while the red-head avidly searched for an answer, avoiding his eyes.

"Well I don't know!" she finally replied. "You could've –"

"Got expelled from school? Yes. Lost the half of my inheritance for that matter? No doubt! Isolated myself from my whole world? Completely!" he interrupted, as he felt that his patience was just about to be over.

Meanwhile, Ginny stared at his eyes with some new light and what seemed to be an unbreakable glare, magically softened, as the sun behind them begun to set.

"Look Ginevra, I'm not taking anymore of this crap, I'm risking too much for you here, so the least -"

Draco's speech was abruptly interrupted as his mouth became completely pursed with Ginny's lips, that kissed him with such anxiety and passion that Draco stumbled, and nearly fell to the ground when she threw her arms around him.

He immediately responded by embracing her waist and pulling her closer, thus deepening the kiss.

It was all so deliciously suffocating, that Ginny had to force herself to part for a second, so they could both catch their breath.

"Oh Draco," she uttered. "I'm so sorry, baby," she added, caressing his cheek that was still a little sore from the slap. "I missed you so," she added.

"I thought I had lost you," he whispered, covering her hand.

"You know you never have," she replied, kissing his hand tenderly.

"Let's get out of here," Draco whispered.

The red-head briefly nodded, without unlocking her eyes from his.

Draco admired one last second the glow that the sunset reflected in her angelical face and kissed her in the forehead. Then he looked aside and, putting two fingers in his mouth, he hooted loudly, after which a neighing was heard and soon enough, the horse, that had been happily grassing while the conversation took place, was back.

"After you," Draco offered his hand for her to mount the horse.

"How chivalrous of you," she replied, sneering coquettishly as she mounted.

Draco skilfully mounted after her, positioning his body in the rear.

"You sure you want to do this?" he whispered in her ear.

"More than I ever thought I would be," she replied, grinning.

"Heah!" he yelled, spurring the horse, that once again begun running at full speed.

* * *

They rode all afternoon, sometimes taking the most difficult paths, in order to avoid being found by the Death Eaters, who begun searching for them shortly after the carriage was found abandoned in the middle of the road.

When it was too dark to tell things apart, they decided to make a halt and spend the night in a conveniently located cave, in the middle of the forest.

Soon enough, they were sitting in front of a cosy fire at the exit of the cave, the two of them hugged together and lost in the monotony of the flames.

"You know what?" Draco finally inquired, breaking the silence. "Remember when we were children, and they would make us draw where we thought we would be in ten years?"

Ginny chuckled upon the memory.

"Yes, why?"

"This is the last place I would've imagined myself to be," he replied.

The red-head remained in inquisitive silence.

"But it turned out to be much more exciting than what I drew," he added.

"And what was that?"

"Make a guess..." he incited.

"Let me see..." she closed her eyes for a second to picture the image of a cute, little ten years old Draco with a crayon in his right hand. "I'm guessing you drew yourself in an Armani suit, always your favourite, and... Lots of money," she added as Draco smirked. "And I'm guessing you probably drew yourself in a fancy car, next to an insipid, but _oh-so-gorgeously-blonde _bimbo".

Draco chuckled at this and covered his eyes with one hand in shame.

"So, how was I?" she asked, triumphant.

"I must admit you were very accurate there," he assured. "But I hate to say that you got that last bit wrong, though," the blonde stated, pausing for a minute as he lost himself in the fire's flames. "I drew myself alone, standing in the middle of all that fancy facade, of course, but ultimately alone," he confessed, his voice sounding grave upon the memory. "I mean, yes, I had friends and, sorry luv, yes, I did prefer them blondes, but, although I knew I could have any girl I wanted..."

Ginny rolled her eyes as he said this.

"...I didn't think I could learn to love any of them back," he explained. "Hence, as old fashioned as it may seem, I decided I would never marry".

"Hmph... That's a strange thing for someone who values his blood so much," Ginny commented.

"Who said I wasn't planning to have children?" he jokingly replied, after which the red-head pushed him away and they both submerged in a delicious laughter, that ended with Draco kissing her on the forehead.

"I really thought you were going to let me go today," she said.

"Well, I did consider it for a moment," he teased.

"Hey!" she reproached, hitting him in the arm, which only made him grin and chuckle. "And what ever changed your mind after that, if I may ask?"

His expression suddenly changed to one of seriousness and, after a while, he replied.

"I was scared..."

"Draco Malfoy scared?" Ginny inquired, furrowing her brow. "Of what?"

"The idea of losing you was the most terrifying thought that ever crossed my mind." Ginny grimaced, unbelieving, as he said this. "Honest."

"Well, aren't you the sweetest thing?" she observed, grabbing his chin and brushing her nose against his'.

"How could I possibly miss the sight of these sparkling eyes of yours, glowing with the flaming fire?" Draco uttered, gazing at her tenderly as he spoke. "Though I must admit that the observational skills of those beautiful eyes leave much space for improvement, hun".

"What do you mean?" she asked, parting a little farther, but with her smile still on place.

"You believed it was Wihler all the time until my hood fell down."

"Well, you were under a cape and hood, weren't you?" she simply explained.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"Did you honestly think that Chad had these incredibly toned abs?" he inquired, pointing towards his chest. "Or this muscular back?" he added, straightening up.

"Well, for your information, _Mr-ever-so-strong-and-sturdy_ macho," Ginny replied, poking him on the chest. "I wasn't exactly feeling him up back in the horse".

"Oh, it didn't quite seem like that to me..." he observed, smirking.

"Oh yeah?" she defied.

"In those moments when you were _about-to-wet-your-pants_ frightened, I felt some pretty intrepid hands putting pressure on me," Draco commented, giving her a snobbish glare.

"I wasn't scared!" she blurted out.

"Sure you weren't!" he yelled. "And allow me to quote here: _Hey! What are you doing! Stop it or you will get us both killed_!'" he begun, imitating a girly voice.

Ginny couldn't avoid laughing about it; it was a hilarious imitation.

"Are you always this arrogant, Draco?" she chortled.

"Only when I'm around you," he flirtatiously answered, in a hoarse voice.

"Ha- ha." she chortled. "By the way, where did you ever learn to horseback ride like that? Really! It was amazing!"

"Well, my mother got me into these classes one summer, despite my Dad's opinion," he explained, noticing that Ginny had just shivered.

"What was that?" she asked, as Draco offered her his coat. "Thank you," she added, wrapping it around her shoulders.

"He thought it was a girl thing," he snorted. "Plus, a horse is not exactly from our world, right? You know how he hated anything that had to do with _muggles_..."

"Don't you?" she hurried to ask.

"Well, yes, but I must admit it was a wickedly entertaining hobby," he explained, his eyes filling with glee. "For a muggle, of course," he soon corrected. "Anyway," he added, clearing his throat. "My mother insisted that I should learn how to do it, so she kept it as a secret. She used to say that knowing how to ride a horse was very classy and elegant".

"Not mentioning hot," she blabbed out, staring at him with feverish eyes.

"You think that?" he asked, smirking.

"I mean..." she begun, closing the distance between their faces. "Moreover when we're speaking about the incarnation of prince charming in shining armour here," she added, grabbing him by the collar. "Except for the armour of course."

"You finally admit that, huh?" he said, as he softly caressed her neck.

"You know I always thought that," she replied. ", but don't you dare think it means something, Mr. big shot; to win this maiden's heart you'll need more than good looks and charm, I'm afraid..."

"Oh, then may I properly ask for your permission to court you?" he gallantly asked, kissing her neck.

"Let the games begin," the red-head replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, after which the blonde could not resist any longer and, thus, planted a deep kiss on her mouth, that made Ginny sigh with relief.

Then he pushed her to the floor and begun to trace a path of hungry kisses on her neck, down to the cleavage of her dress.

Ginny, meanwhile, tangled her fingers in his head and closed her eyes, immerse in the pleasure that the blonde's touch was instilling on her. Draco's lips then travelled back to her mouth, where Ginny took a nip at his lower lip, making him groan and introduce her to the exquisite exploration of his tongue.

As he did this, he imperceptibly begun to pull her dress's zipper, minding not to rush over anything, as much as he desired her. He gently laid a hand over her bare waist and, while he still found himself lost in her mouth, his hand begun to slowly find its way up to one of her slightly small, but round and firm breasts, which he expertly caressed, not pressing too much, or too little, just... perfect, as if he knew exactly how she needed to be touched. What less could be expected of the ultimate Slytherin sex God?

The red-head was giving in to his exploration, thinking that her problems had finally been overcome but, unfortunately, she was wrong...

"Uh!" a shockingly loud whimper escaped her mouth, as she crawled from beneath his lover and covered her body, protectively, holding her knees against her chest. The red-head was shivering violently as she looked at Draco with sorry eyes.

Unfortunately, the blonde wasn't quite in the mood to take her problems, once again...

"What was that about?" he asked, with boredom, rather than concern.

"Look, honey, I'm- I'm sorry," she sadly excused herself.

"You always are, aren't you?" he muttered, beneath his breath, unable to look her into her eyes.

"Huh?" she simply inquired.

"I can't take this any longer," he sentenced.

"What do you mean?" Ginny innocently asked.

"What do I mean?" he repeated. "What do I mean!" he insisted. "God, Ginny!"

"What!"

"Why do you keep doing this? Why do you torture me like this? Why, God damn it, why!" he asked, as he stood up.

"Look, I told you I was sorry, I just can't avoid –"

"What! What the hell is wrong with you, huh? Are you a – a – a hermaphrodite or something?" he asked, holding his head between his palms.

"Merlin, no!" she scowled, beginning to feel angry at him.

"Then what – is – wrong with you?" he inquired, staring at her straight into her scornful eyes.

"Draco, I just can't do it," she explained.

"Then why do you incite me? Why do you torture me so?"

"Because I want you, God damn it! I really do!" she cried, desperately.

"But?" he asked.

"But I just..." she begun, staring into his silver depths, then sighing and looking down. "Can't".

"Oh, really?" he inquired, walking around her. "Is that so?" he added, kneeling behind her. "And why – is – that, if I may ask?" he hissed.

"You would never believe me..."

"I don't believe you already," he snorted. ", so it would make no bloody difference, would it!" he scowled, making Ginny close her eyes with sadness.

Upon noticing this, Draco tried to soften his tone.

"Didn't you always say that we should trust in one another, that we should always tell each other the truth? Then why can't you just tell me!" he scowled. "Are you afraid?"

Ginny nodded silently and the blonde sighed, taking her small hands into his, understandingly.

"Look, luv," he tenderly begun. "I'm not gonna hurt you, alright? I promise I will do this as softly as I have ever done it and that I will care for your emotions all the way".

The red-head gazed at him absent-mindedly as he said this, and her eyes begun filling with tears. Upon seeing this, Draco softly caressed her cheek.

"There, there," he uttered. "I know you might've heard that I was a rough guy and," he paused. ", well, maybe I was, but that's because I never cared for any other woman, the way I care about you," he explained.

"Draco, it's not you..." she replied. "It's –" she paused to think for a word.

"Let me guess, you?" he sarcastically, commented, rolling his eyes, but she just glared at him and pretended not to listen.

"I- I've never done this before," she confessed, tears running down her cheeks.

"Oh, Gin," he whispered, embracing her tenderly upon finally thinking he understood the problem at hand.

After a while, he parted, still holding her hands.

"As I said, Gin, I promise I won't hurt you, alright?" he said, clenching her chin in his hands. "I know this may hurt just a little because it's your first time, but-"

"No!" she interrupted. "It's not like that..." she explained, looking away. "I'm not afraid of you, or having sex," she added.

"Then what is it?"

"It hurts..." she uttered, closing her eyes with the memory.

"Oh, Ginny, I know –"

"No!" she reproached. "You don't," she added. "It doesn't hurt in here," she said, laying an open hand over her chest. "Or down there," she added, staring down. She sniffed two times before looking at him in the eyes again. "It hurts in here..." she cried, placing her right hand on the side of her head.

"What?" he incredulously inquired, letting go of her hand.

"It's as if fire was burning inside my head, and there's this light –"

"Please don't tell me it's the light in the end of the tunnel!" he ironically intervened.

Ginny sighed.

"You don't believe me?" she asked, disappointment in her eyes.

"I mean, Ginevra! How could anyone possibly believe that, for Christ's sake? I can take virgins, psychotics and sexually frustrated women, but fires and lights? I mean, how realistic does that sound to you?"

"See you wouldn't believe me?" she sadly reproached.

Draco remained in reflective silence, pacing from one side to another, with his forefinger over his lips, until he finally stopped and pierced her with an icy look.

"You wanna know what I believe in?" he inquired. "I believe you're making it all up!" he yelled. "Yes, I believe you think you're so god damn perfect, that I'm not even good enough for you, 'cause I'm not Potter, am I right?"

"Draco, its'-"

"But you do need someone to stay by your side anyway, don't you? A woman has her needs..."

"Stop it!"

"So you use me, forgetting about my feelings, as well as everybody else!"

"No, Draco. Stop it! I don't want to hear any more of this," she yelled, deeply hurt by his words.

"Aww... you don't? Well, I'm so sorry to disturb your perfect ears, your royal highness, but you'll have to listen to me anyway!" he blurted out.

"No I won't!" she scowled, standing firm and wiping her cheeks. "I'm going to sleep," she uttered, heading towards the inside of the cave, after throwing Draco's coat to his feet.

"Fine!" he yelled.

"Alone!" she added, threateningly.

"Fine!" he repeated.

"Fine!" she scolded, ending the conversation.

* * *

In the night, a dark figure appeared into the rock cave where Ginny was pleasantly sleeping.

His black robes were undeniably made out of the finest silk a human being could possibly buy and, despite how detached it was from his body, one could tell he looked as fine underneath of the fabric, than he did from above.

His ebony hair was as black as his robes, reaching a little lower than his wide shoulders in a wavy cascade, that partially concealed his eyes sometimes.

As he walked, the air was flooded by a bizarre density and coldness, as if every drop of water vapour in the air had suddenly frozen. At the end of the cave, a red-head shivered, and haze escaped from her mouth, as her body became aware of the temperature drop.

He walked with swift, but amazingly confident steps, through the thick mist that now surrounded him and when the tall man stood before her, he smirked upon finally verifying how beautiful his divinely betrothed one was.

He leaned down and gently lifted her up with uncommon strength, as if she was as light as a feather, yet making it seem as if he was lifting the finest piece of china on Earth, with such delicacy and gentleness, it didn't seem real.

The warmth of his chest contrasted deeply with the unusually cold temperature that surrounded them, so the sleeping red-head inherently embraced his neck and the overpowering man shifted her weight to secure her.

His smoky, icy-blue eyes scanned her face as if she was the most precious creature on the Universe and he tenderly kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet sense of her scarlet hair.

"At last, Ginevra," he whispered in a throaty, hoarse voice. "You're mine..." he added with a smirk and disappeared with her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Woo hoo! There you go! Things are BOUND to get hot from now on, aren't they? I finally gave you a glimpse of my beloved villain there and you shall hear A LOT from him in the following chapters as well, oh yes you shall. **

**God, that was a long chapter! The longest ever, actually.**

**So that's it for now, I wish you all a VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS! and a HAPPY NEW YEAR! Now, if you're wondering what would I like from you for Christmas, that's dead easy... A REVIEW! (Though I know you already knew that), so please drop a line, it means a lot to me, thank you!**

**Special thanks to chappie 12's REVIEWERS: "****jellybeanz225" "****bigreader****" "Kaitie****" "blissfulxsin" "****Kurai-Tenshi of Doom****" "gods sent angel****" "Jen" "Lara****" "inuyasha/pop/pop" "****Zohra89" "****ImPaSsIv3 AnGeL****" "Tonks34****" "ignorencereekstruth" "****coldflamez****" "Kermit" "Channy****" "JustKiddin111****" "Erin****" "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's****" "rockon2680" "****GirlOfTheShadows****" "Kirinyaga" and "cookie monster"**


	14. XIV: While You Were Sleeping

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hey y'all! I'm back with a new chapter again.**

**As always, I thank so much all who have bothered in reading this little ficcie and moreover if they took the time to review! I'm over 300 now! I can't believe it! And to think that I hesitated when I first posted chapter one, because I thought it was going to be a mere failure...**

**Well, there's no Christmas Carol cover for this chappie, but who knows? Maybe next Christmas... (Though I intend to finish this ficcie before that happens...) For all those who wonder how much is left of this story, I would probably say about... six chapters or so... yep.**

**By the way, about chapter 13... you weren't supposed to fully understand what Ginny's problem was, so don't worry! There's much more on that subject later on.**

**So here it is, hope you like it: chapter 14! (can u believe that? 14 chapters already?)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XIV: WHILE YOU WERE SLEEPING...**

Ginny woke up to the pleasant feeling of silk sheets to her skin and a ray of light that peeked between the heavy, black velvet curtains and hit her right onto her left eye.

At first, she was feeling so sleepy that she limited to roll over, grumbling and hugging a soft pillow that was found to her right.

Then she blinked twice, squinted her eyes and stretched across the luxuriously large bed, to finally open her eyes.

She furrowed her brow as she stared at the canopy that decorated the top of the bed. It was dark blue, with fine patterns embroidered with silver thread. Smooth, white veils hanged from its ends and they were drawn and tied with silver ropes in one of the sides.

Then it hit her.

Ginny gasped so loud it echoed in the room, as she straightened up and gazed at the surroundings.

"_Where am I?"_ she muttered to herself, her stomach rumbling with distress.

Then she noticed something else that drew her attention as she stared in awe at her clothes.

"Holy !" she gasped, as she touched the exquisite night gown that had replaced her filthy, grey uniform. It was a light blue satin dress, covering from her bare shoulders to her knees. Silver laces secured the top of it to her shoulders and the laces matched the delicate design that was embroidered on the gown.

"_What the hell is this supposed to mean!"_ she wondered, jumping out of the bed. "Where am I!" she added, staring in all directions.

As her toes touched the mushy black carpet, she realised there was a light blue robe hanging from a chair and a pair of light blue slippers, both matching her night gown. She quickly put them on and explored the room she was in.

"_It has to be a dream,"_ she told herself. "_That's it!"_ she convinced herself. "_I mean, how else could you explain this... this... situation!"_ she blurted out, stopping before a mirror, mystified by what she saw.

Her reflection showed a pale girl, with tangled red hair and an unbelieving look on her face. Then she fixed her eyes on her gown again... She looked so... delicate.

"Yep, it's most definitely a dream..." she reassured, making her way towards the huge oak tree doors, that had a golden handle resembling a swan in the middle.

Ginny chuckled at her vivid imagination and opened the doors that revealed a dimly lit hallway, where the light from the windows was just beginning to enter.

She looked at both sides of the corridor, proving there was no one there, except for scary, black marble gargoyles that seemed to warn her not to carry on.

The red-head couldn't care less, and stepped into the corridor confidently, still under the conviction that she was submerged in a dream.

Suddenly, a strong breeze from the front hit her body, tangling around her legs and up her spine, before leaving the corridor in complete stillness again. Ginny shivered with the cold and secured her robe, walking towards one of the two directions.

"Wow," she thought. "That felt so real..."

She only managed to walk some twenty steps when a loud thud was heard behind her.

Ginny turned around in shock, noticing that the sound was caused by a pair of doors that had flung open, pushed by a plump, middle aged woman, wearing a neat apron over a burdeaux, long sleeved dress.

"Oh!" The blonde haired woman cried mirthfully, running in her direction.

Ginny stood there in stupor, her eyes wide open, as if she was a kid who was just caught stealing a cookie from the kitchen.

"The young mistress is up, I see!" she added, grabbing her by the arm. "Come, come! We have to get yourself ready..." she exclaimed, as she took her with short, but amazingly fast steps through the corridors.

The red-head couldn't put two pieces of this puzzle together.

"Ready for what?" she finally uttered.

"Why, to meet young Master Gray of course, why else?" she replied matter-of-factly, as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Master Gray?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"Prince Dylan Vega Gray the First, your highness," she added, absentmindedly.

"Highness?" she snorted aloud, which didn't seem to amuse the woman the least bit.

_"This is such a funny dream..."_ she thought, grinning. "_Highness..."_

They were walking so fast that one of the laces of her night gown, tangled around her feet and brought her stumbling to the floor, with loud moans.

The woman gasped so loud Ginny totally forgot her pain and begun looking in all directions, in the hope to find the object of such agony.

"Your Highness!" the woman yelled, kneeling beside her and inspecting her knees.

The red-head instantly flushed with the contact of the woman's fingers on her skin.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "Oh my God, let me see, does this hurt?" she asked pressing a spot in her knees. Ginny shook her head quickly "Or this?" she added. "And this? What about this?"

Ginny kept shaking her head, awkwardly.

"I'm fine, really!" she finally yelled.

The woman sighed, clenching her heart and helped the red-head to her feet again.

"Thank Goodness," she uttered. "Let's hurry up then, shall we?"

Ginny nodded and walked with the woman, but she realised that, in truth, her knees did hurt a little... Maybe even more than just a little, actually...

"_How can this be?"_ she thought_. "Dreams aren't supposed to hurt you and that fall definitely pained me..._" she added, sobbing her left shoulder. _"Then !"_ she thought.

"Oh my God..." she hissed, her face resembling a desperate expression.

"You said something?" the woman inquired.

"Oh my God!" she yelled louder.

"What is it, madam? Are you alright?" the woman asked with concern.

"Where am I?" Ginny asked, looking at the woman straight into her eyes.

"At _Schattenburg_, the Prince's castle, of course," she replied.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the woman asked as if it was the most weird question to ask. "I'm Ellen Higgins, milady. I will be your servant at the castle, so if your highness needs anything, just anything at all –"

"Wait!" Ginny interrupted, to Mrs. Higgins annoyance. "There must be a mistake," she uttered, letting go of Ellen's arm.

"I beg your pardon?" the woman asked, furrowing her brow.

"I'm no 'highness', Mrs. Higgins -" she begun.

"Oh, please do call me Ellie, your highness!" Mrs. Higgins mirthfully corrected.

"No!" Ginny yelled, to Ellie's surprise. "You don't understand," she added in a softer tone. "I'm not royalty of any sort, I can assure you that," she retorted. "I'm plain Ginevra Molly Weasley, former servant of Morkdrage School of Dark Arts for Boys," she briefly explained.

Ellie remained in an inquisitive silence, until she finally answered.

"That, my darling," she begun to explain. "is who you _were_," she added. "Now, you are Ginevra Deneb Weasley, Prince Dylan Vega Gray's fiancée and future Darkness Queen".

"What!" Ginny scowled so loud that Ellie backed up a little. "His fiancée?" Ellie nodded. "Darkness Queen, me?"

Ellie simply smiled.

"Oh, no! You don't have an idea of the cataclysmic mistake you're making. You see, I'm a servant, alright? And – and – a good witch! Yes! No dark feelings whatsoever," she begun stuttering. "And - Yes! I don't even know the prince! I've barely even heard from him, being who I am. I don't – I don't really know him at all, actually!" she blurted out.

"Oh, but you will!" Ellie replied, happily. Then, upon noticing the red-head's distressed face, that was immediately covered by her hands that seemed to be squeezing it, she added. "Oh, deary, Master Gray is such a charming young man, I'm sure you'll fancy him," she said, winking an eye.

Ginny noticed the suggestive tone of those last words and honestly couldn't find it more ridiculous.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Ginny hissed. "And I'm not marrying anyone, alright? I was planning to marry someday, yes, but surely out of love, not some secret engagement of some sort!"

"Oh, but, your highness, you _will_ love him, no doubt," Ellie replied, removing a lock of red hair from Ginny's face.

"What makes you so confident about it?" Ginny inquired, raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

Ellie sighed deeply and rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say I have a hunch, is all," she replied.

"And what is this Deneb business about? My name is Ginevra Molly, MO-LLY!" she scowled. "I mean, Christ! Is that even a name?"

"Now it is, I'm sure," Ellie answered, smiling. "Now come, come!" she added, resuming their walk. "We have to get you cleaned for your formal presentation".

"No, wait!" Ginny blurted out. "Mrs. Higgins I-"

"Ellie," the woman corrected, "Please do call me Ellie".

"Ellie," the red-head repeated. "You see, I really don't belong here, it _must_ be a mistake".

"Oh, but I'm afraid there's no mistake, milady; you do belong here, I'm sure".

"But why ? I mean, how did I even get here?" Ginny asked, beginning to lose her mind.

Ellie grinned understandingly and held Ginny's face in her palm.

"All shall be explained to you in the right time, your highness," Ellie replied. "I'm not the one to reveal the truth about your presence in this castle".

"But I want to go home!" she inherently blurted out.

"And where would that be, exactly, your highness?" Ellie asked, tenderly.

The question caught Ginny unaware. Home? Where was that really? She knew what _used_ to be home... The Burrow. But now... There was obviously no one there, and the house was probably gone too. Morkdrage?... Sure it wasn't exactly a cosy home as the one she found in the burrow, but there were the persons most dearest to her. Vicky... Bekka... Draco? Whatever happened to him anyway?

Her eyes begun to fill with tears upon these memories.

"There, there," Ellie begun, placing a soothing arm around her shoulders. "Everything is going to be alright, your highness, you'll see..." she added, then turned to face a certain door. "Oh! Here we are, please come in, your highness," she asked, opening the door for her.

Ginny limited to follow, not knowing exactly what to expect.

When she entered, the red-head noticed that the air inside that room contrasted deeply with that from the corridors. It was hot and dense, and there was a thick mist that surrounded them.

"Where are we?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"In the bathroom, of course," Ellie replied, making her way towards a spot in the middle of the room.

It was then that Ginny saw the huge silver bathtub that laid over a mushy dark blue carpet. Next to it was a table full of soaps, towels, perfumes, shampoos and other body lotions, that smelled of rose petals and peaches.

"Wow," Ginny uttered in awe, as Ellie dropped what seemed to be bath salts and spread a handful of pink rose petals over the water's surface.

Then, the woman pulled her right sleeve up to her elbow and sank her arm down the bathtub. Some seconds later, she took it out and poured some cold water from a vase that was lying on the floor. She introduced her hand again and then took it out, looking at the red-head, satisfied.

"Well," she begun. "I think it's ready," she added. Noticing that Ginny merely stood there, looking at her, she hurried to her side and took her by the hand. "Come on, young mistress, we don't have much time left!" she exclaimed, grabbing the hem of Ginny's night gown delicately.

At this, however, Ginny reacted, and shrugged off. Ellie looked at her a little offended at her roughness.

"I – I think I can do it myself, thank you," Ginny explained. "If you don't mind, of course," she softly added.

"Oh, not at all, your highness!" the woman replied. "Do as you wish. I'll be setting the fire in the dressing room, just let me know if you need anything," she added, striding off and disappearing behind a door at her right.

When she was left completely alone, Ginny begun to undress shyly, until she was wearing nothing but a curious look on her face.

She glanced at her body; it was full of scars and bruises that made her remember her past experiences yet again. The fieldtrip, jumping from the carriage, running through the forest and... Galloping with Draco through the green prairies.

Ginny sighed at the thought, but soon remembered their last encounter and grumbled with disgust. He had been such an asshole...

Attempting to push those thoughts away, the red-head stepped towards the bathtub and slid a foot inside it.

The contact of warm water to her sore feet felt blissfully wonderful and her whole body shivered with excitement.

Ginny slowly dropped herself into the tub and when she was completely underwater, except for her head, she sighed deeply with relief. The red-head felt like a seventeen century princess...

"_What is this all about anyway?"_ she reflected, intoxicated by the exquisite scent that surround her. "_I know it just must be a mistake, for sure,"_ she told herself, determinedly. "_I hope everything will be clarified when I speak to this Dylan Gray person,_" she added. "_He'll know I'm no queen of darkness material..._" she sniggered. "_For now, I just might enjoy the prince's accommodations for a while,"_ she thought, inhaling deeply. "_It's not every day that you get to be treated like a true princess"_.

After that, Ginny was hoping she would be allowed to leave and, who knows? Maybe she could find some place where the Death Eaters wouldn't find her or something. By the treat she was receiving in this castle, she didn't think they would be too hostile when she planned to leave.

"_And Draco?"_ Ginny sighed.

He had been such an insensitive blockhead last night...

"_Well, if he wants me back, then he'll have to find me and beg me on his knees for my forgiveness,"_ she hissed.

He had gone way too out of the line...

"But what am I doing?" she wondered. "I'm taking like the most luxurious bath ever, and ruining all the vibe with unpleasant thoughts," she added, deciding to try her best to focus only on her bath.

She soon spotted a white sponge in the table and, grabbing what seemed to be soap, she begun scrubbing her body avidly, massaging her tense muscles. Then she sank her head into the tub to wet her hair, that had stiffened with the dust and dirt from the horse ride. She applied a pink lotion over her head and scrubbed hard.

When she finished, she faced one of her first challenges: rinsing her hair.

Merlin! How was she supposed to rinse her hair in the tub's water that was all mixed with soap already. After giving it a thought, she decided there was nothing she could do but ask for help.

_"What was the woman's name again? Erin? Or was it Mellie?"_ she wondered. "_Damn it! I'm such a hard head with names!"_ she regretted.

"Mrs. _Hitchkins_!" she yelled, knowing the name didn't sound right. Despite that, Ellie arrived a second later, carrying a towel in her hands.

"Yes, dear?" she asked, completely unperturbed about the fact that Ginny was naked in the water, which made the red-head feel a lot more relieved.

"How do I ? Or how can I ?" Giny begun, touching her shampooed hair.

"Oh!" Ellie exclaimed. "Allow me to handle that, your highness," she added, striding to her side, and lifting a vase of water from the floor, before standing behind her. "Now close your eyes," she instructed and poured the warm water over her head.

Ellie then introduced her small hands into her head and begun massaging and scrubbing to remove the shampoo residues. Ginny surrendered to the woman's help and then onwards decided to allow Ellie to help her.

_"Why can't I be spoiled for one time_?" she told herself.

When she was finished, she stepped out of the tub, discovering with amazement that her skin was as soft and smooth as it had ever been.

"Wow!" she exclaimed, sliding a hand down her once scarred arm.

"They're the finest healing bath salts in the Kingdom, your highness," Ellie explained. "Brought directly from France for your majesty," she added, wrapping a towel around her body and motioning Ginny to follow her to the continuous room; the "dressing room".

There, she was relieved to find a warm fireplace, and a number of closets at the sides.

"Well now, let's see..." begun Ellie, opening a closet. "This one? no, no, no, too pale..." she added, staring at her. "Perhaps the red – or maybe the – oh, I know! This one!" she cried, taking a dashing indigo coloured strapless dress, with fine flowers embroidered in silver near the cleavage and the hem of the long dress. "The Master will love it, I'm sure..."

Ginny couldn't believe how beautiful it was; not even in her wildest dreams had she ever thought she would get to wear such fine garments.

"Come here, mistress," Ellie told her. "We'll need to fit you in a corset to get this dress through you.

"A corset?" she asked, but Ellie didn't seem to pay any attention and begun fitting her into a white corset. Ginny moaned each time she tightened the laces and even thought she might not be able to breathe at all.

"There," Ellie exclaimed, tying a knot.

"By the way, er... Ellie," Ginny begun. "Where are my clothes?" she inquired.

"You mean those filthy, old garments you were wearing when you were brought here?" Ellie asked.

"Yes, those," she gruffly answered. "But there was a certain..." Was it wise to tell her about the brooch? "Thing! Pinned to it," she added.

Ellie looked puzzled, and furrowed her brow,

"Thing, milady? Like what?"

"You mean you didn't find anything... special?" Ginny asked, disheartedly, her semblance turning sad.

"I'm afraid not, your highness, I think I would've noticed," Ellie replied.

"Oh," Ginny sadly uttered, feeling like crying upon the loss of such precious object. Suddenly a thought hit her. What if Ellie wasn't magical? "Ellie?"

"Yes, dear?" the woman sweetly replied, straightening Ginny's gown.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, your majesty, what is it?" she said leaving what she was doing to pay full attention to the red-head.

"Are you magic?" Giny asked. "I mean, are you a witch?" she corrected.

Ellie smiled warmly.

"Yes, I am, your highness," she replied proudly. "Or at least I used to be one," she added, nostalgically. "You know how servants are not allowed to use wands or anything," she explained.

"I see..." Ginny replied, feeling sad both because of Ellie's condition, with which she could totally relate to, and due to the fact that she now knew that her beloved brooch had gone, probably forever.

However, a number of petticoats and beauty secrets later, Ginny was standing in front of the mirror, admiring the reflection.

At first, she thought that strapless dress would do nothing for her lack of attributes in the front, but it seemed that all those torturer undergarments had definitely paid off.

Her arms had been covered with long, velvet gloves that matched the dress and a smooth cape covered her back.

Then, her face... It looked like porcelain again, she didn't remember feeling it as soft before, and her hair, it had been transformed from a crop of mushy hair to a sleek mane of flaming red hair that fell down to her mid-back.

"You look absolutely stunning, child!" Ellie observed, standing on her tips behind her. "Now just one final touch," she added, searching in a small ebony box and returning with a pair of sparkling diamond earrings and a matching necklace.

Ellie sighed , evidently satisfied with her work.

"You're ready!"

* * *

_Draco didn't remember seeing Ginny as beautiful before. She was wearing a short, strapless, red dress, that matched her lips, which were nice and moist. She had a generous cleavage that didn't leave much to the imagination and her dress stuck to her body, accentuating her curves. Her hair was wild and messy, falling carelessly over her bare shoulders._

_Draco was lying on the bed, with only a pair of boxers on and his hands behind his head, staring at her fixedly._

_She approached him, swaying her hips seductively and smirking, until she reached the end of the bed. She left her red high heels there and proceeded to crawl up the smooth surface, as if she were a lioness waylaying her pray, without unlocking her eyes from the blonde's._

_The red-head sat on his lap, which made the already short dress, raise a couple of inches, which allowed Draco to get a glimpse of her black, lace knickers._

_The blonde saw her smirk provocatively and snigger upon noticing the effect that she had caused between his legs, but he didn't dare move._

_The red-head, instead, fiercely kissed him on the lips, urgently, yet passionately and the blonde took his hands to her bottom, which he grabbed strongly, pulling her closer. The red-head moaned at this and begun to rub her hips rhythmically against his boxers to incite him._

_Ginny suddenly broke the kiss, separating her face a couple of inches from his, but still sneering._

_Draco stared at her feisty, chocolate eyes in awe. He had never seen them so bright, her pupil so dilated, burning with raw desire. _

_Without previous notice, the red-head licked his cheek, her tongue fully open. This caught Draco unaware, and he grimaced._

_"What are you doing?" he snorted._

_But she simply smirked back and licked again from his chin to his nose._

_"No offence, but you do know how unsexy that is, luv, don't you?" he snarled, wiping the saliva from his cheek with his fist._

_The red-head smirked again and took her mouth to the top of his head, where she grazed at his hair and roughly pulled it back with her teeth._

"Ahhh!" Draco growled, opening her eyes to see two bright brown eyes, belonging to none other than his faithful steed. "You!" he scolded, pushing him away abruptly.

He stood up and spit to the floor.

"Yugh!" he exclaimed, grimacing. "I kissed a horse," he added, wiping his mouth.

The horse neighed loudly, as if he was enjoying the situation.

"Yeah," Draco uttered. "Go ahead and laugh while you can, you stupid beast," he added, with which the horse turned so that his arse faced the blonde. "Right..."

Then he remembered.

"Ginny," he uttered, thinking about their last brawl.

God, he was so pissed at her!

"Shoving _me_ off, that little tease," he hissed. "Who does _she_ think she is?" he added, glaring at the entrance of the cave. "Commanding me to sleep outside when it was _me_ who found this cave on first place!" he added. "Oh, but she'll see," he said, striding off into the cave. "She'll see who's in charge..."

The blonde begun looking in all directions.

"Ginevra!" he yelled, hoarsely. "You come here and face me like a woman!" he yelled, with no reply in response. "There's no point in hiding, you know you have to face me sometime or another," he added.

His face suddenly changed from a hard one, to that of worry and confusion.

"Gi –" he begun, in a weary voice. "Nevra?"

But nothing was heard, but his own echo.

"She's gone!" he yelled. "_How could she ? Why did she ?"_ Draco begun thinking, desperately and then grumbled aloud.

He ran out of the cave in search for a clue that would lead him to the solution of this enigma; maybe a footprint or a garment...

Nothing.

"Why did she leave!" he growled. "Where did she go!" he added, his face reddening with impotence.

Had he been too harsh on her last night? Draco grunted at the thought.

"_No, she wouldn't have left,"_ he told himself. "_If she would've wanted to do that to get me pissed, then she would've done it right in the moment when I would be more aware of it,"_ he added. "_Plus, she would've taken the horse,"_ he thought. "Then what!"

A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. Maybe she was found by the Death Eaters and taken back?

"_No, no, no... They would've taken me back with them too_".

What if an animal ate her while she was sleeping?

The thought send chills up his spine, and his eyes widened.

"_No,"_ he told himself. "_As morbid as it may sound, there would be signs of the slaughter in the cave,_" he thought. "Or foot prints for that matter," he added.

The blonde grumbled so loud its echo bounced back from the cave.

Then he took one hand to his forehead and the other to the right pocket of his coat.

At this, he grimaced upon discovering there was something inside his right pocket. He quickly took it out.

It was a crumpled, blank piece of parchment.

"_What the –?"_ He thought for a while and then remembered; he had put it there some weeks ago when an owl had dropped it in his room. Draco had believed it was a stupid prank from his school mates back then, but now...

He stared at the blank paper for a moment and then slid a finger on top of its yellowish surface. It wasn't smooth, as it should've been. Draco could feel the irregularities with his fingertips and, all of a sudden, he felt pretty sure of what it was.

The blonde took his wand from his pocket, his eyes still on the paper.

"_Aspicio Effluo,"_ he mumbled, pointing his wand towards the parchment.

Not three seconds had passed when the paper begun shining very brightly and black letters begun to form. It was a very elegant hand-writing, probably belonging to someone both rich and important, Draco thought.

At the end of the parchment, Draco recognised a peculiar stamp that resembled a lyre and the initials DVG in gold. He remembered seeing it somewhere else, but couldn't quite figure out where it had been.

The letter read as follows:

"_Since you've proved to be such an incompetent nimwit as to lose the valuable mirror which I gave you to establish a safe connection, you left me no other choice than to send word to you by owl, a most vane and unsafe method. I trust that you did reckon the fact that it was written in invisible ink; it would honestly prove you an absolute idiot if you weren't able to decipher something as basic as that..."_

He chortled at the sarcastic tone of the letter.

_"... Due to your excessive lack of wits, I've seen myself in the obligation to give you a little hand in this most simple task I've stupidly trusted on you. She works in the room of some bloke named Draco Malfoy..."_

Draco grimaced at the mention of his name.

_"...you should know him from one of your classes and, if you don't, you shall find him. When you do, you shall immediately issue a change of rooms and that will leave you in a most convenient position to seize my lady and bring her to me at once..."_

The blonde's eyes were gaping at the piece of paper, that seemed so perturbing as revealing.

_"...Unfortunately, I cannot help you in this task, as it is impossible to apparate in Morkdrage's grounds, thanks to an ancient charm cast many centuries ago. However, if you at least manage to take her out of this perimeter, you should contact me and I could take her from there, as long as it's dusk. Do not, I repeat, do not even attempt to make her disapparate with you; I don't want her lost in some alternate dimension, mind you..."_

"Ginny!" Draco yelled.

_"...In the hope that you shall get this message safely and for once do as you were told, _

_DVG_

_PS: Should you find the mirror, be sure to contact me at once, so that I may know that this message was delivered safe_."

"What!" The blonde was hectic. "I don't believe this!" he added, a thousand thoughts rushing through his mind. "So it was Wihler! That mindless son of bitch was conspiring to kidnap Ginny, wasn't he?"

He now understood the extreme willingness of Wihler to change rooms with him, when he had asked him to. He also realised why he was always sitting there so nervously, as if he was analysing every single person that passed by. Finally, he became aware of the reason why he was the first to run after Ginny at the fieldtrip and the most eager one to take her to the station when she had to leave.

Draco growled aloud.

"How couldn't I see it!" he scowled, holding his head in his hands and pacing from one side to another. "But !" he suddenly stopped. _"Who was the author of the letter_?" he thought, desperately.

"DVG"

Those were sure to be the initials, but who's? Who could possibly want to kidnap Ginny and to which ends?

"Someone wealthy and important, someone wealthy and important," he kept repeating himself. "Damn it! Where have I seen those initials before!"

**:Flashback:**

_"His full identity has not yet been confirmed but he is known by the name of Dylan Vega Gray, the new prince of darkness..."_

**:End of Flashback:**

The words rushed through his head as he finally begun to disentangle the mystery.

"But why the hell would someone like the Prince of Darkness want Ginny?" he said, clenching his chin in his fingers. "What business could he possibly have with her? I'm pretty sure he doesn't even know her!" he scowled. "_'My lady'_, though... That sounds pretty personal, I'd say..."

Draco grumbled loud.

"He kidnapped her, the bastard!" he growled. "Oh, but this won't stay like this, no! No one steals Draco Malfoy's girl, no one!" he added, heading towards the place were the horse was grassing, without paying much attention to Draco's speech.

Draco untied the horse's reigns off the tree and mounted him in one gracious jump.

"C'mon now, horse!" he yelled. "To _Schattenburg_!" he added and spurred the horse that bucked wildly and soon broke into a swift gallop.

* * *

Ginny didn't remember what it was like to wear heels. Granted they were the most beautiful pair of slippers she had ever worn; they were silver, they had diamonds... and she was dreading them.

"Are we there yet?" the red-head inquired, impatiently.

"Almost, your highness, almost," Ellie answered, hurrying past a corner.

Ginny sighed with boredom. What did she know about this bloke again?

:**Flashback: **

"_Did you guys hear?" The girls shook their heads, dumbfounded. "You know, about He Who Must Not Be Named being overthrown by the new, sexiest Dark Prince? Oh my God! He's such a heartthrob, with his wavy, ebony hair reaching lower than his shoulders" she mimicked "and his icy-blue eyes penetrating you with that side-glare..." she sighed, clenching her chest with her fist. "Soo sinfully, perfect!"._

**:End of Flashback:**

"_Alright, so he's extremely powerful and... Pretty good looking, I'm guessing_," she told herself, feeling a little intimidated by the thought. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to meet him right away after all. What would she say anyway? _"Er... your royalness, I'm not the person you're looking for, I'm sorry, good luck next time, bye!" _and gracefully smile, glancing away?

But she was already on her way to meet him.

No! She wanted, she _needed_ more time!

"What time is it?" she casually asked.

"It's nine o'clock in the morning, your highness," Ellie answered, absentmindedly.

"_Great!"_ she thought. "_It's dead early_!"

"Er... Isn't it a little early, the prince might be sleeping..." Ginny suggested, in the hope that she would be granted some more time before they met.

Ellie sniggered, as if it was the most foolish suggestion ever.

"It's never early for young Master Gray, milady," she replied, grinning.

"Oh," she answered, finding Ellie's reply rather odd.

After a while, and a number of staircases later, not only was she feeling extremely uncomfortable, but she was also finding it tough to see, as the castle was only lit by a few torches.

They were going up a wide staircase, the red-head absorbed in the castles' eccentric decoration, when she tripped and stumbled, but managed to keep her balance and avoid what would've otherwise been quite a nasty fall.

"Shit!" she cried aloud, catching Ellie's attention, who looked at her with gaped eyes. "Sorry," she excused herself, feeling quite distressed. "What ever happened to the light anyway?" Ginny inquired, feeling back in the seventeen century again.

"Master Gray doesn't like it," Ellie simply replied.

Ginny furrowed her brow.

"And why is that?" she asked.

"Oh, we're here!" Ellie mirthfully announced, standing in front of two heavy, oak tree doors, with golden handles.

She pushed them aside and hurried inside. Ginny shivered as she saw her disappear into the dark room.

"Your highness Lady Ginevra is here, Master Gray!" Ginny heard her say.

Ellie strode back to her side and gestured Ginny to come in.

Extremely uneasily, Ginny trespassed the threshold, with short, unconfident steps. It was so dark inside, she could hardly tell anything apart.

"Master Gray is waiting for you, dearie, good luck!" Ellie announced and closed the doors behind her with a loud thud.

Ginny could hear her heart thudding beneath her ribs, thumping vigorously like a drum and her hands became sweaty with anticipation, despite how cold the room seemed to be. The air was dense and there was what seemed to be haze coming from all directions.

Giving a couple of shy steps, that contrasted with the clean sound that her heels made over the smooth surface, she stopped.

"_I can't believe I let myself be talked into this_," Ginny thought as she stared in all directions, trying to spot the prince.

Unable to do so, Ginny sighed.

"Greetings, my lady..." she heard a throaty, husky voice whisper in her ear, sending wild shivers up her spine.

Ginny felt as if her heart had skipped a beat when she abruptly turned around and felt a cool breath caressing her bare neck...

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Okay, that must've been the most evil cliffie ever... I know... But hey! It is also the longest chapter ever! I was supposed to cut it and no! I posted it all, so don't hate me! I promise I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can. I'll make it up to you by replying to every single review from last chapter... And it's the first time I ever do this, but you guys deserve it! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**That is, if you review, of course. Otherwise, I would understand that you don't want the next part of this story, do you? Then REVIEW! And tell me what you thought about it! Anything! A scene! A character! A line! I love it all!**

**By the way, the title of this chapter corresponds to a movie, which I haven't even seen, but just so that you know...**

**Thanks SO VERY MUCH to last chapter's REVIEWERS, you have my love: "Zohra89" **(yeah.. Dylan's a great character. You know, I'm not much of a blonde-type, so I decided there shoudl be some space for a sexy dark haired guy)** "blissfulxsin" **(Merry X-Mas to you too, I hope santa brought u lots of presents) **"JustKiddin111" **(lol! you've been wanting them to hook on since like the first chapter, haven't you? well, here's a bit of relief: eventually they will, don't worry) **"ignorencereekstruth" **(Merry X-mas to you too! And yeah, Draco was so sweet most of the cbapter, but then along came the Draco we love to hate, don't we?) **"bigreader**" (savage purple monkeys with bananas for teeth? noo! lol. I'm glad u liked the chapter though and yeah... the arrogant, muscle-head draco has its appeal, doesn't he? sexy indeed) **"rockon2680" **(that's what we've all been wondering, haven't we? I know I couldn't shove off someone like our most sexy draco... who could?)** "coldflamez" **(hmm.. no, I'm afraid that Dylan Vega Gray is just Dylan Vega Gray, I mean, I NEVER intended to make him be a different character in disguise or anything. He kind of shines on his own, if u know what I mean. He's not like anybody else in the books anyway)** "AmericanGirl15" **(lol! yeah you can have the 7 sexy dracos alright, as long as you're willing to share...) **"One Stupid Cat" **(a new reviewer! yay! I'm glad that u like the story so far!)** "Kurai-Tenshi of Doom" **(yeah.. I left u quite hanging there last chapter, but hopefully things will begin to clarify from no on.) **"Haunted-Shadows" **(you liked the song! lol! I was so bored... thanks for reviewing!) **"montequilladecacahuate" **(I hurried up, didn't I? lol. I'm glad that you liked it )** "Midnight-Sunn" **(yeah...things are a little hectic right now, I guess. And Dylan! Yeah! He is hot indeed, or at least that's what I try to make him sound like) **"LostKiwiTiwi" **(Hey! a new reviewer! it's so cool that u liked the story and about bringing old characters in.. hmmm.. u might be surprised, just wait and see) **"Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's" **(marry X-mas to you too! Thanks for the cookie! and thanks for reviewing yet again!)** "cookie monster" **(Dylan fachoso, lol! Yes, the story is getting quite complicated indeed, but hey! don't worry! thing should turn out right in the end!) **"Tonks34" **(Wow! such a long review! yeah, don't we all want to slap draco at some point of the story? and ginny going off the horse so determined and everything, lol! so like the weasley pride we're so familiar with. And Dylan.. :sighs: u just have to love him) **"InkStainedHands" **(thank you so much! I'm so glad that you liked the story like that.. and don't worry! the twists and turns aren't going anywhere yet... enjoy!) **"kitkat" **(sorry I couldn't review the day after, but I did update pretty soon, didn't I? I hope that suspense didn't kill u after all ) **"Dannen" **(you think it's classy? why thank you! I do try... and the AU, yeah.. it was an idea that popped into my head some time ago... hope it works!) **"Kermit" **(don't worry! You'll know MUCH more about Ginny's problem in the near future... it is a rare thing indeed, that's all I'll say for now)** "fuzzycat982" **(I can't believe you actually reviewed EVERY single chapter! that's so cool! and the review were like great, the comments, etc. about ginny hooking up with the dark prince... well, just wait and see, who knows? make a new year wish! lol) **"jellybeanz225" **(Here's the New Year present! lol. I hope you liked it and give me a review in return!)**" (smiley)"** (yeah.. aren't they the cutest couple? that's why I'm exclusively a draco ginny shipper. Hope you liked this chappie)** "Kaitie" **(Yeah.. rape would've been an answer, but there's nothing typical from this story, I guess... About the fire and light thing, you'll know much more about that eventually, don't worry) **"Southern Gal 8:"**(Sorry! I'm so sorry.. and something tells me you'll be dreading me after this chapter.. much more evil cliffie than the last one) **and "Alexsara660**" (lol! the song.. it was kind of funny, wasn't it? I'm glad that you liked the chapter, I hope that u liked this one too!)


	15. XV: At Last We Meet

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Oh my god... I'm so sorry to leave you hanging in a cliff hanger like that and then just disappear like that. The thing is I'm on my summer vacations, which means I haven't really been home much lately (I was actually in the beach the whole time P).**

**Plus, I've had to think and rethink lots of things about the fic and how things are going to develop from now on. You wouldn't want me to write loads of crap, do you?**

**And yet you've been so amazingly good to me! I got so many reviews from last chapter... honestly, you make my days, guys.**

**Anyway, enough of that, on to chappie 15!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XV: AT LAST WE MEET **

It was as if every muscle in her body had suddenly frozen and, as much as she wanted to step back, she couldn't possibly move an inch.

What was this feeling? She didn't know.

The air, the smell, the humidity... It all seemed as if in that exact place, in that precise moment, time and space had unpremeditatedly stopped and all there was left were the two of them... and darkness.

The red-head felt as if her senses were completely and utterly enticed by the presence of this mysterious man.

"I – I –," she begun stuttering, as she felt the stable rhythm of the man's breathing and she begun to wonder whether perhaps that bloody corset was too tight after all. "Who ? Are you ? I mean..." she regret, already knowing the answer.

The Prince sniggered silently.

"Don't you know that already, Ginevra?" he replied in the most velvety voice Ginny remembered ever hearing.

"I can't see you," she managed to utter, gathering strenght as her eyes wondered over the darkness in front of her eyes, where she could only picture what the man before her looked like.

However, though she couldn't see him, Ginny could guess a smirk in the man's face.

"A necessary evil," he uttered. "To see..." he explained.

"What - what do you mean?" she asked, unsure.

"_Inflammatio_," he mumbled and as if a switch had just been pressed, a roaring fire instantly lit up in the huge fireplace that was located right next to them.

Ginny uttered a deafened moan at the sudden surprise and covered her eyes that had still to adjust to the light.

"God, you're beautiful," she heard him say in that throaty voice of his.

Ginny felt her cheeks burning at this words and she slowly forced her hands off her eyes, to find that the feeling would only accentuate at the sight of the man standing before her.

His towering figure surpassed her by more than a head and a black hood partially covered some of his fine, ebony hair that fell in sleek, wavy locks. It amazed her to see what fine features he had: his cheekbones seemed to be carved in marble and his lips were pale and probably lacking the pretence to smile, but still lusciously smooth and inviting.

However, the first thing she noticed were his smoky eyes that, despite the lurking provided by some dark locks of hair that hung carelessly, were evidently coloured in an intense icy blue, that was framed by black, heavy eyelashes.

In that moment, Ginny saw in them a glow so painfully blinding that she wished she could unlock her eyes from their sight.

But she couldn't.

And they were as fixed in hers as hers were in his.

"Your highness," Ginny slowly begun, trying her best to find the right words to address him with some dignity and be able to overcome the fact that he was so unenduringly...

She breathed in deeply, as if to say something smart and then sighed back.

"God, I don't know were to start," she whispered.

_"Why is it so difficult to talk to him! Come on Ginny, say something for Merlin's sake!"_ she kept repeating herself, hoping that he would say something instead, thus resuming the conversation.

But he didn't and kept gazing at her with a fixed smirk, as if he knew exactly what she was going to say.

Ginny sighed again.

_"Damn the clichés and formalities, just spit it out!"_ she cursed herself.

"This - this is all a mistake, you see," she blabbed out, as she felt the anguish tying a knot up her throat. "I – I don't really know how I got here or - or why I am here, I just know that I've been confused with someone I'm most definitely not and I just want to clear things out before it's too late!" she added, looking at him with pleading eyes, as if she feared he would hurt her.

"_God, you're in big trouble, Ginevra!"_ she told herself.

The silence that followed was deafening. It was as if he was scanning her whole life and background through her eyes.

"A mistake?" he finally inquired.

_"What? Mr. Perfect can't possibly conceive the idea of making mistakes, is that it?"_ she thought.

Ginny didn't dare answer. Why was she so intimidated?

"_Because I'm only standing inches from like the most powerful wizard ever, not to mention dangerously gorgeous,"_ she replied herself sarcastically. "_Why bloody not be cool about it all, huh?"_ she added, mentally.

"Life often is," he added, huskily. "Yet we stand here, you and I..." he drawled. "And it seems the only real mistake are the few inches that hold us apart," he added, causing every hair in the red-head's body to prick up. "That void that separates two souls that were born," he added, grabbing her right hand and taking her to his cold lips, pausing before kissing it. "to be one," he uttered, delivering a soft kiss on the top of her hand.

Ginny gaped her eyes at the feeling of his touch. He was so surprisingly warm, yet his eyes seemed to be undressing her with every word.

"Your highness, you confuse me with someone else," she insisted, carefully removing her hand. "I'm just a servant of Morkdrage School of Dark Arts, I- I don't have anything to do here, honest," she assured.

"It is _you_ who is confused, my lady, and with much reason, I'm sure. But I beg you, do not worry, for all shall be revealed at the right time," he added, with an eloquence that begun to drive the red-head crazy. "Eleven years," he added. "At last we meet".

"Huh?" she limited to utter, gaping her mouth open in what she was sure must've been the less princessy grimace ever. "I'm not who you think I am," she whispered, looking away.

"No," he replied, smoothly. "It is _you_ who refuses to believe who you really are," he added, raising her chin with his elegant, long hands. "You are much more than you think you are, Ginevra," he uttered in a raspy voice that resembled a loud whisper. "And the fact that you have remained ignorant of this truth for so long, is precisely what has kept you pure and true throughout the times".

Ginny gazed at his eyes... They seemed so honest, yet so cold and mysterious. His look was hardened and distant, but she wondered the reason.

"I'm no queen..." she finally sighed.

"You're right," he replied. "You're not," he added, causing Ginny to furrow her brow in confusion. "But you soon will be, the day we bind our destinies."

"_Bind our destinies? What on Earth was that supposed to mean?"_ she desperately thought. "_He's the bloody Dark Prince, what business could he possibly have with a filthy servant as myself?"_

"Why would you want to do that?" she inquired. "Who are you? Aren't you supposed to be the new Dark Lord, or Darkness Prince or whatever?"

They had been talking for a while now, but still nothing seemed to make sense in the red-head's mind.

Dylan snorted softly.

"You often cannot be seen as anything else when you carry such a burden, can you?" he replied, staring down, which caused his eyes to be completely covered by his black hair, that contrasted intensely with his pale and smooth semblance.

The words remembered her of those that one day he listened a young blonde say.

"So you're not evil?" she asked, in confusion.

"Evil?" he snorted, furrowing his brow. "I like to call myself a free spirit, imprisoned in a dark pit of mischief and nuisance that yes, rules my life," he explained matter-of-factly.

"You were a Death Eater?" Ginny continued to interrogate.

"As much as I was an Auror," he ironically commented. "I would never be under the command of anyone, least of all those useless, simpleminded idiots".

"Then," she hesitated at her following question. "Then what gives you the right to be the Dark Lord?" she dared ask.

"You mean, besides the fact that I defeated the supposedly most powerful wizard before me?" he suggested, snottily.

The red-head felt so stupid at this words... Of course she should've thought about it. If he had indeed defeated Voldemort, it would make him the most powerful wizard alive.

His eyes travelled towards the fire and there was something dark about his expression again.

"Fear..." he added, flashing her a sudden look, that seemed to pierce her eyes.

"F -fear?" the red-head repeated, focusing her eyes for a second in his full lips that instantly smirked at her brief gaze.

Ginny flushed upon realising that she had unintentionally wondered how they tasted and cursed herself for that.

"I can't help it and neither can anybody else," he limited to explain, licking his lower lip to moisten it. "I was born to it and it has been both my blessing and my curse," he added, pacing around her. "Don't you feel it?"

The question caught Ginny unaware.

"Shivers up your spine..." he breathed over her neck as he passed behind her, sending a jolt of electricity. "The thumping of your heart..." he added in a whisper.

Of course she could feel it! Merlin! Her heart was practically coming out of her mouth with such violent thuds.

It almost pained her to feel his eyes undressing her like that, but she couldn't possibly confront him. How would he react? He was the Darkness Prince after all, right? She would just have to endure his prying eyes for the time being.

"The tingling of your lips?" he added, running a smooth finger over her pale pink lips, that almost ached when he took it back.

"I – really – don't -"

"You can't help it, can you?" he snorted and then sighed, as he stared at the flames that caused his eyes to squint a little.

"I am bound to be here," he continued. "Because there is no man who can possibly overrule me or my powers. I am invincible and my magic has no limits, as myself," he snapped.

"But no one had ever heard of you for the past years. How come a wizard of your power and might remain unknown for so much time? I mean, someone would've known you!" Ginny replied in confusion.

"I chose it to be so," he uttered, his face shimmering with an unearthly glow provided by the fire. "I've lived in darkness most of my life. Hiding in sunless pits and lurid shadows, like a spectre," he added. "Inanimate, deceased, lifeless..."

His words would've sound melancholic and dramatic in any other's voice, but instead they were strong and obscure, in an impersonal way...

"Until there was a light," he drawled, turning to her. "Amidst the dark," he added. "And my mind was blurred no more".

Ginny had chosen to gaze at the fire, as if she could find consistent answers to her questions among the flames.

"I knew what I wanted and how to accomplish it. I was no longer going to endure the gnawing excruciation I had been subjected to in the past. And those who stood in my way would either ally... or perish," he sentenced, darkly.

"And where do _I_ fit in in these plans of yours?" she inquired. "Your highness," she added, cautiously.

"There shouldn't be any place for such formalities between us, Ginevra," he drawled. "Dylan is my name".

"Yes," she replied obediently "Dylan". It felt so lustful to even pronounce his name.

"You were that light, Ginevra," he answered. "The memory that you have always been," he added, reducing the already few inches between them to scarcely the space for a suffocated breath: "And shall irrevocably remain," he continued, holding her softly by the hips with one hand, while the other run up her back up to her bare shoulders. "Forever mine," he added, touching a particular spot in Ginny's shoulder that immediately reacted to his touch.

Her birthmark.

The red-head moaned slightly, upon feeling that the area felt like an open wound against his fingers, that were now busy taking firm grip of her waist, so that she wouldn't collapse to the floor out of the sudden impact.

Ginny noticed how he did all of this naturally, as if all that was happening was perfectly normal and predictable. His expression didn't even change as he held her.

_"What in Merlin's name is going on?"_ she thought, desperately. It was all so bizarre.

"What do you want from me?" she added in a weak voice, unable to endure being deprived from his support.

"Want..." he uttered in a cold voice. "I want you to yield..." he whispered. "To surrender," he added, at the entrance of her ear. "To me..."

"You want to turn me into some Darkness Queen," she inquired, remembering Ellie's words.

"That, you already are," he simply replied. "You were born to it and there's no way you can possibly avoid it," he added, making her push him away and step back, panting.

"No!" she moaned, straightening her dress and feeling shivery, as cold quickly replaced the spots were his hands had previously been.

But he remained unperturbed, as if he was anticipating her every move.

"The question is, my lady," he proceeded. "Are you willing to be seduced by that obscure force? That inherent drive that lies within you, just waiting to be freed?" he added.

_"What on Earth is he saying!"_ she wondered in despair, trying to regain her breath. _"I'm no queen, nor a dark one for that matter! What am I supposed to reply!"_

"Can't you feel it, Ginevra?"

Her name felt so sinful in his lips.

"It's like a beast, waiting to be awoken," he uttered, disappearing in a flash and reappearing by her side. "A forbidden fruit, craving to be eaten," he drawled in her ear.

"I would never head that way," she sentenced. "It goes against everything I believe in," she added.

"You might fancy it too much, is that it?"

Ginny glared at him in disapproval.

"And once you've got a glimpse of it, you can't possibly turn back, can you?" he drawled, sensuously.

"Never!" she scowled, stepping back, her fists clenched and her eyes flaming fire.

"Are you sure?" he inquired with a look that would have tempted the most frigid woman into sin.

"Why wouldn't I?" she doubted, trying her best to avoid his captivating eyes.

"What proves you so certain of something you've never even..."

This time he apparated some scarce inches from her lips.

"... tasted?" he whispered, allowing his cool breath to caress her tongue, before she backed up with a muffled whimper.

"Stop that!" she scowled, referring to his sudden apparitions. "Because it's... bad!" she yelled. "I mean, it's wrong! Merlin! I don't even know why I'm answering this bloody questions!"

He was playing games with her mind and there was nothing she could possibly hate more at times like those, because deep inside, she knew that she didn't stand to chance of winning next to someone like... him.

"Wrong?" he sniggered. "What exactly could possibly make it wrong?"

She gasped and hesitated at the answer. She knew why evil was a bad thing, but she didn't quite know how to put it in words. It was something so obvious, yet somewhat intangible.

"People get hurt," she confidently answered after a while.

"All the time," he snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"You think you're good and honest, don't you?" he uttered as he paced around the dimly lit hall room, without ever unlocking his eyes from hers. "But you have hurt many, haven't you?"

"What do _you_ know?" she blurted out, gruffly.

"More than you wish I did, I'm afraid," was his simple, but assertive answer.

Ginny glared at him and was impressed yet again by his seemingly perfect features. His nose, so manly and precise, and that chin cut in such unblemished sharp angles.

"I know that people have hurt _you_ and your feelings," he explained. "A lot lately," he added, noticing that her eyes were hard, but obviously fighting against the tears. "And you have wished those people to die and suffer many times..."

"But I would never –"

"Hurt them?" he interrupted. "Not even the people who have made your life miserable?" he continued, pacing around her. "Not even those who have attempted and even managed to destroy your hopes and dreams? Those who have deceived you, making you feel that you might be happy after all, but then abandoned you, giving you false hopes?"

"You don't know me! Leave me alone!" she yelled, covering her ears defensively and pressing her eyelids together.

How could he possibly know about her? He spoke as though he didn't only know her, but also her sentimental situation.

"I can help you, Ginevra," he uttered soothingly, grabbing her by the shoulders, which surprisingly enough, didn't shrug to his touch. "We're meant to be together and you know it, deep down inside, but you're scared of it, aren't you?"

"Don't," she whispered. Her hands collapsed against his lean chest, trying effortlessly to pull him back, without yet opening her eyes.

"Your happiness lies with me and by my side only," he explained. "I have the power to give you all you ever dreamed of and I'd sell my soul if I knew it would make you love me back," he said, to which the red-head snapped her eyes open to meet his blue depths. "And you will," he sentenced, smirking.

"My... heart belongs to another," she wearily replied, looking down. "I cannot retrieve your love".

"Now," he hurried to snap. "But it's only a matter of time before you forget him and open yourself to me," the man assured.

_"'Him'? Did he just say 'him'! But how? Who is he referring to? He couldn't possibly..." _she thought.

His intriguing statement caused Ginny to look up and gather the strength to push him back with evident vexation.

"I doubt it," she hissed.

"_I_ don't," he conceitedly stated, without even blinking or removing his smirk.

"You cannot change me," the red-head snapped back, deeply offended by his over-confidence.

"No?" he inquired

"Why are you so bloody confident that you even could?" she hissed. "God! Men such as yourself would commit suicide if they fell from the peak of their own ego, wouldn't you? I mean, Merlin! You don't even know me, for Merlin's sake! Why do you insist so much?"

Even then, his semblance didn't fall. It was as if nothing could possibly affect him.

"Because I've seen you," he replied. "I know what you have to go through... every time," he added. "And I'm sure you would like it," he sentenced.

Ginny remained speechless once again and merely gazed into his eyes, hoping to read him in any possible way, but his eyes were dark, and shadowy and mysterious. They were clear, yet it was like he was shielding some dark truth behind those light pits.

"There're just some things that I can't avoid, some things will never change," she sighed.

"Is that an excuse?" he inquired.

"Why me?" she asked, defeatedly.

Dylan hesitated for a second at the question.

"Because you are the only one who saw right through me," he drawled, walking towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" asked a confused red-head.

He spun his head around slightly, so that Ginny could only get a glimpse of his perfectly defined side view, and full lips that now curled into a half-smirk.

"A ruler has things to do, my lady," he replied, huskily. "I will meet you at supper".

Ginny even felt slightly embarrassed that she had previously asked the question. He made it sound as though she didn't want him to leave.

But did she, really?

Upon her silence, Dylan walked with steady, graceful steps towards the huge doors that slid open at his arrival.

Ginny merely stood there, mesmerised in the steady movement of his black cape that hung from his wide shoulders, when he saw him stop, without turning.

"But remember, my lady," he uttered, her heart beginning to throb faster at the sound of his velvety voice. "There are no choices," he drawled "only fate".

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Ha ha! So there you go! He's not Harry, nor Tom Riddle, or anyone! He's my character, so please stop insisting! Everything is for a reason. I know it would be cool if he was Harry but he's not, you'll see why! **

**Now as always I encourage you in the nicest way to drop a review as this was a particularly tough chappie to write, so it would seriously mean a lot.**

**By the way, in case you haven't noticed, I've also begun to write a new fic, so if you've got a couple of minutes, I guess it's worth a read. Here's the summary:**

_**CASTAWAYS: Harry and Ginny are spending their dream honeymoon in a luxurious five star cruise, where an irritating blonde is also travelling. When the ship wrecks and Ginny and Draco end up in a deserted island in the middle of the Caribbean, will they learn to live together? Will they survive? And is the island really deserted after all? Read to find out! **_

**Anyway, as an excuse for the delay, here go individual replies for every single review from chapter 14: "waytoevil" **(you think so:rolls eyes: we'll see...)** "bigreader" **(wow! extra long review! yeah.. have to love it when ginny licks his cheek and draco is like "WTF!" why did I heal ginny's wounds? hmm.. well, she's s princess now, so she's bound to get such treatment I guess. And I hope u don't throw the purple monkeys or the blood thirsty piglets or spiders, etc.)** "Tara-Yo" **(I'm glad that you liked it, sorry for leaving u hanging like that but the chapter just HAD to end there... And yeah... things are bound to get hot when the dylan and draco finally meet... may the best one win!) **"Kurai-Tenshi of Doom" **(sorry for the evil, treacherous cliff-hanger... I'm mean, I know... And yeah, I did explain a couple of things this past two chapters, didn't I? But don't worry if you're still confused.. much more will be revealed in the right time...) **"jellybeanz225" **(That Ginny/Dylan ship is a hot thing indeed... Draco just might not make it through this one so easily perhaps...) **"montequilladecacahuate" **(such funny nickname by the way... peanut butter.. lol. And yes, I'm evil indeed, but the chapter was pleading me to end it there...) **"blissfulxsin" **(I know... We love Draco and Ginny together but you just can't help wanting Gin and Gray to hook up for a while, can u? Isn't it every girls dream to be kidnapped by this evil but oh so sexy prince?) **"Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's" **(very right on the reviewing thing, lol! I always review the fics I read for that reason... I'm glad u liked the chapter and yeah... my dearest villain Dylan is truly lascivious...) **"Dreamiestream "**(yay! you agree! I'm a black-hair kind of gal I guess, that's why I love Dylan so much... And Draco.. yes, sometimes he gets pretty soft, but he soon comes back to be his arrogant blockhead self we love to hate, don't we? He just might get harder) **"gods sent angel" **(don't hate me! I did update after all didn't I? And Dylan... well, maybe he'll get pretty close to gin though... And the brooch, it can't just be lost for good just like that, can it?) **"(smiley)" **(I loved writing it too! I'm glad that you liked it! and I hope u don't fall of the end of the cliff! lol!) **"Southern Gal 8" **(yeah.. I know I was evil there, and I'm so sorry... it was beyond me! The chapter just screamed to be stopped there... But at least I do update, don't I?) **"Arwen Eveningstar" **(I don't know whether it'll be so quick, but u can be sure as hell that I'll eventually finish this fic... Whether Gin is gonna chose Dylan or Draco.. u just have to wait and see I guess...) **"Nickel" **(Actually, Beauty and the Beast is one of my all time favourites and maybe I kind of got inspiration from it... Ellie is like Mrs. Pots, isn't she? lol. will ginny get away from the beast? will she even want to get away? hmm... what's a girl to do) **"Alexsara660" **(so sorryyy! Please don't hate me so much... At least I update.. and I write pretty decently long chapters too, don't I? and – and I reply to your reviews! but yeah, must admit.. it was an evil cliffie) **"fuzzycat982" **(well... about your new year wish on Gin and Dylan.. they just might, you know.. crazy things can happen in a fanfic... sorry for the cliffie!) **"LostKiwiTiwi" **(I'm glad that you do! I work my ass off this ficcie... And Prince Dylan is rather creepy, isn't he... but I still love him... lol! thanks!) **"Midnight-Sunn" **(Yeah.. tell me about it... He's like the guy of my dreams. And Draco was a jerk indeed.. Ginny just might have a little fun for a change, right? the horse.. lol!) **"Tonks34" **(I know! I'm sorry for the cliffie, but aren't they the ones that keep u coming back? lol. and yeah.. the beginning was like a dream... who wouldn't want to be spoiled like that for once? the dream! lol! have to love when Draco is so confused... can't u just picture his face? dylan.. my, my.. can't agree more.) **"kitkat" **(yeah.. I know... sometimes I'm evil like that... It's just that I hadn't left good cliffies for a while and they make the story much more intense sometimes, I think. I'm glad u like the fic though!) **"devils lady" **(thanks! happy to see that you do... hope u like this one as well) **"Aicul" **(obrigado! ..hope I spelled that right... well, what can I say, I'm so happy that you like it and even happier that you ventured to write a review, they really mean a lot to me!) **"Tina Bo Bina" **(it does? lol... I didn't know my story could have that effect on people... jeez...) **"Samantha" **(glad to hear that you like it! And yeah.. Dylan.. has to be one of my favourite characters to write about, though your hunch is most likely wrong... u'll just have to read on to know) **"ImPaSsIv3 AnGeL" **(sorry I've kept you waiting! and yeah, the cliffie was mean, but sometimes you just have to leave it there... thanks!) **"TheHollister" **(u think so? thanks! I hope that you like the rest of it!) **"ssserpent" **(I'm so sorry that I didn't answer your question before! I just didn't answer any of them before... So...It's true that Ginny is Draco's 'slave', but Blanchard is a higher authority and he specifically warned them not to hurt the servants.. he particularly hates Draco too, so he would be more than willing to punish him, no question. And don't worry! some light may come in at some point, lol!) **"Graninada" **(the most well written! jeez... thanks. don't think I deserve it, but it's nice to hear though. And your questions will be answered at the right time, make no mistake on that! thanks!) **"redfox" **(I have, haven't I? Sorry that this chappie came so late, but I'm coming to the end of this story, so I have a great deal of thinking to do... oh yes) **"nika7" **(the best! OMG... so honoured, even if I disagree... but still.. THANKS And sorry, but Dylan is most definitely not harry.. you'll see why, but not yet P) **"meeaz" **(ahh.. the plan... it may not be as perfect as one may hope... lol. and yeah.. have to love the couple.. and sorry for leaving you hangingt. I'm glad u enjoy it though!) **"JiffyLube" **(I'm so glad you like it!) **"Darcy17" **(lol! excuse totally accepted! And yeah, I kind of like ch 14 better too.. fun to write. sorry for the cliffy!) **"trinitigger90" **(publishing! lol.. nah... what would I write? I'm the type of "closet writer" who likes to write in the anonymous... I feel flattered though and yes, I kind of aimed towards a romantic story, hope to achieve it...) **"deathofroses" **(you're the first person who finds Blaise hot! lol! I kind of thought he was hot too, but I guess next to my other studs.. he was kind of left behind the poor thing... And the name is Ginevra! I know! it pisses me when people still call her Virginia...) **"ignorencereekstruth" **(favourite from your favourites ey? wicked! I feel so honoured.. I hope you like what's coming up next) **"PerfectlyMe" **(thank you! I kind of aimed towards a quality dg fic...)** "chalkandgatorade" **(hmm.. what will happen between DVG and ginny... you'll just have to wait and see I guess... Thanks for all the compliments! And yeah, draco is a complete idiot sometimes, but I kind of like him that way... not so perfect). **"Kirinyaga" **(last but not least... lol. yeah.. Dylan is quite a character.. I love it myself. hope u like what's coming!)


	16. XVI: Somewhere In A Golden Cage

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry it took me so long yet again, but I have my reasons, be sure... I'm in my first year of University now, hoping not to fail anything, so I just haven't got much time left for anything. Plus, and very importantly, I also have had to spend a considerable amount of my time in putting my plot together, you know... It's getting quite complicated, as you may see... And all I want is for it to turn out right in the end and not to disappoint you guys.**

**So there goes my apology, I hope that you understand.**

**Anyway, as always, I'm ever so glad that I received so many reviews, it has been extremely encouraging from you, thanks a lot!**

**Now on to chapter 16. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XVI: SOMEWHERE IN A GOLDEN CAGE...**

"It's got to be here, somewhere," uttered a young blonde as he walked through thick vines, holding his white horse's reigns. "Damn it! If only that pillock hadn't blocked every other way to his _chateau_ it would be so much easier, wouldn't it?" he added, feeling both tired and hungry

His eyes looked sore and weary, yet his look was determined and sharp. His arms had been repeatedly scarred by all sorts of wild hawthorns, but he wasn't even close to quitting, and the only thing that kept his legs going was the same motive that put them in motion in the first place...

_"I used to be quite a frequent guest at the Dark Lord's castle,"_ he thought, remembering the times of war.

The truth was that, in those days, it wasn't all that reliable to travel by portkey, not to mention the floo network. During the war, most alternate means of transport had been intervened or altered to the convenience of one or another side.

Apparating seemed to be the most eligible source at hand, but Schattemburg, the Dark Lord's castle, was expected to have high security measures, that would frustrate any uninvited guests in their attempt to enter the castle. Hence Draco's apparently endless wondering in search of the only tangible entrance, known as the Nebula gateway, of which he had only heard of, but never had the need to use. After all, they used to receive him quite fondly back in the days.

_"I hope she's alright,"_ he pleaded mentally, unable to remove that intrepid red-head from his mind. _"I swear if he puts one finger, just one finger on her I'll make sure it is the last thing he does,"_ he added, ripping a bush that obstructed his way.

The thought of another man abusing her in any way seemed to burn his stomach. And he knew how it felt, oh yes he knew; the view if Ginny lying unconscious next to Blaise Zabini would remain carved to his mind forever.

That all too familiar feeling of impotence seemed to haunt him still, like a ghost.

Then a recent memory hit him like ice.

**: Flashback :**

_"See you wouldn't believe me?" she sadly reproached._

_Draco remained in reflective silence, pacing from one side to another, with his forefinger over his lips, until he finally stopped and pierced her with an icy look._

_"You wanna know what I believe in?" he inquired. "I believe you're making it all up!" he yelled. "Yes, I believe you think you're so god damn perfect, that I'm not even good enough for you, 'cause I'm not Potter, am I right?"_

_"Draco, its'-"_

_"But you do need someone to stay by your side anyway, don't you? A woman has her needs..."_

_"Stop it!"_

_"So you use me, forgetting about my feelings, as well as everybody else!"_

_"No, Draco. Stop it! I don't want to hear any more of this," she yelled, deeply hurt by his words._

_"Aww... you don't? Well, I'm so sorry to disturb your perfect ears, your royal highness, but you'll have to listen to me anyway!" he blurted out._

**: End of Flashback :**

The blonde pressed his eye lids together and cringed at the distant sound of those words.

"What a blockhead," he hissed, cursing the moment he had lost his temper like that.

It was true, he did not yet understand the reasons that had taken her to reject him so many times, and yes, he still refused to believe about those sudden lights of some sort she claimed to see, but one thing he recalled...

Ginny looked heartbreakingly sincere...

She had finally opened up her feelings to him and he had utterly and most undoubtedly failed to listen.

A chill ran up his spine as a thought hit him.

"What if _she_ left?" he wondered. Draco couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it before. "_I mean, sure, it all points towards the fact that she was abducted, but what if she didn't resist?"_

After all, Draco hadn't heard any screams, complains or anything that would suggest otherwise. And being offered a life of luxury and might next to the most powerful wizard alive didn't seem such a bad offer for a former servant, did it?

And Draco... He was just an outlaw, or was he? Sure this particular fugitive wouldn't be as easy to catch; he had the money and the power to keep her safe from any harm, but he still didn't know what would happen if the Wizarding World found out he was protecting a servant, and a rebel one for that matter.

Frankly, he couldn't care less. He had made a drastic turn in his life and didn't regret any of it, if it had brought her to him. But what about Ginny? Did she mind to live the kind of life Draco had to offer her?

Furthermore, there was still the fact that Ginny was angry...

**: Flashback :**

_"No I won't!" she scowled, standing firm and wiping her cheeks. "I'm going to sleep," she uttered, heading towards the inside of the cave, after throwing Draco's coat to his feet._

**: End of Flashback :**

"VERY angry," he added, failing to understand why it felt as if each word that left his mouth, also took with it a piece of his stomach.

What in the name of Merlin was he doing there, searching for her, if the most likely reconstruction of facts revealed that she had probably left at her own will?

His stomach was painfully being torn apart now without even having the need to speak.

"No!" he uttered, untying the knot at the back of his throat.

He refused to believe that version of the story and if he had to, then he'd have to hear it from her own lips, and no one else's.

Those moist, full and most inviting lips...

How he missed her! Even if he didn't even realise up to what extent... He missed every single aspect of her; from her witty comebacks, to that delicious laugh, and her way of making it all seem alright, only by being there, like nobody else ever was.

But Draco wasn't even close to acknowledge these feelings yet... It was all a huge bundle in his head, and a bundle of emotions that still felt foreign for him, for that matter.

The resistance from the horse caused him to snap back.

"What now?" he uttered, as he realised that the horse's front hooves were standing still at the edge of a two-feet stream. "C'mon!" he urged, pulling him on to the other side.

The horse neighed in disapproval and stood still as a rock.

"Go on, animal, it's not even twenty inches deep," he added, urging the horse to move.

But he didn't.

"Don't expect me to believe that an animal your size is afraid of water," he commented cunningly.

The beast bit the reigns and pulled them off his grip, after which he gave Draco a full-size view of his back flanks.

"Oh, this is just... fantastic! Isn't it?" he exclaimed out loud, glad that both his hands were now free to press his face between them, as if, by doing so, he could push his thoughts away.

He gave one deep breath as if taking in his whole integrity, previously lost due to the lack of confidence and decided it was pointless to wander senselessly over questions that would remain unanswered until he arrived to Schattenburg.

"So you've got a temper, huh beast?" was his solemn reply. "You know, such a display of anger cannot remain un-adjudicated to a name, so I guess I'll give you one, if that's alright with you," he added, the horse turning his ears as a sign of indifferently paying attention.

Draco smirked.

"Let me see," he begun, "Silver? He was quite a celebrity in the muggle world back in the days, you know?" he questioned.

The horse neighed furiously.

"Just kidding," he said. "You're right, too cliché," he interpreted. "The same with Arthax, I guess".

The animal whinnied and hit the ground with his front hooves.

"Nah, thought so."

"Rain... Storm?" he shot, gaining yet other disapproving gesture. "What? Don't look at me; weather-like names are very popular among horses, aren't they?" he explained. "Or maybe they're just popular among their owners who think it's cute to name them after something all powerful and imposing," he added. "Maybe to outweigh deficiencies of some other sort, if you know what I mean..."

The horse swung his tail avidly, making Draco feel utterly ridiculous.

"Look at me," he sighed, "talking to a bleedin' horse," he added. "At this rate it would be no wonder if I ended up locked up at Saint Mungo's at the end of the day".

At this, the horse neighed excitedly.

"What?" Draco inquired, "No... You really do not expect me to believe that you fancy the name 'Mungo', do you?" The beast neighed in approval, as Draco raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Alright, then Mungo it is," he stated, verifying with contentment that the animal was finally moving. "Of one thing I can be sure of, though:" he added, "that name sure won't suggest the outweigh of anything," he said, causing Mungo to roll his eyes in disagreement.

* * *

When Ginny first walked through those never ending staircases, she felt like she was teemed with overwhelming explanations to give; no matter what, she knew it was all a mistake and no one could've possibly convince her otherwise. Now, as the steady noise that her glass slippers made against the marble steps kept puncturing her ears, the red-head was desperately searching for an answer.

She had hoped to get things straight, yet far from feeling relieved, her mind felt as blurred as she remembered ever feeling it.

Her arguments were now feeble, scrawny, and her whole world seemed torn apart.

"See, your highness?" Ellie's words dissipated her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "See it wasn't that terrible?"

Ginny looked into those mirthful amber eyes and thought that she didn't have the heart to tell her it hadn't go all that good.

She decided to go for a wry smile, coming out as fake as she felt the whole situation was.

But Ellie didn't seem to notice.

"Master Dylan is quite charming really, isn't he?" she commented. "And a gallant with the ladies too," she added with mischief.

"Hmmm..." Ginny replied absentmindedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you expected some sort of ogre with straw for hair and serpents for eyes, didn't you?" she continued, not expecting an answer. "Yes, but the young Master is quite breathtaking, really, can't help but feeling tipsy around him, can you?"

Actually, Ginny _was_ kind of feeling strangely light-headed, but she somehow doubted it had anything to do with Dylan's charms.

"… and he has this way of saying things that just – Good heavens, child!" she cried when she finally focused her eyes on Ginny's face. "Are you feeling alright, your majesty? I find you somewhat pale," she added, verifying her temperature.

"_Pale? PALE!" _she thought. "_How am I supposed to be when I feel like I have just been in the presence of a ghost!"_ she mentally added.

"I'm fine," the red-head uttered, not really meaning it. "I just –" her words were interrupted by the progressive closure of her oesophagus, "I –" she uttered, "can't –".

Her legs felt like butter all of a sudden and her vision begun to abandon her.

Between blurry colours, she saw the distinct image of Dylan, that apparated right on time to catch her before she hit the ground.

She furrowed her brow at the feeling of his strong arms supporting her languid form, one around her waist, while the other secured her head.

It was like he immediately understood what the problem was and thus laid her on the floor.

"Step aside!" he yelled, at which Mrs. Higgins retreated a couple of feet, providing she would still be close in case any help was required.

Ginny saw how his slender hands approached swiftly towards the centre of her cleavage and whimpered at the sudden surprise of him ripping the dress apart right from the centre, leaving her only with her undergarments on.

She gaped her eyes wide open and gasped, still unable to catch her breath, but desperately seeking for Ellie, or someone who would help her. Wasn't anyone going to do anything about it?

"_Gods! I'm being raped!"_ she frantically thought, trying to resist, but she couldn't; the images were getting hazier by the second and her senses were dozing off too.

She desperately sought for his eyes, lurked under fine locks of ebony hair, and underlined by dark rings, on the hope to find some mercy, but he didn't glance back nor hesitated, not even once, and all she was left with was the view of his heavy, long eyelashes and perfectly angled nose. His semblance remained completely unreadable.

Then Dylan lifted her back, gently, but most rapidly, and with one finger only, he ripped the laces of her corset apart, which he immediately threw away, relieving her from the suffocating undergarment.

Just when the images were fading away, seemingly for good, the red-head felt an indescribably mitigating feeling and instantly took the deepest breath ever and opened her eyes wide to become aware of the most awkward and utmost embarrassing situation.

There she lied half unconscious over the stone floor, next to the object of her fears and all that separated his almost certainly feisty eyes from her chaste body was a white, silky under gown, trimmed with fine, silver lace designs, which's thinness and texture was sure not to leave much for the imagination.

"Are you alright, Ginevra?" the familiar hoarse voice inquired. His hands were resting at her sides, to support his upper body, leaving only scarce inches between them and allowing the tips of a couple of long locks of hair to stub against her frightened face, sending wild jolts of electricity up her spine.

She hadn't had the courage to look him in the eyes just yet, but now that she forced herself to it, she was surprised to find no feisty eyes at all, but rather those of concern.

Was it possible?

Ginny finally begun to understand what had just taken place right there.

"You were fainting," he explained, "it was the corset," he added, looking in the direction he had thrown the blasted piece of cloth, gesturing her to look as well.

Her chest kept going up and down, matching her heavy panting, and noticeably emphasising her now free breasts, but his eyes were locked in hers, unable to be distracted by anything else.

Of course, this wasn't even close to change the fact that she was half naked in front of a complete stranger and that, therefore, her cheeks were now shaded in a furious pink that, as usual, told off her emotions. Unable to overcome the impact, she remained silent, her dumbfounded eyes still gazing into his arctic depths, afraid that they would roam over a different part of her body.

Given such state of stupor, it was no revelation that when Dylan lifted her in his arms back again, his left hand under her naked knees while her right enclosed her upper body, the red-head didn't dare resist either. Lacking the courage to reject him, Ginny forced herself to drape her arms around his strong neck. She knew she couldn't have possibly supported her body right then anyway.

Her mind seemed now like a whirlwind of turbid emotions; the coldness of his hands deeply contrasted with the warmth of his chest, evident due to the fine fabric, which gave Ginny a confusing sense of calmness.

"I'll take her from here, Mrs. Higgins," he darkly sentenced. "I will talk to you later," he added, and disappeared.

She must've dozed off then, because all she recalled was being back at her dormitory, being placed by tender hands inside the mushy covers and a soothing voice.

"Now rest," she remembered the husky voice say, "Time is all we have," he added, almost in a whisper and then she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

She opened her eyes and wished it was dawn already… Shedreaded the darkness that the castle enclosed.

Ginny pulled the covers back, stood up and walked towards the mirror. She still couldn't recognise her reflection as hers. She absentmindedly followed the path of a silver thread that went from the hem of her dress to her cleavage, and when she reached this last fraction, her heart begun to throb furiously at the sight of an all-too-familiar man standing right behind her.

What first caught her attention where two sparkling icy eyes, gazing straight into hers. Then his skilful hands, resting over her naked shoulders and smoothly sliding the thin laces that supported her nightgown, down the angle of her shoulders.

All the while, she didn't dare move; she was completely paralysed in astonishment.

She heard the heavy, silky material fall to her feet and contemplated her naked form in the mirror, covered only by a pair of white lace knickers.

Her respiration rose as she became aware of the temperature drop and haze escaped her mouth, while every hair of her body pricked up with anticipation, as if her body knew what was coming up next.

She wanted to tell him to stop, to be gone, but her mouth simply couldn't form the words and her eyes kept gazing mystified into his blue depths.

His right hand removed her fiery mane of hair and his pale, cold lips delivered a soft kiss on her right shoulder that seemed to mark the epicentre of a wave of ecstasy spread all over her vigilant, sensitive skin.

Her heart almost skipped a beat when his hands began moving dangerously down her back, nudging her from behind, then tracing her form and finally venturing towards the front, over the softness of her stomach, to rise until they reached the tender skin of her breasts.

Ginny gasped at the touch of his adept hands on her stiffened and most sensitive nipples, that hadn't felt the direct contact of another hand ever. He touched her as if he knew her, pressing and retreating just when it felt right and tracing paths that enticed her senses all the way to paradise. The intoxicating exploration caused her to moan with sheer pleasure and raw desire, and though her mind seemed to scream in despair, her body kept begging for more.

At this, he smirked, pleased at her response, and decided to leave the placid massage for later.

Her body reacted with disappointment when his hands abandoned the exquisite spurring and soon recovered the arousal when it felt one of them travelling back to her left breast while the other ventured down her waist, round her hips and slowly but steadily into her knickers.

As she stared at their reflection on the mirror, mesmerised, Ginny couldn't believe she wasn't doing anything about this excruciating affliction. It was like her body wouldn't obey her instructions; like the real Ginny was trapped inside her body, screaming and violently shaking the bars of a golden cage of which she could not escape. And all that was left was the carnal satisfaction caused by his lusciously dexterous hands, a feeling so intangible yet so physical, it was driving her insane.

The red-head suppressed a whimper when she felt his fingers make contact with her moistened and most welcoming flesh, never before explored, and her reaction also brought with it a response in his warm body. She could feel him harden against her bottom and groan beside her ears, while her respiration turned into brief, heavy, gasps, followed by guilty moans.

Meanwhile, the air fused to join their vibe, turning incredibly dense and humid, intoxicating their lungs of peaches, powder and lust.

At the view of his smug, confident smirk, her eyes were forced to close, unable to handle the torture, while her knees, ever so weak and fragile, kept threatening to collapse any minute at his expert movements. Until she felt the hand that was busy caressing her breasts, travel towards her back and rest against her birthmark, that begun burning like fire, causing her to scream and rack her body in pain.

"Ahhhh!" she cried, opening her eyes to find herself resting against soft pillows, inside her canopy bed.

No eyes, no hands, no signs of the Prince at all actually.

All that remained was the frantic raising of her heartbeats and smothered respiration.

She then looked beneath the covers; she was wearing a nightgown.

"_It was all a dream," _she told herself, "_But it seemed so real," _she added, remembering the forbidden feelings Dylan had awoken on her.

Ginny sat up and was bothered by the friction of her night gown against her left shoulder, with which she realised that her birthmark was still sore.

The red-head furrowed her brow.

"_What was that all about?" _She wondered, stroking the delicate tissue of her shoulder.

Looking outside the window, she realised it was dusk already and wondered just what time it was. Soon, Ellie informed her that it had been two days since the incident and she helped her prepare for dinner. She could hardly explain herself how she had been able to sleep for so long but, then again, there really wasn't much she could actually explain about the things going on in her life lately.

Her undergarments had been evidently loosened up and she found no trouble breathing, if she just forgot for a moment who she was dining with, what he had done to her and how he had seen her what seemed just hours ago. Not to mention that most disturbing dream...

She desperately tried to distract herself on the dining hall itself; it was a huge room, with marble designs all over the floor and roman columns supporting the magnificent dome, which had exquisite paintings, representing some of the most important battles of the magic world.

The table was a fifty feet board of wood, apparently cut from one single tree, which had been carved with fine gothic designs, especially on the legs. Ginny couldn't help but notice that the wood had all kinds of precious stones embedded into it every now and then and wondered just how wealthy the man sitting in front of her really was.

"I trust you slept well, my lady," he uttered, welcoming her presence with a confident smirk.

Ginny looked him in the eyes and swore she saw in them a mischievous glow, accentuated by the reflection of the fire coming from the fireplace in his crystal pits.

She limited to grin weakly, hoping not to offend him, but still unable to address him fluently.

He didn't seem to bother.

Soon enough, delicious food covered the smooth surface, were her eyes were fixed. There was duck, stuffed turkey, three types of pasta, two kinds of soups and other equally delectable plates she couldn't quite identify.

"You must be," he paused, switching his sight from the table to her eyes, "famished," he commented huskily, upon checking her sparkling brown eyes, roaming over the food.

It was true, she was absolutely starved. That's what months of eating nothing but scraps of food will do to you, but she didn't answer and merely watched as he waved his right hand, causing the bottle of red whine to pour its content into her glass first, then into his. Then he did the same to serve some food into his plate, but soon realised that the red-head wasn't joining him.

"What?" he inquired, lifting his glass, moving its content, then smelling and sipping it. "What is it, milady?" he insisted.

"I'm not that hungry," she finally lied. Of course she was ravenous! But what if that food was poisoned or, at least, charmed? Maybe eating some of that food would cause her to doze off and Merlin knows what things could happen to her then. If she had learned one thing throughout the years was to question absolutely everything.

"Really?" he questioned, unimpressed. "You honestly expect me to believe that?" he added. "You've been eating scrubs for the past years and you're telling me this feast doesn't even," he paused, "tempt you?" He inquired, looking her straight into her eyes with that devious, smoky gaze that had caused her to yield to him once upon a dream.

A brief silence followed, while she desperately searched for an alternate point where to fix her gaze.

"It looks delicious," she finally admitted, trying to focus her eyes anywhere but on his, while she cursed her senses that were craving for some of that incredibly looking and marvellously smelling food.

"And believe me, it is," Dylan agreed, as he took a cherry from its stem and made it disappear inside his mouth.

"It's just that –" she hurried to reply.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Dylan guessed, anticipating her words.

Why did she keep getting this feeling like he knew about her recent dream?

"It's not that," she lied, "It's..." she couldn't find the words to excuse herself; she didn't want to get him angry.

"That," he sentenced, lifting his right brow. "You have never tasted anything so sinfully perfect, I assure you," he added, sneering.

The feeling kept haunting her still. Was it possible that his words indeed were flooded with a double meaning? Or was it just coincidence that he was using the words "famish", "temptation" and "sin" at that precise time?

"Come on, Ginevra," he urged, "there's nothing to be afraid of, otherwise I wouldn't dare eat this food myself either".

He had a point.

Shyly, Ginny stretched her arm towards the lasagna that had been tempting her for quite a while, and before she reached the spoons, a piece of lasagna was already served on her silver plate.

"Allow me," he said, when fast steps coming from the main entrance announced someone's arrival.

Soon enough, there was a skinny, young man standing before them.

Ginny guessed by Dylan's semblance that he must've been expecting him.

"Your majesty," he begun, "the last invitations were sent this afternoon".

"Good," he replied, satisfied, "I'll be joining you early Friday morning to make sure it is all properly set," he added.

"Certainly, your highness; we'll take care of every detail so when the time comes, we'll be ready," the man replied.

"I do not doubt it," Dylan reassured.

"Is there anything else I can do for your highness?"

"No, no, you've done enough, you're dismissed now," he added, and motioned him to leave.

"Thank you, Master Gray," he answered, and left as quickly as he had arrived.

Ginny was a little disoriented about the conversation, had she missed anything?

"Ready for what?" she dared question, having the immanent fear that the time of the wedding was getting as close as that same Friday!

"Why, for the ball, of course" he answered, naturally.

"Ball?" In retrospective, she was sure she must've grimaced at these words.

"To announce our engagement and make your presence known to the magic Kingdom," he briefly explained.

This didn't seem to startle her in the least. Was it that nothing could surprise her anymore? Instead, a thought instantly rushed through her mind.

"Who's invited?" she hurried to ask.

"Everyone worth inviting, I'm sure," he replied, pausing to take a sip of his wine. "You know, members of this so-called wizard aristocracy around the globe".

"Death eaters even?" Her heart began to throb faster with anticipation.

"Milady," he replied, wiping his mouth with the napkin. "If I dared exclude them there would probably be no guests at all, would there?" he added, with a smirk.

"I guess so..." she uttered, and found herself wondering whether a certain someone was going to be invited as well.

"It's alright, Ginevra," he drawled, in his throaty voice, "I won't ever let anyone harm you again," he added, resting his left hand over hers, which was clenched tightly.

"Master," another voice was heard.

Ginny thanked whoever was that interrupted that moment, depriving her from his touch.

Dylan, instead, looked less pleased.

"There is a matter that requires of you most urgently," the subordinate plainly explained.

"Oh, not now, Gunther, can't it wait?" Dylan suggested, impatiently.

The servant leaned over and whispered some words into his ear, which Ginny couldn't distinguish at all, though she tried. But she could tell from his smirk that it must have been something of great interest for the Prince.

"Excellent," he drawled, "I'll meet you at the dungeons at once," he added, gesturing him to be gone, after which the servant vowed and left were he had come from.

"What is it?" she dared ask, dropping her fork.

"Oh, milady, I promise that if I had any other choice other than abandoning you for dessert, I'd take it, but this," he paused reflexively, focusing his eyes in the fire that seemed to light them up, "this is something I've been waiting for rather impatiently lately," he added with a devilish grin, before standing up. "Sweet dreams," he added with mischief and, after a slight bow, he disappeared.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**At some point I felt like I was never going to end that chapter, you know? It has never taken me so long to update, EVER. But my return, after all this time, should be proof enough for you that I will NEVER quit on this story, alright? It just might take longer to update, that's all, but it will be finished eventually.**

**Ah, the dreams... (rolls eyes)... Isn't it fun how you can always include fuzzy things in them? By the way, those must've been my most daring lines in the whole story, ey? I dunno why, but I have the hunch that many of you will be glad ;)**

**And now, of course, I hope that you guys will be nice and tell me what you thought about it, alright? It has been really stressing to write and if I don't get a little support, I just might break into tears and decide never to write anything again (gives you the goo goo eyes) :)**

**Following this late fashion of mine, and as a way to at least try to make it up to you guys for all the delay... here go individual replies for EVERY SINGLE reviewer from last chapter: THANK YOU SO MUCH YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE, YOU ARE THE BEST!**

"**montequilladecacahuate": **you guessed right... I took awfully long, didn't I? Sorryyy! **"Kurai-Tenshi of Doom":** yeah, confusion is a word hard to get rid of in this story, I guess. Whether Gin will love or hate Dylan... you'll have to wait and see...** "Zohra89":** Thanks! Glad u liked it... and castaways too. My next update should be of castaways, because I take turns. Ginny/Dylan action? I think you must've liked this chappie then ;) **"kk ookee": **well, there goes my boldest scene right? Hope I didn't get those tomatoes you talked about ;P **"Dannen":** thankyou! Yeah, I guess he's quite complex, can't compare him next to anyone, can you? Hey and you'll have much more on Ginny's POV next chapter, I promise.** "bigreader":** LOL yeah, you're right, someone should've told her to snap out of it, but then again I don't know how I would react in front of a guy like him... sigh... thanks for the review!** "Tara-Yo": **yep, he most likely didn't go to Hoqwarts... Sorry about your theory going out the window! ;)** "Tonks34": **thanks! I'm glad you liked it and the whole Gin/Dylan situation going on... he is quite breathtaking... This chapter should've brought our dearest Draco back in the scene and the birthmark... I'm afraid you won't know the truth abot it just yet** "Kermit": **LOL yeah, I'm most definitely up at that time too, but maybe Gin thought it was early for royalty, right? Wouldn't you sleep 'till 12 at least if you could? And yeah, Dylan is probably pretty messed up on that fate idea, but then again there is nothing too usual about him, is there?** "meeaz": **glad that you liked it! Sorry for not exactly following your request of updating soon... I tried, but nothing would come out, until inspiration finally paid me a visit. **"Samantha": **happy to hear that you liked it! And yeah, sorry for leaving you hanging like that, but I was going to update eventually! **"Lanna/Jon4EVA": **Thanks! I do try... Hope you keel liking what's coming up next.** "Alexsara": **LOL please don't cry! Unless they're tears of joy cuz I funally updated... And Dylan... sighs... don't you just want to come and kidnap you too ;) glad that you liked the chappie!** "Channy": **thank you! Hope you like the rest of it, make sure you let me know what you think!** "kitkat": **I'm so sorry, sweetie, but there's no way Dylan can possibly be Harry :( In time, you'll find out why... thanks for reviewing!** "Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's": **Nice thinking there, girl... Ginny is his only weakness, I like that :) Happy to hear that you liked the chapter, and Dylan for that matter... **"ShadowChild56": **Thank you! Yeah, I bet he does. Sometimes I swear he confuses me as well, even though he is my own creation LOL thanks for reviewing!** "Nickel": **confidence is ignorance in disguise, I like that... It happens so often in the real world too, doesn't it? Anyway, glad that you like it, thanks for the review! **"Lilygal": **Please don't steal my socks! (gets down on knees and begs for mercy), It's winter time over here, LOL Hey, I'm sure you can make up an equally interesting or even a better plot than this one; sometimes the ideas are right there, just waiting to be written on paper ;)** "Snow-walker": **WOW! Is that the longest review ever or what? Thankyou! So you're joining the Dylan fanclub I see... I should be the president! LOL About him hooking up with Ginny... I mean, as you can see, things are happening, but I don't know if that's a very good idea... You'll have to wait and see what happens, but I can assure you you'll get way more twists than you hoped for ;)** "ignorencereekstruth": **Yeah, this IS a Draco/Ginny fanfic after all, isn't it? We'll be hearing a lot more about our hero in shining armour soon enough... Glad that you like how it's coming around!** "fcuking cathy": **Oh, I can assure you I haven't forgot about Gin's friends and everybody at Morkdrage, they're joining the plot any time now, you'll see... Thanks for the review and wonderful compliments!** "Darcy17": **The best chapter? YAY! Let me know if I surpass it, to proclaim myself the best writer in fanfiction, etc. LOL just kidding... You know I don't believe all of that, but it's still nice to hear x) thanks! Hmm.. you've been doing a lot of thinking I reckon, and you're becoming another Dylan fan, I see... Well, I'm not telling you what will happen, but I hope in the end you'll like it :)** "The-Dark-Rose-of-Insanity": **Don't bow! I'm just one more of you, anytime now a similarly attractive plot may find you and I'll be the one bowing down:) Still, thanks so very much for the compliments, you have no idea how good it feels to be acknowledged by your work, specially since I don't really take it as a job, but as fun! Thanks again! Hope you like the rest of it ;) **"kaubaby652": **good questions, most of which will be revealed during these last few chapters (not so few, let's say 5-7 more), I'm glad you like the story! Thanks so much for reviewing!** "jellybeanz225": **Anybody suggested some Ginny/Dylan action? ;) glad to be of service LOL And no, Draco will probably not make it through this one so easily... Heavy competition going on there... Thanks for the review!** "ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe":** a new reviewer! Yay! Glad that you liked this little ficcie... Thanks for reviewing! And I hope you like the rest of it!** "KeeperofthePineNeedles": **Thanks so much! I'm happy to hear from new reviewers! I didn't think any more people were going to venture on to reading a 15 chapter story... Oh and by the way, I wouldn't be too keen about that knight in shining armour... you'll see...** "ILOVEDVG!":** THANKS! I'm so happy that you like it so far! And that you like my characters, but please whatever you do, DON'T kill yourself, alright? I don't think I could live with that...** "Me":** Here goes the update! Better late than never, right? Hope you like it!** "morwen24": **You do? Why, thankyou! You'll see how it all turns out in the right time, I know I am probably just messing your head so far, but I do intend to explain everything! Thanks for reviewing!** "Practise makes Perfect":** WOW! I can't believe you reviewed every single chapter and with long, thoughtful reviews for that matter... I truly am speechless... All I can say is THANKYOU SO MUCH! Almost broke to tears... I'll be looking forward for more of those wonderful reviews of yours.** "Erin": **Here's the update! Hope you like it, even though it came up so late... Sorry!** "riah riddle": **Sir, yes, sir! LOL X) Glad that you like it, hope that you enjoy this new chapter, thanks for reviewing!** "Saskia": **new reviewer, YAY! Thanks so much! I'm happy to know you're enjoying yourself. PS: don't worry about your spelling (which I thought was completely acceptable), remember English isn't my first language either!** "SweetSourBlood": **There goes the update! Make sure you let me know what you thought about it! Thanks for reviewing!** "arwen": **Thanks! I'm glad that you feel that way about the ficcie, I do try... Sorry for the late update, but inspiration just seemed to take a huge vacation from me, the lazy one...** "Tomo Star": **Thanks so much! I don't think I really deserve all those compliments, but it's so nice to hear anyway... Yeah, maybe the romance between Draco and Ginny was a little abrupt, but that's just the way I felt it had to go :) Sorry if I misleaded you about DVG's identity... he's just... himself I guess :)** "MissKaitou": **LOL! I'm so sorry about making you sleepdeprived, never meant it to be so... I know you're all probably very confused, but I can also tell you that most of the doubts will be clarified by the end of this story, don't hate me! You didn't have to read the whole thing in one go if you were sleepy... Thanks for the review!** "RebbeccaTurner01": **Thank you! I hope you still love the way it's turning out, thought the plot may seem a little fuzzy yet, thanks again! Make sure to let me know what you think!** "fallenangel": **hey! I'm glad that you like this story and have it on your favourites, I'm real flattered... Dylan not dark? Hmm... I think he's dark alright, it's just that he might not seem so evil, right? Anyway, thanks for stopping by!** "IceCrew": **Thanks! I'm happy that you like it, here goes the update! Hope you enjoy it ;)** "Dracoandme": **You can't? Yay! At least there will be someone who'll read this fic till the end I guess ;) Thanks so much for reviewing!** "Kairi999": **I wonder if you got to read the whole thing in the end... It's an evil thing to have a pestering cousin around... yes indeed! I'm hglad to hear that you're liking it so far, though! Thanks for the review and make sure you let me know what you think about the rest of the story! **"karms": **You're not the first one to request that, you know? LOL I know Dylan is irresistible, I created him to fit my personal image of perfection, but I don't know, this is a Draco/Ginny fic after all... We'll have to see what happens... Thanks for reviewing!** "KMT": **Thanks for dropping a few lines, they mean a lot! It's good to hear that you like it so far!** "malfoyfan1": **Here goes the update you've been waiting for! Thanks so much for reviewing! Makes my day... You're right, I'm so sorry about leaving the amazingly loyal fans waiting out there... I hope I make it up to you with this new release... Sorry for the delay!** "Alex": **WOW! It's reviews like these that make me wanna sit down and finish another chapter right away! Too bad mother inspiration doesn't always agree... Anyways, thank you so much! I'm glad that you find the story creative, breathtaking, adventurous, etc. Makes me want to cry, I'm overwhelmed, really. Hopefully this chapter will be appealing enough to thank you properly. Hope to hear from you soon! Thanks again!


	17. XVII: Wishful Thinking

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hi everyone! How are you doin'? I hope it's all good. Over here, I regret to say that I suffered from lack of time and inspiration during a long period (there goes one more of my lousy excuses), when one day Harry Potter and the half blood prince finally came to my hands and, as usual, inspiration hit me like a bucket of cold water as I read, so I wrote most of this chapter by hand (about 2 months ago) and it is only NOW that I finally found the time to write it on computer… **

**On the other hand, THANKS so much to all you amazing readers and reviewers out there who have, once again, proved yourself ever so supporting and wonderful… just… fantastic. Thank you!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XVII: WISHFUL THINKING…**

_"Well, aren't you the odd one," a smug voice said._

_"Ha, ha! Haven't the roles changed a little since school, huh?" he continued, "Who would've thought…"_

_"Don't make me laugh, will you?" he replied, "You were never that good of a joker…"_

_It was the same arrogant voice speaking the whole time, but __although he seemed to be following the thread of a conversation, not a single answer was actually heard from the other part._

_"Come now, there's no need for language like that… Not when you stand locked up in a cage which's key is in my hands," he added, shaking the bronze piece in front of him._

_"Ah!" he cried, "Stupid animal! You'll regret this!" he snarled in a vicious tone._

_"Kill you? Nah… I have bigger and better plans for you, my friend"._

_"Of course you wouldn't! But, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really asking for your help, am I?" he added and chuckled sinisterly. _

_"Ding! Ding! Ding!" he added, imitating the sound of a bell in a quiz, when the participant has got the right answer. "You were always the clever one, weren't you? Good boy… I recognized you the moment I saw you look at me with that hatred, you know? You can not fool me…"_

_"Thanks, but no, I think I'll rather wait for the right time. This is a very – What the-?" he paused._

_"A- ha!" he exclaimed, evidently pleased. "Excellent! The timing couldn't have been better. Of course I was expecting an invitation…"_

_"At the ball? Nah… If we've to make this whole plan work, we better make a big deal about it, must we not?"_

_"You're correct again! How extraordinary… At the wedding it will be"_

_"At the wedding, yes," he sentenced and smirked, pleased._

* * *

As the blonde paced restless across the gelid, stone cell, his fists tightly pressed and his eyes fixed on the steel bars, he couldn't help feeling defenseless.

He was undoubtedly one of the most powerful wizards alive, the Dark Lord himself had told him so, yet there was something about this new Prince's magic that made it seem as though he wasn't more threatening than a bunny shaking its fluffy whiskers.

Yes, Draco had finally reached the _Nebula _gateway, that secret passage that would take him as near as the castle's walls, but as soon as he had stepped inside, and despite of the invisibility, and silencing charm he had cast over himself, he was caught up in some kind of whirlwind that seemed to compress him, puncturing his lungs, until he arrived to that most inhospitable cell, his current location.

Draco had never known such powerful magic, he couldn't block the spell. Merlin, he couldn't even think what was going on before it happened!

_"It can't be,"_ he told himself, taking his hands to his temples, desperately trying to work out an answer to his many questions. "_Who the hell is he anyway?" _As many others, Draco wondered how was it possible that such a wizard had remained unheard of for so many years.

"Greetings, Malfoy," he heard a smooth voice say at the end of the corridor. "I trust you found my accommodations of your most demanding likings," he added, smugly.

As he heard the sharp steps coming near his cell, Draco pictured a thousand faces his most irregular host could be wearing at that time.

But as he finally stood in front of the entrance, he realized he had failed to picture him exactly a thousand times.

His pale face had a calm smirk drawn in his cold lips, yet his eyes reflected such determination, Draco was forced to blink against his wishes, like taken aback by his might. But he wasn't even near to feel threatened by his presence, so the blonde crossed his arms defiantly and smirked back.

"We finally meet, Gray," he begun, confidently.

"So it seems," Dylan replied, unperturbed.

"I must admit I was kind of expecting better manners from a self proclaimed Dark Prince, though," the blonde pointed out, shrugging with indifference.

"Do forgive my rudeness," Dylan begun, "but it so happens that most of my guests enter through the wide door, Malfoy," he added mordantly. "This 'sneaking through secret gateways' business isn't really my thing, and one can never be too careful this days, I'm sure you understand…"

"Perfectly," he snapped, bluntly. "However, wouldn't you agree that it would've spoiled the entire surprise, Gray?"

Dylan snorted.

"It's amusing enough to have you here, locked in my dungeons, Malfoy," he replied, snottily "I don't really think any other surprises were actually required".

Neither seemed affected in the least by the other's sarcastic comebacks.

"Becoming a habit of yours is this 'holding people against their wishes' business, Gray?" Draco suggested, sneering.

"I'm not sure I appreciate your sarcasm, Malfoy," he retorted, his smirk fixed.

"I'm not sure I care, though," the blonde replied, furrowing his brow.

"Maybe given the present circumstances, you should," Dylan threatened, "and in case you haven't noticed, I'm not really chaining anyone to this castle, am I? not even you," he explained plainly. "If you want to leave, by own means, do so, but I don't think you came such a long way only to say hello, did you?" he asked, knowing the answer.

"I'm not leaving without her, Gray" he snapped, calmly, yet determinedly.

"Well, in that case that's going to be an awful long stay, I'm afraid," Dylan commented.

"Let her go, Gray," he hissed, defiantly, his eyes shooting daggers at his unblemished countenance.

"Why? Because you _love_ her?" Dylan snorted.

"And she will never love you," he hurried to add.

"Oh, really?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow in a challenging manner, "What makes you think she would ever love a pillock like you, instead?"

"The fact that I care about her," was Draco's brief, but assertive answer.

"Do you, really? Or haven't you just been caring about your interests the whole time like the selfish rat you are," he uttered with distaste.

"No," he truthfully replied, "Haven't you, though?" he urged.

"Face it Malfoy; I can offer her far a better life than you ever will," the dark haired man blurted out.

"But in case you haven't noticed, she isn't into riches and power," Draco pointed out, sneering.

"What about safety and respect?" the prince snapped, "Come off it, Malfoy; if you love her, you will let her go".

"I would if I knew for certain that that's the way she wants it to be," he retorted.

"Allow me to unwind that troubled mind of yours, but she _left_ you, you fool!" Dylan snarled, somewhat irritated, "And she's marrying _me_!" he sentenced, "So what on earth do _you_ mean?"

"I know there's something fishy about this whole engagement charade, Gray," he suggested, "you can fool the entire wizarding world for all I care, but I don't buy it, not any of it," he added.

"Your loss, Malfoy," Dylan stated, "I wouldn't have mind making a toast with you at my wedding feast, but you obviously represent a threat to the ambiance I'm planning to achieve to please my guests," he explained, "and my queen, of course…" he added, bitingly.

"I wouldn't count too much on that one, if I were you," he warned.

"Ooo, is that a threat? 'Cause I'm trembling!" Dylan shot, mockingly.

"Consider it more like a warning," Draco hissed.

"_You_ warning _me_?" the prince chortled, "from what, for heaven's sakes? Do you actually plan on stopping me, Malfoy?" he questioned, coarsely. "Though it doesn't seem you're going anywhere, by the looks of it… " He added, eyeing him maliciously.

"I'm not afraid of you, Gray, nor amused by your smart-arse, nerve-racking comebacks," he replied, confronting him.

"Maybe you should, Malfoy".

"Oh, come off it! You're just a bloody coward, Gray," he scolded, "Instead of facing me like a man, you lock me up here, wandless none the less. Now that's something to brag about," he snapped.

"Ha!" he sniggered, "you honestly believe you stand a chance against me, Malfoy? I thought you wiser," he sneered, causing Draco to roll his eyes at his overconfidence. "Merciful is what I am for allowing you to live for the while".

Not even Draco could hide the impact of this last statement.

"Oh yes, Malfoy;" he explained "I have no interest in keeping a hateful detractor as yourself alive, if I can avoid it and, believe me, I can," he added, sinisterly. "Although in recognition to your undeniable merits and extraordinary powers as a wizard, I might consider sparing your life if you would join me –"

"But as we both know perfectly well that will never happen –"

"You get my point," he replied, pleased. "Anyway, as a death eater one would expect you to be able to produce wandless magic, Malfoy," Dylan commented, "Poor baby, whining over a little, wooden stick…"

"Of course I can do wandless magic, dickhead! I don't really appreciate your sarcasm," he added, due to the fact that his cell was charmed against any kind of magic.

Unaffected, Dylan turned and walked towards the dungeons' exit, chortling with palpable satisfaction.

"Make sure you let her know the kind of man she's come across, Gray," Draco scolded aloud, so that the prince would hear.

"Will do!" Dylan mirthfully yelled back, "Although 'besides' would be more accurate," he added with mischief.

"She doesn't love you, asshole!" Draco scowled with impotence.

"Why?" Dylan asked, stopping on his tracks, "Because he loves _you_?" he added, drawing near, "He left you, Malfoy, deal with it!"

"At least I didn't have to kidnap her to keep her by my side, did I?" he hissed.

"No," Dylan replied, now evidently pissed, "you had to do far more pathetic things, I reckon".

"That is if you call 'caring' pathetic, of course," he hurried to snap back, remembering those days when he had stayed by her side the entire time, while she was sick.

"As if I didn't care for her, you idiot!" he scowled with contempt.

"Of course you don't!" Draco retorted, "You're just using her, aren't you? And forcing the idea of loving you into her… sounds pretty lame to me," he stated.

"Though I don't remember ever asking for your opinion," he hissed.

"Some of us don't need announcers, Gray," he shot back.

Certain that this conversation was a complete waste of time, Dylan decided to end it there and thus, strode off towards the exit.

As the blonde listened to the heavy material of Dylan's robes sweep against the stone floor, Draco internalized his every word and expression, realizations hitting him like a bucket of cold water. He knew he had made an important discovery and that he couldn't be wrong.

"She loves me, doesn't she?" he said, almost in a whisper, certain that his words would reach him even if there was a void between them.

He heard him stop.

"You're so pathetic and obvious, Gray," Draco added, "The only reason you despise me as much is that you know she still loves me, right?" he inquired, smirking.

"Keep dreaming, Malfoy," Dylan replied, his voice coming out surprisingly weak, for his usual tone.

"No, _you_ are!" he retorted. "Why kill me if she didn't love me anymore? You know she wouldn't come to me otherwise, but I represent a threat, don't I?" he blurted out.

"That is not –"

"Why hide me meanwhile, too? You just don't want her to know me dead because she would never marry you knowing what I died for her, and for your fault none the less!" he snarled.

"I will not –"

"And for that reason, you hate me more than anyone;" he hissed, puncturing him with his steel eyes, "because you're afraid that she won't ever love you in the same way!"

"That is enough!" Dylan retorted, his glare filled with rage "_Cruorem Exussum!" _he hexed in perfect latin, his right hand stretched towards Draco's body, that instantly begun to shake and cringe in pain, due to the excruciating affliction which had been cast upon him.

Draco groaned in agony, not knowing exactly what had hit him.

It felt as though the blood running through his veins had suddenly rose a hundred degrees and was boiling his body from the inside.

When it was finally over, thick drops of sweat slid from his forehead, down his neck and over his lean chest, exposed as a result of having lost several of his shirt's buttons along his odyssey.

"Think what you want, Malfoy," he uttered, while the blonde laid against the wall, panting heavily, still recovering from the shock, "you can keep lying to yourself, for all I care," he added, "but it will still be _me_ laying in her bed at the end of the day and _you_ will live to witness it," he sentenced darkly, "so perhaps you should drop all that lame wishful thinking," he snapped.

Draco glared at him under the tousled blonde locks that covered his eyes.

"Did I make myself clear?" he inquired, firmly.

"Crystal…" Draco uttered, smirking upon confirming his suspicions, because of Prince Dylan's extra limited reaction.

"Let's see f I can rub that smug look off your face, shall we?" Dylan threatened, smirking back, "_Cruorem Exussum!"_

The same heart aching picture repeated itself and the results were still the same.

"You –" Draco begun gasping for air and wiping the sweat from his forehead with his shirt's sleeve, "You can hex me all day long Gray," he hissed, "and still she will love _me_, and even if she ever gets to sleep with you, which I doubt," he stated, upon remembering his many fruitless attempts to bring her to it, "you know it is _me_ that she'll think of, it is _my_ face that she'll see!" he scowled, grinning.

"Lying beside your dead body, that is!" Dylan scowled.

"Is that the best you've got?" Draco challenged, snottily, "Is that what fake princes' say when they've ran out of smart-arse words?" he added.

Dylan reached with his right hand between the steel bars and grabbed Draco's hair, pulling it back so his face would only be inches from his own, pressed against the cold steel bars. Draco groaned, his eyes still penetrating Dylan's depths with distaste, as he became aware of his uncommon strength.

"Now listen, you simpleminded fool," he hissed, "You better say your prayers, because as soon as Ginevra utters the words '_I do'_, your life will come to an end," he threatened. "And there is nothing," he added, "Nothing!" he retorted, "you can possibly do about it," he sentenced, and pushed him against the wall.

"Poor asshole," Draco retorted, calmly, wiping a stream of blood from the seam of his mouth, "you're dreaming about a relationship that was never even possible in the first place".

At this, Dylan's grave expression faded into a satisfied smirk.

"No, Malfoy," he drawled, holding the left edge of his cape, "_You_ are," he sentenced, moving his cape aside to reveal the dashing piece of jewelry that had sworn to keep Draco's little red-head true to him, pinned right over Dylan's arctic heart.

The blue from his eyes blended in the brooch's sapphire inscription and for once during their fiery conversation, Draco felt his spirit breaking like cold ice.

"Your union is completely futile," Dylan continued, pleased to finally be able to leave the blonde speechless, "whereas ours," he added scornfully, "is meant to be".

And with this last statement, he spun around and made his way towards the door with sharp, confident steps.

"Where did you get that?" Draco uttered, weakly, while standing up. "What did you do to her!" he scowled, "Come back here! Don't you dare touch her, Gray! Do you hear me!" he added, grasping his cell's steel bars.

"Loud and clear, Malfoy," Dylan whispered inaudibly from the other side of the door, "loud and clear," he added with a smirk.

* * *

"How come all this dresses fit me like this, Ellie?" a red-head inquired as she admired her reflection in awe.

The ball was only a couple of nights ahead, so that afternoon it was time for the solemn fitting of the dress to take place.

"Well, they were meant for you, child," Ellie mirthfully replied, adjusting the puffy sleeves of a scarlet red dress.

"They are? Merlin, they're gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Master Dylan has a fine taste, milady".

"He chooses the dresses himself?" Ginny asked, spinning around to face her.

"He sure does," the woman replied, tightening her bodice, "His majesty manufactured the totality of this wardrobe's content".

"No way!" the red-head observed, "You actually expect me to believe that a man of his might and status has the time and likes to sit down an saw? I couldn't possibly picture him with a string and a needle," she added, picturing the silliest image of Dylan embroidering flowers, sitting by the fire.

"That's 'cause he wouldn't, milady," Ellie plainly answered, drifting sawing-Dylan away from Ginny's thoughts.

"No?" she asked, disconcerted, "I mean, then he must –"

"Use magic?" Ellie interrupted, "As a matter of speak, yes, but it's not really like that at all," she explained. "It's quite unique really and rather extraordinary too; I've never in my years seen anything like it," she added, "He sort of pictures the pieces in his mind and then they just..." she paused, "Are".

"And you've seen that?" Ginny inquired, furrowing her brow.

"Oh yes!" she replied, "I've seen the most ravishing dresses materialize in front of him from thin air!" she uttered in awe.

"Wandless?" the red-head asked, intrigued.

"Absolutely!" Ellie replied, "He barely moves at all, really, but a bizarre aura surrounds him, causing his hair and robes to blaze as if he was caught up in a whirlwind," she continued focusing her eyes in the infinite, "It's quite a sight really," she added, untying the red dress' bodice to pass on to the emerald green one.

"And he would do that in front of you, just like that?" Ginny asked, skeptically, which seemed to startle Ellie a little.

"No, milady," she carefully answered, "I've seen him by accident. The Master does not like to be seen much, least of all when he's working on something," she explained, unhanging the green dress from the magnificent wardrobe "Plus, he's too hard on himself sometimes," she added.

"How's that?" Ginny inquired, furrowing her brow.

"His idea of perfection goes far beyond the imaginable, deary," she replied, "And he won't ever be pleased with anything less than unearthly divine".

"He throws them away?" she ventured.

"Burn them, would be more accurate, child".

"Why?" Ginny wondered, now deeply interested.

"Prince Gray is hard to please, milady," the woman explained, "I've seen amazingly beautiful dresses burn into ashes; Merlin, I would've died for a dress half as gorgeous as one of those!" she cried.

"I see…" she uttered.

"That's why you'll never get such fine clothes anywhere else," Ellie added, "They're not from this world, I'm afraid, just like everything else he –" she paused, as if she had suddenly realized something, "Oh, but listen to me, rambling nonsense again," she resolved with a smile.

"Oh, no, Ellie! It's all really interesting," Ginny urged.

"It's just that," Ellie sighed and held Ginny's cheeks motherly, between her palms, "I think you should know about this things," she uttered, "I mean, you _are_ to be wed in a short time after all and I understand that you haven't spend as much time with the young master, as you would've hoped for," she added, stroking her hair.

Ginny sighed and looked away.

"Oh, but don't you worry child!" she cried, enthusiastically, shaking Ginny's head slightly, "You'll love him alright," she assured, returning to the fitting of the dress, "When the time comes, you'll see," she added helping her through it, "Yes, in time you'll see," she uttered, thoughtfully.

"Oh but Ellie, I don't want to marry him!" Ginny cried with despair.

"Why would you say something like that, child?" Ellie asked, furrowing her brow and interrupting her duties.

"Because it's simply the way I feel…" she sadly replied.

"Don't you fancy Master Gray, is that it?" the woman inquired, gaping her eyes at her.

"Well, I guess he's alright, but –"

"Haven't you thought about everything this union shall bring upon you?" she interrupted.

"I really don't –"

"Good heavens, your highness!" Ellie exclaimed, holding Ginny by the arms, "In a few days you will become queen!"

"A darkness queen, Ellie!" she cried, holding the woman's shoulders in turn. "A ruler to a world for which I hold no love anymore!"

Ellie gazed into her eyes for a moment, like searching for a glimpse of truth in them.

"I'm sure you didn't really mean that," she uttered.

"Oh, but I do!" the red-head cried while pacing across the dressing room, "Everything I've ever loved, everything I've ever cared for has been taken from me," she added, "And just when I think I might be happy again after all, someone has to come in and torn that feeling away in a split second," she said, her voice breaking, "How am I ever supposed to love a world like that, Ellie, huh?" she asked, "How?" she urged, tears filling her eyes.

"Come now, deary," Ellie soothed, holding Ginny's head against her chest, "I know how you feel," she added, stroking the back of her head, before parting slightly, "My husband, Marius, may God rest him," she begun, looking away, "was the only thing I had in the word," she explained, "and when the war came," she paused, "and he was gone… Boy did I want to give up living!"

"I'm sorry…" Ginny truthfully said.

"Yet here I am, never letting myself down and hoping that better days will come at one time or another…" she added, determinedly, gazing through the window.

"With the world taken over by shadows like this?" the red-head snorted.

"I know things will change, child, I can feel it," she explained, turning to face her, "I don't know when, but I hope I can live to witness it".

"With Dylan?" Ginny inquired, unbelieving.

"Perhaps, I really don't know…" Ellie replied. "The Master has its ways, you know," she added, "And he loves you alright, luckily for you, but it's needless for me to say that he's no saint, mistress," she explained. "His majesty has done a lot of dreadful things I wouldn't even want to remember," she continued, covering her mouth upon the memories.

Ginny had too heard one or two rumors about Dylan's cold blood.

"No, I guess it would probably be mere wishful thinking to presume that it is His Highness who will finally bring light upon all this darkness," she paused, "But someday, somehow, someone will…"

They both shared a brief moment of silence, secretly hoping that Ellie was right.

"Now," Ellie begun, cheerfully, "That's quite enough of gloomy talk, is it? At least we're both lucky to be under good terms with the right people at the time, aren't we?"

"Probably…" she replied absentmindedly.

"Now why are _you_ so reluctant to let yourself go, your highness? Master Gray has been nothing but charming to you, for all I know," she encouraged.

"I guess…"

"Don't you find him attractive?" she asked with mischief.

Ginny snorted faintly.

"I'd have to be out of my mind if I did, I suppose," she answered, remembering those icy blue eyes, that ebony hair and those perfect lips.

"Or is it that you don't enjoy his company?"

"No, it's not that," she truthfully replied.

"Alright, then _who_ is it?" she inquired.

"I beg your pardon?" Ginny asked, certain that her ears had deceived her.

Ellie rolled her eyes.

"The only reason a woman could possibly not love someone like the young Master is that her heart is already taken by someone else," she explained.

"Someone else…" Ginny repeated, staring away.

"I'm right, am I not?"

"I don't know," she answered.

Ellie sighed. It seemed as if she really got emotionally involved with Ginny and knew what she must've been feeling like.

"Oh deary, I hate to be the one who tells you this, but child, you'll have to let it go," the woman explained.

"What?" she asked, coming out of her state of stupor.

"You are the new Dark Lord's fiancée, child! Do you think anyone could ever possibly overrule him to win you? Or that he'll simply let you go? Which option more unlikely than the other…"

"There are other wizards –"

"Not like Master Gray, I assure you," she interrupted.

"But how can it be!" she cried in despair, "I mean, isn't there anyone or anything out there that can possibly defeat him? Even _He-who-must-not,_ the hell with it! Voldemort," she corrected herself, catching Ellie wincing at the name, "had a weakness," she stated.

"I'm afraid that matter is already taken care of, your highness," Ellie replied, evidently uncomfortable with the subject.

"You were saying?" Ginny urged.

"Nothing, child!" she retorted, "Don't listen to me alright? Sometimes good, old Ellie talks a bit too much," she added, avoiding Ginny's eyes.

"No" Please do tell me about it, Ellie!" she pushed, "Does that mean that there is a way to stop him?"

"_Was, _would be more accurate, milady; that's all you need to know. The Master ensured his realm long before he rose to power and no one can stop him anymore!"

"So there was someone capable of doing so?" she insisted.

"But he isn't anywhere around anymore, alright?" Ellie scowled, beginning to lose her patience, "Merlin, you're curious child!" she added, trying to cool things down.

"He killed him?"

"I think it's quite enough, now –"

"He _did_?"

"Your highness!" Ellie retorted, "I'm afraid that you're pressing the issue far more than what's acceptable," she stated. "I can not answer any more of these questions, alright? So quit asking or you will get us both into trouble!" she sentenced.

"I'm sorry, Ellie," Ginny apologized, "I didn't mean to".

"Oh child," the woman cried, softening up, "I know you didn't," she added, cupping her chin in her hand, "I didn't mean to sound so harsh either, it's just that there are matters that are none of our business," she explained.

Understanding she was not going to get any more information and deciding it wasn't worth making Ellie mad at her, Ginny decided to let the subject rest for a while.

"Anyway," Ellie continued, "You'll have to let him go".

"Who?" she asked, furrowing her brow, dumbfounded.

"Him!" she cried. "Whoever it is you're thinking when your gaze stays fixed at nowhere and your cheeks instantly dye into a shade of scarlet," she explained, straightening the veil from the skirt of a cobalt dress.

"Jeez, am I really that obvious?" Ginny asked. She herself, didn't think she was so sure about what she felt, least of all did she believe that other people could tell…

"I'm a woman too, remember? At first I hoped it would be the young Master who was keeping you daydreaming like that but I was obviously wrong…"

"He was just a guy really," she lied, still angry at his stupidity display the last time she saw him.

"And you were just a servant, right?" Ellie suggested, causing Ginny to look her in the eyes with amazement.

"The guy –" she begun, "He was an asshole, alright?"

"It often seems so, I'm afraid," Ellie commented, understandingly.

Ginny sighed painfully.

"He didn't really love me, I guess…" she sadly stated and looked away.

"Then he didn't deserve you either, child," Ellie soothed, holding her chin, that was wet with the stream that two fat tears had formed, "Come now, let us wipe those tears away, shall we?" she added, taking a handkerchief. "My mother always used to tell me this: _Don't cry over anyone who wouldn't cry over you_".

She was so right.

And Ginny knew it.

But did her heart know it too?

"But I miss him, Merlin, I do!" she sobbed.

"Sure you do, deary, sure you do;" Ginny appeased her, holding her against her shoulder. "You loved him after all, didn't you?"

Ginny nodded silently.

"Do you love him still though?" she inquired. "Pointless to ask, really," she told herself.

"Ellie," Ginny muttered, parting, "I can not marry Dylan if I still feel this way about Draco…"

"Draco?" Ellie furrowed her brow. "By any chance are we speaking of Draco Malfoy?" she inquired.

"Yes…" she shyly answered.

"The death eater," Ellie clarified.

"Yes, but –"

"Rumor had it that he was one of _You-Know-Who's_ favorite candidates to succeed him," she added.

"Probably…"

"And _you_ fell in love with such a person, your highness? After being girlfriend to the famous Harry Potter?" she asked, incredulous.

"How did you -?"

"Child, it was all over the Daily Prophet at the time, remember?" she explained.

"What am I supposed to say?" the red-head cried. "I surely didn't plan for this to happen!" she stated.

"Sure you didn't, your highness," Ellie reassured, calming down, "I apologize if I sounded rude, I didn't mean to make any accusations," she added, "It's just that I must admit I found it most… surprising!"

"I would lie if I didn't admit that it surprises me too every time I think about it," she honestly commented. "Merlin, I'm so stupid!" she cried, sitting abruptly over the couch and covering her eyes with her hands in self anger.

"Oh, don't you say that, your majesty," Ellie came, softly removing Ginny's right hand from her flushed face. "We both know it's not true," she continued, removing her left one and revealing her miserable countenance. "Sometimes the heart can not be persuaded by the mind, that's all".

Something in those words reminded Ginny of a particular inscription on a certain piece of jewelry that had been so dear to her.

…_A mens apud tui cor…_

"But rather the other way around?" she wondered, gazing into Ellie's amber eyes.

"Exactly," she replied somewhat restless. "Alright," she continued, standing up, "I think it's enough chit-chat for today, child; I've still to make plenty of arrangements for the wedding!" she mirthfully announced.

"I guess I'll see you around then Ellie," Ginny said.

"Sure thing, your highness," the woman replied, opening the door.

"Ellie!" the red-head called, causing Ellie to reappear behind the door.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Thank you," Ginny uttered.

Ellie smiled sweetly and sighed.

"No need, your highness," she replied, "All I advice you, child, is that you don't allow some good-for-nothing blockhead destroy your faith in love," she solemnly stated. "Take it from me, alright?"

Ginny nodded, wearing a wry smile on her face as Ellie exited the dressing room.

**:Flashback:**

_He sank his humid head on her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him dearly._

_"There, there..." she uttered, stroking the back of his head._

_"You're the best that's ever happened to me," he begun. "Promise you won't ever give up on me..." he begged._

_Ginny waited a few moments before answering. _

_"I promise," she whispered, and he pressed his body tighter against hers._

**:End of Flashback:**

* * *

She barely saw Dylan ever since that strange dinner when he had had to leave earlier, because of a situation in the dungeons, or so she thought she heard.

_"He's busy with the preparings_," they had told her, when asked.

But she _did_ continue _seeing_ him almost every night, though.

Yes, that most disturbing dream Ginny had had, in which Dylan visited her room, was the first of many more. Different situations, same feeling…

She would always wake up smothered in her own cold sweat, her body shaking and her heart pounding a million beats per second, panting distressfully.

The ball was tomorrow's evening and somehow Ginny felt she just wasn't going to be able to cope with it.

She was so worn-out with the whole state of affairs…

As the red-head laid on her canopy bed, she absentmindedly followed a silver thread that drew a pattern across the heavy drapes, and pondered.

_"How did I ever get involved in this?"_ she wondered, and sighed, hugging a velvet pillow to her left. "How_ am I ever gonna fit in?" _she thought, a tear running down her cheek and dying in her lips. She sobbed.

Would she have to pretend it was all okay? To chat with his parent's murderers as if nothing was the matter and act as if she was the luckiest woman on the galaxy? Was she expected to smile and wave gracefully during all the night? During all her life?

Ginny sighed and closed her eyes, picturing how she always dreamed her life was going to be and contrasting it with the way her days were apparently going to end.

Suddenly, she felt the pressing urge to breathe some air.

She stood and walked towards her window, slowly unlocked the bolt and immediately the long windows flung open, revealing a calm, disturbingly silent, starry night.

The breeze hit her face deliciously and played mischievously between her legs.

"I have to get out of here," the red-head uttered, stepping to the balcony and staring down.

There were vines covering the entire wall. She wondered whether they'd hold her, but realizing she didn't really care either way, she climbed out the balcony and begun descending, not yet fully aware of what she was doing, or the possible consequences of her actions.

It took her a while to reach the floor, and the vines kept tangling around her ankles and hooking to her velvety dress, but when she finally did, the sense of freedom was overwhelming.

She took a few steps, gazed back at the castle and grinned weakly.

"Goodbye, Dylan," she uttered, "I'm sorry," she added in a whisper and made her way into the depths of the forest.

"Well hello, sweetheart," she heard a voice mutter in the darkness, causing her pulse to rise. "What's a pretty, little girl like you doing out in this late hours of the night?" the unpolished voice inquired, stepping to the light to reveal a tall, coarse man, with thick, dirty, black beard and a long scar across his left eye.

"Shouldn't you be dreaming about ponies and butterflies already, doll?" came a skinny man from behind her.

"This isn't the safest place for a young lady as yourself, luv," the first one added with mischief, "There are plenty of bad people wandering for a scrap of fresh meat," he suggested, licking his dry lips, while he touched her cheek.

"Let go!" Ginny cried, pushing him away and heading in a different direction.

"Oh, come on, gorgeous," said the skinny one, wincing at her, "Why don't you stay for the party?" he asked, driving her in opposite direction with his long arm around her waist.

"We were just planning on making a little," the scarred man paused, "Feast," he added, lust flowing out of his eyes. Ginny guessed he was the gang's chief.

"And you were our guest of honor!" the skinny man scowled, grinning in a way it allowed Ginny to become aware of the most awful dental case, despite of the dim light, "Wasn't she mates?" he asked.

"Yay!" yelled at least another ten voices from between the bushes.

Ginny gaped her eyes and saw with distress how a handful of other equally ungraceful men emerged from out of nowhere and ogled her with desire.

"I have to go," she said as calmly as she could, "Let me go!" she demanded, trying to make her way between what seemed to be a couple of twins, that quickly closed her way.

"Really?" the one with the longer hair asked, holding her shoulder, "What's the hurry, luv?"

"Anyone expecting you at this hours?" the other one, inquired, holding her waist.

"Nothing good happens so late at night, you know doll?" his brother urged, holding the back of her neck urgently.

Ginny yelled and pushed them away with all her strength. Each twin held one of her wrists and, upon sharing a short naughty look between them, they let her go at the same time, only for her to crash over the greasy, fat belly of a corpulent, bald, black man.

"Planning a little one night stand, are we?" he asked in a hoarse tone, as he held her waist with his thick, hairy arms. "An illicit, _petit-affair_, perhaps?" he added, to her ear, while stretching his chubby tongue out, causing the rest of the guys to laugh aloud and the helpless red-head to scream upon the touch of the wet muscle inside her ear.

"Please let me go!" she screamed, scratching his fat arms with her delicate nails.

The black man rolled his eyes and let her go.

"Oh sweetheart, you know I would," the gang's chief spoke, pouting, while cupping her chin in his hand, " but there're lots of lonely men in here and I promised them a little company for tonight," he added, causing the red-head to shrug off, "And you wouldn't want me to break my word, right?"

"It _is_ an awfully cold night, don't you think?" came the skinny one.

"Maybe _you_ could help us getting a little warm," added the long-haired twin. "Can't she?" he asked the rest of the crew.

Loud approving noises were heard and the boys begun hooting and whistling avidly, making the pained red-head flush unimaginably, while trying to run in any direction possible.

"Now, where are your manners, boys?" the chief said to the rest of them. "Will you show our guest some hospitality, for pity's sake?" he demanded, naughtily.

"Let me have your coat, ma'am," came the long-haired twin again, grabbing Ginny's cape abruptly.

"And do allow me to lighten your weight," the short-haired one added, ripping her dress's skirt.

"You look rather uncomfortable with this, luv," came the skinny one, who torn her bodice away.

Ginny tried desperately to get a hold of her clothes, but she was much weaker than the scrawniest of them, so her efforts proved utterly futile. Before she knew it, she was stripped down to her undergarments that barely did much to ease those lustful men's state of arousal.

"Come now, sweetheart," the chief begun, holding her wrist, "Why hold back like that?" he inquired, holding her close to his body.

So close, Ginny could even smell the onion coming not only from his breath, but every pore in his slimy body.

"Are you hiding something from uncle Tony?" he added, feasting his eyes over her breasts, "'Cause, you know, I love playing games," he suggested, digging his head on her cleavage, grazing the edge of her petticoat and ripping it away with the clean noise of velvet ragging.

"Ah!" Ginny cried, covering her indecorous cleavage that now left scarce space for imagination, while the boys yelled and hooted in approval. "No!" she spat at one that attempted to remove her covering arms. "Please let me go!" she pleaded, "I beg you!"

"No doubt you'll end up begging," Tony retorted, "For more, that is!" he added, chortling sinisterly, which the rest immediately copied.

"We'll be good on you, luv, we promise," came the short haired twin, groping her bottom, after which she quickly kneed him right where it would hurt him the most, which caused him to jump away in agony.

"Just show us what it was like to feel fresh meat in our loins again, alright?" came the heavy, black one, holding both her legs, so that she wouldn't be able to hurt anyone else.

"Don't touch me, you pig!" she yelled, spitting at his hungry face, that didn't even wince, but when she started scratching his face, the twins came near and held her hands from behind. "Let me go!" she cried out.

The black man switched to the back too, Ginny's legs still firmly gripped from the knees, so that Ginny was left with the view of Tony, the chief, standing right in front of her, his arms crossed in a defiant manner, like a tiger feasting over his injured prey.

"Not until I've got something to remember you by…" he sentenced, darkly, dramatically narrowing the already scarce distance between them.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Dun, dun, duhn! LOL! So that's it, for now… I hope you enjoyed it! Make sure you let me know, alright? I think I might even update before 2006 if I feel like I still haven't lost my touch, lol! Otherwise I'll just get the message that I shouldn't write anymore until I get myself back into focus… **

**Next chapter… THE BALL!**

**Anyway, because of the delay, I thought I should reply to every single review YET again, so in recognition to you all, you wonderful reviewers who I love! Here go individual replies to each one of you! Thanks to the infinite! You're the BEST!**

**bigreader**(you know what? I didn't like REALLY DELIBERATELY play with that scene from Pirates of the Caribbean… but when several reviewers pointed it out, I realized it MUST have been my source of inspiration, cuz it's so similar! It's kinda creepy in that way… And the dream.. who said Ginny didn't like it? she was just… "disturbed" I guess LOL.. Hope u liked this chappie!) **Alexsara**(Sorry for the late update! Yet again… I know all explanations seem lousy when you're kinda cought up in the story.. Anyway… yeah, Dylan is gorgeosity in the flesh isn't he? but our dearest Draco, can't help but love him… Sorry for Draco in the dungeons!) **meeaz**(your hopes were kind of right weren't they? about Draco.. And Dylan, yeah he is kind of creepy, but in his own devastating way… ;) birthmark explanations are due next chapter I presume… Thanks for understanding about the late updates!) **Dracoandme**(thank you! I'm so sorry for the cliffie! I hope this chapter makes up for it!) **ToXiC-SeOuL-FiRe**(At your orders! lol! Glad to hear you find it interesting! I try… hope you liked this chapter too!) **riah riddle**(Ok, so I didn't exactly write really soon, as you told me to.. Sorry! I hope at least it's worth the wait! Make sure u let me know!) **Practise makes Perfect**(thanks! you always write such encouraging reviews! A lemon… (blushes), yeah, I suppose I'll just have to write one at some point… So yeah, Dylan's a hottie, but Draco has really sort of 'earned' his place next to Ginny right? What to do…) **KeeperofthePineNeedles**(Contradictions… that's what this is all about, isn't it? Which hot, bad boy will Ginny go for? and why? you'll just have to wait and see guess… thanks for reviewing!) **montequilladecacahuate**(So it WAS Draco in the dungeons… Sorry for the wait! I hate it when authors kind of abandon their stories like that and I don't want to turn into that kind of author… I'm glad that you like the way things are developing though.. Make sure you let me know what you thought about this one!) **GoddessofDestiny419**(Don't bow, silly! I'm just a girl who was hit by inspiration one day! lol! I'm happy that you think it's great, though! I hope you like what's coming up next as well… make sure you let me know your impressions about this chapter) **Pussykat 8**(Damn! I hope you get to read this chapter despite you leaving wherever you went… You've sticked with this story since so long already, you're like one of my premium reviewers, lol! hope u liked the chappie!)** "Lucky" **(Well I guess you got an answer for that last question, didn't you? I'm so glad you like the story so far! And u read it all in one day! I don't think even I could do that… Make sure you let me know what you thought about this chapter!) **Zohra89**(You're right… Almost impossible to choose I'd say. Well, at least you got a little insight on Ginny's impressions on this chapter right? that should help, but then again, anything could happen… Thanks for everything!) **malfoyfan1**(And yet I DID left you hanging on for ages, didn't I? Sorry! I really didn't mean it. I hope against hope this chapter was good enough to make it up to you! Let me know if it did!) **gods sent angel**(You saw that one coming, didn't you? It just had to be him… And Gunther, yeah, I like the name too!) **"Devious- Dylan Vega Gray Lover" **(LOL! Who will she end up with? That will only be seen in the very end, I'm afraid… Thanks for the great, long review! So encouraging! I'm glad you're liking the story and think I'm talented, although I'm not so sure that word actually fits me, but you know it's always great to hear) **Ms. Lippy**(Thank you! I do try… Let me know your impressions from this chapter too!) **Krystal Klear**(Well, so I guess I didn't really update 'soon', did I? I'm sorry… I hope this chapter makes it up to you for the long delay.. Thanks for reviewing!) **BOOM BOOM1**(Well this isn't gonna be one of those good, unfinished stories, left in the middle, you talk about, I can tell you that much… ) You can have my word on that one: I might take seriously long, but 'with God as my witness' I will never abandon this story! …('Gone with the wind' music fades out)) **devils chick1**(Thanks so much! Of course I never get tired of hearing it, it's very encouraging EVERY single time… lol. Sorry for the late update.. thanks for reviewing!) **IceCrew**(Hey! great to hear that you liked the chappie, but don't get annoyed with good ol' Drakie! He's having too bad of a time for people to get annoyed at him above it all… Whether Ginny will end up with Dylan? Dunno… it's a hard choice, is all I have to say… MUCH more on the bithmark next chapter) **"StrawberrtAngel05" **(All in one day? WOW! I don't even think I could read it all in a day… Congrats! And Thanks so much for the encouraging review! all those compliments fort my little story (ok, maybe not so little..) I'm overwhelmed.. And the quote, believe it or not, I made it up myself. I thought of the line and then translated it into latin. Glad to hear that you liked it!) **Alyssa Raven**(Thank you! It's good to hear that you're enjoying the story so far, I do try… Let me know what you think about the rest of it!) **fcuking cathy**(And boy is there more fighting/pain/heartbreaks, etc. in the future… You can't even imagine what's gonna happen! I hope that you like it though, make sure you let me know! Thanks for reviewing! and sorry for the lazy update.. I know you'll understand though) **"KMT" **(will do! thanks for the review! Let me know if you liked this chapter too!) **"Kermit" **(Ok, so this isn't exactly what you call 'soon' right? Sorry for that! But hey, there WAS much more Draco this time, as you requested, wasn't there? Hope that you liked it! let me know!) **"EMINEM IS MINE" **(you have? that's awesome! I'm glad that you like it so far and I hope you actually got to read it till the end.. thanks!) **Brokenangel14**(Sorry for the late update! I really didn't mean it… I hope this chapter makes up for it. Glad to hear you like the story so much and that it keeps you coming back! And yeah, of course Dylan being Harry was way too obvious, and hopefully there isn't really much 'obviousness' on this story.. lol) **"cat" **(Glad to hear that! Sorry for the late update though!) **Ms. Lippy**(Gasp-worthy! that's something no one had said about the story before… awesome! About Dylan V. Gray's plans for the wizard world.. maybe I'll include something about that on further chapters. Thanks again!) **Midnight-Lily**(Thanks! Happy to hear that! Sorry for not updating nearly as soon as you wished for…) **"pandagirl1488" **(Thank you! I'm glad that you like it and that you finally decided to post a review, it means a lot and it's very encouraging too. About Ginny ending up with gorgeous Dylan… I don't know, this is a Ginny/Draco fic after all… but who knows? we'll just have to wait and see I guess… Keep reviewing!) **louey31**(Thanks! Yeah, I like to describe my characters thoroughly so that you get to picture them perfectly, glad to hear that you like that about the story! sometimes descriptions tend to bore… I hope that you liked this chapter too! let me know!) **"HellonEarth" **(A new reviewer! yay! lol… Well I'm happy that you're liking it so far! Thanks for the correction on the 'summoned' word, I was misusing it :P But I'll make sure I check that… This kind of thing happens when english isn't one's first language, you see? lol… thanks again!) **sweet-little-girl**(It's awesome that you like it so far! and that you like my dearest, irresistible prince Dylan Vega Gray… Now who is Ginny gonna choose, that's a whole different story, lol! Sorry for the late update!) **Jenny UsPplz**(New reviewer! yay! Well I'm glad that you like my story! Whether the dream actually was a dream… you'll know more about that say… next chapter ;P Thanks for stopping by! and I'll support you on that GO DRACO! lol!) **"Any" **(Thank you! I hope you like the rest of it! Let me know!) **"GothicKitty" **(Yeah… That old hag is an evil thing indeed. Maybe she'll get her well deserved punishment one of these days.. hint, hint! thanks for reviewing!) **ssserpent**(Thanks! I hope I've proven my determination once again.. I really don't want to abandon this story! and you know what? I won't! that's that… About Ginny's situation… yeah, I guess there's nothing so horrible about spending your days with this sexy-as-hell, smooth, dangerously hot prince, but then again Ginny is still in love with someone else, isn't she?) **death-angel152007**(Glad to hear that! There is definitely gonna be more on the prince, all I can say is there might be a surprise or two on further chapters… Thanks for the review!) **Rosco36908**(Sorry for the late update! I hope this chapter makes it up for the delay, though.. thanks for reviewing!) **Tomo Star**(Thanks! And yeah, sorry for the evil cliffie and the long delay on my updates YET again.. I'm in the Universidad Católica de Chile, by the way, finishing my first year of law ) **-daemon-hybrid-**(I guess you had to wait a great deal though… SORRY!) **TheDorkyOne**(Yeah, this story is on portkey too but PLEASE don't die because of me not updating! as you said you would… lol I hope you liked this chapter though! let me know!) **kk ookee**(Really! My! That's flattering… I hope I don't ever disappoint you later on… I'll do my best! Thanks for reviewing!) **"ChIaRa" **(Thank you! Please don't die from the curiosity though! I couldn't live with it… lol. Make sure you let me know whether you liked this chappie as well!) **"moongoddess0808" **(Thanks a bunch! Sorry for not hurrying up! I had a hard time writing this chapter, mostly because of the lack of time… But finally here it is! I hope that you liked it!)


	18. XVIII: Unsheath or Unfold

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Hi everyone!! I can't believe how long it took me (yet again) to write this chapter: Excuses? Let me see… summer vacations (Dec, Jan, Feb), university, projects… lack of inspiration? laziness? life? I could go on and on, but it would never be good enough I guess… However I hope you guys do forgive me and are at least comforted by the fact that I AM still alive and willing to end this story at some point or another…**

**THANKS so much for the awesome reviews!! I guess that's what has kept me going through all this years after all… You guys have proved to be ever so supporting and I could never thank you enough.**

**All I can do is offer you a brand new chapter, and hope that you will like it just as much as the others. Love y'all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of JK Rowling's amazing characters. However the plot and the new characters are all mine.**

* * *

**Chapter XVIII: ****UNSHEATH OR UNFOLD**

Ginny struggled against hope, attempting to free herself from those lustful men's claws.

"Let me go!" she pleaded, shaking uselessly. Her heart pounded wildly, threatening to come right out of her rib cage any second.

The touch of those men's slimy hands around her limbs made her feel utterly defenseless. Exhausted, she finally gave up struggling and collapsed, panting heavily, her chest moving fast, revealing her agitation and fear.

"Lay her against that trunk," said the leader, pointing towards a fallen oak tree just a couple of feet away.

The red head was dragged against her will, her cry almost completely smothered between the loud excited racket caused by the swarming gang that surround her.

"Tie her up," he added, with mischief, causing Ginny's heart to skip a beat and fight against her aggressors, but soon enough she laid immobile over the tree trunk.

"Please," she pleaded, almost in a whisper, while truthful tears run down her cheeks as she saw Tony undoing the buckle of his belt.

But the men wouldn't listen and before he knew it, Tony was lying on top of her.

He furiously grabbed her waist and was sinking towards her neck, Ginny's eyes tightly closed and her ties firmly gripped, when she felt his whole body become rigid against hers, not a muscle moving.

Suddenly, the forest was at a completely deafening silence.

Ginny dared open her eyes and suppressed a whimper as she looked straight into his aggressor's eyes, which were made of stone, the same as the rest of his body and clothes.

She stared in awe at this bewildering scene, still unable to move because of her straps, when all of a sudden a strong blaze of arctic, cold wind hit the forest and it was as if it melted away the stone statues that dissolved into thin sand, blown away into the shadows.

When Ginny could finally open her eyes, she gasped in awe.

There stood her betrothed one, mounted over a black Pegasus, which, Ginny thought, looked far more sinister than magical, fluttering his colossal wings, restlessly.

Ginny didn't even know whether to feel relieved or frightened anymore and couldn't help but focus on his icy depths that stared down at her, with an unreadable expression.

He reached towards her, closed his fist in midair and pulled an invisible rope back, ripping her straps without even touching them.

The red-head stood up, rubbing her reddened wrists, with a mixture of embarrassment and gratitude.

"Come," he finally uttered, reaching for her hand.

Ginny came forward uneasily, further so startled by the animal's black inquisitive eyes, and extended a shaky arm in his direction.

Dylan took her hand smoothly into his' and lifted her with astonishing strength, positioning her in the front, her legs at the right.

It took him one deep spur to take the animal up to the air, shaking his massive winds swiftly amidst the wind. Ginny uttered a smothered moan with the exaltation.

The Pegasus flew so fast that the red-head felt the need to press her body closer against Dylan's chest, grabbing his cape, in order not to fall. The feeling of his chest against her almost bare skin never felt so comforting.

But something didn't feel right…

Dylan seemed cold, distant; he didn't even circle her waist to secure her and kept looking straight into the sky instead, leaving her only with the sight of his strong neck and perfect chin, his hair occasionally waving in front of his eyes. Was he mad?

_"I know I would be…" _Ginny thought. "_After him being so nice to me, I reckon running away isn't quite what he expected…"_

Then again, why wasn't he in the least worried about her? Why didn't he even ask what had happened? Or how she felt? Didn't he care? That his fiancée had been attacked and nearly raped by some disgusting men in the forest?

_"Maybe he thinks I deserve it for running away," _she wondered. _"But that is just so mean!" _she resolved with vexation, loosening her grip on Dylan's robes.

When they finally landed over the castle's flat roof, and Ginny was assisted down the animal, she couldn't help but bring the issue into conversation.

"Dy –"

"A servant will show you to your room," Dylan interrupted, abruptly.

"Yes, but –"

"I will stay a little longer," he continued, unperturbed. "I enjoy the nights thoroughly," he added, gazing at the sky.

"I just- well –"

"I'll see you in the morning, Ginevra," he uttered bluntly, and walked away.

"Come, mistress," come the small voice of a hooded servant who dragged her into the castle.

Outside still stood a perplex prince, his cape fluttering with the wind while fine locks of ebony hair hit his face as he stared deep into the horizon.

He had deliberately avoided engaging in conversation with her and knew that she was upset about it.

What had happened? He already knew that. Why had she run away? He knew the answer to that too. What did she feel? Afraid? Sorry? Grateful? Pointless to ask…

Dylan knew something like that was likely to happen and yet he couldn't help feeling angry, but he wasn't sure of whom was the object of these feelings…

Ginny, for running away after all he's done for her?

Himself, for being unable to keep her by his side?

…Malfoy, for proving himself right?

**:Flackback:**

_"And for that reason, you hate me more than anyone;" he hissed, puncturing him with his steel eyes, "because you're afraid that she won't ever love you in the same way!"_

**:End of Flackback:**

The prince looked down to his closed, gloved fist. He opened it to reveal the ravishing brooch he had once taken from her. His look remained fixed on the piece of jewelry for what seemed forever.

_"Will she ever come to love me?"_

* * *

Ginny merely followed the servant back to her room without uttering a single word.

"Is something troubling you, my lady?" the servant asked, when they reached her quarters.

"Hm?" Ginny inquired and paused. "Don't worry," she answered uncertain. "I'll be fine," she added, and turn towards the window.

"Oh, but I do worry," the girl added, firmly, which caused Ginny to stop on her tracks, furrowing her brow.

"You- you do?" she pried, suddenly interested in the little girl.

The servant smirked.

"Of course I do, Ginny".

The red-head's eyes gaped open, as the girl threw her hood back.

"Justine!" she yelled, not believing her eyes. "Oh, my God, it is you!" she added, running towards her and smothering her with a heartfelt hug, which she responded gladly.

"Merlin, I'm so happy to see you, Gin!" Justine cried, parting a little. "And will you just look at yourself!" she added, holding her hands. "You look so beautiful!"

Suddenly it hit her.

"But how –" Ginny begun. "I mean – ".

"Yes, I know," Justine interrupted, shyly.

"How did you even get here on the first place?" Ginny managed to utter.

**:Flashback:**

"My Lord, the girl is here," the servant Gunther announced.

"Excellent," Dylan sentenced in a gruff voice. "Send her in," he commanded.

In came a frightened, blonde girl, stopping on her tracks and turning even paler than usual when she realized where she was… Or rather who she was standing in front.

Dylan looked at her and grunted with evident disappointment.

"My Lord?" Gunther inquired.

"That useless piece of crap," he murmured between gritted teeth, and turned towards the fireplace.

"Take her away!" he commanded, gruffly. "Now!" he added upon Gunther's hesitation.

"Where?!" Justine cried, speaking to him for the first time. "Why am I here?!" she urged. "Where are you taking me?!" she added, as she was pulled out of the room.

"Your highness?" the servant asked. "The dungeons?"

Dylan sighed aloud, while Justine stood by the doorway, fear overflowing through her eyes.

"No," he finally stated, snorting with vexation. "she's not a slave," he drawled huskily, regaining his calm and turning to face her.

When he slowly started walking towards her, his eyes fixed on hers, Justine could swear she was going to faint out of bewilderment.

He stopped only some scarce inches from her languid form and took her by the shoulders gently, yet decidedly.

"Sweet Justine," her eyes gaped at her name. "I am sorry for all that you have had to go through," he begun, "and I'd like to say that I'm not responsible for any of it," he added, "but I'm afraid I am".

The girl's eyes were completely unable to unlock from his icy gaze.

"Your presence here is but a mistake," he proceeded, "yet a mistake that given the present state of affairs might ultimately save your life," he sentenced, making Justine swallow hard.

What was to become of her?

"So unfortunately," he continued, "or perhaps providentially for you, I can't take back the actions of the simpleminded fool who took you for someone that you irremediably cannot be," he explained.

For some reason, she couldn't help but feel unexplainably saddened at these words. Did she wish she were that person he was looking for?

"Thus, I offer you the chance of remaining a servant at my castle," he added, "where I promise you will be treated with much more respect and dignity than anywhere else," he uttered.

Justine thought for a second before answering.

"And if I decline –?"

"Then you shall die," Dylan calmly replied, causing her to shudder. Dylan laughed. "No, I won't kill you," he sneered and smirked, as if she was a child, "but you know just as well as I do that this world holds no love and has irrevocably run out of space for people like you," he explained.

She knew he was right.

"So?" he inquired, invitingly. "What will it be?"

"Thank you," she truthfully replied with tears in her eyes, kneeling and taking Dylan's hands into hers.

Her response caught Dylan almost unaware

"From now on I'm at your service," she continued. "Master".

**:End of Flashback:**

"… and I've lived in the castle ever since," Justine finished.

"Never even tried to escape?" Ginny asked, amazed at her tale.

"Now, wouldn't _that_ have been foolish?" she replied.

Ginny was a little taken aback by her reply, but obviously Justine didn't know that she had actually run away herself and, after all, it _was_ rather a little unintelligent from her to have done it.

"And why would I, anyway," Justine added softly. "Prince Gray has been nothing but kind to me," she explained. "And the job is far more tolerable than our good ol' Morkdrage, you know?"

"And you accepted being one of his servants just like that?" the red-head still couldn't believe the facts.

"Honestly, Ginny," she replied, "did I have any other sensible choice at the time?"

"Probably not," Ginny reckoned, still furrowing her brow.

"And besides," Justine continued, "it did bring us together eventually, didn't it?" she added.

Ginny smiled.

"I'm so happy to see you, Tine," she cried, and hugged her friend again. "These past weeks have been pure torture for me," she said, parting.

"They have, really?" Justine questioned, furrowing her brow. "Now that's odd".

"Why do you say so?" Ginny asked.

"Well, being betrothed to the Wizarding world's most powerful, kind, not no mention surprisingly hot Prince," she begun, "and living and owning such a place," she added scanning the room. "I mean, one would think that life just couldn't get any better, right?"

_"Am I really__ being all that irrational?" _Ginny begun thinking. "_Why do people keep telling me how happy and grateful I should be, yet I feel completely miserable?"_

"I guess you're right," Ginny answered, "I just –, I don't know," she begun, "I reckon I need more time to get used to it, Tine; everything has happened so fast, you know," she tried to explain. "Sometimes I really do feel as if I were trapped in a never ending dream or nightmare; it feels so unreal…"

"Oh, but I'm sure you will be just fine, Ginny," Tine commented. "This is an amazing chance for us, especially for you," she added, marking her words. "Remember our days back at Morkdrage? Mrs. Draggery, Filch, Blaise and that blonde bastard that kept torturing you".

"Yeah, about that…" Ginny uttered, ready to make a quick update for her friend.

"What's the matter, Gin? Did he hurt you?" Justine asked with concern.

Ginny's mind was a turbid whirlwind of thoughts and memories. She was staring right at Justine's eyes, but she was really walking by Morkdrage's corridors, staring at Draco in his sleep, galloping through the forest and sleeping in a lonely cave.

"Ginny?" Justine urged, moving the red-head's thoughts away.

"Yeah," she replied, and paused. "He did, actually," she added, remembering the last of him and staring away.

"That bastard," Justine hissed, "Oh, but it's all over now, Ginny!" she added, cheerfully. "Things can only get better for us now".

Ginny stared outside the window.

"Yeah, you're right," she uttered, giving in to the idea of a promising future. "When things have been so bad, they can only get better…"

* * *

In the Prince's study, the flames of a grand fireplace colored the faces of the servant and his master with a light shade of orange…

"A mask, your highness?" the servant inquired.

"You heard me well," Dylan replied, "Masks shall be provided at the entrance of the grand hall".

"Splendid idea, Master, if I may observe," Gunther commented.

"I want them in all shapes and colors; not a single one of them alike".

"As you wish, your majesty".

"And everything else -"

"Everything is going according to plan, your honor," the servant interrupted. "The Nebula gateway has been conjured to give access only to the guests you invited," he explained.

"And the grand hall…"

"Has been blocked against any magic," Gunther hurried to clarify. "Except of course for yours, Prince Gray," he added, carefully.

"Excellent," the Prince uttered, fire playing in the reflection of his eyes.

"Is there anything else I may assist you on, your highness?"

"No, Gunther, that will be all for now," the Master stated, "You may go now".

"Thank you, your majesty," the servant added, with a bow and made his way to the door.

"And Gunther," Dylan called, making him stop on his tracks and spin around.

"Yes, your Excellency?"

"I don't want a single face not wearing a mask tomorrow night," he remarked.

"I shall see to that, Prince Gray," Gunther complied. "Your wish is my command" he added with a bow and exited the study.

* * *

Ginny couldn't help but stare at the ravishing dress in complete awe. The finest lace graced the golden fabric, with embroidery work on pure golden thread over the bodice.

"It's so beautiful…" she uttered, touching the hem.

"It is something indeed, isn't it, milady?" Ellie was there to help her get ready for the big event.

"It's just… perfect," Ginny resolved, absorbed in the dress' shape and color.

"Your highness has still to get used to that word around Master Gray," Ellie explained, while she laid the petticoat over the couch.

Ginny sighed, still bothered by the way things had gone with her and Dylan that morning.

"I wish to speak to him," she said, turning towards Ellie.

"Who, darling?" the woman inquired, laying the long, black velvet gloves with golden embroidery next to the dress.

"Dylan," the red-head explained.

Ellie smiled at the casualty of her words.

"Oh, there'll be plenty of time for you two to chat, mistress, and you'll never get tired of it, I'm sure," she added with mischief.

"No," Ginny corrected. "I need to speak to him now".

"Now, your highness?" Ellie furrowed her brown upon her mistress sudden interest on the Prince.

"Now," she urged.

"But it is nearly two hours for the ball, child," the woman explained, evidently startled at the thought of not having enough time to get her ready. "Are you sure you can't wait?"

"Ellie, please, it's important," she pleaded, grabbing the woman's hands into hers and giving her the doe eyes. "Please".

Ellie sighed

"Alright then, child," she gave up, rolling her eyes. "I'll see what I can do," she added and exit the room.

"Thank you," she whispered.

* * *

Half an hour later, the red-head stood in the middle of Dylan's study, pacing from one side to another while trying to figure out what she was going to say.

"You wanted to see me, Ginevra," came the familiar hoarse voice of Prince Dylan, behind her.

"Yes," she softly replied and spun around to face him. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior these days".

The prince just stood there, staring her into the eyes.

"Dylan," she continued. "I know I have been extremely ungrateful to you and I have shrugged off from your kindness in every possible way", she avoided his eyes with embarrassment. "These days have been really confusing for me and I can't find a way to explain my conduct that can possibly make up for all of it," she added. "But," she said, finally meeting his gaze. "I want to change," she resolved. "I realize that my place now is here, at _Schattenburg_".

Ginny felt surprised of her own words and his silence was making her restless.

"By your side," she resumed, feeling how her cheeks were once again turning a shade of pink.

"Ginevra," he said, warmly, the ice in his eyes almost melting for a second.

"Yes, Dylan, I agree to the wedding, I agree to it all," she interrupted, urgently. "I can't fight against the world or try to cover the sun with a finger anymore".

"Well, it does sound like a sensible choice you've made there," he stated, shrugging. "However –"

"If you don't like me anymore, I understand," she hurried to excuse herself, afraid of his reply. "But Dylan, I promise I'll change, I know I have been disappointing, I-"

"You could _never_," he barged in, grabbing her chin, "in a million years disappoint me in any way, Ginevra," he sentenced. "I am glad that you have finally decided to let yourself go," he added, piercing her with his eyes. "Not that I didn't know it was going to happen, on some point or another". He smirked.

A faint smile finally drew on Ginny's face.

"But I must be certain that you'll remain true to me," he sentenced, searching for any sign of dishonesty in her face.

"I beg your pardon?" she wasn't really sure of the implications of his demands.

"What about your feelings for Draco Malfoy?" Dylan insisted.

Ginny gasped for air as if to say something, turning that something into silence

"You care about him still, don't you?" disappointment was evident when he unlocked his gaze from her.

"Of course I don't!" she hurried to protest. "Why would I anyway?" she added, defensively. "He obviously couldn't wait to get rid of me…"

The echo of her words would never sound casual in her mind, but she hoped against hope that at least they wouldn't turn into tears.

"You intend to tell me you have forgotten about him?" he questioned, his eyes locked on hers.

"Draco means nothing to me, Dylan," she defied him. "He is a part of my past," she stated, "and a part I yearn to forget, for that matter".

"You wouldn't even want to be with him if you just could?" he insisted.

"I'm with you now, Dylan," her eyes were sorrowful, yet determined, as she closed the space between them.

The distance had forced Dylan to grab her waist, surrendering, while he stared inquisitively into her chocolate depths.

"There is no other man in my life," she added, shyly resting her arms around his neck, while nervously playing with a lock of his ebony hair, trying not to reveal her state of emotions.

It was then that he leaned down and kissed her as if he had been born to kiss her only.

Ginny was smothered by his urgent, yet professional exploration but, most of all, she was overwhelmed by the passion he exuded for her.

Her knees felt weak as the prince pulled her towards his firm body and she could feel his heart beating as fast as hers. When he parted his lips and moved towards her neck the red-head couldn't help but moan with a mixture of pleasure and despair, while she gave in to his dexterous touch and inhaled the ecstatic scent of his dark hair.

But it was only when he reached that particular sensitive spot of her neck that she whimpered and collapsed against Dylan's body.

Somehow she found herself wanting him to carry on. "_Please don't stop", _she mentally begged and looked at him with pleading eyes, as she urgently grabbed the exquisite fabric of his black cape.

"You are everything and anything that could ever matter to me," he drawled in his husky voice, caressing her flushed cheeks and leaning to give her a soft peck on her forehead.

His kiss sent a jolt of electricity all over her body.

"Until the evening," he continued. "I will only think of you," he resumed, and disappeared in midair.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Ok, I know it's not much, but this chapter was getting awfully long! It is actually next chapter that will feature the ball and HUGE revelations.**

**However, I can't promise to update too soon, I can promise to try though. I hope this chapter (after, oh yes, 2 years is it??) is prove enough of my commitment towards the story. At least I didn't end it at a cliffhanger though, right?**

**Now I hope to hear word from you, so please R&R or else I'll definitely get the message that this chapter was rubbish and never update again :(**

**And of course, as it's tradition now, I'll reply to every single review… It's really the least I can do :) THANK YOU!!**

**Meeaz **(lol, sorry I scared u with that scene, but u see… it all ended up pretty good after all. And yeah, I probably should get a beta, I'm just too anxious to update when I finally get the chapter down, thanks for offering, though! I'll let you know) **Dracoandme** (I bet you lost all hope for good now didn't you? :( sorry!) **bigreader **(I'm glad that you liked it! So sorry for the late update… and yeah, Draco better come into the scene sometime soon, and he will) **Innocent Malevolence **(lol I wonder if u still receive alerts for this fic! I know how u feel about loving Draco and Dylan simultaneously! Isn't that odd? Can't seem to choose!) **Darcy19 **(oh, don't feel bad! you're one of my premium reviewers! and I'm not even a premium writer… shame on my late updates… The brooch that Dylan has is the one Draco gave Ginny remember? Dylan secretly took it from her the night he brought her to the castle and now he uses it to make Draco jealous. I say another 5-7 chapters… And THANKS for the compliments!!) **Practise makes Perfect **(Yeh.. poor ol' Ginny right? Having to hold back her emotions like that… Thanks so much for the nice words!! This update goes for all of you!!) **A Subtle Wind **(lol! well… Dylan probably did more than castrating them after all right? Glad that u liked it!) **anonymous **(and yet I didn't… I'm sorry!!) **Midnight-Lily **(mentioned again!! lol! thanks for reading and reviewing my story! Hope u liked this chapter too!) **cHiArA **(please don't die!! lol I couldn't live with myself and u would never get to read this chapter either :( Thanks! **Any **(I'm sorry! I did make u wait… I hope that you still get to read this chapter…) **Zohra89 **(I just know no chapter, as good as it may be, may possibly be worth the wait this time right? :P And don't worry… action coming ;) **xxxfire-feariexxx** (I know! and I'm so sorry… I really will try to update, at least, this year! I'm so happy that you like it so far though! thanks 4 reading and reviewing!) **yuna and lenne **(not really as asap as one would've hoped I guess… thanks for the hug! and don't forget to keep me informed on what u think of the story!) **natalie **(thankyou!! Sorry for the terribly late update though…) **lily **(I'm so glad that you like it!! :D I hope u liked this chapter as well..) **ssserpent **(really?? Thanks!! I really haven't forget about u guys, believe it or not… I guess I just didn't want to ruin this story with a crappy chapter. Lol it's funny when u try to figure out the story in advance, of course those questions will be answered in time. All I can say is what I've told u already, that Dylan is not any of the old characters, but there is a story to him and that will probably be revealed next chapter. Thanks for the "rude" correction! I think I got most of them) **youwishyouknew **(well thank you, I guess… lol U know, I really appreciate your criticism, I'll take it into consideration for future chapters. I hope u liked this one!) **black111star **(your wish is my command! lol, of course she was going to get saved… again. I'm glad you like the story!) **xxx **(Thank you!! I hope u got to read this chapter too!) **Tomo Star **(Thanks!! I know, I really should think about getting a beta, maybe I will… sorry for that cliffhanger! And yes, I'm in law school and I still haven't figured out what will my major be… ) **prnzzofrape **(lol! thanks… it's not too easy to please everyone with those m rated scenes… I'm glad that u liked it!) **Africanflame **(thank you so much! I hope u like this chapter too! Let me know!) **sAngels **(OMG thank you!! I'm really happy that you like my story so much, and that it makes you feel part of the story… I love when that happens :) and yes, powerless Draco; a subtle twist I guess) **shivani** (Thanks!! I'm really sorry for the horribly late update… I hope you're still out there to read the rest of it!) **bob **(u think that, huh…mmm… we'll just have to wait and see) **hecate0808 **(thank you! I will try!!) **miraclesomajic **(thanks!! I'm sorry for the previous cliffie and I will try to update more often) **AGENT LOOCAY **(yay indeed!! new reader! :D sorry for the late update!!) **riah riddle **(yeh… I bet most people thought I would never update again and that it was a permanent abandonment… but no! :) and there will be more!) **bryblumer120 **(please don't die! I can't believe u read the whole thing in a day! And u liked it! :) remember to let me know what u thought of the new chapter!) **xdopex **(your favourite, really? Even though I didn't update for a lifetime? I'm sorry!! Thanks for reading and reviewing!!) **-One tunned rndom reder- **(thank you!! I'm glad that you like it all, my sexy characters – indeed – lol and everything, sorry for the cliffie! make sure you review for this chapter too!!) **black111star** (of course they won't hurt her.. :P I'd never let them… I hope u can still read this chapter and u haven't disappeared like I did! Sorry for that :( **jennifer **(I know!! I'm working on correcting that word, but I'm a little lazy to re-upload every chapter… thanks for revewing!!) **Mrs Jenica Gaunt **(lol! that's a funny idea about Mungo saving Ginny… not bad at all! And most things about Dylan will be revealed next chapter, no excuses! Thanks for reviewing!! I'm glad u like it so much!) **black111star **(I knowww!! I'm sorry… it took me forever, and more! And no, I'm not done yet! I have to finish this story, damn it! even if it's only to see what u guys think about it… thanks for not giving up on me!!) **Stelladoro **(I'm sorry! I know, I'm horrible… ) **jaz **(thank you!! I'm really sorry I abandoned it for so long… :( I hope to make it up to u someday!) **someone **(here it is!! Lol… I know, it took me ages.. sorry!) **springawakening1894 **(I know! and now 2008… almost 2009! Shame on me… glad to hear that u like it though!) **Irish Whiskey **(I know! I'm sorry… again :( Just make sure u let me know what you thought of the new chapter!!) **Guiniwere **(lol, no I'm Chilean! I went to a brittish school, though, thanks! And no! I didn't really think of the lord of the ring's orcs! lol… though I have seen the movies, so maybe on a subliminal level… who knows)


End file.
